


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Daryl, Chapter 41 for RWG Bingo for fresh coffee, Cute, Daryl In Love, Daryl's PoV, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hershel is still alive, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, M/M, Mentions of Merle Dixon, Mentions of past abuse, POV Daryl, Parent Daryl, Parent Rick, Post prison no Terminus, Protective Rick, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Select characters met up after prison fell but did not go to Terminus, Sweet, domestic Daryl, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 81,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's life'd gone ta shit long b'fore the world did. Them dumb dead bastards walkin' 'round ain't the worst kind a monster he ever seen. Got the scars ta prove it.<br/>Grew up with nothin' so's he ain't missin' shit now. Knew what it was really like ta go without. Fend fer hisself. His whole damn life. So's campin' in the woods an' holin' up at the prison were fancy by Dixon standards. An' when they lost that, too it don't mean nothin'. 'Long 's he still had Rick.<br/>Daryl'd lived a lotta places growin' up. Shacks mos'ly. Even outta Merle's truck one time. Ain't never had no place he'd call home, though.<br/>'Til Rick. 'N he were kind an' good. Treated Daryl like he were worth somethin' an' not no trash. 'N Daryl realized home ain't no four walls an' a roof. Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

     It’d been nine days 'thout shelter when Daryl’d found them cabins. Nine days in the woods. With little food. An’ even less water. Water worth drinkin’, anyways. An’ it were startin’ ta get cold at night. So cold ev'ryone were sleepin’ in a damn huddle. ‘Cept the person on watch. Made Daryl nervous. All a them people that close. Don't mind Rick ‘gainst ‘im, though.

     Jesus, 'f Merle were still 'live he’da kicked Daryl’s ass fer not mindin’ that. God knows what he’d a done fer likin’ it. Actually fuckin’ likin’ it. Spoonin’ with a grown ass man like that? Like a couple a pansies. Ain’t s’posed ta like shit like that. ‘Less yer gay.

     'N Daryl weren’t gay. Weren’t nothin’. Wouldn’t a wanted Glenn pressed up ta his back an’ his ass like that. Nothin’ ‘gainst Glenn, but Daryl weren’t gay. Jus’ loved Rick’s all. Like a brother. Not like Merle. Like ya love family ‘cuz ya have ta. 'Cuz they all ya got. Loved Rick like what brothers er s’posed ta be like. In them sappy shows on TV.

     Loved Rick like a friend. Trusted 'im with 'is life. His heart. Jesus, maybe he were gay. Rick were the one person outta all a them Daryl knew he couldn’t lose. Wouldn’t survive it. Ain’t worth livin’ 'thout yer…Jesus, what was Rick? Partner? Mate? Fuck, he did love him. Fuck. An’ fuck Merle er anyone else who saw shame in it. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with lovin’ someone.

     So's Daryl were relieved when they’d stumbled on them cabins up in the mountains. Wood burnin’ stoves fer heat an’ propane fer cookin’. Five a them tiny cabins tucked 'way. Only reason Daryl found ‘em's ‘cuz he’s trackin’ a deer. Lost the fuckin’ deer. But, seemed a fair trade.

     A quick inspection showed ‘em ta be in good shape. Secure, too. Even some food in them pantries. An’ Carl’d found a camp brochure with directions ta the market. ’F they was lucky there might even be supplies left. But that’d keep fer 'nother day.

     Ev'ryone were buzzin’ with excitement. Like a fuckin’ wasp nest when it’s kicked. Glenn an’ Maggie were gigglin’ an’ Beth were goin’ on 'bout all kinda girly shit. An’ Rick's tryin’ ta calm ‘em all down. Daryl had 'nough ta do ta calm Little Asskicker down. She's livin’ up ta her name. Bouncin’ in his arms like she’s gonna fall out.

     Her excitement 's contagious. Daryl blushed at the smile creepin’ onta his face. “Gonna have us a home, Girlie,” he cooed at 'er an’ she sucked 'is finger 's he buried 'er deeper in 'is poncho. Ain’t gonna haveta rely on jus’ that ta keep her warm no more.

     “We got five cabins,” Rick were sayin’, “enough for each family to have a place a their own.” He shot Daryl a look that hit him like a 'lectrical charge makin’ his head spin. Each _family_. “Rhee, Grimes, Greene an…” Rick trailed off. “What _**is**_ yer last name, Michonne?”

She flashed 'im a smile. Ain’t seen that much lately. Even Michonne were turnin’ inta a giddy teenager over the prospect a Daryl’s find. Of a home. “Never said,” she teased.

     Daryl’s breath caught in 'is throat. That's four. Was he s’posed ta take the fifth? An’ not share with Rick? Jesus, he’d even picked out the one he wanted fer ‘em. With a little white picket fence. Paint were peelin’ an’ it were fallin’ inta the ground on one side a the house. But, he always wanted a white picket fence. Like on TV. An’ a family. A real family.

     Guess he was gonna take the fifth cabin. But Rick never said “Dixon.” He kicked the ground. Paced with Judith ‘til she settled. Wished he could settle. But he don't know where he stood. Couldn’t pay 'tention ta none a their babblin’ an’ laughin’ as they all dashed off. Glenn an’ Maggie. Hershel an’ Beth. 'N Michonne. She’s the loner a the group. Like Daryl used ta be. ‘Fore Rick. But…fuck, if he were s’posed ta take a cabin alone…

     Rick were comin’ closer. A smile on 'is face. Jesus it was good ta see that smile 'gain. Daryl’d do anythin' ta keep him smilin’ like that. Even sleep in a cabin 'lone ta give the man his own space. With his own family. ‘Cept Daryl wanted ta be a part a that. Thought he was…

     “Shall we check out our new digs?” Rick clapped 'im on the shoulder an’ led him ta the gate. The gate in the picket fence. Fell off its hinges 's he opened it. “Promise I’ll fix that,” Rick winked. “Know how much it means to ya.”

     Jesus, he’d 'membered. Daryl don't even 'member confessin’ that sappy desire ta Rick. But Rick did. The lump in Daryl’s throat made it hard ta swallow. Ta speak. “ ‘S okay,” he leaned inta Rick’s embrace 's they clopped up the steps.

     Carl were the first one in the door. Runnin’ 'round like a damn kid. Which he were. Checkin’ the place out. One room with bunk beds. 'N one with a queen. Damn 'f that weren’t fuckin’ ironic. “There’s food fer tonight,” Daryl checked the cupboards, “but I should set some traps.” Gotta keep his family fed.

     “I’ll do that,” Carl were suddenly older 'gain. “Like you taught me.” He’d been a good student so's Daryl consented.

     Rick caught Carl’s arm 's he flew ta the door. “Don’t let yer guard down.” Still ain’t safe. Turned ta Daryl standin’ in the kitchen. “I bet if Hershel gave me a hand we could get that old generator out there workin’.” He seemed nervous jus’ them alone together.

     “Good idea,” Daryl croaked. Why’s he nervous? ‘S jus’ me. Me at yer side. Like always. Yer friend…Yer…

     Rick moved in fer a kiss on Judith’s cheek where it stuck outta Daryl’s poncho. “See you soon, my love,” he whispered.

     Before Daryl knew what hit ‘im Rick’s lips were on his cheek, too. He couldn’t pinpoint the second they landed there. ‘Cuz it were like they’d always been there. B'longed there. Soft an’ warm. 'N Daryl savored the touch. The touch he trusted. That don't make him flinch. The touch he wanted more of. Don't know what ta say. Was reelin’ from the rush. The smell a campfire in Rick’s hair.

     So he don't say a thing 's Rick pulled 'way. Not nothin’. An’ cursed himself. Fuckin’ _silently_ a course. But he were jelly. An’ words were beyond 'im. ‘Til Rick's nearly out the door.

     “Rick,” his breath caught in his throat like a chicken bone. Suddenly Rick's watchin’. Waitin’ fer his response ta the kiss. 'Sides the blushin’. Ain’t never been kissed ‘fore. Not like that. For _real_. An’ certainly not by no one he _loved_. Don't know how ta process it. Don't know what ta say once he’d called 'im back. So's he jus’ tugged Judy’s arm outta his poncho an’ waved it at Rick.

     Silly an’ stupid. But it made Rick smile ‘fore he turned on his heel fer the generator. An’ Daryl’d be 's silly an’ stupid as he hadda be ta make ‘im do that 'gain.

     “Jus’ me an’ you, little girl,” he cooed at her meullin’ in his arms like a kitten. “What ya say I get us a fire goin’ an’ work on settin’ this place up?” She giggled at him like she knew how stupid he sounded talkin’ ta a baby like she’s s’posed ta understand his ev'ry word. But he don't give a fuck. He liked soundin’ stupid fer her. His little girl.

     He emptied the wood basket with one arm, cradlin’ Judith in the other. Soon 's he’d pulled the last log out he slipped off 'is poncho 'n draped it over the inside. “This’ll do fer ya ‘til I get us a fire goin’,” he layed her in the basket an’ bundled 'er up. That’d be a nice little crib ‘til she outgrows it. Rick’d like that.

     Don't take long ta get a fire goin’. Ya learn a thing er two fendin’ fer yerself in the woods ‘cuz yer Daddy’s on the warpath an’ yer big brother’s off whorin’ 'round er in juvie. ‘Stead a there ta protect ya. Rick’s always there. Got his back no matter what.

     He slid the basket next ta the fire. Far 'nough back ta be safe, though. "That better?” His voice 's sugary sweet like honey. Merle woulda…He don't care what Merle woulda done. Weren’t gonna let Merle ruin this fer him.

     With Judith happy an’ warm an’ safe in her new crib he went 'bout cleanin’ up the place. Like Snow White er some shit. Dusted an’ rearranged shit. No singin’ an’ no help from little woodland creatures, neither. Jesus, that really woulda been gay. Waste a good food, too.

     By the time he’d played Sally Homemaker ta the front room Judith'd been lulled ta sleep by the fire. So he’d save the kitchen fer later so’s he could get the bedrooms while she ain't gonna miss 'im.

     He lugged their bags 'n his crossbow through the hall. Ta the bedrooms. Shit. He was torn. Should he an’ Rick take the bunks? Er should Carl? Knew what he wanted. Fuck it. He propped his crossbow 'gainst the wall by the queen bed. Claimed.

     He found clean sheets in the linen closet an’ remade them beds. Shook out them curtains. Shit like that. Moved some a the books an’ shit inta Carl’s room. Found some comic books. Gave those ta Carl 's well. Things were lookin’ pretty good by the time he were done. An’ with the doors open ta let the heat in even the bedrooms was warm an’ cozy. The bathroom were 'nother story. Spiders an’ shit. Real shit. But he cleaned it. Fer his family.

     Nothin’ left but the kitchen. Scrubbed it clean 's best he could with jus’ water an’ dish soap. Ain’t got no 409 er nothin’. Used all that on the bathroom. He’s cooked in worse. ‘Course he usually cooked outside. Squirrel er possum. Ain’t got none a that t'night. No deer neither. Jus’ canned spaghetti sauce an’ noodles. How the fuck ya cook that? If ya couldn’t skin it an’ roast it over a fire he don't know what ta do.

     “Guess I’ma haveta read the directions,” he chuckled. Judith jus’ kep’ sleepin’. Er don't  understand. Either way she's silent an’ he don't see her move er nothin’.

     Weren’t hard makin' spaghetti 's it turns out. Hardest part were chiselin’ the garlic powder outta the jar with 'is knife. That shit were caked t'gether like cement. But that jarred sauce sure needed somethin’. Next time he’d scavenge some mushrooms fer it er somethin’. Do it up right.

     Judith started fussin’ once he had ev'rythin' percolatin’ on the stove. “Ya tryin’ ta tell me ya don’t like m' cookin’?” He picked 'er up an’ tickled her with the scruff on his chin. She loved that shit. “C’mere,” he cuddled her an’ pulled out some formula an’ a diaper from the bag by her basket. Had ‘er changed in no time. She don’t fuss fer him like she does fer Carl an’ Rick.

     All she needed were her bottle. Took it like she ain't eaten in days. Made him realize how long it’d been since he’d eaten. Really eaten. At a table an’ shit. With forks. Not no cold beans scraped outta the can with a knife.

     She finished all her bottle an’ he burped her. She’d a put Merle ta shame. “Good girl,” he cuddled her. She was up now. Drowsy with food, but not goin’ down jus’ yet. He cocked her on his hip an’ tried ta keep dinner from burnin’.

     “Smells good,” Rick’s hands were on the back a his hips ‘fore he heard him come in. There were kisses fer Judith. An’ a nuzzle a his cheek. Best he could hope fer with Carl standin’ right there.

     “Hope yer hungry,” Daryl dished it up on the plates he’d set out. “Better eat up.” Not that he hadda tell ‘em. Not when they’d been survivin’ on so little fer so long. “Ain’t got a way ta save it.” He peeked out the window ta check fer smoke comin’ outta the other chimneys.

     Dinner was nice. Talkin’ an’ laughin’. An’ Rick smilin’ some more. Jus’ like a family. An’ they sat thigh ta thigh, joined under the table 's Carl sat 'cross from 'em holdin’ Judith. Smirkin’ an' teasin’ him. “Who’d a thought Daryl Dixon could do all this?” Carl winked.

     Jus’ ‘cuz he ain’t had a home growin’ up don’t mean he don’t know the meanin’ a it. “There’s a few things ya don’t know ‘bout me,” Daryl gulped. Gonna figure ‘em out quick, though. Maybe Michonne won’t be on 'er own afterall. Maybe Carl’d go sulkin’ off ta live with her. But Daryl wanted them ta be a family. Like this moment. Havin’ dinner t'gether.

     'S over too quick. The food were gone. He's so full he don't wanna move, but dishes needed doin’. An’ 's gettin’ dark. Lots ta do ‘fore bed. He tried ta stand, but Rick’s hand was on his shoulder. “I got this,” Rick cooed in his ear. “You cooked, I’ll clean.”

     Carl jus’ rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed.” He put Judith in her crib by the couch an’ stalked off. Stopped ‘front a Daryl, though. “Thanks,” he bent down an’ gave Daryl a hug. Looked 's awkward as it felt. “Thanks for making things, you know…nice.”

     Daryl tried ta smile. Couldn't make his lips work. Too fuckin’ shocked. Prob’ly looked like a sneer. “Weren’t nothin’,” he patted Carl’s back.

     Carl finally pulled back. “When Dad says you’re family I hope you know that goes for me, too.” An’ with that he was gone. So's Rick. Puttin’ him ta bed er somethin’. Er havin’ _the_ _talk_.

     Rick were gone awhile. Gave Daryl 'nough time ta work his way ta the couch. An’ start dozin’ as he chewed his thumb. Jesus, maybe Rick’d changed his mind an’ taken one a them bunks. Maybe that were the plan all 'long. Jesus, maybe he saw the crossbow an’ thought Daryl’d claimed the big bed fer 'imself. Fuck. 'F only he were better at communicatin’. Words an’ shit.

   A gentle hand ta his cheek roused him from his nap ‘front a the fire. “You okay?” Rick was at his side. Like always. Like he’s s’posed ta be.

     “ ’M sleepy,” Daryl tried ta wake up. Clear his head. “Forgot what 's like ta eat too much.” His belly were bulgin’ an’ his lids were heavy.

     “Forgot what it was like to eat enough,” Rick teased, leanin’ inta him. “Best I’ve had since I can remember.” Rick’s arm 's 'round him. Pullin' him in so’s his head rested on his shoulder. Not a bad place ta lay fer a nap. “Yer a good cook, Daryl,” Rick squeezed him. “An’ provider.”

     Daryl grunted out a laugh. “That make me the husband er the wife?” He’s teasin’. But 's a fair question.

     “Makes ya appreciated,” Rick’s beard was scratchy 'gainst Daryl 's he spoke. Daryl don't mind. 'S kinda comfortin’ knowin’ he was there. “Think I better get ya off to bed,” Rick brushed the bangs outta Daryl’s eyes.

     Somethin’ ‘bout that gesture, an’ those blue eyes lookin’ back at him made Daryl slip even further over the edge. So tender. So lovin'. Ain’t never been loved b'fore. Looked after. Hell, he been lookin’ after 'isself 's long as he could remember. His whole life. On his own. ‘Til Rick.

     “Sounds like a plan,” Daryl sighed. Let Rick fuss at him an’ get 'im up. Man, all that spaghetti made it so’s he couldn’t on his own. Seemed a long walk down the hall. Arm in arm. Ta the bedroom.

     That bigass bed was b'fore 'em like the elephant in the room. Daryl paced like a caged animal. Helped him think. Helped him process this. Funny how ya c'n want somethin’ so bad ya c'n taste it. Then, when it’s yers all ya wanna do 's run an’ not fuck it up. ‘Cept runnin’ were 'xactly what would fuck it up.

     His stomach flopped. Weren’t sure 'f it were all the food. Er the butterflies. He actually had fuckin’ butterflies. He paced an’ paced an’ came ta rest by his crossbow. ‘Cuz he knew that were his. All he knew ‘bout Rick were that he wanted him ta be his. What 'f he’d read it wrong? What 'f Rick were jus’ gonna help 'im ta bed an’...leave?

     He chewed 'is thumb. Ached fer Rick. Loved him. Couldn’t bear it 'f he jus’ layed him down an’ left. His thumb were practically bleedin’ by the time he noticed Judith’s crib'd been moved while he dozed. Ain’t no way Rick’d not have her with him.

     “Daryl,” Rick called him back from his panic. He were sittin’ on the bed. Facin’ Daryl. Lookin’ at 'im with…kindness…love? Please be love…"You okay?” Rick stood an’ closed the gap 'tween 'em. “Did I misread things?” He slipped his hands over Daryl’s. Gently eased his thumb outta his mouth an’ caressed the gnawed on spot.

     “No,” Daryl were suddenly breathless. Legs turned ta fuckin’ jelly. “I want this,” he choked on his words like foreign objects in his throat. “I want…” his voice dropped ta a whisper, “you.” Wanted him bad. Fer so long. So fuckin’ long.

     “An’ I want you,” Rick were pullin’ him in ‘til his whole body was white hot. Burnin’.

     “Carl okay with this?” Daryl tried not ta succumb ta the gentle strokin’ on the back a his neck. But his hair stood on end an’ he layed his head back. Leaned inta it. “You’s gone a long time.” Long 'nough he thought this weren’t gonna happen.

     “He said he went ta bed early ta give us privacy,” Rick assured him with little kisses ta his throat. “Said we deserved ta be happy.” The next kiss were ta his lips. His fuckin’ lips!

     Soft an’ sweet. Kinda chaste really. Took his breath 'way. Like their lips were huggin’. Then their lips started wrestlin’. He were gaspin’ fer air. Gaspin’ fer Rick. Lappin’ him up. Clutchin’ at him. Pullin’ him in ‘til they's one. Clumsy an’ all, but he couldn’t get Rick close 'nough.

     It felt so right. So meant ta be, the way their bodies fit t'gether like two pieces of a puzzle. Rick’s warmth was makin’ him sweat. Makin’ him hard. He was embarrassed as hell. But he don't care. Jus’ wanted him. All a him. An’ he felt Rick respondin’ ta him, too 's they made out.

     He was awkward at first. Bangin’ teeth an’ shit. Bit Rick’s lip twice. Ain’t never kissed no one b'fore. ‘Cept Mama. Least of all a man. With a few weeks scruff rubbin’ his cheeks off. But, felt so good. So tender. Even the scratchin’ was tender. Made his eyes roll back in his head 's he scrunched ‘em up.

     Was he s’posed ta close his eyes? Peeked ta be sure Rick weren’t lookin’ at him, waitin’ fer him ta open ‘em er somethin’. Rick’s eyes 's closed. Peaceful. Like he’s sleepin’. Jesus, he was gonna get ta sleep with an’ wake up ta this man. ‘Bout fell on his ass at the thought.

     Rick caught 'im, though. Like he always does. Led him ta the bed. That fuckin’ queen. “I got you,” Rick was sayin’. Both their eyes were open now as he eased him down. Rick slipped off Daryl’s boots. Then his own. Their belts, guns, knives. All a the shit that don’t b'long in bed. Rick’s gaze plugged inta him like a socket 's he reached fer the buttons on Daryl’s shirt.

     Daryl flinched. Not at Rick. Trusted Rick with his life. With ev'rythin'. Flinched at what he’s hidin’. He grabbed Rick’s hand, caressed it with his thumb even 's he stopped him. “I got scars,” he shrugged. Many a beatin' from the old man left his back an’ chest lookin’ like a fuckin’ mess. “Ain’t pretty.”

     Rick nudged Daryl’s head inta his neck. “Yer beautiful ta me,” his voice cracked like his heart were breakin’. Man, prob’ly was. “I promise,” Rick stroked his hair so softly he wanted ta purr, “I won’t let anyone hurt ya like that again.”

     Daryl choked on a sob an’ tears stung at his eyes like daggers. Felt vulnerable. So vulnerable ‘front a Rick. But, mostly he felt safe. Safe 'nough ta sob like a little girl 'f he needed ta. But, he don't. Don't think he’d ever need ta 'gain.

     Fer a long time he jus’ sat there. Nuzzled inta Rick's neck. Lettin’ him rub his head. His back. Washin’ 'way the guilt an’ shame an’ all a the shit he grew up with. Not sayin’ a word. Don't haveta. Rick understood. They’d always been like that.

     When he finally spoke his voice 's raspy. Rusty from not bein’ used fer so long. “I ain’t never done this b'fore,” he croaked. There, he said it. He sat back an’ put Rick’s hand ta his shirt. His heart. Knew it were okay ta be scarred. Ta be scared. Ta need.

     “Me neither,” Rick brushed Daryl’s bangs back fer a kiss. Sweet an’ givin’. Not at all selfish er desire er want. Selfless. So fuckin’ selfless. An’ the slow burn percolated in Daryl’s brain like a coffee pot when it’s ready. He was so ready.

     “I don’t know how this works,” Rick was sayin’, "but we’ll figure it out.” ‘Least he were willin’ ta try. The mechanics of sex with a woman were 'nough of a mystery ta Daryl.

     “No,” Daryl blushed, “I mean I ain’t never done it with no one b'fore.” Man er woman. Ain’t never found love b'fore. An’ cheap sex weren’t worth the clap an’ all the shit Merle used ta get. All Daryl ever wanted were love. 'F it came with sex, fine. 'F it came with Rick Grimes, perfect.

     “We’ll take it slow,” Rick assured him an’ layed him back onta the pillow. _We_ not I. Always _we_. “I jus’ wanna be with you,” Rick cooed in his ear as he climbed inta bed next ta him. Nuzzled in close fer a cuddle. Was willin’ ta take it 's Daryl were willin’ ta give. Even slowly.

     ‘Cept _take_ weren’t the word. Daryl weren’t one fer words, but _take_ were wrong. Take was selfish. Rick were willin’ ta receive it in any way er amount Daryl was ready ta give. “I love you, Daryl.” Rick settled in fer the night, arms 'round 'im. Protectively. Not possessively.

     Daryl rolled on his side. Wanted ta look Rick in the eyes. What a beautiful man. Dirty, scruffy an’ beautiful. He cupped Rick's face. Savored the feel of it in his hands. “I love ya, too.” Always have. An’ he drifted off ta sleep. The best fuckin’ sleep a his whole life. Knowin’ he was safe. Knowin’ he was home. Knowin’ he was _loved_.

     Daryl woke first the next mornin’. ‘Cept fer Judith. She were sittin’ up in her basket. Cooin’ an’ droolin’ an’ ready ta pitch a fit. Rick were in a deep sleep. Fuckin’ coma. But if he don't get Judy fast she's gonna ruin his beauty sleep.

     “Mornin’, girl,” he slipped outta Rick’s embrace knowin’ it was always open fer him. “How ‘bout we let Daddy sleep?” He trilled 's best he could in a whisper. She was all smiles at seein’ him an’ he picked her up. Poncho an’ all.

     Paddin’ down the hall he realized the fire’d gone out. Fuckin’ cold 'thout Rick next ta him. He tucked Judith inta the couch an’ set ta work on a fire. Gettin’ low on wood. Gonna haveta chop some t'day. 'Nough fer now, though.

     Cold an’ tired he fumbled in the diaper bag fer supplies. Judith was damp an' he don't wanna leave her in the diaper she’d slept in. Wouldn’t wish that on no one. Had her changed in no time an’ she was gurglin’ an’ makin’ her hungry noises.

     “Le's see what we c'n rustle up,” he carried her ta the kitchen with her bottle an’ formula. Don't trust the house water fer drinkin’ yet. So's he filled her bottle from one a them Evians they’d packed in. Shook it ‘til the mix resembled milk. Looked awful.

     She took it, though. Sucked it down. Then she's  sleepy 'gain. Lollin’ on his shoulder. Cuddled inta his neck. Family. “Go ta sleep, Girlie,” he kissed the top a her head. Her fuzzy curls. “Gonna get Daddy some coffee goin’.” Gonna haveta boil the water first. Make sure it’s safe. No sense takin’ chances.

     He filled the percolator with grounds an’ went 'bout riflin’ the cupboards an’ pantry fer breakfast. One-handed 's he held Judith on 'is hip. Powdered eggs. Powdered pancakes. Jus’ add water. Like them fuckin’ Sea Monkeys Merle got him once as an apology fer not bein’ there when the old man had knocked him 'round. What a fuckin’ disappointment those were. Breakfast better not be that big a jip.

     Even found maple syrup. Mrs. Butterworth’s anyways. Corn syrup more like it. That shit don’t go bad er nothin’. Sniffed it ta be sure. Seemed okay. But, what did he know?

     Berries’d be nice. Seen some yesterday ‘hind them cabins. Time ta bundle up. Got Judith situated an’ put ‘er ta his chest ‘fore slingin’ his poncho over ‘em both. Damn boots were in the bedroom. Weren’t like it was snowin' er nothin’…an’ he were gonna be quick. Jus’ grabbed a bowl an’ padded down the steps barefoot. Cold an’ damp. Weren’t gonna get frostbite, though.

     The bowl was difficult ta balance while holdin’ Judy. Pickin’ berries one-handed weren’t easy, neither. Dropped his haul twice ‘fore he got the rhythm down. Weren’t lettin’ Judith go, though. Fed her 's he went. Ta make ‘er smile 's much ta keep ‘er quiet. Could still be walkers up here.

     Jesus, his knife were still in the bedroom. Fuckin’ crossbow, too. This was stupid. Ran back ta the house ‘fore he had somethin’ ta regret. Gettin’ soft. All gooey-eyed an’ domestic.

     Was startin’ ta warm up in the house. His feet sure needed the heat. Ice cold. ‘Least his little excursion netted a few huckleberries fer the pancakes. An’ he’d seen the other chimneys come ta life. Ev'ryone else was startin’ ta stir. Made it through the night.

     Daryl cuddled Judith by the fire, warmin’ her rosy cheeks. An’ his feet. Stupid. Stupid. Weren’t much time ta curse 'imself when there was a knock at the door. Timid. Glenn. Don't haveta check ta know. ‘Course he peeked out the window anyways. Ya c'n never be too careful. ‘Specially when the world’s gone ta shit. No more berrypickin’ barefoot an’ unarmed neither. He’ll be pickin’ daisies next. More like pushin’ up daisies 'f he ain’t careful.

     “Ev'rythin' okay?” Daryl asked Glenn 's he opened the door. Maybe they ain't got  'nough food er firewood fer breakfast. Er propane.

     “Yeah,” Glenn tromped in. “Just checking on everyone’s all.” He was pokin’ 'round all wide-eyed. “Jeez, you really set this place up.” Seemed baffled by it. Like it ain’t possible ta be a hunter an’ a homemaker at the same time. “This is so…” Glenn struggled fer words, “Domestic.”

     “Ya jealous?” Daryl carried Judith ta the kitchen ta work on breakfast. The coffee were finally startin’ ta percolate. So was Glenn’s imagination, prob’ly.

     “I’m happy for you two,” Glenn couldn’t wipe the smile off'n his face. Funny thing was Daryl didn’t want to neither. “ ‘Bout time,” Glenn clapped him on the shoulder 'fore he headed ta the door. “Everyone’s getting together after breakfast to make a plan for the day.”

     “ ‘Kay,” Daryl went back ta cookin’. Gonna haveta rouse Rick soon. Good thing the coffee was done. Why can’t people jus’ let the man sleep?

     “What’s this?” Carl poked his head in the kitchen.

     “What’s it look like?” Daryl teased but it came out gruff. Damn he needed coffee.

     “Looks awesome!” Carl searched the cupboards ‘til Daryl pointed him in the right direction fer coffee mugs. “Smells even better,” he poured a cup a Daryl’s tar fer himself an’ passed one over.

     Daryl took it. Good an’ strong. “ ‘S all I could find,” he shrugged. Weren’t nothin’.

     “Pancakes?” Rick was up. Snugglin’ up ta Daryl at the stove ‘til he couldn’t get nothin’ done. Damn, he don't wanna neither. Jus’ wanted ta stay in that embrace. Forever. “I think it’s even Sunday,” Rick dozed on Daryl’s right shoulder, Judith on the left. Fuckin’ perfect. Jus’ like Daryl'd imagined it. Dreamed it. Willed it fer so long now.

     “ ‘Cept these aren’t burnt,” Carl threw a huckleberry at his dad. Lori’s was always burnt. Rick’d always said that. Suddenly Daryl felt flushed. Jus’ the reference ta her made him feel like Carl were gonna want her back. ‘Stead a him.

     Carl offered Rick coffee with his apology. “I just meant…” he stuttered, “Daryl’s look better.” Carl looked 'way. Sipped his coffee. “Daryl’s better for you, Dad.”

     Daryl ‘bout dropped the spatula. Bein’ better fer Rick were obvious. ‘Cuz he loved Rick. But ta hear it. Outloud. From Carl…"Jus’ drink your coffee,” Rick groaned at Carl. But fer Daryl he whispered in his ear, “Yer the _best_.” An’ less softly, “When’d he start drinkin’ coffee?” 


	2. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up pretty much where Chapter one left off...after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their kind words and kudos! This is my first work and your encouragement has inspired me to keep going! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...

     Daryl don't do meetin's an' committees an' shit. 'Sides, someone's gotta set the traps so's they could eat. Them canned goods in the cupboards ain't gonna last forever. An' Daryl weren't too keen on facin' ev'ryone after...After he an' Rick...shacked up. Started playin' house. Could already hear the snickerin'. Damn 'f they shouldn't be talkin' 'bout how ta live 'stead a who's livin' with who.

     Rick could sort it out. Daryl don't need ta be there ta vote. Ev'ryone knows he supports Rick. All the way. Weren't ready ta face 'em. Weren't sorry 'bout it. Ain't like he could help fallin' in love with Rick Grimes. Jus' don't want no teasin'. Tauntin'. Darlena an' shit. Don't want no one tryin' ta talk 'em out of it neither. Ruin it. Only reason things ended where they did las'night's 'cuz he were tired. So fuckin' tired. Felt safe in Rick's arms, though. Safe 'nough ta sleep. Let down his guard an' really sleep.

     Daryl swilled the dregs a the mornin' coffee. Checkin' his crossbow at the kitchen table. " 'S this?" He huffed. Picked up the comic book Carl'd left out. Fistfightin' an' scantily clad women with the biggest boobs he'd ever seen. No wonder teenage boys like that shit. 'S like a Playboy ya c'n read 'front a yer Ma. 'F yer inta that shit. Whatever happened ta Spider-Man?

     "Started it lastnight," Carl chirped. Strongass coffee er a good nights sleep had 'im in a good mood. Er maybe it were them animated women. An' their boobs. He's even doin' the dishes. "It's about galactic conquest."

     'Bout conquest alright. Daryl nodded an' counted 'is arrows. "Ain't they all?" Shit. Same story. Different pictures. Shook 'is head. Pointed an arrow at Carl, "I'ma find ya somethin' worth readin' on the run today."

     "The map was worth readin'," Carl finished up. Dried his hands. "The one with the store on it." The store they's goin' ta t'day. "I found it...I should get to go."

     'Fore he could say nothin' Rick came inta the kitchen. Ready fer the meetin'. Clean an' shaved. Damn 'f that don't make 'im a sight. A beautiful sight. Good nights sleep an' a shave made 'im look ten years younger. An' the smile...All them teeth. Made Daryl wanna practice kissin' 'gain.

     "You not comin'?" Rick's smile faded soon 's he saw the crossbow. Looked crushed. Looked small. So small.

     Daryl huffed. "Gotta set the traps so's we c'n go on the run after." Gotta keep the focus on the group. On survivin'. 'Stead a ev'ryone singlin' them out. Like they's any dif'rnt 'n Glenn an' Maggie.

     Rick hung 'is head. Dejected. "This 'cuz a us?" He's so quiet Daryl barely heard 'im. Carl made 'imself scarce. Looked after Judith.

     "Yeah," Daryl nodded. Stood an' closed the gap 'tween 'em. Rubbed Rick's smooth cheek with 'is thumb. Nuzzled it with his whole face. Felt so good. Warm. "Ain't ashamed a nothin'." Ain't ashamed a _us_. "Jus' don' wanna be picked 'part 's all." Felt Rick sink inta his embrace. "Ya got more important shit ta discuss."

     Rick sighed. Stroked Daryl's back. "Ain't nothin' more important than us." Nothin'. "But I know what yer sayin'."

     "We good?" Daryl kissed the top a Rick's head lollin' on his shoulder. Still damp from cleanin' up. Not a word from Rick. Jus' a kiss. Warm an' sweet inta his neck. They're good. "Ain't ashamed a lovin' ya." Not one bit.

     Rick's arms tightened. Drew 'im closer. Squeezed. Squeezed. "Love you."  
     " 'F I don' get them traps set now we ain't eatin' an' I ain't lettin' ya go on the run 'thout me so's I c'n stay home an' do it," Daryl cooed in his ear. Ain't lettin' ya go. Ever. "Where you go I go."

     Rick lifted his head. Pushed his forehead ta Daryl's. Eye ta eye. Damn them blue eyes..."Together. Always."

     Settin' them traps ain't take long. Meetin' don't neither. 'S decided Rick an' Daryl'd stay. Huntin' an' other odd jobs. Food were the top priority. Run ain't guaranteed ta turn up nothin'. Might all be ransacked. Fuckin' gone. Beth'd stay fer Judy an' Hershel would help Rick. Ain't no use on a run 'th only one leg. Jury's still out on Carl.

     Growin' up 's  tough 'nough 'fore the world went ta shit. Now ya gotta worry 'bout puttin' down walkers. An' yer own Ma. Shit like that. Carl was a good kid, though. Pullin' his weight an' doin' chores an' shit. Like the breakfast dishes. Weren't bad at settin' traps neither. Gotta work on huntin', though. Can't walk silent fer shit. Like his old man.

     Growin' up fast. Gets moody once in 'while an' reminds 'em he's still a kid, though. Now he's wantin' ta go on the run with Michonne an' the Rhees. Findin' the map with the store made it his. In his mind anyways. Daryl kep' 'is mouth shut. Watched Rick pacin' 'front a the fire that was dyin'. Little bit a Rick was, too, prob'ly. Pacin' an' shakin' his head.

     "I don't like this," Rick put his hand out. Grabbed Carl's arm. Carl jerked 'way. Huffed 'cross the room. Daryl's heart sank. Hated conflict. 'Cept this 'were dif'rnt. Still love 'hind it. At the center a it.

     Carl was whinin', "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad." Actin' like it. Poutin'.

     Daryl slipped b'side Rick. Showed his support. Never said nothin', though. Stared at Judy in her basket. Bouncin' like she don't have a care in the world. Reachin' her arms fer Papa. 'Cept his place right now 's holdin' Rick.

     Rick were all kinda tense. Shakin' a little. "I jus' don't want anything ta happen to ya." He shifted. Like he's gonna go ta Carl. Snatch 'im up. Don't. Leaned inta Daryl. At his side. "You think this is okay?" He croaked. Eyes beggin' fer an answer.

     Lori ain't never wanna let the kid go. Do what he needed ta do. Learn what he needed ta learn ta survive this fucked up world. She's prob'ly readin' him the riot act in 'is head right now. "Ain't cautious 'nough," Daryl whispered. Jus' 'cuz there ain't walkers up here yet don't mean they ain't in town. Kid's gone an' forgot that. "But, Michonne'll look after 'im." Maggie's a badass. Glenn's got a set a balls, too. Fer a Chinaman. Korean. Whatever. They's family, too.

     Rick dropped his head on Daryl's shoulder. Sighed. Not wantin' ta let his little boy go. Weren't little no more, though. Been through too much. "You do whatever Michonne tells you ta do, understand?" Goes 'thout sayin'. Kid always listens ta her. "She tells you ta stay in the truck, that's what you do."

     Carl unfolded his arms. Started actin' his age 'gain. "I will. I will." All smiles now. Comin' toward Rick.

     Daryl patted Rick. Looked at Carl. "Best not make yer old man regret this." Best come back.

     Carl smirked 'gain. Teasin' this time. "I'll even be home before dark." Squeezed Rick's arm. Cocked his head. Made eye contact. Appologizin'. The way Merle used ta do. Damn. Jus' fuckin' say it. Sorry ain't a dirty word.

     Rick pulled Carl 'gainst them. Close. Squeezed hard. Like 'nough ta choke Daryl. "Be careful."

     Daryl dropped his chin on Carl's head. Closed 'is eyes. Come back. Come back. Fer Rick. Fer me. Mind yer step. Fer fuck sake always, always be aware a everythin' 'round ya. Like I taught ya.

     Carl buried his face 'tween 'em. "You won't lose me." Better not. Seemed like Rick weren't gonna let go. Ever. But Carl pulled 'way soon 's Michonne's in the doorway. "Gotta go."

     Michonne were standin' there with a shiteatin' grin. An 'I knew ya loved eachother' grin. Jesus, everyone knew. Glenn ain't shit fer keepin' secrets. Michonne nodded at 'em. Knew what they's thinkin'. What they's askin' with a look. _I'll protect him with my life,_ she said 'thout words. An' Carl'd let 'er, too. Wouldn't even know she's doin' it. He'd laugh with 'er. Have fun with 'er. 'Stead a feelin' babied. How the fuck she do that?

     Carl fuckin' skipped ta the door. Jus' a kid. Fuckin' kid. Please, please come back. Come back an' finish them stupid comic books. Maybe even t'gether. As a family. Come back an' finish yer fuckin' life. "I love you guys," Carl grabbed his hat 'fore he flew down the steps. "Daryl," he turned back, "I know that stuff you've been teaching me isn't just about hunting. I'll be fine."

     Daryl walked Rick ta the door. Helped 'im untangle his legs so's he could move. Wrapped his arm 'round his shoulders. Squeeze. Squeeze. "Love you." 'S all he could say. Meant it fer Carl, too.

     Rick shuddered in his arms. "Love you, too." Rick waved at the pickup pullin' out.  
Glenn don't know much 'bout mechanics. Daryl wouldn't let him near his motorcycle 'f he still had one. But what he'd learned from Dale got that ol' Ford goin' 'gain. With any luck they'd be home 'fore dinner. With supplies. An' Carl. "He's a tough sum'bitch like his old man." Daryl pressed his lips ta Rick's temple.

     "Don't feel tough right now," Rick sank inta him. Felt small in 'is arms. Gotta fix that. Gotta look after him. Set more traps t'day.

     "Don't gotta be," Daryl stroked his hair. His back. Jus' held him. "Not on yer own anyways." I'm here. Always here. I got yer back.

     Rick rubbed his eyes. Sighed. "I wanna stay like this forever." So much work ta do, though. "But I best get patchin' our roof." That'd keep 'im busy. Keep his mind off things.  
     "I'll get Judy ready fer Beth," Daryl scooped her up. Had 'er smilin' in no time. Rick, too. "Come out an' help ya." Always together. Always. That'd mean facin' Hershel, though. If Glenn an' Maggie an' Michonne knew, Hershel knew.


	3. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is nervous to face Hershel.

     Hershel's a Believer. Not no Bible thumper er  nothin'. Jus' a man a convictions. Daryl were pretty sure what those convictions 'bout two guys shackin' up'd be. Gonna haveta avoid 'im. Let it blow over an' shit. Ain't easy when you's livin' ontop a ev'ry one. Them cabins were small. Crammed t'gether. Werent nothin' 'tween 'em but a few trees. Walls was thin, too.

     Beth came an' got Judith. Thankfully. Blushin' an' pattin' Daryl's shoulder. 'Least she don't mind. Seemed over the moon 'bout it. Almos' 's much 's Daryl. Jesus, his mind was reelin'. Good thing there's work ta do.

     Ain't gonna get a deer. Not t'day. With Rick snappin' twigs with ev'ry step. At his side. 'S okay, though. 'S where he b'longed. Head jus' ain't in it. Not with Carl off. An' them traps netted 'nough squirrel an' rabbits fer t'night. 'F ya cook 'em up right anyways. Down ta the odd jobs now. Ain't they jus'. Jobs puttin' 'im front an' center a Hershel's attention.

     Daryl were workin' on buildin' a fire pit. 'Front a their house. The Grimes house. 'Cuz it needed doin'. Can't use up that propane ev'ry time they wanted ta cook er they'd run out 'fore winter's over. Them loggin' roads was gonna get icy an' runs 's gonna get too dangerous soon. They'd prob'ly find more t'day, but best conserve what they got.

     He hefted 'nother rock 'long the rim. Crouched down. Rolled it inta place. Kep' an eye out fer Hershel. He's a nice guy. Friend. But Daryl weren't sure how he'd take the news a him an' Rick. Man, they ain't even done nothin' but sleep together. Really jus' sleep in that big bed a theirs. Daryl were embarrassed 'nough 'bout that. Werent like he needed the old guy's permission er nothin'. Jus' needed time. Ta get used ta bein' loved. Made love ta. Needed ta process it.

     'Bout done with the fire pit. 'Bout got 'way with it, too When he heard the clack a Hershel's metal leg sneakin' up on 'im. Tryin' ta anyways. Daryl squinted inta the sun. Lookin' up at 'im. Prob'ly looked like a sneer. Jesus, he's always doin' that.

     "Brought you somethin'," Hershel passed him a tin cup. Hardly sloshed none a it out on 'is way over.

     "What's this?" Daryl sniffed it. Smelled funny. Like pitch. "Ya tryin' ta poison me er somethin'?" Prob'ly jus' straighten him out er some shit. Not like Merle er his old man woulda done. Not with a beatin'. Gonna hurt jus' the same, though.

     "My granddaddy's recipe for Hellfire tea." Hellfire. Fuckin' perfect. Hershel were havin' trouble meetin' his eyes. Jesus, ain't like he'd changed. Still the same. Still Daryl. Jus' loved Rick's all. An' damn 'f he ain't always done that. "To keep you warm," Hershel gestured fer him ta take a sip.

     "Thanks," Daryl stood. Stretched his legs. Kep' his eye on Rick patchin' their roof. Guess Hershel coulda had a hard time meetin' his eyes 'cuz he weren't lettin' 'im. Avoidin' someone's pretty hard when they come right up ta ya. Don't know what ta say. Sipped tea 'stead. Shit's terrible. Warmed 'im, though.

     Daryl started pacin'. Chewin' his thumb. Workin' on what ta say. Ta explain it. Werent sorry fer what he done. Only thing he regretted were waitin' so damn long. Weren't givin' him up, neither.

     Love is patient. Love is kind. Believes all things. Bears all things. Forgives? Ain't that what the Bible says? Love's what him an' Rick got. An' trust. Ain't never had that with no one 'fore. Aint appologizin' fer havin' it now. Even with 'nother man. Ain't wrong. Ain't 'bout sex. They aint even done that yet. 'S 'bout love. 'Bout family.

     Hershel put his hand out. Caught Daryl's shoulder as he's pacin'. Weren't sure 'f it were ta settle 'im er ta keep 'im from runnin' off 'fore he could give him _the_ _talk_. Guess tea weren't all he wanted ta give.

     "Look, son," Hershel's hand clasped him. Gentle. Flinched all the same. "I may be old, but I ain't blind." Here it comes. "I've known you and Rick have had...something for a long time now an' I ain't nothing but happy for ya."

     Daryl choked on his tea. He weren't disgusted by it? Damm, were they that obvious? Like Glenn an' Maggie all moon eyes fer eachother an' shit. "You okay with this?" His voice 's gruff. Damn tea. Tasted like fuckin' pine needles.

     Hershel bowed his head. Let out a sigh. Like he'd been kicked er somethin'. "I lost my first wife to cancer an' Maggie's step-mom to this virus." Looked like he's gonna have a fit. Recovered, though. "If there's one thing I've learned it's that love is all that matters in this life. Only thing worth livin' for."

     Sure 's hell was. Worth livin' fer. Dyin' fer. Rick were ev'rythin' ta him. Family ain't even a strong 'nough word. "I do love that stubborn sum'bitch." Stubborn, kind sum'bitch that ain't never thought he were jus' a damn Dixon. Jus' trash. Daryl choked down more tea. Sure was doin' the trick. Startin' ta sweat even.

     "Well," Hershel patted his shoulder. Went outta his way ta make eye contact. "I best go take some tea to Rick."

     "Thanks," Daryl called after him. Fer ev'rythin'. Shit. Ain't that somethin'. 'Fore too long he were done with the fire pit. Sittin' fer a rest with 'is legs hung over the side. An' Rick were climbin' down the ladder. Talkin' ta Hershel. Noddin' an' smilin'. That beautiful smile a his. Made Daryl go all gooey inside. Fuck. He's so far gone it weren't funny.

     Rick came trottin' up 'bout 's quiet 's Hershel. Sippin' that nastyass tea. "Lookin' good," he crouched b'side 'im.

     "Gonna add a spit next, cook us up some venison," Daryl fumbled fer the sticks he'd collected ta build it. Got some fer makin' more arrows, too. 

     "I's talkin' 'bout you," Rick's grin were back. Makin' his eyes flicker.

     "Oh," Daryl blushed. Chewed his thumb some more. Cheeks were burnin' an' it weren't the tea. "Ain't so bad yerself," he huffed. Put his hand on Rick's knee pokin' out all square an' bony. Gonna haveta get a deer. Put that spit ta good use. Squirrel an' rabbit ain't 'nough. 

     "Know what I wanna do right now?" Rick sank ta his knees. Spillin' tea. Weren't good anyways.

     Daryl leaned inta Rick's face. Couldn't help it. "Wha'?" Kiss him 'front a ev'ryone 'parently. Even Hershel. Who's smilin'. Almos' 's much 's Daryl.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of getting jobs done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your kind words! I hope this chapter does not disappoint. I must warn you it could be the sappiest yet...

     The brochure'd called them cabins "rustic." Fuck, they's better 'n what Daryl grew up with. Some shithole shack in the woods ain't good fer nothin' but makin' moonshine. Sure 's shit weren't good fer raisin' no family. Cabins were, though. Daryl'd see ta it. Make it a nice place fer Carl an' Judith. Fer Rick.

     Home cookin's a big part a that. Them traps'd netted a couple a squirrels an' he'd skinned an' gutted 'em with 'is knife. Kitchen were stocked, but he still preferred _his_ knife. He wiped the blood off'n his hands with the towel tied 'round 'is waist like an apron. Turnin' inta June fuckin' Cleaver.

     "Gonna have us some stew, Girlie," he cooed at Judith in 'er basket at the kitchen table. Dumped the squirrel meat inta the pot with the canned tomatoes, chicken broth an' spices he ain't able ta pronounce. Fancyass shit were French er somethin'. Bouquet Garni? What the fuck's that? Smelled good anyways. An' a couple a bay leaves.

     With the pot bubblin' on the stove he had time on 'is hands. Time ta sweep. Gotta keep the place clean. Ain't gonna look like no fuckin' pig farm. No rundown shack ain't nobody gives a shit 'bout. This 's a home. His home. With Rick. An' Carl an' Judith.

     Speak a the devil. Carl come flyin' in the door trackin' mud an' leaves all over the fuckin' floor. "Hey!" Daryl swatted him with the broom. Half teasin'. Half not. "Wipe yer damn feet," he flicked the hat off'n Carl's head in fun.

     "Sorry, Mom," Carl groused 's he caught it an' put it back on. Mom? Jesus, that made Daryl wince. He weren't no girl. Weren't no pansy. Papa'd be better. 'S what they's gonna teach Judith ta call 'im.

     "What's got ya so worked up ya forgot yer manners, anyways?" Daryl stowed the broom an' checked on Judy then the stew. Li'l Asskicker were chirpin' 'way an' the stew was smellin' good. 'S like he knew what he's doin' er some shit.

     Carl blushed. Uh-oh. C'n only mean one thing. Beth. "I was gonna get one of my comics for Beth," he stared at the floor. Like his footprints all over were the most fascinatin' thing. "She wants to read it."

     "Beth's interested in that shit?" Daryl choked on the laugh he tried ta stifle. Guess ya take what ya c'n get when readin' material's scarce. Weren't worth wipin' yer ass with far as Daryl were concerned. "Interested in you more like it," he stirred his concoction.

     Carl came over ta sniff it. Right over the pot. Slapped Daryl's back like he's s'prised it weren't smellin' like shit er somethin'. "Ya think?" He took a seat on the counter next ta the stove.

     Duh. Daryl rolled 'is eyes. "I know." Suddenly he's an expert in love. Took him fuckin' long 'nough ta admit his true feelin's fer Rick. His _love_. An' even now they'd jus' slept t'gether. Really slept. Droolin' an' snorin' an' shit. Daryl tasted the stew. Needed somethin'. "Pass me the garlic powder."

     Carl twisted 'round an' rifled the cupboard. "This?" He held it out like he couldn't fuckin' read. Little shit.

     " 'Course," Daryl swiped it. Pulled out the bent butter knife ta chisel some out. No sense ruinin' 'nother one. "Which comic book?" He stirred the pebbles a garlic powder in 'til they dissolved.

     "Drones of Darkness," Carl bubbled like the stew. Jesus, he really didn't get it 'f he thought Beth'd give a fuck 'bout that. Thought Hershel'd let 'er read that shit.

     "Dinner's 'bout ready," Daryl shook 'is head. Thumped Carl's leg. "Go get yer dad an' wash up." Maybe that fifth cabin'd get some use after all.

     Carl slid off'n the counter a little close. "Don't tell Dad 'bout Beth," he breathed in his ear. Like Judy's gonna overhear an' spill the beans er somethin'. Girl can't but mumble an' coo.

     Daryl let out a heavy sigh, "Yer dad an' I don't keep no secrets." Not ever. Ain't 'bout ta start now. " 'Sides," he slugged Carl's shoulder, "he'd understand." Might not think so, but he would. Rick's a good man. Best there is. Understood Daryl.

     "Now, Hershel," he replaced the lid on the pot, "he might not understand." Not fer a few years anyways. Beth bein' so young. An' Carl even younger. "But I aint 'bout ta go tell him."

     "Thanks," Carl smirked an' moved in closer. Made Daryl flinch. Jus' a little. But it were jus' a hug. Weren't used ta that shit. Liked it. But weren't used ta it.

     'Fore Carl could go lookin' fer his old man Rick came boundin' in the door like 'nough ta knock it off'n it's hinges. "Dad," Carl pouted teasingly. "Daryl just swept." Smartass.

     "Sorry," Rick shot Daryl a look like he's appologizin' fer accidentally pullin' the plug on his grandma er some shit. He'd wiped his feet anyways. Weren't trackin' nothin' all over like Carl. Knew the value of a good home. Treasured it.

     "But I come bearin' gifts," Rick produced a bottle a wine from his coat 's he sidled up ta Daryl. Nuzzled his cheek. Ain't worked up ta kissin' 'front a Carl yet. Even a peck. "Merlot from Glenn an' Maggie."

     "Eeew, wine," Carl groaned 's he snatched it. A little too eager. "Can I have some?"

     Rick were lookin' all wishy washy. Prob'ly hearin' Lori curse him in the back a his mind like Daryl hears Merle sometimes. A nip wouldn't hurt. Prob'ly turn the kid off'n it anyways. "A taste," Daryl pried it outta Carl's vice grip.

     Rick giggled 's he rifled fer a corkscrew. Jesus, it were a comfortin' sound. Judith seemed ta love it almos' 's much as Daryl. Bounced in her basket 'til Rick snatched 'er up an' nibbled her cheeks noisily. He'd shaved an' she loved that, too. Almos' 's much as Daryl.

     "Leave room fer dinner," Daryl slapped his ass. Nice, tight ass with them dimples. He fumbled with the corkscrew 'til he figured it out. Ain't never had nothin' but screw tops an' pull tabs b'fore. Funny how the world'd gone ta shit but Daryl were livin' better 'n he ever had in 'is whole life. Lost a lot. Lost Merle. But he'd gained more. Had ev'rythin' he'd a ever wanted. Needed. Had Rick.

     'Bout sprained a muscle poppin' the cork out. Sniffed it cautiously. Ain't likely ta be as good 's a cold beer but, fuck it, he poured some inta the stew. "Smells good," Rick was cooin' in his ear, holdin' Judy up ta get a good whiff, too.

     That soft, smooth cheek 'gainst his, all cold from bein' outside, sent shivers down Daryl's spine. Red hot shivers. Ain't scruffy no more. Better fer cuddlin'. An' kissin'. An' seein' that smile that turned his knees ta fuckin' jelly. "Hope it tastes that way."

     "Everybody get a bottle?" Carl swigged from his perch on the counter 'gain. Sneaky little shit.

     "Get a fuckin' glass," Daryl teased 'thout pullin' 'way from Rick. Don't ever wanna. "I ain't raisin' no hillbillies like m' old man did." They gotta home now. No need fer shit like that.

     "Ugh," Carl slid off'n the counter. Teen years er teen years. Some shit  don't  change. Even 'f the world does. "You are such a...mom."

     "An' set the table," Rick instructed. Pullin' Daryl closer. Turned him ta putty in his hands. Warm breath in 'is ear, soft lips in his neck. Jesus, gonna fall down er somethin'. 'Cept Rick were holdin' him up.

     "Fine," Carl snorted. Yanked Judith outta Rick's arms an' stalked off. "S'pose you want me to feed her, too." His pout were over acted. Best be kiddin'.

     "Already did," Daryl finally made his body work when the stew spit at 'im. Bubblin' hot spatters ev'rywhere. "Now 's my turn ta feed you," he snapped the burner off 'fore the stew exploded on 'em.

     Rick reached fer the pot. Ta carry it ta the table. Gentleman that he was. Daryl stopped 'im. Shoved pot holders on his hands 'fore he let 'im near it. Don't want him burnin' 'isself. "Thanks," Rick blushed. Turned all red. Like the wine.

     Daryl melted 's he grabbed the smaller pot an' followed Rick ta the table. Damn, he loved that man.

     Carl'd poured three glasses a wine. Three full glasses. Daryl rolled his eyes 's he dished up green beans fer ev'ryone. Blew on one an' gave it ta Judith ta teethe on. "Like that, Sweetie?" He giggled like a little girl 's she squished it in 'er fist. He cooled off 'nother one fer her as he took a seat.

     "Wow," Rick were next ta him. Thigh ta thigh. Like always. "Looks good," he raised his glass ta Daryl. In a silent toast. Don't say a word. Don't haveta.

     Daryl snagged Carl's glass an' dumped half a it inta his 'fore he returned the gesture. Ain't agreed ta but a taste. Sat back an' sipped. Let Rick dish up stew fer him. He liked doin' it fer some reason. Like he's 'fraid Daryl won't eat 'nough er somethin'. Daryl kinda liked bein' fussed over. By Rick, anyways. Prob'ly never admit it. But he did.

     "Hey," Carl whined at the slight an' nudged Daryl's foot playfully under the table. But he sat back an' sipped the wine he got left. Scrunched up his face. Hated it. Kep' drinkin' it, though. Tryin' ta save face. Ain't gotta impress no one. Beth ain't there.

     "You don't even like it," Rick shook his head. "Give it here." He tugged the glass, 'cept Carl weren't lettin' go. Damn 'f he weren't stubborn as Rick sometimes.

     "Dad," Carl 'bout spilled the few sips he got left 's he freed his hand. "Let me at least make a toast first." He raised his glass all serious an' cleared his throat. Daryl put down his fork. "To family."

     "Here, here," Rick clinked glasses. Daryl were too dumbstruck ta speak. Jus' offered his glass fer a awkward tap. 'Bout broke Rick's. Family.

     Carl swilled the dregs an' made vomiting noises. A little too convincin'. "Eeew," he shoved the glass at Rick. Made a few more dry heaves fer effect. Rick weren't amused at the charade. Gone on a little too long. Judy sure enjoyed it, though. Joined in.

     "Don't be teachin' m' Girlie that," Daryl wiped green bean mush off'n her chin 's she bounced an' gagged. She thought she's hilarious. Daryl smirked back a grin. Ain't gonna be funny 'f she starts doin' that all the time.

     Rick busted up with the chuckles like Daryl'd said somethin' funny. Don't know what it was. But he'd do it 'gain jus' ta hear it. "What?" He looked at him fer answers. Really wanted ta know so's he could repeat it.

     "Yer jus'," Rick put a hand on Daryl's thigh under the table. Signalin', don't take this the wrong way er nothin'. "Yer jus' a good mom." Squeezed his knee twice. Meanin' 'love you.' Once fer each word. 'Least that's how Daryl'd always interpreted it. Even 'fore all a this. An' he'd always been right. Always.

     "Thought we decided on Papa," Daryl went back ta eatin' what Rick'd put on his plate. Gonna put some weight on 'f he kep' eatin' like that. Gonna be able ta start usin' the real holes in 'is belt 'stead a the ones he hadda make.

     "I like Papa," Carl shoveled his food. Looked like he liked stew 's well. "I might even call you that," he kicked Daryl under the table. "But Mom when I'm mad at ya," he winked. Knew Daryl hated it. Like it was Merle callin' him Darlena er some shit.

     "You do that an' I'll ground ya," Daryl kicked back. Gently. "Take 'way yer precious comic books." Shot him a look. An 'ooh, I'ma tell' look. But he don't. Winked 'stead.

     An' that's how dinner went. Teasin' an' talkin'. Like a real family. Daryl ate that shit up. More'n the stew. 'N he ate a lotta stew. Ain't no way ta keep it, anyhow. Gonna haveta start cookin' less. Only what they's able ta eat at a time. 'Cept when ya ain't eaten but scraps fer so long it's hard ta know what a portion should be.

     "I'm going to my room for the night," Carl said when dinner were over. Prob'ly gonna read them shitty comic books. So's he c'n tell Beth all 'bout 'em. "So you guys can kiss," he cleared his plate 's he stood.

     "Hey," Rick snagged Carl's arm. His voice all gooey sweet. Like he uses on Judith. An' Daryl the other night. "Speakin' a kisses..."

     "Dad!" Carl rolled his eyes an' pecked his cheek. Kinda sweetlike even though he pretended ta be put out. Scared the shit outta Daryl when he leaned in an' gave him a little nip, too. "Night, Papa." Weren't teasin' neither.

     Yeah, Papa sounded good. "Night," Daryl choked out past the lump in his throat. Damn that kid were infuriatin'ly sweet sometimes. Jus' infuriatin' others.

     Rick brushed the bangs outta Daryl's eyes. Caressed his cheek with 'is thumb. Damn 'f he don't have the gentlest touch. Made Daryl go all limp an' gooey inside. An' them lips a his. Soft an' jus' 's gentle as they pressed ta Daryl's. Electricity ran up an' down his spine like a lightnin' rod. Shootin' outta his fingers an' toes an' the top a his head. Ain't no way t'night were gonna be jus' cuddles.

     But 'fore he knew it the dishes were done an' they's on the couch 'front a the fire. Takin' it slow. While little Judy lulled in 'er crib. Daryl's gettin' sleepy, too. Don't know 'f it were all a that food er the wine they was still sippin' on. Er the cracklin' a the fire. Warm like Rick. Comfortin'. Like Rick. He dozed in Rick's embrace. Mind driftin' off. Rick's heart thumpin' in his ear.


	5. Ev'rythin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where the last chapter ended. Daryl and Rick dozing off on the couch. Ain't no way tonight was gonna be jus' cuddles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your comments! They keep me going! I am kind of nervous about this chapter...but then if you didn't like sap you wouldn't still be reading this. Hope this isn't too much for you. I have never written anything like this before. There are some details I deliberately left out. I wanted to keep the focus on the love. Hope you enjoy!

      _Ain't nobody gonna love ya, little brother. Aint nobody but me_. 'S what Merle used ta say. Over 'n over. Daryl believed it, too. 'Til Rick. Rick were always there. Lookin' out fer 'im. Merle ain't never done that half the time. Family, Rick said. Been that a long time. Brothers. Always been love there. Always. Now 's jus' diff'rnt. Jus' more. Jus' ev'rythin'. T'night it'd be ev'rythin'.

     Ain't 'xactly what Daryl'd pictured fallin' in love'd be like. With 'nother man. Ain't never pictured the dead walkin' 'round neither. So that don't mean nothin'. Love is love. Don't matter who it's with. Long 's ya got it.

     "You comin' ta bed?" Rick stretched an' picked up Judith. Been a long, hard day. Gettin' things in workin' order. Gettin' that gate in the picket fence fixed. Stupid ta care 'bout shit like that when the world's as fucked up as it is. But Rick'd fixed it. Fer him.

     "Yeah, yeah," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Poked the fire. Gonna be a cold one t'night. Gonna haveta snuggle up in that bed they's been sharin'. Jesus, ain't like he needed no damn excuse. Don't need nothin'. 'Cept Rick.

     A lifetime a beatin's an' belittlin' from 'is old man an' watchin' 'im put Mama in 'er place ain't prepared Daryl fer sharin' his life with no one. Let 'lone his bed. Ain't like he could help it, though. Rick Grimes 's a good man. With a good heart. Patient man.

     Don't mind his scars, neither. Even the ones Rick can't see. The ones that run the deepest. The ones that make Daryl wanna hide an' run off 'cuz he ain't worthy. Of love. Of Rick. 'Cept Rick says he _is_ worthy. An' damn 'f he ain't so certain he's makin' Daryl believe it, too.

     Daryl threw 'nother log on the fire 'fore he stood. Fit his hand inta the small a Rick's back. Rubbed at the stiffness. Wanted ta tell him, _thanks_. Thanks fer the fence, fer fuckin' 'memberin' it in the firs' place. Thanks fer always bein' there. Like his own blood weren't. Thanks fer everythin'.

     All he said was, "Think ya earned a good nights sleep." Daryl weren't good with words. Feelin's an' shit. Rick'd know what he meant. Always did. Read him like a book. His soul anyways. Daryl wanted 'im ta read his body like a book, too. Braille er some shit. He let Rick lead 'im ta bed 's he rubbed his eyes. Drunk with sleep. 'N maybe the wine. He stumbled ta his side a the bed 's Rick put Judy down fer the night. She don't fuss er nothin'.

     He stood by the headboard a that big bed a theirs. Huffed 's Rick undressed 'im. Slowly unbuttonin' his shirt. Kissin' ev'ry scar. Ev'ry freckle on his shoulder. Slowly, slowly. 'Til his blood were coarsin' through his veins. Rushin' ta places it ain't never rushed ta b'fore. "Mmmm," he moaned. Louder 'n he meant ta. Nearly woke Judith. An' Carl in the next room.

     "Shhh," Rick giggled. Unhitchin' Daryl's pants. Eased him onta the bed so's he could pull off his boots. Then his jeans the rest a the way. Tenderly. Layed him back. Tucked him in. Gettin' dark an' Rick tripped on somethin' 's he rounded the other side. Kicked off his boots an' wriggled outta his clothes. Down ta his boxers 'fore crawlin' in, too.

     Daryl don't wait fer the cuddle. Like usual. Rolled inta Rick soon 's he were under the covers. Pulled him close. Skin 'gainst skin. 'Til he couldn't get no closer. 'Cept he wanted closer. Wanted more. More a Rick. Wanted Rick inside 'im.

     His lips met Rick's. Devoured 'em. Searched out ev'ry feature a his face. Smooth an' warm. His fingers were in his hair. Clutchin'. Pullin' his face in with both hands 'til he couldnt breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even moan. The intensity a his feelin's rendered him mute. Fuckin' mute.

     All he could do were pant. An' Rick pulled back. Jus' 'nough ta look him in the eye. Daryl jus' panted. Puffin' his chest in tandem with 'is heart tryin' ta get outta his ribs. "You sure?" Rick were sayin'. Swiped at his bangs with gentle fingers. Clearin' his eyes so's he could read 'em. Even in the dim light a the moon comin' in the window their eyes locked. "You sure?" Rick whispered 'gain.

     Daryl'd never been so sure a anythin' in his whole life. He ached fer Rick. This ain't what he thought he'd be doin' with no one. But it were real an' true. An' good. Wanted ta say all a that. No words came. Jus' his breath. Hard an' fast as he ran his hands down the back a Rick's head ta his shoulders. His arms. Gave two little squeezes. _Love you._

     Rick melted inta him. A smile twistin' his lips 's he kissed Daryl's forehead. Caressed the scraggly fuzz on his face. "Love ya, too," Rick layed 'im back. Gently. Tenderly. Like he's made a glass. Felt like it. Like he'd shatter in a million pieces 'f he don't get what were comin'. What he wanted.

     Rick raised up. Slipped off his weddin' ring. All he had left a Lori. 'Cept her naggin' voice in 'is head. Held it in his hand 'front a Daryl. "I'm yers now," he breathed. Daryl's glad he's layin' down. Woulda fell on 'is ass otherwise. "Been yers fer a long time." Daryl knew it. Felt it. Even 'fore he watched 'im set the ring on the nightstand. Outta sight.

     He pulled Rick on top a him. Felt lighter 'n he anticipated. Too light. Gonna haveta fix that. Go out huntin'. Them traps only work on small animals. Need somethin' that'll put some meat on 'is bones. 'Least keep what little he got left. Rick were thin ta begin with. But they'd had so little.

     Kep' thinkin' on how he's gonna take care a Rick 's he layed there. Tryin' not ta go off like a Roman Candle 's Rick nuzzled an' caressed him. Kissin' soft trails over his chest.  Belly. Up his neck. Smashin' his hips up an' down. Up an' down. 'Til Daryl saw Stars. Fuckin' stars. He'd a screamed. Cried out. But his voice weren't nowhere ta be found. Ran off an' hid. Like he used ta do. All he could do were let his eyes roll back in his head as he stiffened under Rick. Squeezed Rick's arms. _Love you. Love you_.

     Rick squeezed him back. _Love you_. Only it weren't his arm. Daryl opened his eyes. Shocked. Weren't sure 'f he's more shocked Rick touched 'im there. Down his shorts. Er that he liked it. He'd a blushed fer sure 'f all his blood weren't somewhere else. Pulsin' in Rick's hand. Wanted ta call out his name. Where the fuck's his voice? Why the fuck's he still wearin' them boxers?

     "Rick," he finally grunted. Tuggin' at the waistband a his shorts. Pullin' 'em down Rick's dimpled ass 'til he raised up. Shimmied outta 'em like they's on fire. Daryl were sure on fire. Fer Rick. He gripped the sheets 's Rick yanked his shorts off. Wanted Rick ta yank him off.

     He settled inta the mattress. Sweated inta it. Quiverin' as Rick worked 'im over. Arched his back, ridin' out his orgasm. Poppin' his cork like a bottle a champagne. Poppin' his cherry. "Damn," were all he could say.

     Ain't never felt nothin' like that 'fore. The way heat swirled in his head. His belly. 'Til he weren't nothin' but a shakin' heap. Spent. Don't even move 's Rick wiped him off with his tee shirt. Couldn't.

     Judith gurgled in 'er basket. Like she's gonna pitch a fit. But she don't. Quieted right down. Suddenly Daryl were embarrassed 'gain. Not 'cuz a what he done. Don't regret it. With Rick. 'S 'cuz she were in the room. "I should check..." he stammered. Felt the blood returnin' ta his face.

     " 'S alright, Daryl," Rick held him down. Gentle like. Sweet. Not forceful er nothin'. Never nothin' like ta make 'im panic. "She's already asleep again." More soft kisses. Nuzzlin'. "She can't see anyway." Musta noticed him blushin'. Felt the burn a his cheeks.

     "We gonna cuddle now?" Daryl teased gruffly. Really wanted ta, though. Needed it. 'Sides, he ain't got no idea how ta do them things ta Rick. Weren't even sure a all that jus' happened.

     "Always," Rick caressed his cheek. Traced his jawline. Jesus, Daryl don't think he could get no weaker. But his head kep' spinnin' an he were gettin' dizzy. Fallin'. Hard. Fer Rick. "But I ain't done with ya yet," Rick cooed. There's more? Fuck 'f he could figure this shit out. 'Least Rick knew what he's doin'. Did he ever.

     Daryl couldn't focus. Fuck. Fuck. How're ya s'posed ta fuck? 'Cept this were makin' love. _LOVE_. "An' I ain't done you." Sounded cheap. Why weren't he good with words an' shit? Expressin' feelin's an' all that. Good thing Rick understood 'im. Ain't gotta say nothin'. 'Cept he wanted ta.

     Rick traced Daryl's lips with his finger. Like he knew he's tryin' ta get 'em ta move. Ta confess his feelin's. His love. Soft. So fuckin' soft. Made Daryl whimper. "Won't need to," Rick was leanin' in fer a kiss. Rubbin' hips 'gain. 'Til Daryl don't think he could take no more. But he wanted it. Wanted all Rick could give.

     His heart were pumpin'. Pumpin'. Like Rick's hips. 'Bout ta 'xplode when Rick slipped inta him. Gently. Gently. 'Til he relaxed inta it. Then pumpin' 'gain. Damn. Fireworks. An' Rick were pantin' right 'long with 'im. Like he saw 'em, too. Daryl gasped with ev'ry thrust. Clawin' Rick closer. Wanted ta cry out 'til he's hoarse. Rick. Rick. I love you. Bit his lip 'stead. When that weren't 'nough ta keep 'im from wakin' the house he sucked onta Rick's. Bit that 'stead. Gently.

     Rick groaned out somethin'. Daryl ain't able ta understand a word a it. Weren't lettin' go a his lip. Held it in 'is mouth 'til Rick shuddered an' collapsed ontop a him. They jus' layed there. In a heap. Breathless. Cuddlin'. Daryl ain't never needed nothin' 's bad as that embrace. 'S bad as Rick.

     Daryl were motionless. Takin' it in. Savorin' it 's Rick drifted off. Snorin' inta his neck. That snore an' Judy's gurglin', damn 'f that weren't the the mos' perfect sound. Family. Safe an' warm. Close. Ain't nobody gonna love him. Nobody but Rick. An' Carl an' Judith. An' that's all he needed. Ever. 'S everything.


	6. T'gether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

     Physical contact ain't what Daryl's used ta. Only ever got it growin' up when he were in trouble. When his old man gave him a beatin'. Er Mama, pattin' his cheek after. Tellin' 'im he's weak fer cryin'. Cigarette in 'er hand droppin' ashes on his shoulder 's she smacked 'im. Merle weren't one fer affection, neither. Up an' left home one day 'thout so much 's a hug. _Ain't no pansy, baby brother_.

     So Daryl don't like bein' touched. By no one. 'Cept Rick. Rick were diff'rnt. Rick's safe. His touch were gentle. Reassurin'. Comfortin'. Was a lotta things las'night. Things Daryl ain't got no words fer. 'S ev'rythin' he needed it ta be.

     The sun's up. So's Daryl. Tangled in Rick like a blanket. Itchin' fer coffee. A cigarette. Itchin' fer Rick more. His embrace. Nuzzled inta Rick 'hind him. Naked. Bare ass naked an' ain't 'shamed a nothin'.

     Daryl were wide 'wake. Rested, when he heard the crack a the floorboard. Familiar steps. Don't need the knife from under the pillow. Jus' need Rick. Warm breath on his neck. Ticklin'. Tried not ta giggle. Give 'imself 'way 's he waited. Fer Carl. Still can't walk silent fer shit.

     Carl made eye contact. Soon 's he saw Daryl's awake. "Shhh," he scooped Judith up outta her basket. Crept off. Tried ta anyways. The floor were a minefield under 'is feet.

     Rick were snorin'. Wore out. Daryl clutched his arms 'round him. Damn 'f sleepin' in don't sound good. He rolled in Rick's embrace 'til he's facin' 'im. Careful not ta wake 'im. Er let his arms slip off his waist. Fuck he needed that cuddle. The warm breath in his face.

     Jus' layed there. In Rick's arms. Strokin' Rick's hair like a puppy he's pettin'. Nuzzled inta the heat comin' off'n Rick. Better 'n any fire. Which he should get up an' start. 'S cold. Breakfast ain't gonna cook itself, neither. But, fuck 'f he could tear 'imself 'way.

     Rick's eyes finally fluttered open. Bashful. "Mornin'," he rubbed the mangy fuzz on Daryl's cheek that weren't worth shavin'.

     "Mornin'," Daryl cooed. Like he's talkin' ta Judy er some shit. Somethin' 'bout Rick layin' 'side him jus' made him wanna do that. Fuck 'f he could 'xplain it. Love does weird shit ta ya. Twists up yer insides. Breaks down walls ya spent yer whole life buildin' up.

     Rick were pullin' him closer. On top a him. Thigh ta thigh. Belly ta belly. Duelin' swords an' all. "Been up long?" Rick caressed his back.

     Gonna be up in a second. 'F Rick kep' that up. Felt himself stiffen under the sheets. 'Gainst Rick. "Awhile." 'S all he could say. Blushin'.

     "Glad ya stayed in bed," Rick were rubbin' Daryl's shoulders now. Cold hands. He really should start that fire. 'Cept Rick were startin' one in him.

     "Couldn't have ya thinkin' I ran off after las'night," Daryl huffed. Dropped his head inta Rick's neck. Made 'im twitch with a tickle a his chin scruff. 'Course he hadda do it 'gain. 'Til Rick slapped his ass an' left his hand there.

     "Daryl," Rick sighed under him. Like he's suffocatin' under his weight. Kissed the top a his head. "That ain't you." Arms tightened 'round him when he tried ta shift off. Let him breathe. Squeeze. Squeeze. "Ain't who ya are 'round yer family."

     "I ain't never gonna leave ya," Daryl chewed his thumb. By yer side. Always. "I need ya." Like he ain't never needed nothin' 'fore. 'S like 'f he don't have Rick he couldn't breathe. Couldn't live.

     "I need you, too," Rick squeezed the breath outta his chest with a hug. He'd always said that. All 'long.

     Daryl curled up on Rick. Let him trace the scars on 'is back. Used ta be embarrassed by 'em. Evidence he ain't nothin' but a fuck up. Nothin' but a Dixon. But Rick don't see it that way. Says them scars jus' show what a fuckup his old man were. Not him.

     "I could stay here all day," Rick were mussin' Daryl's hair now.

     "Yeah," Daryl sighed. Warm 'n safe. "But them kids 's gonna riot." Judy needs 'er bottle. Prob'ly a diaper change, too. An' Carl needs someone ta make sure he pulls his nose outta them fuckin' comics an' talks ta Beth.

     Rick chuckled inta Daryl's head. Like 's perfectly normal them two guys layin' in bed. 'Cuz it fuckin' was. "Gotta watch Judy," he stroked Daryl's neck 'til he purred. "She's worse than you 'fore you've had yer coffee."

     "Hah," Daryl propped 'imself up on his elbows. Looked Rick in the eye. Them beautiful blue eyes. "That so?" Kinda was. Damn, he really should get up. Could hear Judy fussin' in the next room. Carl clankin' 'round the kitchen. Riflin' cupboards an' shit. An' Rick ain't gonna put any meat on his bones 'thout breakfast.

     Daryl rolled off'n him. Takin' the blankets with him. "Where the fuck 'er my pants?" He panicked. Leanin' over the bed fer a look 's Judy got louder.

     Rick jus' laughed. "Somebody needs their coffee," he winked. Rifled through the mess on the floor an' tossed Daryl his jeans. "Hmmm," he wrinkled his eyes with a grin. "Gonna need a new shirt." Daryl's were a sticky mess from las'night.

     " 'Kay," Daryl buckled his pants. Snagged Rick's undershirt outta the heap. Slipped it on. A bit tight over his broader chest. 'Round his belly. But, it'd do. Kinda liked wearin' Rick's shirt. Small an' all. He slipped outta the room barefoot. Blowin' Rick a kiss. Padded inta the kitchen.

     "M' poor girl," he snagged Judith an' nuzzled her 's she pouted at him. " 'S wrong?" He cocked her on 'is hip. Picked up her bottle. She jus' blinked out fat tears. Silently. Burried 'er head in his neck.

     "She won't eat," Carl looked ev'ry bit 's flustered as he prob'ly felt. Done a good job mixin' 'er bottle. Almos' looked like real milk, even. Jus' needed 'er Papa's all.

     Daryl cuddled her. Poked the rubber nipple in 'er mouth. She took right to it. Sucked it down. Lookin' up at him with moist eyes. "Good girl," he rocked her. Pacin' the floor.

     Carl picked through the canned goods he'd pulled out. "I really wanted to let you guys sleep in." He held up a can a green beans, "This okay for breakfast?"

     Daryl shook his head. "I's thinkin' a takin' them canned peaches an' makin' some biscuits ta go with 'em." Green beans? Ain't like they's at the prison no more. Got a few more choices now.

     Carl scrunched up his face. Like he'd a never thought a it. "That's why yer the mom," he patted Daryl's shoulder 'fore collapsin' in a kitchen chair. Wore out.

     Rick shuffled inta the kitchen. Wearin' his black jeans an' a ratty blue sweater Glenn an' Maggie'd brought back the other day. Had a black pullover hoodie in 'is hands. "Put this on 'fore ya catch cold," he snatched Judith an' her bottle. Gave Daryl no excuse.

     Daryl huffed. But he loved Rick fussin' over 'im. " 'Kay, Mom," he teased. Took the sweatshirt. Wriggled inta it. Makin' faces at Judy 's his head popped inta the hood. 'S freezin' in there. Need ta get that fire goin'.

     "And these," Rick insisted. Holdin' up a pair a socks. Clean socks. 

     Daryl sat at the table. 'Cross from Carl. Took Judith back. Let Rick slip on them socks. "Who needs their coffee now?" He teased. Twisted his lips with a smile. Bounced Judy on his knee 'til Rick steadied his foot. 

     "Keep it up," Rick patted his knee. Went fer the firewood. "An' I'm gonna make ya wear that ugly Christmas sweater." Fucker were hideous. Reindeer an' Santa hats. Real jingle bells sewed in.

     "Uh-uh," Daryl burped Judith an' she dribbled on his shoulder. "That's Michonne's." That woman ain't got no taste. Loved that crazy ass sweater. "You jus' try ta take it from 'er." He crossed the kitchen. Pulled the jar a peaches outta the cupboard. Passed 'em ta Carl ta open so's he could rock Judith. Rub her fuzzy head.

     Carl slid the open peaches over. Daryl let 'im think he snuck one. Slurpin' it down. "Remember how Grandma knitted you a sweater every year, Dad?"

     "Yeah," Rick shook his head. Kneeled 's he started the fire. "Those were the worst."

     Damn 'f Daryl don't chuckle at the thought a him in one a them. "Sounds like you should wear the sweater," Daryl shot back. Rick answered with a pine cone square in his ass from the wood box.

     Soon 's the fire was cracklin' Carl took Judith from Daryl. Snuggled up on the couch with 'er. Frustration gone. Driftin' off. "You had to wear 'em when Grandma came over." His laugh turned inta a snore 's Rick covered 'em with the blanket from the back a the couch.

     "Awe, look at 'em," Daryl measured out Bisquick. Yawnin'. Apple sauce'd haveta do fer eggs. An' ain't no butter. But they'd be a better breakfast than green beans fer sure.  
Rick snuggled up 'hind 'im. Reached 'round fer a hug. Bucklin' his hands 'round Daryl's belly. "We got good kids," he dropped his head on his shoulder. Dozin'.

     "Mm," Daryl agreed. "Got us a good family."


	7. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up with breakfast...

      Them biscuits turned out alright. Smelled good anyways. Weren't like rocks er nothin', neither. An' them peaches was home canned. Like from some little ol' lady from 'fore the turn. Almos' like a real breakfast. Coffee were good an' strong, too.

     Daryl put ev'rythin' in the center a the table. Let Carl set out the plates an' shit. Good kid. Rick were already seated. Fussin' over Judith. Cooin' at 'er. Bouncin' her an' makin' her giggle. Makin' Daryl giggle, too 's he snatched 'er up. Gotta make sure Rick ain't too distracted fer breakfast.

     Rick don't eat 'nough. Ain't had nothin' fer so long. Works too hard on top a that. Needs lookin' after. Daryl sat next ta him. Close. Leanin' in. Watched him take a biscuit. One biscuit. Like he's still rationin' food er some shit.

     Ain't no way Daryl's gonna let that slide. Tossed two more on Rick's plate. Heaped on a mess a peaches. "Eat up," he patted Rick's belly. So thin. "Got lots ta do t'day."

     Rick swilled coffee. Smilin'. Makin' Daryl wanna climb back inta bed with 'im. "Looks good."

     "Sure does," Carl shoveled. 'Least he's diggin' in.

     Daryl chewed his thumb. Picked at his biscuits. Waited fer Rick ta start 'fore he would. Kep' Judy entertained on his lap with them peaches. She's lovin' those. "How they taste?"

     Rick scooped up a big bite. Like a good boy. "You really are somethin' in the kitchen," he squeezed Daryl's knee under the table. _Love you_.

     Weren't nothin'. Daryl blushed. "I's thinkin'," he finally started eatin'. "Maybe t'day we could go huntin'." Close by. See what's out there. "See 'f we c'n get us a deer." Try out the firepit 'f they's lucky.

     " 'M," Rick agreed 'tween bites. Dished up more peaches fer Daryl.

     Daryl sipped 'is coffee with a grin. Rick's tryin' ta look after him, too. Like always. Damn 'f that man weren't 's sweet as them peaches. "Wanna teach ya." 'Case anythin' happens. Rick should know how.

     Carl's fidgety. Coffee were too strong fer 'im er somethin'. "Can I go with Michonne?" he was chokin' it down. "She found some fishing poles and I thought I'd teach her what I know."

     Rick narrowed his eyes. "What ya know ya learned from me an' we ain't never had much luck." Kep' eatin' them biscuits. Like he knew Daryl's watchin' him. Watchin' out fer him. "But have fun."

     Daryl's gettin' full. An' plenty a biscuits left. "Take some a these with ya." He fed Judith 'nother peach. Tried ta keep 'er from squishin' it in 'er fist first. "I'ma pack us up some, too," he winked at Rick. "An' coffee." Gotta have coffee out there. Gettin' cold.

     "No more coffee for me," Carl was up. Buzzin' 'round. Practically knocked his chair over. Gatherin' shit t'gether.

     Daryl hopped up. Cocked Judith on his hip. "How 'bout I fix ya some hot chocolate then?" Had a few packets. Jus' add water. "It'll keep ya warm." 'Thout puttin' hair on his chest. Like his coffee would.

     " 'Kay," Carl consented with a sigh. Like he don't wanna be babied, but kinda liked it anyways.

     Rick brought his plate ta the kitchen. Showed Daryl it were empty 'fore puttin' it in the sink. "Know what else ya should take?" He winked at Daryl. Filled the sink with soap an' water.

     "Beth," they chimed in unison. Could read each other like Carl reads them comics.

     Carl blushed. Pinker 'n Judy's PJs. "I...uh," he stammered. "Who's gonna watch Judith if you're out, too?"

     "Glenn an' Maggie ain't goin' nowhere," Daryl divided the dregs a coffee 'tween his an' Rick's mugs so's he could start a fresh pot fer packin'. Hershel prob'ly ain't gonna mind, neither. Ev'rybody loves little Judy. She's a good girl.

     "An' bundle up," Rick nagged. Scrubbin' the dishes. Nuzzled 'gainst Daryl when he moved in ta fill the kettle with water fer the cocoa.

     "Dad," Carl groused. "I'm not a kid anymore." He crossed the kitchen. Put his forehead ta Rick's. Flashed a smartass grin. " 'Sides, you really think I'd pass up a chance to wear my snowflake sweater?"

     Rick drew up his hand. Flicked water at Carl. Little shit. "You loved the one ya had when you were five."

     Daryl juggled Judith, squirmin'. Sipped coffee. Let Carl hug him 'round the neck 'fore stalkin' off ta find a sweater he could wear 'front a Beth. "Here," Daryl set his mug down. Adjusted Judy's leg on his belly. Made room ta dry Rick's hands on his sweatshirt 'fore handin' her over. "Finish yer coffee while I get us some stuff t'gether."

     Rick obliged. Gulpin' it down. Lettin' Judy pat his cheeks. Gurglin' at 'im. "Think she's tellin' me I need to shave again."

     Daryl huffed out a chuckle an' started more coffee. "Yeah." Best fer cuddlin'. "Kinda like yer face," he moved in fer a peck a them cheeks. A little stubbly. Ain't nothin' like b'fore, though. " 'Sides, ya get scratchy." Daryl don't gotta shave. His hair's softer. Patchy.

     "You don't like scratchy?" Rick teased. Rubbin' his face 'gainst Daryl as he's packin' supplies.

     Daryl tried not ta giggle. Lotta good it did. Rick had him chirpin' like Judy. "I'll take ya as ya are," he filled the thermoses. "Jus' like yer face 's all." 'S a nice face. Kind. Nice smile. 'S nice ta see it all.

     "Tonight," Rick traced Daryl's neck with kisses. Scratchy kisses. "I promise."

     "Don't laugh," Carl came inta the kitchen. Snowflake sweater an' all. Musta had two er three more under it. 'F the snowflake were on top, the ones underneath musta really been shit. Guess beggars can't be choosers.

     "Ain't no shame in it." Daryl's used ta hand me downs. Goin' 'round in shit that don't fit. Shit he don't like. Shit Merle'd already been hard on. Ain't had a single pair a pants growin' up 'thout the knees ripped out. Kinda like now.

     Rick busted up. " 'F Michonne wears hers you'll be in good company."

     "Hah," Carl took Judith. Wrapped her up. Took the bag Daryl handed him. Slung it over his shoulder. "Ugly sweaters are a Grimes tradition." He rolled his eyes. "We need to get you one, Papa," he clapped Daryl's shoulder.

     Daryl hated shit like that. Kids at school like that. Brothers in matchin' sweaters. Mostly 'cuz he ain't never had nothin' like that. Family traditions an' shit. Kinda wanted it now. With Rick. "The uglier the better." Fuck, he hoped Carl don't take 'im too seriously. Snowflakes 's one thing. Don't want no jingle bells an' shit.

     "I'll drop Judy off and head to Michonne's," Carl went fer the door. "Bet we bring home more 'n you do."

     "Hey," Daryl pretended ta pout. "Ya think I can't teach yer old man a thing er two?" 'F he could teach 'im ta walk silent that'd be a good start.

     Rick shook his head. "Don't forget Beth." He followed Daryl ta the bedroom. Slipped inta his boots.

     "Kids," Daryl sighed. Wriggled inta his jacket 'n vest. Held Rick's coat out so's he could slip his arms in. "Go on," he jiggled the coat. " 'F ya think I'm lettin' ya go out there an' freeze..."

     Rick slipped inta it. Pulled Daryl's arms 'round him. Held his embrace. "I know ya always got my back." Always will. "Jus' like hearin' ya nag."

     "Psh," Daryl pulled back. Slapped Rick's ass. " 'Least ya listen ta me." He snagged Rick's gun belt. Buckled it 'round his narrow hips. Jesus, they needed that deer. Picked up his knife. Held it up. "Gonna need m' knife," he hooked it ta Rick's belt. " 'Cuz ya are gonna get us somethin'." Rick's a good shot. Gotta make sure he's good with the crossbow, too.

     "Sure hope so," Rick let Daryl fuss at him. "Can't let them have braggin' rights."

     "Ain't no way," Daryl picked up his crossbow. Like it's nothin'. 'Cuz he's used ta the weight. " 'S heavy," he held it out fer Rick. "Gotta get used ta carryin' it." 'Case anythin' ever goes wrong an'...he don't wanna think 'bout that. "I'll take ev'rythin' else."

     Rick took the crossbow. Carefully. Knew what it meant ta Daryl. Slung it over his shoulder. "No wonder ya got those muscles."

     "All the better ta squeeze ya with," Daryl wrapped him in a bear hug. Squeeze. Squeeze. _Love you_. Don't wanna let go. "Ready fer our date?" Ain't like it's gonna be romantic er nothin'. Kinda was. Closest they'd ever get.

     Rick melted inta Daryl. Like they's one. "Been ready for a long time."

     "Jus' so's ya know," Daryl pulled back a little. 'Nough ta look 'im in the eye. " 'M only gonna put out 'f ya catch me dinner first," he huffed. Teasin'.

     " 'S that so?" Rick patted his back. "Might be a long, cold night for me then." He flashed them baby blues.

     "Don' worry," Daryl adjusted the crossbow on Rick's shoulder. "Cuddles 's free." 'Least he knew how ta do that.


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl head out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kind words and encouragement. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It just didn't want to come out...let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't never been on a date b'fore. Weren't sure how it worked. Ain't learned from Merle, neither. Them women he were always bringin' home was one night stands. An' sometimes money er drugs changed hands. Ain't even bought 'em coffee first. Er dinner. S'pose it ain't 'bout the coffee, though. 'Bout spendin' time. Gettin' ta know eachother. Fallin' in love. Damn 'f he an' Rick ain't done that already.

     Ain't like coffee were an option, anyways. 'Cept the thermos in 'is pack. Huntin'd haveta do. Needed doin'. 'S cold, though. Trompin' through them woods. Breath freezin' 'tween 'em like cigarette smoke comin' outta their mouths. Rather be sittin' 'front a the fire. Readin' one a them cheesy detective novels he'd found in the cabin. One a Carl's comics even. Sharin' the couch with Rick. The blanket. Cuddlin' an' shit. Maybe practice kissin' some more.

     Daryl walked slowly. Shoulder ta shoulder with Rick. Wishin' he could feel the warmth a him through all them layers they's wearin'. Head down. Checkin' fer tracks. Checkin' Rick out with a sideways glance ev'ry time he thought he weren't lookin'. Blushin' ev'ry time he was.

     Walkin' silently. 'Cept Rick. Snappin' twigs an' shit. Don't matter. Rick's the only person Daryl'd want by his side. Fer anythin'. Only person he trusts. Needs. Don't even gotta speak. Jus' tap his shoulder 'f there were somethin' he wanted ta point out. A branch he'd a tripped on. Er steer 'im in the right direction.

     Rick kep' pace with Daryl. Like they's glued t'gether. " 'S cold," he blew inta his hands. Rubbed 'em t'gether 'fore slippin' one inta Daryl's. Adjusted the crossbow over his shoulder with the other. Prob'ly tired a carryin' it already. Gets heavy.

     "Yeah," Daryl huffed. "Kinda wish I had one a them ugly ass sweaters 'bout now." Long 's there ain't no jingle bells sewed in. Ain't no way he's goin' 'round tinklin' like a fuckin' cat with a bell on its collar.

     Rick grinned. Showin' them teeth 'gain. All straight an' perfect. Pink lips chappin' in the cold. Makin' Daryl wanna warm 'em with his mouth. "Gonna hold ya to that," Rick's teasin'. Squeezin' his hand. _Love you_. "What ever sweater we find ya, yer wearin' it."

     "Haveta catch me first," Daryl tried not ta grin. Paused ta rifle the bag fer the coffee. Fingers started freezin' the second they's outta Rick's. Made openin' the thermos damn near impossible. Almos' dropped the lid passin' it over.

     Rick held it out so's Daryl could pour. Hands shakin'. Fuckin' cold. "You'll wear it if I haveta wrestle you." Winked. Took a sip an' handed over the coffee.

     "I'm likin' the sound a this," Daryl chugged. Burnin' his throat a little. Fuck 'f that don't warm him almos' 's much 's the thought a Rick ontop a him. Wrigglin' an' pinnin' him. He passed the cup.

     Rick leaned 'gainst a tree. Pulled Daryl in close. "How'd ya get so good at huntin', anyway?" He sipped.

     Daryl shrugged in his arms. Shook the bangs outta his face so's he could look Rick in the eye. "Hadda be, I guess." His old man weren't shit fer providin'. Too drunk ta hold down a fuckin' job. Er in jail mosta the time. "Gotta eat." Was a good way ta get away when things went ta shit, too. "Ever jus' wanna get outta the house?"

     "Daryl," Rick sighed. Rubbed his back. Over them scars. Knew what he meant. Narrowed his eyes. Looked right at Daryl. With love. Not no pity. " 'M sorry." Squeeze. Squeeze. _Love you_.

     "I ain't," Daryl huffed. The shit he'd learned from tryin' ta avoid his old man kep' him alive. " 'S what helped me survive." Mighta turned out gay, but weren't no pansy. " 'S what led me ta you."

     Rick trailed his free hand through Daryl's hair. Makin' his head spin. "Yeah," he chuckled. "So ya could throw yer squirrels at me."

     Daryl blushed. "Love at first sight." Ain't no denyin' he were mad his brother got left on that roof. Mostly mad at Merle fer prob'ly deservin' it. Weren't Rick's fault. T-Dog's, neither. " 'Sides, ya went back." An' damn 'f that weren't the end a him. Rick's a good man. His man.

     Rick's blushin' now. "Anything fer you."

     Daryl dropped his head on Rick's shoulder. Pressed in close. Cheek ta scratchy cheek. Not findin' nothin' t'day. "Think we should call it," he sighed. "Head home 'fore we freeze." Maybe try out the couch cuddlin' ta warm up.

     "Yeah," Rick relented. "Really wanted ta catch ya dinner, though."

     Daryl chuckled. More 'n he meant ta. "Can't catch what ain't there." He pulled back. Capped the thermos. Stashed it 'way. Slipped the crossbow off'n Rick's shoulder where it's diggin' in. Slung it over his own. "C'mon," he tugged at Rick's belt 'til he came 'way from the tree. "Guess I'ma haveta give ya a pass this time."

**********************************************************************

     The house were empty when they got back. Cold. No warmer 'n outside. Gotta get a fire goin'. Gonna need that blanket hangin' over the couch. Daryl picked through the logs piled on the floor. Stacked a few. Got 'em burnin'.

     Rick kicked off his boots. Sat down an' put the thermos an' mugs he'd brought over on the coffee table 'fore sprawlin' out. "C'mere," he pulled the blanket over his legs. Held it up fer Daryl.

     Daryl crawled in. Curled inta Rick. Pressin' in. 'Til he felt Rick's warmth. His heart beatin' next ta his. Buried his face in Rick's neck. Breathin' his scent. 'S what he'd been wantin' ta do all day. He let Rick cradle him. Gentle. Like he does with Judy. Felt small in his arms. Even though he's broader. An' got a few pounds on 'im.

     Rick stroked his back under the covers. Makin' him melt. "You know if they come home with even one little fish we'll never hear the end of it."

     "We will 'f they want me ta cook 'em," Daryl snickered. 'Sides, least they'd eat. Don't got a clue what he's fixin' fer dinner otherwise. Prob'ly soup. Ya c'n put anythin' in canned chicken broth an' call it soup.

     "Hey," Daryl propped 'imself up on his elbow. Traced Rick's lips with his finger. Soft an' warm. They's still home 'lone. "Wanna practice kissin'?" He shrugged. Weren't very good at it. "Promise I won't bite."

     Rick huffed. Lifted his head off'n the couch. Met Daryl's lips. Devoured 'em. Mashin' an' wrigglin' 'til he hadda come up fer air. "I don't mind if ya bite."

     Daryl yanked Rick's hair. Pullin' him close. 'Til they's one. Breathin' eachother's air. Fumblin' with his lips. His tongue. Searchin' out the taste a Rick. Gettin' dizzy. Gettin' hot. Sweatin'. Gettin' lost in him. 'Til Carl threw the door open. Caught like a couple a teenagers. Not bad fer a date.


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl walks in on Daryl and Rick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments! They keep me going. Here's another short chapter. Let me know what you think...

     "Hey, Dad..." Carl threw the door open.

     Daryl'd walked in on Merle a few times when he's a kid. Balls deep in some girl he'd picked up. Weren't hard ta figure out how he were always comin' down with the clap. Always some no name. 'Cept the girl from the bakery counter at the Piggly Wiggly. The one that always gave Daryl a cookie when she could tell he'd been knocked 'round by his old man.

     Embarrassin' walkin' in on that. Loss a innocence. Loss a respect. Daryl don't want that fer Carl. They ain't even doin' nothin' shameful. Jus' kissin'. Outta love. But he's ontop a Rick. Lips prob'ly red from makin' out. Face prob'ly redder. Cheeks burnin' 's he pulled back. "Shit." Weren't sure 'f he'd said it out loud.

     Carl tromped over ta the couch. Like 's nothin'. Sat on the coffee table. Starin' at 'em. "That's one way to warm up." He's teasin'. Tugged on the blanket. Slugged Daryl's arm. "But I got something better." Ain't nothin' better 'n cuddlin' Rick.

     Beth cleared 'er throat. Announcin' she's there, too. Shit. Jus' keeps gettin' better 'n better. "We found a stalled van on the way to the lake an' got ya somethin'." She's all giggles. Stayin' 'hind the couch. Prob'ly thought they's naked under that blanket er some shit. 

     Daryl sat up. Retreated ta the corner a the couch. Let Rick out from under him so's he could fit 'imself inta his side. "Uh-oh," he narrowed his eyes. Carl were fightin' back a big ass grin. Up ta somethin'. Had 'im worried.

     "Show him," Carl snickered. Let loose an' busted up. Practically fell off the fuckin' table.

     Beth finally stepped 'round the couch. Holdin' up a sweater. Ugly ass army green sweater with white reindeer 'cross the chest. "Looks about yer size." Her voice was small, but her eyes 's wide.

     "Perfect," Rick's grinnin'. All sly 's he snatched if from'er. Fit it up ta Daryl. He's lovin' it.

     "Uh-uh," Daryl backed inta the couch. Trapped. Shook 'is head. Folded his arms 'cross his chest. 'Cross the sweater. Weren't 's bad as some a them sweaters. Michonne's. Jus' wanted Rick ta make good on 'is promise.

    Rick popped up. Hopped on Daryl's lap. Pinnin' him. Them bony knees diggin' in. "Yer a Grimes, ya gotta." His hands 's ev'rywhere. Fightin' Daryl fer his arms. Tryin' ta get 'em over his head. Cheatin' an' ticklin'. Little shit.

     "Agh," Daryl wriggled under Rick's fingers pokin' him under his arms. In his belly. He hadda give in under the tickle torture. Gigglin'. 'Fore he knew it Rick had that damn sweater over his head. Yankin' it down. Smoothin' it out. All proud.

     Beth patted Carl's back. She's proud, too. "It's perfect."

     Daryl fussed at it. Pullin' on it. " 'S too tight." Fuckin' straightjacket. But sweet. Kinda liked havin' it. Bein' part of a Grimes family tradition. Sweater were still uglier 'n shit. But he liked it.

     "It ain't too tight," Rick brushed Daryl's bangs outta his face. Patted his cheek. _Love_ _you_. "Looks good on ya."

     Carl finally recovered from his laughin' fit. "Come see what else we got." He's up an' runnin' ta the door. Draggin' Beth. 'Least they's holdin' hands.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Still stretchin' on the sweater. "Better be 'nother one a these fer yer dad." 'Cept he liked the blue one Rick's wearin'. Matched them eyes a his.

     He squeezed Rick. Tickled his neck with his chin scruff 'fore lettin' him off'n his lap. Slapped his ass 's he's turnin' 'round. "You better run," he teased. Followin' Rick ta the porch.

     Musta been fifteen fish in the bucket they's holdin' up. All smiles. "Told ya we'd catch more 'n you," Carl winked.

     Daryl pushed up his sleeves. Far 's he could get 'em. "I ain't checked them traps yet." Might be a few squirrels er rabbits. "But this 's a good haul." He tugged Carl's hat over his eyes an' snagged the bucket. "Go get me m' knife an' I'll clean 'em fer ya."

     Beth couldn't stop grinnin' at 'em. Musta been the sweater. "I'll go get Judith."

     "Tell ev'ryone we're havin' a fish fry," Daryl called after her. Got some canned potatoes an' green beans ta go with it.

     "He sure didn't learn that from me," Rick peered in the bucket. Overflowin'. "I never caught anything."

     Daryl kissed his cheek. "Ya caught me."


	10. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is just around the corner. I hope you all have a good one! I am so thankful to everyone for the kind words and comments. They keep me going.

     Daryl ain't done family gatherin's b'fore. Ain't nobody wanna be with Dixons. Even other Dixons. Not even holidays 'n shit. Gotta have somethin' ta be thankful for ta celebrate Thanksgivin'. An' Christmas were always nothin' but time off'n school. Watchin' Mama smoke an' pass out on the couch. Tryin' ta stay outta his old man's way so's not ta get hit er nothin'.

     Ain't had much of a family 'fore now. Family he'd wanna claim, anyways. 'Fore Rick. An' all them they's got left. The thought a them all crammin' in their little place, their home, sounded kinda nice. 'Specially since they all knew 'bout him an' Rick. Accepted it. Ain't no way a Dixon would. They's wrong 'bout a lotta shit, though.

     Dinner'd be nice. Jus' gotta clean them fish. Get a few sides goin'. The trouble with fish 's all them bones. Ain't no way ta be sure ya got 'em all. Only takes missin' one ta choke ya. Judy's only gettin' potato an' green bean with 'er bottle t'night. Poor girl. Missin' out.

     Daryl dumped the fish in the sink. Saved the bucket next ta him fer the guts. "They done good," he slapped one on the cuttin' board. Set ta work cleanin' it.

     "Sure did," Rick busied himself pushin' up Daryl's sleeves. Keepin' the hair outta his eyes. Lookin' after 'im. Anticipatin' his ev'ry need. Made fer eachother.

     "Knock, knock," Beth focussed on Judy 's she carried 'er in. Prob'ly 'fraid she's gonna interrupt somethin' 'gain. Judy's squirmin'. Gurglin', cooin'. Reachin' out.

     "There's m' girl," Daryl cooed right back at 'er. 'Bout all he could do. Up ta his elbows in fish guts.

     Rick took 'er. Cuddled her 's she bopped him in the face stranglin' him with a hug. "Judith," he kissed the top a her head, "look at Papa's new sweater." He's all smiles. Holdin' her up fer a look. She's smilin', too.

     Daryl blushed. Damn 'f he weren't fightin' back a grin. Leaned over. Covered Judith's cheeks in kisses 's Rick held 'er out fer him. "Ya think this is funny," he winked at Rick, "wait 'til ya see the one I'ma get him." That had 'er gigglin'. Rick, too. Flashin' that smile a his. Turned Daryl's knees ta fuckin' jelly.

     Beth smiled at 'em. Pulled her knife from her belt. Ready ta help. "I'll do some, too." She took the biggest fish outta the sink. Slit it down the center. Knew what she's doin'.

     Rick paced with Judith on his hip. "Want me ta get somethin' goin'?" He flashed them baby blues. Tucked Daryl's bangs 'hind his ear. Always gettin' in his eyes 's he's workin'.

     "Mm," Daryl scrunched up 'is face. Thought 'bout it. Rick ain't much in the kitchen. Cookin' anyways. 'S a damn good helper, though.

     "What?" Rick mussed Daryl's hair back in his eyes. Teasin'. 'Fore gently sweepin' it back 'gain. "I can cook green beans."

     "You mean boil 'em to death," Carl came inta the kitchen. Traps'd netted two squirrels an' a rabbit. All hangin' limp from the cord over his shoulder. He jiggled 'em at Daryl. Smile sayin', _more 'n you_. 'Least he don't say it outloud. Little shit.

     "Yer s'posed ta boil 'em," Rick looked ta Daryl fer confirmation. Juggled Judith on his hip an' pulled out a pan. Passed the can a beans ta Carl ta open.

     Carl rolled his eyes. Sighed like his breath were bein' kicked outta him. Patted Rick's shoulder. "Not 'til they're baby food." He cracked open the can with the flimsy opener. "At least Judith will like 'em."

     "Hey," Rick dipped his fingers in bean juice. Made like he's gonna flick it at Carl. Made 'im giggle. Rick could be a little shit, too. "I'm good fer somethin', ain't I?"

     Carl put his head on Rick's shoulder. Hugged 'im. All tight an' sincere. 'Front a Beth, even. "You're a good dad." Held him fer a minute. Snagged Judith when he finally pulled 'way. "Can't cook for shit, though."

     Ev'ryone laughed. 'Specially Rick. 'Cuz 's true. Daryl shot him a smile. " 'S okay, I love ya anyway." Love ev'rythin' 'bout ya.

     Rick were blushin'. Buried his face in Daryl's neck. Nipped 'im with soft kisses. 'Front a them. Guess they'd seen worse. "Love ya, too," Rick breathed in his ear. Warm an' tickly. Worked Daryl's shoulders like he's kneadin' bread er some shit. Felt good. So fuckin' good. Muscles got all stiff 'n achy proppin' 'imself up on the couch when they's makin' out.

     "Le'me do somethin' ta help," Rick fussed at Daryl's sleeves 'gain. Kep' slidin' down. He's there ev'ry time. Pushin' 'em up. Don' even gotta ask.

     "Yer helpin' jus' fine," Daryl cooed. Jus' like always.

     Beth gutted 'nother fish 'thout lookin' up. "This is nice."

     "Yeah," Daryl slit through the las' one. " 'Nough fer ev'ryone." Plenty a food t'night.

     "No," Beth rolled her eyes like he's stupid er somethin'. Looked right at 'im. Eyes big an' wide. "I mean you two." She bumped hips with 'im. "Together."

     "Finally," Carl piped up from the table where he's keepin' Judy entertained.

     Daryl don't even try ta hold back the smile twistin' his lips. He's too proud. "Yeah, 's nice." Rick's a good man. Kind. Patient 's hell with 'im. Got a gentle touch. Pink lips always smilin' at 'im. Them blue eyes readin' him like a book. An' damn 'f them bowed legs an' tight ass don't look good in them jeans a his.

     'Nother knock at the door an' Carl got up with Judy. Hershel, Michonne, Glenn 'n Maggie. All pilin' in. Family. "We come bearing chairs," Glenn announced. Fittin' a few 'round the kitchen table.

     "An' sweet potatoes," Maggie offered a casserole dish. "Found a can." Looked like she'd found brown sugar an' cinnamon, too. Looked good.

     "Thanks," Daryl let Rick put soap on his hands. Mess with his sleeves 'gain. Get the faucet goin' so's he could wash up.

     Michonne tromped in tinklin' like an elf in 'er sweater. Looked Daryl up an' down in his. "Nice try," she jingled one a them bells sewed inta hers, "but mine's still better."

     "That's what you think," Daryl snagged Judith. Now his hands 's clean. Tickled 'er an' cuddled 'er 'til she's gigglin'. Pattin' his chest. Them reindeer.  She loved those. His sweet girl. "See, Judy likes mine better."

     Michonne slapped his back. "Only 'cuz you're in it. An' you spoil her." 'Course he did.

     She's his ta spoil. "Looka that face," Daryl pinched 'er cheeks. "How'm I s'posed ta ever say no ta that face?" She's smilin' an' cooin' at him. Clingin' ta her Papa.

     Rick swept him up. 'Round his waist. Where it's gettin' soft. Squeeze. Squeeze. _Love_ _you_. "When she starts pitchin' fits yer dealin' with her," he teased. Kissed Daryl's neck. 'Hind Judy's arms huggin' tight.

     Damn 'f that man couldn't make Daryl weak in the knees. Warm breath ticklin' his ear. Lovin' squeezes. Jus' like Judy's. Weren't selfish 'er 'xpectin' nothin' in return. Jus' gentle. Givin'. "She's too sweet ta fuss an' pitch fits," he settled inta Rick's embrace. "Aren't ya, Girlie?"

     'Course she jus' smiled an' giggled. Like she always does fer 'im. Always. "We got us good kids," Daryl patted Carl's shoulder 's he's headed ta the kitchen. Ta Beth. Kid had her gigglin' 's much 's Judy.

     Hardly room ta move. Ta breathe. All a them people. Smilin'. Laughin'. Helpin' out. Dinner's on the table in no time, though. Hershel even said grace. In their house. Two guys shackin' up. Thanked the good Lord fer family. Weren't jus' talkin' 'bout his daughters an' Glenn, neither. Thanked Him fer love in all it's beauty. All a it. Even theirs. Even turned a blind eye on the wine they's usin' ta toast.

     Daryl sipped. "Here, here," he clinked glasses with ev'ryone. Bouncin' Judy on his lap. Smilin' at Carl still holdin' Beth's hand after the blessin'. Like Rick's hand were still on his as he's holdin' Judy. "An' cheers ta those that caught us these fish," he raised his glass 'gain.

     "Somebody had to," Carl flipped him shit with a wink. Jabbed his foot under the table. "All you guys did was make out." Ev'ryone laughed. Michonne's sweater jinglin' with ev'ry shudder.

     Weren't laughin' at 'em. Not nothin' ta make Daryl defensive. They's laughin' 'cuz they thought it were sweet an' shit. "What was I jus' sayin' 'bout good kids?" Daryl prodded Carl's foot playfully. "Don' know who I's talkin' 'bout."

     Dinner were nice like that. Lotta laughin'. Lotta food. Too much food. 'Specially the way they's loadin' eachother's plates. Rick don't think Daryl eats 'nough 'cuz he's always feedin' Judy off'n his plate. But, damn 'f he weren't fillin' out. Rick's the one that needs ta eat.

     "Uh-uh," Daryl waved off more green beans. Wiped Judy's face with his sleeve.

     Rick leaned inta his ear."Did I boil 'em too much?" He's whisperin'. Don' want no one else ta hear. Lookin' all dejected.

     "Nah," Daryl rubbed Rick's thigh next ta his. "Jus' ate too much already." So full. "Love yer green beans." Squeeze. Squeeze. "Love you."


	11. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really the conclusion of the previous chapter but I was too tired to finish it up last week since I was still typing at 2 am...I will try to post yet another chapter by Wednesday if not again tonight. Depends on how the typing goes. Thanks again for all the nice comments! Please let me know what you think.

     By the time dinner were over there weren't a scrap a food left. Even them green beans Rick's worried 'bout. Weren't a drop a wine. Ain't no dirty dishes, neither. Thanks ta Glenn 'n Maggie cleanin' up. Good thing, too. Fer ev'ry green bean an' potato Daryl fed Judy off'n his plate Rick gave him 'nother heapin' spoonful an' he weren't sure 'f he could get up ta do it. Needed a nap. Like Judith dozin' in his arms.

     'Least Rick ate 'nough, though. Daryl'd snuck him a extra piece a fish 'thout him realizin'. Gotta look after 'im. So thin. 'Course them sweet potatoes did the trick. Had 'im askin' fer seconds. Gonna haveta find a stockpile a those.

     Judy loved 'em, too. Suckin' the brown sugar off'n his finger 's he fed 'er. "That's m' girl," he rocked her. "M' good girl." She's gettin' sleepy. "You's pretty good, too," he rubbed Rick's back. Makin' him smile. That sweet, warm smile that makes Daryl go all gooey.

     "Papa," Carl kicked 'is foot, "can we have a bonfire?" He cocked his head at Beth. Squeezin' her hand. All but winkin' at 'im. Mr. Obvious.

     'Least he's wantin' ta do more'n read comics with 'er. Ain't had a chance ta try out the fire pit, neither. "Sure," Daryl passed Judy's bottle ta Maggie 's she's makin' 'nother sweep fer dishes ta wash. "Should be plenty a wood." Jus' chopped a bunch. Gotta do somethin' ta keep from gettin' too soft.

     "Sounds fun," Rick prodded him. In his sides. Where he's ticklish. Hauled 'im ta his feet. Ain't even gotta ask fer help. "Better bundle up, though." 'S cold.

     Daryl let Rick fuss at 'im. Slip his poncho over him an' Judith even 'fore he put on his own coat. Takin' such good care a them. "M' lighter in m' pocket?" Daryl wriggled Judy in his arms 'til her sweet face 's pokin' out. Smilin' at 'im. Eyes lollin' back. Heavy with sleep. Girlie's going down fer bed easy t'night.

     Rick's hands 's all over Daryl's ass. Pattin' him down. Feelin' his pockets. His cheeks. Makin' him giggle. Makin' him hard. Ain't nobody gon' see under that poncho. "Ya really are Officer Friendly, ain't ya?"

     Rick blushed. "Got it," he slipped the Zippo out.

     "Might get somethin' else later," Daryl teased. Flirtin'. Somethin' ain't even that poncho c'n hide.

     Rick's all smiles now. Tuckin' the lighter in his pocket. "Ya promise?" He pulled Daryl in close. Made Daryl wanna skip that bonfire an' go ta bed. Start a fire a his own.

     " 'Course I do," Daryl followed Rick ta the fire pit. Ain't lettin' that chance get 'way. Even 'f he don't have the first clue how ta start nothin' in the bedroom. Er finish it, come ta think. An' he'd be clumsier 'n shit. Rick ain't gonna mind, though.

     Rick pulled up a log fer Daryl an' Judith. Settled 'em in all gentle like. Passed Carl the lighter. Let him build the fire. Like they taught him. Gotta let him grow up some. "This is nice," he snuggled in next ta them. Shoulder ta shoulder. Thigh ta thigh.

     "Yeah," Daryl settled inta Rick's embrace jugglin' Judy in his arms. 'S nice. 'S family. Ev'ryone enjoyed the fire. Talkin'. Laughin'. Teasin'. Beth singin' a song. Some crazy ass campfire song ev'ryone knew the words ta. 'Cept Daryl. 'S okay, though. His singin's reserved fer Judy's bedtime. Ain't no exceptions.

     Ev'ryone stayed awhile. Huddled 'round that fire. Carl done good. 'Course not so good Beth don't need ta lean inta him ta keep warm 'nough. The way Rick's leanin' inta Daryl. Cuddlin'. Havin' a good time. Like nothin's wrong with the world. Then it got dark. Got late. Then they's all headed home. First Glenn 'n Maggie. Then Hershel. Michonne. Then Carl finally walked Beth home 'round midnight 'f anyone's countin'.

     Jus' the two a them left. Judy's droolin' an' don' count. A little time alone. "So," Daryl leaned inta Rick a bit more, breathin' in his ear. Nipped his neck with little pecks. "Where were we 'fore we got interrupted this afternoon?" Kissin'. Makin' out on the couch.

     Rick poked the fire. Sent sparks shootin' up. Nothin' like the sparks he sent shootin' through Daryl when their lips met, though. 'Specially when he wrapped his arms 'round Daryl. Careful not ta wake Judith. "I think we were gettin' some practice in."

     "Mmm," Daryl licked his lips. Then Rick's. Tasted him. Savored him. "Think I might need a lotta practice."


	12. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after Daryl and Rick "practice" kissing. Still sitting around the fire. Hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 2 chapters today so make sure you read Fire first....

     Daryl don't think too much 'bout Merle no more. 'Least not what Merle'd think a him. An' Rick. What he'd say. What he'd call 'im. That name...That name. Darlena. Don't give a shit 'bout that. Don't matter 'f he's the wife. 'Long 's he's Rick's.

     Merle woulda come 'round anyways. Seen the love. Accepted it. 'Cuz 's beautiful. Sappy 's shit. But, 's fuckin' beautiful. He'd a had ta see it. Hell, maybe he had. Maybe that's why he did what he did in the end. Fer Daryl. Fer them. Fer the love his baby brother finally found.

     Funny how sittin' 'round a fire makes ya think a shit. Shit that wouldn't normally cross yer mind. Judith fussed in his arms. Drew him outta his thoughts. "I was thinkin'," he wrapped Judy in his poncho. Securin' her 'gainst the Fall chill. "Them berries 'hind the house ain't gonna last long." On the way out already. "They'd make good jam fer later."

     Rick's eyes sparkled in the firelight next ta him. Side by side. "Sounds good." He rubbed Judith's head. Then Daryl's. Lettin' his hand rest on the back a his neck.

     "Beth an' Maggie er willin' ta do it." Found ev'rythin' they needed in one a them cabins. "I's thinkin," he busied 'imself with little Judy. Blushed. "I's thinkin'..." Go on an' say it. 'S jus' Rick. Rick ain't gonna laugh. "I'm gon' learn, too."

     Rick's hand slipped off'n Daryl's neck. Down his back. Rubbed 'im. Reassured him. " 'S a good idea," he grinned. Daryl don't believe how domestic he's gettin'. How domestic he wanted ta be. Damn 'f Rick don't make him wanna be all sorta shit. An' them kids. Their kids.

     'Fore all a this he's 'fraid a people. Lettin' 'em in. Lettin' 'em get close. Ran 'em off an' shit. But Rick...Rick don't leave. An' Daryl don't want 'im ta. Ever. "Yeah?" Daryl rocked in his seat. Yeah. 'S a good idea.

     "You still out there?" Carl poked his head out the front door. "It's too dark to read anymore and I'm goin' to bed." Had a stack a comic books in his arm. Jesus, he still thought Beth liked that shit. Gonna be a virgin 'til he's forty. Like Papa. But...fuck, the right one's worth waitin' fer. "Want me to come get Judy?"

     "Nah," Daryl huffed. Loved his Little Asskicker. Loved lettin' her doze 'gainst his chest. Loved his little girl. "We're good."

     "Night, Carl," Rick blew him a kiss. Made him storm off like he knew it would. Kids. Gotta love 'em.

     "Yer a shit," Daryl teased. Loved that 'bout Rick. A good dad. Good husband. They'd a made it official 'f they coulda.

     "Yeah," Rick pulled him in. Close. "But ya love me anyway."

     " 'S what you think," Daryl teased. Giggled 's Rick feigned heart attack. Er like he'd been shot. Knew Daryl don't mean it. " 'Cuz what I feel fer ya's more'n love." Yeah. Much more. "Ain't got a word fer it yet." But love'll do. Gettin' better at 'xpressin' his feelin's an' shit. 'Cuz Rick deserved ta hear it. Always knew it. But, damn, should hear it, too.

     "Awe," Rick recovered his injury. Clutched at his heart anyways. "I more than love you, too, Daryl Dixon-Grimes."

     Daryl snickered. "Jus' Grimes." He'd take his name. Take that man. Love him. Cherish him. " 'F that's what yer askin'."

     Rick capped up the flask they'd been nippin' on. Keepin' 'em warm 'n all 's the fire died out. " 'F I thought I could get back up I'd get down on my knee," he giggled. Planted a kiss on Daryl's lips. Sweet. Ooey gooey sweet kiss. Tasted like Jack Daniels, though. "If you'll have me."

     Don't even gotta ask. "Ya had me at, 'Ain't no easy way ta say this.'" Firs' thing Rick ever said ta him. Ain't no easy way ta say none a it. 'S why so much were said with a look. A touch.

     Rick's lips twisted inta a smile. "I did, didn't I?"

     'Course he fuckin' did. Weren't Rick's fault Merle was an asshole an' hadda be cuffed on that roof. Fuck. Daryl'd a done the same thing 'f he'd a been there. An' Rick went back fer him. Ain't nobody ever thought a Dixon were worth nothin' b'fore. Ain't nobody. But Rick.

     "I'll have ya," Daryl wriggled an arm outta his poncho. Wrapped it 'round Rick. Squeeze. Squeeze. "An' I'll hold ya." Fer 's many days 's he had left in this world. This fucked up, gone ta shit, beautiful world.


	13. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has some practicing to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the nice comments and kudos. It's nice to know what you think of my shameless fluff. Here is another little chapter that I hope you enjoy.

     Daryl's old man were a mean sum'bitch. Ain't never cared 'f his kids 's fed er nothin'. 'Long 's they's quiet. 'N if they weren't he knocked 'em 'round. Er gave 'em the belt. Rick ain't like that. Always lookin' out fer Carl an' Judith. Always gentle. Always makin' time fer 'em. Damn 'f he ain't jus' 's good with Daryl. Don't make 'im soft er weak. Makes 'im kind.

     Makes 'im a good man. Good dad. Hell, 'f he ain't a good husband, too. Ain't nobody else got the patience fer Daryl but Rick. Ain't nobody else Daryl trusts like Rick. Loves like Rick. Ain't nobody else he'd wanna share his life with. His bed.

     They'd practiced kissin' 'til their lips 's sore. Prob'ly woulda kep' goin' but the fire's dyin' out an' Judy's cold. Fussy. Rick took 'er in ta change 'er. Daryl kicked out the embers. Locked up. Checked in on Carl ta see he's sleepin' okay. Needed 'nother blanket. Kid don' think sometimes.

     Daryl pulled the comic book outta Carl's grip. Tossed the extra quilt over 'im. Damn, them big-boobed women's still at it. Savin' the world 'n shit. Gonna haveta get him some better readin' material soon. He ruffled Carl's hair 'fore paddin' off ta bed.

     Rick's propped up 'gainst the headboard. Judy gurglin' on his lap. Readin' outloud to 'er. Some dime store novel ain't worth the paper 's printed on. Damn, them Grimes'll read anythin'. "Somebody's up past their bedtime," Daryl whispered. Slippin' off his boots an' jeans. Too cold ta take off his sweater. An' he liked it anyways. Wriggled outta the poncho. Lined Judy's basket with it.

     "Yeah," Rick closed the book. Rubbed Judy's fuzzy head. "She's jus' waitin' fer Papa ta kiss 'er goodnight." Won't sleep 'til she gets cuddles from both a them.

     Daryl scooped 'er up. Rocked 'er. "I's talkin' 'bout you," he teased. Thumped Rick's thigh. Sat down next ta him while he settled Judith. " 'Sides," he kissed Judy's cheeks, "ain't ya s'posed ta be readin' her fairytales 'stead a that shit?"

     Rick tossed the book off the bed. Reached out. Rubbed Daryl's back. Warm fingers caressin'. "Is there such a thing anymore?"

     "Dunno," Daryl slid off'n the bed soon 's Judith went limp in his arms. Tucked her inta the basket next ta them. "There's us." Things 's fucked up with the dead walkin' 'round, but fairytales 's ugly, too sometimes. But 's always 'bout happy endin's 'n shit. Far 's he knew. Ain't like Mama ever read none ta him an' Merle.

     Rick's his happy endin'. An' Carl. An' Judith. "Night, Darlin'," he fussed with his poncho 'til she's bundled up good.

     Rick was smilin' at 'im. Prob'ly thinkin' he's a sap. 'N lovin' him anyways. "That make you my Prince Charming then?"

     "Hey," Daryl climbed inta bed. Crawled up Rick's legs. Straddled 'im. Looked 'im in the eye. Them beautiful baby blues. "I c'n be charmin' when I wanna be."

     Rick huffed. Pressed his forehead ta Daryl's. "Sometimes I think yer most charmin' when yer tryin' not ta be." That'd be damn near all the time.

     " 'S that so?" Daryl moved in fer a kiss. Bumpin' Rick's nose. Knockin' teeth. 'Fore he got it right. 'N Rick jus' let 'im do it. Feel his way. Clumsy 'n all. Ain't laughin' er judgin'. Er makin' him nervous. Let Daryl be a fuckin' wreck takin' charge a things in bed.

     Rick moaned a little at Daryl's hands in his hair. Strokin'. Mus' be doin' that right, too. Daryl kep' goin'. Runnin' his fingers through Rick's curls. Only got stuck once er twice. An' either Rick don't notice er don't care.

     Daryl scooted closer on Rick's lap. Belly ta belly. Suckin' his lips. His tongue. 'S soft 'n yieldin' ta Daryl 's he felt out ev'ry inch a his mouth. Felt Rick respondin' under him. Gettin' hard. Weren't sure what the fuck he's s'posed ta do 'bout that. Still needed practice kissin'. Let 'lone makin' love. Mashed his hips 'round. Grindin' inta him. Seemed ta do the trick. Might be fun practicin' that a bit, too.

     "Daryl," Rick's callin' his name. Mumblin' inta his mouth. Tryin' ta catch his breath.

     Daryl kep' goin'. Pressin' Rick 'gainst the headboard. 'S like he knew what he's doin' er some shit. " 'M here," he whispered. Weren't sure 'f he's s'posed ta respond ta his name er not.

     Rick's hands were on Daryl. Under his shirt an' sweater. They's glidin' over his sides. Ticklin'. Made 'im giggle. Made 'im curl up. Bury his face in Rick's shoulder. Jus' 'nough ta have a shudderin' fit 'fore regainin' his composure. Movin' in fer 'nother taste a them soft, pink lips.

     'Fore he knew it Rick's hands 's on him 'gain. Slippin' up his shirt. Warm 'n gentle. Wormin' inta his belly. Squeeze. Squeeze. _Love you_. Daryl settled inta the touch. "Love ya, too," he huffed. "Wan' ya," he curled 'round him. Ain't sure how ta take 'im, though. Forgot 'bout movin' his hips. Got lost in the smell a Rick's hair. Like a campfire. Like their first kiss in the kitchen.

     Rick jus' played with the patchy hair under Daryl's belly button. Stirrin' up all kinda feelin's. Makin' his head spin. Makin' him hard. "Want ya, too," Rick grinned. 'N then he's movin' his hand down...down. Followin' that patch a hair all the way down.

     "Rick," Daryl choked out his name 's he's squeezin' him. Rick's hand 's warm 'n he's sweatin' inta it. Gettin' hot. Gettin' harder with ev'ry squeeze an' tug. 'S freezin' 'n their blanket ain't much, but they's heatin' things up. He yanked Rick's sweater over his head. Started peelin' him like a banana 'til he's bare ass naked. Tremblin'.

     "I'ma try not ta hurt ya," Daryl wriggled outta his clothes. Collapsed on Rick. Melted inta him. Ev'ry beautiful, perfect inch a him. Fumbled with Rick's hair 'gain. Brushin' his cheek soft 's he could. Don' ever wanna hurt ya. "But I got no idea what 'm doin'." Not a fuckin' clue.

     "It's okay," Rick stroked Daryl's back. Gentle. Reassurin'. Sighin' softly inta his neck. "Practice makes perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much Rickyl in my head I am thinking of starting a part 2 of this AU series where I can write down every random Drabble I have of domestic Rickyl set here without having to worry about chronology and the overall story arc, etc. Any thoughts? Will keep adding to part 1 as well. Also, I have another AU Rickyl story in my head with no ZA, just established Rickyl living in a small town...would anyone be interested in that? Gah, so obsessed with Rickyl and I need an outlet for it all. LOL.


	14. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks right up where the last one left off. In bed with Daryl taking the lead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not really my forte and I tried to keep it sweet. Hope it turned out ok...

     Daryl ain't never needed no one b'fore. Like he needed Rick. More 'n he needed air ta breathe. Ain't never loved. Er been loved 'til now. 'N when they'd gone all the way the other night it were all Rick. Daryl's still learnin' ta 'xpress his feelin's 'n shit. Learnin' ta do a lotta things. Like makin' love. But, far 's he could tell 's jus' a way ta say with yer body what's in yer heart. All the things ain't no words fer.

     An' Daryl had a lot ta say ta Rick. But he's so hard fer 'im he weren't sure how much longer he could last. 'Bout ta spill all over 'im 's they's makin' out. Suckin' them soft, pink lips. Breathin' eachother's air. Rick's hands rubbin' the back a his head 'n neck. Makin' him quiver. Holdin' 'im close. 'N gentle like he's the most precious thing.

     They's a naked tangle a arms an' legs. Pressin' skin on skin. Fittin' t'gether like they's made ta. He could feel Rick's as hard 's he is. Bumpin' inta eachother. Moanin'. "I love ya so much," he came up fer air. Needed ta say it with words. Strokin' Rick's cheek with his thumb. Lookin' him right in the eye. 'Cuz he weren't embarrassed. Not with Rick. "Need ya."

     This time Rick's speechless. Squeezin' Daryl's biceps. _Love you_. Daryl ain't able ta hold out no more. The heat in 'is belly burnin' him up. He could do this. Hadda do this. Wanted ta do this. So fuckin' bad. Nudged Rick's legs aside. Hand shakin'. Straddled 'im. Fumbled ta line 'imself up. Still kissin'. Feelin' blindly. 'Til he made Rick twitch. Dig inta his shoulders.

     "D' I hurt ya?" Daryl's whisper were hoarse 's he eased up. Damn. He don' wanna be nothin' but gentle with Rick. Careful. Lovin'.

     Rick's eyes 's wide. But he's shakin' his head. Pullin' Daryl back down. Pushin' his hips toward 'im. Squeeze. Squeeze. " 'S perfect."

     "Yer perfect," Daryl dove in fer 'nother kiss. Couldn't get 'nough. 'S like Rick's spit's the only thing gonna cure his thirst. Wanted ta suck him dry. Ached fer Rick. Worked his hips. Feelin' him out 'gain. Clumsy an' fumblin'. 'N Rick's jus' as patient 's ever. Strokin' his back. Over them scars he don't mind a bit. Shoulders. Workin' the nervousness right outta him. Like he knew jus' what he needed. 'Cuz he always does.

     An' then Daryl found it. _The spot_. So warm 'round him. So tight he weren't sure he'd ever get in. Pushed in slow. In a little. Out a little. In a little more. Had Rick groanin'. But the squeeze squeeze ta his arms told 'im it were a good kinda moan. So he kep' goin'. Slow 'n steady 'til their bodies became one.

     Weren't sure what ta do next. Jus' kep' bumpin' 'n grindin'. Changin' the pace up. Had Rick pantin' an' tensin' 'round him like 'nough ta make his head spin. Gettin' dizzy. Fuck. He's seein' stars. Fireworks. 'S all he could do ta keep goin'. Legs tremblin' 'gainst Rick. 'Bout ta give out. 'Fore he came inside a him.

     "Think I need more practice," Daryl blushed. Collapsin' inta him. Sweatin' inta him. Breathless. An incoherent puddle a mush. Huggin' him tight 's he slipped out. Layed on his chest. Playin' with the soft hair 'cross it. Listenin' ta his heart thumpin'.

     "I ain't complainin'," Rick planted a kiss in Daryl's hair. Wrappin' him up. Pullin' the covers 'round him. Strokin' his hair so soft he's purrin'. "But I'm here for ya any time ya wanna."

     "M," Daryl sighed. "Ya could give me a few pointers." Aint gotta get up too early er nothin'. No runs ta go on. Er huntin'. Jus' little Judy ta worry 'bout. " 'F ya wanna," he teased. Slidin' his hand down Rick.

     "You don't need no pointers," Rick nuzzled the top a his head. "But, I could use the practice, too."

     Daryl snickered. "Practice bein' quiet ya mean?"

     "Hey," Rick rolled 'im over. On his back. Pinned 'im with a kiss. "Let's see how quiet you can be." They's wrestlin' an' kissin'. 'N Daryl's bitin' his lip as Rick gets goin'. Holdin' back a whimper. Fuck. He's the one that ain't gonna be able ta keep quiet.


	15. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So - remember Daryl wanted to learn to make jam? They had a late morning after "practicing" all night but had no runs or hunting planned for the day and he gets his chance to learn in this chapter...and to open up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter has no point, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

     Mama weren't much in the kitchen. Lived on gin 'n cigarettes. 'N when there were food ta cook it were usually jus' warmin' shit outta the can. She'd end up passed out on the couch 'fore it's done. Pots burnin' on the stove. An' the only thing Merle was good fer cookin' up were trouble. Daryl'd figured shit out. 'Cuz he hadda. 'F he wanted ta eat.

     Makin' a sandwich ain't hard. An' even the off brand mac 'n cheese ya could get fer a dime a dozen got directions on it. But, jam? 'S a process. Science 'n shit. 'F ya ain't careful it really will be shit. 'N they ain't got 'nough a nothin' ta be wastin' it.

     Takin' all damn day, too. Pickin' them berries. Sterilizin' them jars. Like they's preppin' fer surgery er some shit. Boiled the fuck outta them. In the biggest soup pot Daryl'd ever seen. 'N then settin' 'em up in a row fer easy fillin'. Fuckin' assembly line. Them Greene girls knew what they's doin'.

     Daryl don't. His apron's too tight. His hair keeps gettin' in his eyes. 'S so hot in the kitchen with all them big pots boilin' he can't breathe. Er think. Ev'rythin' they want him ta do feels like he needs a extra set a hands ta do it. Needs Rick. But they's patient with 'im. "Now what?" He blew the bangs outta his face. Shook the colander. Drainin' them berries. Ain't but 'nough fer a couple a jars. 'Least that's somethin'.

     "Now we make the jam," Beth pulled out 'nother pot ta heat up the place. Set it on the stove. Finally time ta cook them berries.

     Maggie measured out sugar. A lotta sugar. "That much?" Daryl snatched the recipe. Squinted at it like he could make it say somethin' else.

     "We gotta do it like it says or it won't gel," Maggie insisted. Smilin'.

     Daryl huffed. Confused. "Thought that's what the pectin's for." Damn. Shoulda stuck ta skinnin' rabbits 'n shit. 'Least he knew how ta do that. Fuck, he coulda hunted one, skinned it an' cooked up a stew by now.

     "It is," Beth's so damn cheerful he can't help but relax. Sweeter 'n all that sugar her sister jus' dumped inta the pot. Rottin' his teeth out with 'er smile. "But everything has ta work together just right."

     Him 'n Rick work t'gether. Jus' right. Needed 'im. But he's off changin' Judy. Little Girlie were a bit fussy. Daryl's feelin' fussy, too. Sweatin'. Sleeves 's fallin' down. Hair in 'is eyes. Gettin' flustered. Needed Rick at his side ta fix all a that. Anticipate his ev'ry need. Like he always does. Kep' stirrin', though.

     Them berries 's turnin' ta mush. Dissolvin'. Bubblin' an' spatterin'. "Shit," he jumped back 'fore he ruined his sweater. Reached fer the knob on the stove ta switch the fucker off. 'Cept Beth caught his hand.

     "It's fine," she swatted his fingers. "Yer doin' fine." Her hand's in the small a his back. Nudgin' him back ta the pot. "You could stir a little more, though."

     "Perfect," Maggie assured him. Sippin' coffee. Peerin' over the pot like she ain't 'fraid a gettin' hit with one a them hot bubbles. Like she trusts him ta keep control a them. "Speakin' of perfect," she looked 'round. Saw Rick ain't back yet. She's bumpin' Daryl's shoulder now. Winkin'. Er maybe one a them spatters got 'er in the eye.

     "What?" Daryl blushed. They ain't gonna let it go. Smilin' all coy. The both a them. Them Greenes 's a persistent bunch. But they's right. Him 'n Rick er perfect. Made fer eachother. "Ain't gonna kiss 'n tell," he sassed with a wink a his own.

     "Well," Beth stepped back. Leaned 'gainst the counter. Leavin' Daryl all ta himself ta keep the jam from burnin' up. "I hope yer doin' more than kissin' by now." The kissin' she'd walked in on were sure hot 'n heavy. But she don't mention it.

     "Wouldn't ya'll like ta know," he grinned. Settled inta their chat. They's friends. Family. Ain't gonna tease 'im. Not more 'n he could take anyways. Ain't gonna call 'im Darleena er nothin'.

     "I bet it was amazing," Maggie sighed. Soundin' like she's genuinely happy fer 'em.

     Bein' with Rick's the best. Weren't 'bout sex. Weren't 'bout nothin' but love. 'N trust. Connectin'. "Mm," Daryl stirred. Let his smile speak fer 'im.

     Maggie passed 'im a coffee. "Details!" She prodded. Jabbed his side where he's ticklish.

     Daryl shuddered 'n giggled like a fuckin' girl 'til she stopped. But they don't care. Took a few swigs a coffee. Turnin' redder 'n that jam. "He's sweet." Daryl stared at his shoes. "An' gentle," he sipped more coffee. Stallin'.

     "And?" Beth smiled 's she hopped on the counter next ta him.

     Daryl looked up. Still hidin' 'hind 'is bangs. Mostly 'cuz he don't have Rick there ta sweep 'em 'side fer 'im. "An' it was pretty fuckin' amazin'." Bells. Whistles. Stars. Fuckin' fireworks. All a that shit.

     "What's amazing?" Rick came trompin' in with Judith. Musta seen Daryl blush. Er noticed Beth an' Maggie tryin' ta look busy. "Sure smells amazing in here," he don't push fer a answer. Trusted Daryl ta tell 'im later 'f it were important. Sidled up ta him fer a kiss. Long 'n sweet. "Yer amazing," he breathed in his ear. Swept the bangs outta his eyes.

     Daryl took Judith. Let 'er strangle 'is neck. Missed his darlin's. "The mess I'm makin' is amazin'," he nibbled Judy's cheeks. Let Rick fuss at 'im.

     Rick untied Daryl's apron. Loosened it a little 'fore doin' it back up 'gain. Pushed his sleeves up fer 'im. " 'S okay," he rubbed Daryl's cheek. Soft 'n tender. "I'll clean up after ya."

     "Looks like ya got Judy all cleaned up," Daryl patted 'er back. SmellEd like it, too. Musta been bad. She got new clothes on. Had a bath.

     "Yeah," Rick tweaked 'er nose 's she pouted at him. "Guess I shouldn't a fed 'er so many berries this mornin'." He's cuddlin' up 'hind Daryl. Wrappin' his arms 'round him. 'Bout 's tight 's that apron was b'fore. "We gotta find diapers on our run tomorow."

     "Gotta get us a deer, too," Daryl leaned inta Rick's embrace. Let 'im squeeze, squeeze his belly where it were fillin' out. "We're goin' huntin'." Gettin' up early. Stayin' out 'til they get one. Gotta get Rick ta fill out a little, too. Still so thin.

     "Mm," Rick snagged Daryl's coffee cup off'n the counter. Took a few sips. "I'll fix dinner tonight since ya had ta do all this without me." He dropped his head on Daryl's shoulder. Nuzzled in. "Sorry I weren't much help."

     "Ya were lookin' after our little girl," Daryl twisted 'round 'nough ta kiss 'im. Judy wriggled up an' kissed 'im, too. "That's helpin'." Rick's always helpin'. He's good like that. Sweet.


	16. Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally gets a deer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of hunting, etc and apologize in advance if it is glaringly obvious in what little I mention here.

     Bleedin' a deer in the field's always been a risky thing. Ain't never know what kinda other animal er toothless sum'bitch gonna come outta the woods an' try ta take it from ya. 'N that were 'fore the world went ta shit. Now ya gotta watch fer walkers. 'Specially 'round a fresh kill. But, 'f they's gonna attract 'em best they do it 'way from home.

     Rick were hoverin' over Daryl 's he worked. Kinda sweet. Nice ta be looked after. He's scannin' the treeline. Hand on 'is gun. Ready ta draw. Always got his back. "Nothin' so far," Rick's reassurin' him. Keepin' watch.

     Good thing, too. Daryl's mind kep' wanderin'. Ta his little girl. Thinkin' 'bout her wakin' up. Cryin' fer 'im. Fer Rick. Only ta find Beth 'stead. He shook 'is head. Shook his thoughts 'way. Gotta leave 'er a little. Ta do this. Needed ta get this deer fer Rick. Ta look after him. He'd hold an' cuddle Judy soon 's they got back. Make it up to 'er.

     He wiped his bloody knife on the deer's coat. Dropped it puttin' it 'way 'cuz his hands 's numb. Freezin' out there. "Almos' ready," he blew on 'em fer warmth. Rick's squeeze squeeze ta his shoulder warmed 'im. _Love you_.

     Still nothin' wanderin' outta them trees but a rabbit. Too skinny ta be any use ta them. Skin an' bones. Not like him. Not no more, anyways. Easy livin' were makin' him soft. Cheeks'd filled out a little. 'N he were even gettin' the littlest bit of a beer belly like he'd had from 'fore things turned. From honest ta God beer even. 'N that bottle a Jack Rick found. Weren't bad in a piss warm Coke. Er nipped outta the bottle after the kids went ta bed. Gon' be the only thing keepin' 'em warm on the way home. Heater's out in the pickup.

     "Ready," Daryl grabbed the heavy end a the deer an' let Rick take the other 's they hefted it in the truck with all the shit they'd got on this run. Heavy fucker. Gonna feed ev'ryone t'night. 'Least he still had 'is biceps. Wouldn't a got it loaded otherwise.

     They climbed inta the truck cold an' tired. Been up 'fore dawn. 'Fore Judith. " 'S a good haul today," Daryl rummaged in the bag he'd packed. Weren't much. Biscuits he'd made las' night. 'N his first attempt at jam. Weren't bad. Maggie said he's a natural. He fixed one fer Rick on his lap gettin' jam on 'is pants. Licked his fingers 'fore passin' it over.

     "Yer a regular Boy Scout," Rick teased. Grindin' the gears on the truck 's they's windin' 'long them loggin' roads. He winked 's he took it. Makin' Daryl blush.

     Daryl huffed out a laugh louder 'n he meant ta. "Don't think the Boy Scouts'd have either one a us."

     "Guess they wouldn't," Rick finished 'is biscuit. Squeezed Daryl's knee with sticky fingers. _Love you_. "But they ain't here now." Jus' them. The two a them. 'N that's what mattered.

     Daryl couldn't keep the corner a his mouth from curlin' inta a smile. "Bet the coffee's cold," he changed the subject. Fiddled with the thermos. Hands weren't workin' yet from the cold. Rick reached over an' fixed that, though.

     "What ya think's the best thing we got today?" Rick grinned. Havin' ta pull his hand away ta shift.

     Daryl narrowed 'is eyes in jest. Gave Rick a sidelong glance. " 'Sides the deer ya mean?" Gonna need that. Fer Rick. He ain't only filled out but a little. Gonna haveta watch 'im. Make sure he eats 'nough. An' don't work 'imself ta death.

     "Yeah," Rick squeezed him 'gain. _Love you_. " 'Sides that."

     Daryl poured a splash a Jack in the coffee. Passed it ta Rick. Brushed his hand with 'is thumb 's he took it. _Love you_. "Hmmm," he went 'bout fixin' 'nother cup fer 'imself. Piss warm. Better 'n cold, though. They'd scored a shit ton at the market. Somethin' fer ev'ryone. Even feminine products. Daryl don't know nothin' 'bout those but Rick said they's important. Hard ta narrow it down.

     More comics fer Carl. An' fer Beth 'f ya believed that shit. A stuffed squirrel toy fer Judith. That were at the top a the list fer sure. That crazy ass dream catcher thing Michonne'd like. Damn 'f that woman ain't got no taste. Books. There's a old Raymond Chandler detective novel got Daryl's name on it. Fer readin' 'th Rick.

     Food. Lots a canned goods 'n shit. Even some a them sweet potatoes Rick liked so much the other night. More beer 'n wine. Ain't ever gonna be too skinny 'gain. Chocolate. That shit were at the tip top a the list. But ain't number one.

     Daryl shook 'is head 's he sipped. Weren't hot 'nough ta need sippin' so's he chugged. Jack felt warm goin' down even 'f the coffee don't. "Nah, 's stupid."

     "Bet it's not," Rick passed his cup back fer a refill. "Bet it's the same as mine."

     Go on an' say it. Ya sappy sum'bitch. "The blanket," he passed back the coffee 'n Jack. Not too much, though. Rick's drivin' 'n them roads 's windy as fuck. "Yeah," he blushed, "the blanket." Fer their bed. Found one jus' like his poncho. Needed it since he'd been usin' his poncho fer Judy at night.

     Rick downed his coffee. Tossed the cup on the dash ta free his hand. Squeeze. Squeeze. "Knew it'd be the same."

     " 'S like we're meant ta be t'gether er some shit," Daryl teased. But he meant it. Ev'ry bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I feel like I should say do NOT drink and drive! They only had the tiniest splash in their coffee. It was not meant in any way to condone drinking and driving. Be safe!


	17. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after the last chapter. They arrive home with the deer and their haul.

     The drive back 's cold. Otherwise uneventful. Nice. Like they's jus' out fer a Sunday drive. Like there weren't nothin' wrong with the world. Ev'ryone 's on 'em soon 's they pull up. Buzzin' 'bout.

     Daryl scooped up his crossbow 'n backpack with the remainin' biscuits. An' the bag with the blanket, book, Judy's squirrel an' diapers, comics an' the shavin' cream ta keep Rick's cheeks smoothe fer cuddlin'. Ya go on a run ain't nothin' wrong with claimin' a few things fer yerself. No shame in that. 'Specially when they'd gone outta their way ta make sure they had somethin' special fer ev'ryone. Even feminine products.

     "I ain't touchin' that girlie shit," Daryl slid outta the truck with a smirk. An' his precious haul. "Jus' 'cuz I'm the wife," he winked, "don't make me a girl." Don't have the first clue 'bout none a that shit. Don't want ta neither.

     "Ooh," Michonne prodded the deer carcass 's she unhinged the tailgate. "Bet I can make short work a this." She winked at Daryl. Prodded him, too. "My knife's bigger 'n your knife."

     Daryl squeaked out a chuckle. Slingin' his stuff over his shoulder. Damn, that woman's got balls. 'N a sense a humor. "Yeah," he shot back, "but mine sees more action." He offered 'er a nip a the Jack from the flask 's Rick went 'bout organizin' the unloadin'. The fifth cabin were useful after all. Fer storin' shit.

     "Touché," Michonne took the little bottle. Choked on it. "You sure you didn't find this in the back woods somewhere?" Took 'nother sip, though. Choked 'gain, too. "Strong shit," she handed it back.

     " 'F ya got that deer covered I'ma go get Judy." Gonna feed 'er 'n tickle 'er 'til she giggled an' forgave 'im fer not bein' there when she woke up.

     "I got this," Michonne patted his shoulder. "M' knife could use the action."

     Rick'd put Hershel in charge a things an' slipped up b'side Daryl. Squeezin'. "Maggie 'n Glenn are thinkin' dinner fer everyone at their place tonight," he whispered in Daryl's ear. Nose cold 'gainst his cheek. "We're bringin' dessert, 'f that's okay."

     'Course 's okay. Daryl don't mind not cookin' t'night. So tired. An' dessert's easy. Ain't gotta do more 'n melt some a them candy bars they jus' got inta biscuit dough an' he'd be able ta fix the closest thing ta chocolate cake any a them'd had in a long fuckin' time. "Mhm," he cooed in response. Lost fer words under Rick's kisses up an' down 'is neck.

     "Let's leave everyone to it an' go home," Rick layed on Daryl's shoulder." 'M tired." He snatched the bigger bag 'n led him ta their font porch. Stopped short a the door. Traded glances with Daryl at the giggles comin' from inside.

     Beth an' Carl. Better not be gigglin' over them comic books. 'Less she's laughin' 'bout how stupid they is. Ain't no need ta be pretendin' ta be somethin' ya ain't. "Pssh," Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Threw the door open. Both a them backed 'way from the kitchen table. Parted like the Red Sea. Guilty 's fuck.

     'Cept they ain't kissin'. Er readin' them damn comic books. The part in their huddle revealed Judith. Bouncin' an' gigglin' in 'er basket. All covered in jam. In 'er hair. Up her nose. Down the front a her PJs. "What ya doin' ta m' girl?" Daryl dropped his bag 'n crossbow at the door. Ran fer her. Scooped 'er up.

     "It's the only thing that kep' her quiet," Beth giggled some more 's Daryl wiped at Judy with a rag. "She fussed the whole time you were gone." He believed it, too. Beth looked tired.

     "Thanks fer watchin' her," Rick kissed Judith's sticky head soon 's he got the chance. Soon 's Daryl weren't scrubbin' at 'er.

     Beth patted Daryl like she's apologizin'. "I best be gettin' back ta Daddy," she chirped. Always so damn cheerful. "We found some more sweet potatoes fer tonight." Practically skipped ta the door. "Hope y'all can come."

     "Course," Daryl bounced Judith. Wouldn't miss it.

     She smiled. "She's jus' been fed an' changed." The fed part Daryl could already guess. Assumin' she'd ate 's much as she got on 'er.

     "Thanks," Daryl fished the comic books outta the bag one handed. Tossed 'em toward Carl. Gave Judy the squirrel an' headed fer the bedroom. She giggled an' cuddled it. Not 's much as she cuddled him.

     "Wow!" Carl were wide eyed. "Thanks!" He pawed at them books 's Beth slipped 'way. "I'm gonna walk Beth home and come back and read these." Practically floated after her.

     Daryl layed Judy on the bed. Had 'er changed inta clean PJs 'fore Rick made it back ta their room. That girl loved his jam. She's quiet now. Looked comfortable 'tween their pillows. He kicked off his boots. Crawled ontop a the covers with 'er. "Tired," was all he could mumble. 'Least he thought he said it outloud.

     "Yeah," Rick dug the wool blanket outta the bag. The blanket jus' like Daryl's poncho. "Me, too." He spread it over 'em. Crawled in. Cuddled up ta Daryl. Judith 'tween 'em.

     Daryl batted his eyes. Half flirtin'. Half jus' fuckin' tired. Felt safe in their bed. In Rick's arms. Warm. Been so cold all day. So tired. 'Fore he knew it he's driftin' off. Under his favorite find. Rick. The blanket were nice. But Rick's his treasure.

 ..........................................................................................................................

     Daryl woke up groggy. Judith ontop a him, Rick pressed inta his side all warm. Damn, Judy's wet. Weren't soakin' their sheets, though. Jus' him. 'N he could change his shirt 's easy 's he could change her. Werent nothin'. Scooped 'er up an' slid outta the blanket. Let Rick sleep. Had 'er clean an' dry in no time. Smilin', too.

     "That better, huh?" He picked 'er up. Perched 'er on his belly. Gettin' soft. Damn 'f she don't love it, though. Burrowed right in. "All clean." Now 's his turn. An' Rick's. Gotta get a bath 'fore dinner t'night. 'Specially since they's goin' out. Ain't gonna show up at Glenn 'n Maggie's smellin' like a dead deer. An' pee ontop a that.

     He took Judy ta the livin' room. Carl was home. 'Front a the fire. Nose buried in one a them comics they'd scored. Prob'ly so's he could tell Beth all 'bout it t'night. Daryl shook 'is head 's he came up ta him. "Watch yer sister fer a bit?"

     "Sure," Carl kep' readin'. Put 'is arms out but he don't look up.

     Poor Judy. Daryl passed 'er off an' she pouted a little. He made faces at 'er an' she forgave him. Sweet girl. 'Fore he headed back ta Rick he snagged a pot holder an' the kettle he always kep' over the fire. Gonna need it ta make the bath at least a little warm.

     Rick's sittin' up when he came in. Legs hung over the side a the bed. Rubbin' his temples. "Gettin' us a bath goin'," Daryl slipped inta the room. Patted Rick's back. _Love_ _you_. Pulled clean clothes outta the dresser fer each a them.

     "I could sure use one," Rick stood an' snuggled up ta Daryl as he's riflin' through the drawers. "Looks like you could, too," he patted the wet spot.

     "Joys a bein' a mom 'n all," Daryl cooed. Really did enjoy it. Even the pee. An' the poop. All a that shit.


	18. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up with dinner at Gelenn and Maggie's as they celebrate the deer Daryl and Rick brought back in the last chapter.

     Glenn 'n Maggie'd really made their cabin their own. Fixed it up. Had a big fire goin'. Place smelled like venison, garlic an' a big ol' batch a them canned sweet potatoes. Smelled like home. Kitchen's well organized, too 's Daryl sat the chocolate biscuit cake on the counter. Plenty a food t'night. An' booze. Glenn's passin' it out like it were fuckin' New Year's.

     Seats er fillin' up fast 's Rick 'n Hershel er settin' 'em up. Daryl ain't gonna mind 'f he ends up on Rick's lap. Preferred it that way. He jus' grinned. Accepted a cup a somethin' made 'is eyes water. Fancy ass shit he'd a never been able ta 'ford b'fore. "Damn," he felt like he's breathin' fire. "This gasoline?"

     Beth giggled. More'n usual. Eyes 's kinda dull, though. "It's cognac." That how ya say it?

     Daryl huffed. "Ain't it fer sippin'?" Not fer drinkin' by the overflowin' glassful.

     She jus' stared. Took a big gulp. " 'S fer celebratin'." She's wobblin' a little 'n raisin' her glass. "You got us a deer," she tried ta wink. Closed both eyes 'stead. Waved 'im in close. Whispered. "An' we think you 'n Rick er jus' too cute."

     Daryl blushed 's he's watchin' Rick settin' the table now 'n sippin' on whatever Glenn'd shoved at 'im. Long 'n lean 'n damn fine with them bowed legs a his. 'N kind 'n patient. Lovin'. "I'll drink ta that," he gagged on the fumes from 'is drink. "Wan' me ta make ya some coffee?" He steadied 'er 's she swayed.

     Her eyes popped. "Ooh, this would go good in coffee!" Couldn't tell 'f she giggled er hiccuped.

     "Yeah," Daryl shook 'is head. Er jus' plain, strong ass black coffee. "Le'me fix some fer ya," he took 'er cup 'way. Eased 'er onta a seat on the kitchen counter. Gave 'er a tall glass a water while he went 'bout fixin' coffee. "Ya know who else could use a coffee?" He set the percolator on the stove.

     Beth jus' stared. Grinnin' at 'im. Dribblin' water down 'er chin.

     Daryl wiped 'er face with his thumb. "Carl loves m' coffee," he nodded towards 'im 'cross the room holdin' Judith. "Almos' 's much 's he loves them comics."

     "That mean yer coffee's shitty, too?" She teased. Hiccuped fer sure that time. "Don't tell Daddy I said that," she tried winkin' 'gain. "He'd say it weren't nice."

     " 'S okay," Daryl patted 'er shoulder. "I know ya's kiddin'." 'S okay fer family ta do that. " 'Sides, them comics 's shitty."

     "Ah, Jeez," Glenn came inta the kitchen. A bottle in each hand. All red faced. "Sorry, Bethy," he got in 'er face ta look at 'er. "I only meant for her to have a little." He's lookin' at her, but talkin' ta Daryl.

     "She'll be fine," Daryl dried 'is hands. Sipped his cognac. Shit was growin' on him. A little. "Jus' a little tipsy's all."

     Glenn looked teary eyed. Maybe 's the booze. "I just felt like celebrating, ya know?" Can't blame the kid fer that.

     "She did, too," Daryl grinned. 'Least it weren't peach schnapps. Er 'shine. Ain't no way that'd end well.

     Glenn went back ta pourin' an' left Daryl ta Beth. Left 'im a refill, too. Jesus, that's all he needs. He don't wanna get drunk off 'is ass.

     Beth finally came to a little 's he handed 'er the coffee. "I like Carl," she watched 'im playin' with Judy in the livin' room.

     "He's a good kid," Daryl sipped coffee, too. Don't want Glenn gettin' him drunk. Ain't even eaten yet. Wouldn't take much.

     Maggie slipped inta the kitchen. Checkin' on the sweet potatoes an' venison. Checkin' on Beth more like. Tryin' ta be sly. "You okay?" She rubbed 'er shoulder. "How 'bout we get some food in you?"

     "I'm fine," Beth chirped. "Let's eat." Weren't nothin' the coffee 'n dinner wouldn't fix. Weren't too far gone.

     "Thanks," Maggie patted Daryl's shoulder, too. 'N he don't even hardly flinch so much no more.

     Daryl blushed. "Weren't nothin'." Beth's like his little sis er somethin'. Jus' lookin' out fer family.

     Beth were back ta herself by the time dinner's on the table. Michonne'd done a damn fine job cuttin' up the deer 'n Maggie'd cooked it up real good. Daryl ain't needed ta sit on Rick's lap, but they's close 'nough he might 's well have. Inseparable.

     Soon 's the sweet potatoes made their way 'round the table Daryl snagged 'em 'gain. Plopped 'nother heapin' spoonful on Rick's plate. Gotta look after him. "What?" He licked 'is fingers. "Ya know ya want 'em."

     Rick jus' smiled. Kissed 'Daryl's neck with sticky lips. "You know me too well."

     Glenn were bumpin' elbows next ta Daryl. Tried ta pour 'im more cognac, er whiskey, er some shit. "Uh-uh," Daryl covered his glass with 'is hand. "I ain't lettin' ya get me drunk with that shit."

     "Okay, no hard stuff," Glenn pouted. "How about a glass of wine for when we do the toast?"

     Daryl sighed heavy. Ain't no harm in that. 'N he could jus' take a sip. " 'Kay."

     "This one's good," Carl shoved a bottle 'cross the table.

     Imported even. Fuckin' French 'n Daryl couldn't read it. 'Course that could've been the glass a cognac from b'fore. Daryl slitted 'is eyes at Carl, " 'N how would you know?"

     Carl blushed, "I had a sip." He busied 'imself with cuttin' his meat. All serious. Musta felt Daryl still starin'. "Just a sip," he whined. Kicked Daryl's foot under the table. "And I used a glass this time." He winked.

     Daryl prodded back gently. 'S kinda their thing. " 'Least 'm raisin' ya with manners," he teased, winkin', too. Sipped the wine Glenn'd poured. Weren't bad.

     "Now if we could just do somethin' 'bout Judy," Rick held 'er up. Sweet potato an' green bean all over her face. Hands. Got some in 'er hair even.

     Daryl giggled. Er hiccuped. Couldn't tell which. Good thing he's layin' off the hard stuff. Switched ta wine. " 'Least she's a good eater," he wiped at 'er face. Kissed 'er. "You could take a lesson from her," he checked Rick's plate. Added more meat. 'N 'nother dollop a potatoes.

     "Ya want me ta get food all over my face?" Rick's teasin'. Brushin' shoulders.

     Daryl huffed out a laugh. Scoopin' up Judy. "Long 's ya get some in ya, too."

     'N he did. Daryl saw ta that. Rick's sneaky, too, though. 'S like he were in cahoots with Glenn er some shit. His glass 'n his plate never went empty. No matter how much he downed. 'N he weren't mindin' neither. Weren't mindin' nothin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went back and fixed a few glaring typos. If you subscribe and got an update notice more than once I apologize.


	19. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks right up after the last chapter. Dinner at Glenn and Maggie's. Glenn has been pouring wine...especially for Daryl who is next to him...

     Daryl don't like drinkin' too much. Nothin' strong like moonshine anyways. That shit goes ta his head. Fucks him up. Turns out wine ain't bad. Makes 'im giggle like a fuckin' girl's all. An' Merle ain't there ta call him Darlena er nothin'. So's he kep' drinkin'. 'Long 's they's pourin'.

     Daryl don't even know where that wine came from. Why they's drinkin' it. 'S dry er somethin'. Suckin' the spit right outta his mouth. Wanted ta see 'f Rick had any ta spare. Suck it out. Couldn't make 'imself move. Like his body an' his mind ain't connected er some shit.

     Glenn's tappin' his wine glass like 'bout ta crack it. Crackin' Daryl's head down the middle. "I just want to say congrats to the happy couple." That why they's drinkin'? He poured Daryl 'nother glass. Full glass.

     "And I'd like ta say," Michonne leaned over the table at 'em. Shovin' her glass over ta clink it. " 'Bout fuckin' time!" Ev'ryone laughed 'n the racket made Daryl's head hurt.

     Carl kicked Daryl's foot. "I'd like to second that."

     Daryl giggled. All girly an' shit. Don't care. Ain't no one makin' fun a him t'night. "I'd like ta third that," he raised 'is glass. Couldn't raise 'imself fer some reason. 'Soon 's he said it he could hear it came out wrong. Couldn't make the words form in 'is mouth right. Er the thoughts in 'is head. But they's smilin'. 'Least that's quiet.

     Rick flashed him a smile. All bashful. Them blue eyes 'n long lashes battin' at him. "And I'll fourth it." Rick's leanin' in. Whisperin' in Daryl's ear. Breath ticklin'. "Yer my everythang." Damn, the way he said thang made Daryl 'bout faint.

     Daryl ain't never been nothin' ta nobody. 'Fore Rick an' them kids a theirs. His heart thudded in his throat. Chokin' 'im. "An' yer mine." Always loved ya. Always will.

     "Kiss," Beth was cheerin'. Jabbin' Maggie's arm. She got 'em all joinin' in. "Kiss!"

     Rick bent over. Locked eyes with Daryl. Lettin' him know he's doin' it 'cuz he wanted it. Wanted Daryl. His lips 's soft. Coverin' Daryl's. Wrappin' 'em up. Like they's huggin'.

     "Mmm," Daryl moaned inta Rick. Tasted him. Warm 'n wet. Rehydratin' his mouth. Leaned inta him. Dizzy from the kiss. The hands runnin' through his hair. An' maybe the wine.

     Daryl'd lost track a how much Glenn'd poured 'im. But, ev'rythin's makin' him giggle. An' he's makin' out 'th Rick 'front a all a them an' ain't even blushin'. Don't know how long they's kissin' 'fore he's back in 'is seat. Dessert's done 'n ain't a single piece a his cake left. He don't 'member none a that neither. But he's stuffed. An' maybe a little drunk.

     "Papa?" Carl was in Daryl's face. 'Til he blinked. Kid's still 'cross the table. Holdin' Beth's hand. Gettin' further 'way with ev'ry blink. An' fuckin' blurry. Musta been the wine. Glenn were 's generous with that shit 's Rick was with the food. "Papa?" Carl said 'gain. Drawin' his 'tention back. "Can we have another bonfire tonight?"

     Daryl rubbed his chin scruff. Thinkin'...Thinkin'. What was he thinkin'? Looked ta Rick fer help. Somebody ask him somethin'? Why's ev'ryone lookin' at 'im? Why's the damn room spinnin'?

     Rick jumped in. At his side. Always. "Fire," Rick's face 's red. Musta been sittin' 'front a that fire fer awhile. "The kids want a bonfire," he were talkin' funny. All slow. Like Daryl ain't understandin' er somethin'. Gave 'im a sly smile an' a kiss.

     Michonne's sweater jingled loudly in Daryl's ear. Gotta turn down the volume on that fucker. "I'd be up for a fire, too." She trotted off ta a chorus a jingle bells. Actual fuckin' Jingle Bells. Made Daryl snicker.

     "Yeah, sounds good," Daryl rubbed his temple. 'Long 's he don't haveta get up. 'Least Carl's gonna do more'n read shitty comics with Beth.

     Rick passed Judith off ta Carl an' Beth. They's playin' with her like a new toy. "You okay, Baby?" Rick were in his ear. Breath ticklin' out a fit a giggles.

     Baby? "I ain't no baby," Daryl let Rick haul 'im up. Fuckin' chair clanked ta the floor. Makin' all kinda racket. Gonna wake Judith. He shushed ev'ryone. Gotta be quiet. Couldn't make his legs work. Wobbled. Rick steadied 'im. His hands 's ev'rywhere. Man, they still got people over. Can't be doin' that yet. The kids 's still up.

     "Shhh," Rick cooed. Made Daryl's legs go weak. 'Bout fuckin' fell. 'Cept Rick caught 'im. Always got his back. "Yer my Baby." He's whisperin'. Like he don't want no one else ta hear. Their secret.

     "Yeah, guess I am yer Baby," Daryl's feelin' unsteady. Weak in the knees. This were too much. Pet names 'n shit. Too fuckin' cute. What's he gonna call Rick? Baby? C'n they call eachother the same thing? Don't know the rules fer that shit. Ain't never had a need ta.

     Glenn's suddenly at his other side. Pullin' on his arm an' shit. "Sorry, sorry," he's whinin'. "I shouldn't have kept pouring." Gettin' all clingy. Tryin' ta drag him off er somethin'. Rick's draggin', too. Whole fuckin' room's lurchin'. Not 's bad as his stomach, though.

     Maggie's settin' up a chair. They got more people comin'? He'd only cooked fer the eight a them. Judy don't count. Don't hardly eat but a little off'n his plate with 'er bottle. Prob'ly not 'nough food 'f more people comin'. Who the fuck's comin' all the way out there anyways?

     " 'M fine," Daryl groaned 's they's draggin' him off. Fuckin' weren't. Face burned. Head hurt. Mouth's dry. Fuckin' thirsty. An' his vision's gone all weird. Seein' double. Musta got hit in the head er somethin'.

..........................................................................................................................

     Daryl don't 'member fallin'. Er whatever he done ta hurt 'imself so bad. How it happened. Er where. Don't 'member nothin'. Jus' poundin'. Poundin' in his head woke 'im up. Like some sum'bitch 's splittin' it down the middle with a axe. 'N his mouth's dry. Ain't hardly able ta make Rick's name form on 'is lips. Er move ta find 'im. 'F he could in the pitch black. Fuck. Gotta get ta Rick.

     "Shhh," Rick's there. In the dark. Warm hands keepin' him from movin'. Mus' be bad. "I got ya, Baby, but I need ya ta keep still." Fuck 'f Daryl could move. He don't know which way's up.

     " 'D I do ta m'self?" The words spewed outta his mouth. Gonna be vomit next. His belly's lurchin' 'n rollin'. 'Bout 's much 's his head. Fuckin' concussion er some shit? Fell down a fuckin' cliff? D' Rick jus' call 'im _Baby_? He dyin'?

     "Well," he c'n hear the smile in Rick's voice. Puts 'im at ease. Need ta put his stomach at ease. "Ya got drunk."

     Daryl tried ta roll. Couldn't. Stomach sure did. "The fuck?" He tried ta think. Don't 'member nothin'.

     Rick's rubbin' his temples. Like he knows jus' where they's hurtin'. Throbbin' like ta bust a vein. "Actually, Glenn got ya drunk." Little shit.

     "Fuck," Daryl's head's clearin'. A little. Realized he's home. Safe. Ain't fell er got injured. Jus' fuckin' hungover. Been stripped ta his boxers an' sweater. Propped 'gainst Rick's chest. In their bed. Took ev'rythin' he had ta crane his neck 'til his forehead's in Rick's shoulder. Warm 'n comfortin'.

     "Please tell me I weren't a dick." He choked on a sigh. Close ta sobbin'. He don't wanna be nothin' like his old man. Nothin'. "Not 'front a the kids." He's whimperin' now. Can't help it.

     "Hey," Rick's voice 's as warm 's his lips on Daryl's cheek. "Jus' 'cuz ya got drunk don't make ya a drunk." He's forcin' water 'n aspirin inta Daryl. " 'Sides, ya were kinda cute."

     Daryl huffed. Chokin' on the water. Gaggin'. Ain't gonna be able ta keep much down. "Cute?" Damn, his voice 's gruff. Sounds like shit. Feels like shit. Don't even wanna know what he looks like. Cute ain't it.

     Rick pried the glass outta his hand. Eased him back down. Onta his back. Rubbed his belly 's its flipfloppin'. So tender. "You were giggly."

     Fuck. He covered 'is eyes with his arm. Startin' ta 'member. Glenn sittin' next ta him. Pourin'. An' pourin'. "Shit." 'S all he could think ta say. Mostly 'cuz 's what he felt like. "Time 's it?" Judy ain't fussin' yet. Er makin' a sound come ta think. "Judy okay?" The sheets er a fuckin' tangle holdin' 'im down. 'N maybe Rick were, too.

     "She's fine," Rick's cooin'. His voice 's butter. Meltin' inta Daryl's ears. Makin' him relax. "Sleepin' in Carl's room tonight."

     "I should..." Daryl started. Couldn't think what. Should...get her bottle, start breakfast. Check them traps. So much ta do. Don't matter his head's throbbin'. What the fuck time 's it? Don't even know 'f 's day er night.

     Rick jus' wrapped 'im up in his arms. "Ya should stay right here with me." He's soundin' all sweet. Whisperin' so's not ta make Daryl's head hurt none. But Daryl c'n tell there ain't no arguin'. "Gotta let me take care a ya, Baby." Rick's stubborn when he wants ta be.

     Daryl wants ta put up a fuss. 'Cept layin' in Rick's embrace, warm 'n safe 's exactly where he wants ta be. 'N them fingers 's magic. One hand runnin' through his hair. Makin' the poundin' in his head hurt less. The other tracin' soft, warm circles over his belly. Settlin' it. "Maybe fer jus' a bit longer," he's fightin' a yawn. 'N maybe dry heaves. Knows he ain't gonna be able ta hide nothin' from Rick.

     "You better," Rick teased. Carressin' his temples. " 'Cuz I still got my handcuffs an' I ain't afraid ta use 'em."


	20. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes care of Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had problems with postings showing for both of my fics lately so you may need to go back and read the last chapter or two if you missed it. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't never had breakfast in bed b'fore. Big mess a venison scramble. 'N he don't know 'f it's 'cuz them eggs 's powdered er 'cuz Rick cooked 'em, but they don't sit right. 'Course he's a bit hung over. That strong ass black coffee an' aspirin sure hit the spot, though.

     "Gotta eat up," Rick shifted 'hind Daryl on the bed. Proppin' him up. "Need somethin' ta soak up all that wine from lastnight."

     "Don't remind me," Daryl groaned. Dragged his fork through them eggs. Makin' his stomach flop. "Still don't know how the hell that happened." Gettin' drunk were the las' thing he wanted ta do. " 'M sor-" but Rick don't even let the word form in Daryl's mouth.

     "Ya had help," Rick's rubbin' Daryl's back. Gentle an' sweet. Givin' 'im somethin' ta focus on 'sides dry heaves. Gave 'im a warm kiss on the back a his neck. Makin' him melt. "Glenn was pretty sneaky."

     Carl's at the door. 'Bout ta knock. Thought better a makin' noise. "Papa?" He whispered. Rick musta told 'im ta be quiet. 'N the kid's takin' it ta heart. Walkin' in the room all slow. Either tryin' not ta make a sound on them creaky floorboards like he always does. Er spill the glass in his hand. "Hershel said you should drink this."

     Only thing Daryl wanted ta drink 's more a that coffee. Not no mess a shit looks like cold minestrone soup right outta the can. "Thanks," he took the glass. Hands shakin'. Sniffed it. Big mistake. 'Bout threw up all over breakfast.

     Carl sat on the edge a the bed. Slow 'n careful. "He says I'm supposed to stay and make sure you drink it." His hand were so gentle pattin' Daryl's knee he almos' don't even realize 's there. "And, if it makes you feel any better," he's grinnin' now, "Maggie says Glenn isn't feeling much better this morning."

     Daryl huffed out a laugh. Damn near broke his head open. "A little," he tried ta wink. Felt like he's havin' a stroke so's he ain't sure how it came out. Tried ta sip Hershel's concoction. Always comin' up with nasty ass shit. Damn 'f them remedies don't work, though.

     Soon 's the glass were empty Rick reached 'round 'n took it. Set it 'side. Nudged the fork back inta Daryl's hand. "A little bit more," he tried coaxin' him with kisses. Soft 'n sweet ta his cheek. Carl jus' rolled 'is eyes at 'em makin' out 'front a him. "Just a few more bites," Rick urged.

     "Don't wanna," Daryl fussed. Mostly 'cuz he wanted more kisses. Got 'em, too.

     "I'll leave you two alone while I go check the traps," Carl teased. Gettin' up. "Should I take Judith to Beth's?"

     Daryl perked up, "Ya c'n bring 'er in here." He pushed his tray 'way. Done.

     "You little shit," Rick's kiddin'. Slippin' out from under Daryl. Makin' sure he's situated 'gainst the pillows 'n headboard. "Ya think yer gettin' outta sufferin' my cookin' that easy?" His hands 's warm 'n gentle runnin' through Daryl's mess a hair. "A greasy breakfast'll make ya feel better." Merle sure swore by it.

     Daryl put on his best pouty face 's Rick sat down by his side. Facin' him. Pulled the tray back over. "Since ya went ta so much trouble..." Daryl tried ta sound put out as the fork came up ta his lips. Clamped 'em shut. 'Til Rick made 'im smile by pryin' 'em 'part. Tryin' ta shove the offendin' bite in.

     "Yer worse than Judith," Rick hacked off 'nother bite. Fed it ta Daryl. "Ya big baby."

     " 'S that how ya meant it?" Daryl chewed a big chunk a meat. Teasin'. Feelin' better already. " 'N here I thought ya's bein' sweet." Knew he was. Always lovin'. Lookin' out 'n takin' care a him. He opened up fer 'nother bite.

     Rick's eyes lit up the room with that smile a his. An' he shoved a mouthful a breakfast inta Daryl. "Baby," he kissed Daryl's lips 's he's chewin'. "Would ya let me baby ya a little?"

     Daryl blushed. Chewed his bottom lip. "A little bit." He pointed ta the mushy green beans boiled ta death. Wiggled his feet under the blanket. Waitin'. "But only 'cuz ya love me so much." 'N he knew it, too. 'S the one thing he's sure of. 'Sides that he loves Rick. An' them kids.

     "I sure do," Rick scooped up bean mush. Gave 'im a mouthful.

     Daryl ate 'til Carl came back. Tip toein' in with Judith. Kid sure took his time. Like he knew soon 's Daryl had 'er ta cuddle that's all he's gonna wanna do. 'N stop eatin'. Damn 'f his family don't know him too well. "There's m' sweet girl," he burried his face in her. Clutched her ta his chest. Layin' back.

     Rick took the tray. "Guess ya were a good boy," he conceded. Plate were close ta empty. "I'll get ya more coffee." He kissed the top a his head 'fore headin' out.

     Daryl pulled the blanket 'round Judith. She's dozin' 'n he's grateful she ain't pitchin' a fit 'n splittin' his head er nothin'. She's jus' layin' in his arms. Sighin' an' content. Daryl's dozin' 'bout 's much 's Judy when Rick comes back.

     "Here ya go," he passed 'im some coffee. Set a big glass a water on the night stand. More aspirin. Slipped inta bed. Careful not ta upset Daryl's stomach with too much jostlin'. Wrapped 'im up in his arms. Jus' the way Daryl's holdin' Judith.

     Daryl finished his coffee. Settled inta Rick. Under their blanket. Safe in their bed. In Rick's arms. "Love ya, Baby." Don't even sound funny callin' Rick that. Feels right.

     "Love you, too," Rick wrapped the blanket 'round Daryl. Tuckin' him in. 'Fore rubbin' his head some more. " 'S okay if ya wanna go back ta sleep."

     "Nah," Daryl yawned. "Got too much ta do t'day." Choppin' wood. Settin' traps. Seein' ta what's left a that deer. Preservin' it.

     Rick nuzzled his neck. "Nope," he kissed his headache 'way. "We got it covered."

     Daryl felt 'imself slippin' 'way. Gettin' limp with sleep. He ain't one ta slack off. Even feelin' like shit. But Rick ain't gonna let 'im push himself. 'N he's kinda enjoyin' a day off. Bein' fussed over. Ev'ryone helpin' out. Coverin' fer him. 'Cuz that's what families do.


	21. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is recovered. Fitting right back to his role in his family. They pick up the slack for eachother when needed but they each have their talents and roles to fill. Daryl's being the "mom" and he's just fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...keep having issues posting so you may have missed a chapter or few...Hope you enjoy the fluff and please let me know your thoughts.

     'S late afternoon 'fore Daryl felt like gettin' outta bed. Sun's peekin' through the window. Even with the blanket Rick'd covered it with fer 'im. Mus' be 'bout three er so. 'F anybody's countin'. Starvin'. 'N the thought a food don't make his stomach flop no more. Headache's gone, too.

     So's Rick. But he c'n hear Judy fussin' in the next room. Rick cooin' at 'er. Sounds like she wants Papa, though. Dragged 'imself outta the covers 'n slipped on his pants. Padded ta the livin' room.

     "There's Papa," Rick brought 'er over. Passed 'er off with a kiss ta her fuzzy head. "I was comin' back but she was pitchin' a fit so I brought her out ta let ya sleep." Gave Daryl a kiss, too. Warm 'n sweet ta his temple. "Feelin' better?" He's rubbin' Daryl's back.

     "Much," Daryl let Judy strangle 'im. She's huggin' an' bouncin'. Squirmin' like a puppy. "Girlie had 'er bottle yet?" He tickled 'er with his chin scruff. She's laughin' an' squealin'. 'N his head don't even hurt.

     "Been changed, too," Rick smiled. Crouchin' down ta the overflowin' woodpile. Musta brought some in. They's gettin' low las' thing Daryl c'n remember. "I'm gonna get us a fire goin' now," Rick swiveled on 'is heels. Snuck a hand in Daryl's back pocket. Fished fer his lighter with a little pinch 'fore startin' a blaze. Good thing. Gettin' cold.

     Daryl warmed at the sight a Rick's ass in them tight jeans, though. Slapped it 's he bent down ta pick up Judy's stuffed squirrel 'fore anyone tripped on it. Tossed it on the couch with the mess a books Carl left out. Carried Judith off ta the kitchen where Carl's choppin on a hunk a venison. "Hey, little man," he ruffled Carl's hair. Judy joined 'im. Reached out an' pulled it 'fore he untangled 'er. "C'n I help ya?"

     "Sure," Carl bumped Daryl's hip. Jerkin' his head back from little sis. Hackin' meat. "If you want it to taste good." Kid's better at skinnin' than choppin'. Got a pile a mismatched chunks.

     "That's the idea," Daryl huffed out a laugh. Pickin' over canned goods 'n spices. Pullin' stuff outta the cupboard one handed. Bouncin' Judy on 'is hip while she started in on his hair next. Rosemary, thyme, chicken broth, garlic powder. An', what the hell, a little Dijon mustard jus' ta make it diff'rnt.

     Carl washed his hands. 'N took Judy. Don't seem too broken up 'bout surrenderin' the job a fixin' dinner. But 'least he were willin' ta help. An' entertainin' Judy's a task in itself sometimes when she's cranky. "I think Dad was just gonna boil it," he smirked at the meat. Like he could do better.

     "Well," Daryl set ta work fillin' the Dutch oven. Grateful ta be able ta use both hands now. "Yer old man c'n sure boil the hell outta green beans." He winked. "Best part a breakfast this mornin'."

     Carl shook his head. "I know you love my dad if you like his green beans." He socked Daryl's shoulder. Makin' him blush.

     "Hey," Rick's in the kitchen now. "You still bitchin' 'bout my cookin'?" He pinned Carl's shoulders. Ruffled his hair like he's tryin' ta make a bald spot. Like Merle used ta do ta Daryl when they's kids. Only 's in fun. Not tryin' ta get the kid ta submit like Merle were always doin'.

     "Daaaaad," Carl whined. Sounded like a puppy when it's stepped on. Made Daryl stop what he's doin. Drop the ladle in the pot. Join in. Mussin' the kid's hair. "You guys, seriously!" Carl wriggled free a them. Stalked off with Judith. Smilin'. Even though he's tryin' ta hide it. Judy ain't. She's trillin' 'n fistin' his hair, too. "See what you taught her?" Carl fought his lips from curlin'.

     "What?" Rick jus' shrugged. Shook his head an' went fer Daryl. Tanglin' his fingers in his mess a bed head. Ticklin' out a fit a giggles.

     "Stop," Daryl doubled over. Laughin'. Weren't even tryin' ta get away. Let Rick wrap him up in his arms. Hoist 'im up. Eye ta eye.

     "Er what?" Rick's in a cocky mood. Flirty little shit.

     Daryl huffed. Kids 's on the couch. Nose in one a them comics. Even Judy's starin' at it. "Can't say jus' now," he cocked his head at 'em. Winkin'. Sure 's shit he'd show him later. Ain't been up but a few minutes an' already he's thinkin' a goin' back ta bed.

     'Fore he knew it Rick's hand came up. Slow an' deliberate. Rakin' through his hair. "Er what?" He begged 'gain. Whisperin'.

     "Yer gonna get it, that's what," Daryl breathed in Rick's ear. Dropped his head on Rick's shoulder. Smilin' inta his neck. Nippin' at his soft, warm skin.

     "Hope so," Rick's strokin' Daryl's hair now. Gentle. Soothin'. Smoothin' out the mess he'd made.

     "Seriously, we're right here," Carl teased 'thout lookin' up from one a them books a his. But Judy's cheerin' 'em on.

     Daryl smirked, "Later, Grimes." 'N he meant it. Ev'ry bit. "Now," he tore himself 'way, "ya want instant potatoes, rice er canned corn fer a side?" Damn 'f they ain't never had so many choices.

     "Corn," Carl piped up from the couch. 'Parently he ain't engrossed in them comics 's much as they thought. Made Daryl wonder what else he'd caught when they thought he ain't payin' no 'tention.

     "I can do the corn," Rick winked. Hoppin' on the counter ta rifle the cupboard.

     Daryl tried ta scowl. Kiddin'. "Ya c'n open it fer me." Tapped Rick's knee with the opener 'fore searchin' out 'nother pan. Shook 'is head when Rick went fer the faucet. "Ain't gotta boil it," he grinned. "Jus' warm it up." 'F it was up ta Rick they'd be eatin' mush. Damn sweet a him ta help, though. Always workin' hard an' still wantin' ta do more.

     "That my problem with the green beans, too?" Rick's lookin' all coy.

     Daryl shrugged. Fittin' 'imself 'tween Rick's knees. "Yer green beans 's alright by me." He chewed his thumb. 'Fore rubbin' his hands up an' down Rick's thighs. "Wouldn't change a thing." Wouldn't change a thing 'bout none a this. Maybe they ain't got much. Scavengin' fer shit. But they got eachother. 'N that's ev'rythin'.


	22. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up after the last chapter. A little family time after dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Life just threw me a curve ball and I didn't have time to keep up both fics. Seems like I had a billion Rickyl ideas for Happy Family that I had to get out and I let this one slide. Anyway, this isn't my best but I thought I should get something out there. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you're still interested...

     Dinner weren't bad. That spoonfull a Dijon mustard were jus' what the stew needed. Prob'ly coulda used a little red wine, too. But Daryl weren't ready ta get back on that horse yet. 'Sides, Rick 'n Carl liked it jus' fine. 'N Judy liked the bits a corn he fed 'er. The ones that made it in 'er mouth anyways. Girlie's covered in yellow. Head ta toe.

     Carl did the dishes. Rick tended the fire that'd gone out 'n brought in more wood. 'N Daryl cleaned an' changed Judy. Things 's back ta normal. Jus' the way Daryl liked. Ev'rybody got their place. Like a real family. He ain't jus' the hunter. The tracker. He's...the wife...the mom. 'N fuck 'f he don't love it. Don't make 'im nobody's bitch. Makes 'im a Grimes. Got the ugly sweater 'n ev'rythin'.

     "Good 's new," he wiped corn outta Judy's hair. Squeezed a piece outta her nose. She made faces at 'im. Drooled an' whined. Fussy lately. Gurgled 's he cuddled 'er ta his chest. Carried 'er ta the couch. Plopped down.

     Rick's ass bobbin' 'round while he were workin' on stackin' wood weren't a bad view. Gave Daryl a little wood a his own. Captured his 'tention. Givin' him ideas fer later. 'Til Judy cried. Floppin' 'round in his arms.

     "She bein' fussy 'gain?" Rick felt 'is pockets fer the lighter. Came up empty. Turned ta Daryl 'n he don't even gotta ask 'fore Daryl tossed the Zippo over.

     "Think she's cuttin' a tooth er somethin'," Daryl winced. Stuck 'is finger in an' felt 'round. Sure 'nough she gotta tooth gettin' ready ta poke through 'er gums. Her cries 's quiet, but constant. Face's pinched. Blinkin' out tears. Clingin' ta him 's he rubbed 'er back. "Gonna need ta get 'er somethin' fer the pain." Maybe see 'f Herschel got one a his remedies fer teethin'.

     "Yeah," Rick sighed. Sittin' next ta them 's the fire kicked up. Gonna need a lotta shit. "Think we might have time fer one last run 'fore winter sets in too bad," he pulled the blanket 'round Daryl an' Judy. Scooted thigh ta thigh. Fished the map outta his jacket. "While ya were sleepin' I planned an overnighter ta here," he's pointin' ta a housin' development er somethin'. Looks like it's got a grocery store 'n shit. Big chain 'stead a jus' a little market. "Might find somethin' there." Might not. Only way ta know's ta check it out.

     "Sounds like we gotta try," Daryl met Rick's eyes. Rockin' Judy. Them roads 's gonna get too dangerous soon. "Who ya have in mind?" 'Fraid ta ask. Been laid up 'n he don't want Rick goin' 'thout 'im. 'Specially overnight.

     Rick let 'is breath out. Ticklin' Daryl's neck. Scoopin' Judy up. Settlin' inta Daryl's side. Where he belongs. "Us." T'gether. Always. " 'Less ya ain't up to it yet, then Glenn an' Maggie er willin'."

     Daryl snaked 'is arms through Rick's. Always up fer anythin' with Rick. 'Long 's they's t'gether. "Carl okay with this?" His whisper came out gruffer'n he meant it.

     "Yes," Carl skulked over. Pickin' up a stack a comics. "I mean...I understand it." Kid's really growin' up. "I don't want you to have to go, but I want us to be able to stay here." He shrugged like he don't got the words fer his feelin's. "I want us to be able to stay a family."

     "Hey," Daryl tugged Carl down next ta him on the couch. "Ain't nothin' gonna change that." Ever. "But, yer right," he chewed 'is thumb. "This 's our home." Ain't never had no place like it b'fore. A place ta call theirs. A place ta fit in. Be safe. Be t'gether. " 'N we'll do whatever it takes ta stay here."

     Rick reached over Daryl. Patted Carl's head. "We'll do whatever it takes ta keep you safe."

     Carl nodded. Thumbed 'is comic book. Starin' at it. "Just...don't forget to keep yourselves safe, too, ya know?" He don't look at 'em.

     Daryl pulled Carl in fer a tussle. Mussin' his hair. Kid hates that. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen 'long 's I got yer old man 'n he's got me." They got eachother's backs.

     "I ain't that old," Rick flicked the back a Daryl's head. 'Fore settlin' his hand on his neck. Rubbin'.

     Carl's still sulkin'. Daryl nudged 'is shoulder. Tryin' ta get 'im ta smile. "How 'bout ya tell us 'bout them comics," the words came out 'fore he knew what he's sayin'. "So's we c'n bring ya back ones ya ain't read yet."

     "Really?" Carl perked up. Settled inta the couch. Inta Daryl.

     'N that were their evenin'. Judy fallin' 'sleep in Rick's arms. Daryl wantin' ta. Ain't never been inta comic books. Never had the money er the time growin' up. But, 'f his son's gonna be, then he were gonna try ta take a interest. Could do 'thout all them boobs, though. 'Course that's prob'ly why Carl likes 'em.


	23. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after last chapter. Daryl and Carl have a moment before preparing for an overnight run.

     Daryl ain't never realized there were so much ta know 'bout comic books. 'N his head's goin' numb from it all. Spinnin'. But Carl's got somethin' ta think 'bout that ain't got nothin' ta do with the world goin' ta shit. So's he's okay with it. In small doses. He's tryin'. Fer Carl.

     "Hey," Carl finally stopped ta take a breath. Ain't never gonna have a chance with Beth 'f he goes on 'bout 'em like that with 'er. But that's a conversation fer 'nother night. "I think I put Judy ta sleep," he snickered.

     Sure 'nough she's a limp heap in Rick's arms. Droolin'. 'N Rick ain't too far 'hind 'er. Head bobbin'. Tryin' ta look alert. Damn near put 'em all ta sleep.

     "Thought she's never gonna go down," Daryl looked up from strokin' her silky hair. Found 'nother piece a corn in it. "Poor Girlie's gotta be hurtin' with them teeth comin' in." Gonna need them supplies an' shit from the grocery store. 'F it ain't been picked clean already. "Best be gettin' ta bed so's we c'n get a early start," he whispered. Don't wanna wake Judy. Er Rick.

     "Just promise...you'll come back," Carl's quiet, too. Grabbin' Daryl's arm 'fore he could stand. But the kid don't look at 'im. Starin' at 'is boots. Like they's got all the answers er some shit.

     Daryl lifted his arm ta pat Carl's head. 'N soon 's he did Carl's leanin' inta him. Clingin' ta him. Like he needed 'im er somethin'. "Ain't nothin' gonna keep us from gettin' back ta ya," Daryl promised. Rubbin' his back. Nothin'. They's family.

     Carl's quiet fer a minute. Face buried in Daryl's chest. Squeezin' the breath outta him. 'Fore pullin' 'way. "I'll take good care of her while you're gone." 'N Daryl knew he would. Always lookin' after little sis. "Beth will, too so you don't have to worry." He's quiet 's c'n be. Daryl's gotta strain ta hear 'im. "Just think about what you're doing out there and be safe."

     "I know ya got it covered," Daryl bent down. Makin' eye contact. Like Rick does with Daryl when he's upset. Needs reassurin'. "Trust ya." 'N he meant ev'ry word. Ain't gonna stop 'im from pinin' fer 'em, though. Ain't never been 'way from 'em overnight b'fore. "Now," he squeezed Carl's shoulders, "off ta bed so's ya c'n see us off in the mornin'." He pushed Carl's bangs outta his eyes. "Gotta get up early 'f ya want me ta feed ya 'fore we go."

     "Yes, Mom," Carl sighed. Pretended ta be put out 's he tromped off ta bed. Lookin' back over his shoulder. Kid ain't never done that b'fore. Usually jus' scurries off ta his room. "Love you guys." His voice's small.

     "Love ya, too," Daryl blushed. Watchin' him go. Ain't never thought he'd have kids b'fore. Ain't never thought he'd want 'em. Family ain't meant shit ta him. Jus' a buncha assholes ta beat 'im an' drag 'im down. But Carl an' Judith, they's his. Rick's his.

     Daryl tried ta wipe the smile off'n 'is face. Tucked the blanket 'round Rick's shoulders. Left 'im sound 'sleep on the couch. Packed up some supplies fer the run. Ain't had time ta plan so's 's jus' canned shit. No biscuits this time. Set the thermos out so's they could have coffee fer the road.

     Padded back ta scoop Judy inta his arms. Careful not ta wake 'er. Took an eternity. Movin' in slow motion. Cradlin' her ta his chest. She sputtered a little. Almos' stirred, but settled right down 'gainst 'im. Always so good fer Papa.

     Don't wanna make noise an' set 'er off. Not when she'd finally exhausted 'erself cryin' an' conked out. Patted Rick's head ta rouse 'im. Rubbin' softly so's not ta startle 'im. Offered a hand up. 'N they crept off ta bed. Fingers threaded.

     Daryl let Rick fuss over 'im. Feelin' 'long in the dark. Keepin' Daryl from any obstacles. Crouched down. Adjusted the poncho in Judy's basket so's Daryl could slip 'er in. Don't even gotta ask. They's a good team.

     Daryl shot him a smile he ain't never gonna see 's dark 's it were back there. Layed Judy down. Slow 'n steady. She don't fuss. Girlie ain't got 'nough left in 'er. _Night_ , _Darlin_ ', he mouthed the words. Bent down. Kissed 'er head. Tucked the poncho 'round 'er.

     Rick kissed her, too. Leanin' inta Daryl 's they jus' watched over her fer a bit. Shoulder ta shoulder. Thigh ta thigh. Makin' sure she stayed settled. Don't even know how long they'd been on their knees when Rick tapped his back. Helped 'im up. Led 'im ta bed.

     They stripped eachother in silence. Listenin' fer any peep outta Judy. Hands brushin' over bare skin. Carressin'. Reassurin'. Sayin' more 'n words ever could. Lips nipped an' sucked eachother. 'Till they's swollen an' sore. Tastin' the warmth a one 'nother.

     Down ta their boxers they found their way under the covers. Curlin' up. Safe in eachother's arms. Daryl rolled on 'is side. Waited fer Rick ta sidle up 'hind 'im. Clasp his hands 'round his belly where it's gotten soft. Filled out.

      _Love_ _you_ , Rick squeezed 'im. Keepin' quiet.

     Daryl gave Rick's hand two squeezes back. Sayin' the same 'thout words. Tried ta sleep. Mornin' gonna come too soon. Needed ta be rested. But he don't wanna haveta go. Mind's buzzin'. 'N Rick's movin' a hand up ta Daryl's head. Tappin' his temple like he's sayin', _yer thinkin' so loud yer gonna wake Judy_. Daryl stifled a chuckle knowin' they ain't even gotta speak ta communicate. Snuggled inta Rick's embrace. Let his soft, gentle rubbin' lull 'im ta sleep.

     There ain't no place Daryl'd rather be. Home with Rick. An' Judy 'n Carl. Ain't nothin' he wouldn't do ta hold onta this. Goin' out, leavin' 'em's part a that. Ta keep 'em safe. Keep 'em fed. Hard 's it is he knew he hadda do it. 'N 'long 's he's with Rick he knew he could.


	24. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl struggles with having to leave the kids to go on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, fixed a few glaring typos. Sorry if I missed any others...By the way...whooo what a ride that season finale was!

     Ain't gotta worry 'bout Judy's teethin' bringin' a herd a walkers on 'em. Not here. Home. They's safe. Damn 'f there ain't still 'nough ta worry 'bout raisin' that precious girl. She's in pain right now. 'N ain't nothin' Daryl c'n do ta fix it. 'Cept leave 'er. When she needs 'im most. Damn 'f that don't beat all.

     She ain't his blood. Truth be told she prob'ly ain't Rick's neither. Don't stop 'em from claimin' 'er, though. Lovin' her. Protectin' her. Family ain't jus' kin. Blood don't mean nothin'. Don't make ya family. Like love does. Trust. All that shit Judith's too young ta understand. All she's gonna know come mornin' 's he's gone. Fuckin' gone.

     Girlie ain't sleepin'. Neither's Daryl. Listenin' ta her breaths shudderin'. Runnin' ta her even 'fore the cries start. Splittin' his ears. His heart. Wailin' like she needs 'im. Beggin' him ta stay. Ain't gonna understand Papa leavin' 'er.

     But he's there. Now. With Rick. They's scoopin' her up. Outta her basket. Hands workin' t'gether like they's of one mind. One soul. She jus' flopped inta Daryl. Bawlin'. Soakin' him with tears. An' drool. Chubby hand fisted in Rick's hair 's he's leanin' over her. Keepin' 'im close.

     "M' poor, sweet girl," Daryl's cooin' at 'er. Pacin'. Rockin' her. Rubbin' her back. Rick's glued ta his side. Rubbin' her head. Matchin' 'im step fer step over them creaky floorboards. Judy settled ta jus' sputterin' now they got 'er. Whinin' an' pinchin' out fat tears faster 'n Daryl c'n kiss 'em 'way.

     Rick's readin' him like a book. Always does. Started rubbin' Daryl's head, too. Draggin' him towards the bed. Lettin' him hold 'er in his arms. "Hey," his voice's a whisper. Eyes lockin' with Daryl's even in the dark. C'n feel it more'n see it. "You wanna stay?"

     Daryl sighed. Wanted it bad. Crawled inta bed with Judy. Got a couple a hours 'fore dawn. Needed ta sleep. Settled her on his belly. Let her burrow inta the warmth a him. The softness he's gettin' there. "Ain't lettin' ya go 'thout me." 'S all there is. Gotta stay t'gether. Ain't no one he trusts ta look after Rick more'n he could. Give his life fer that man. 'Thout hesitation.

     Rick fit 'imself ta Daryl's side like he were made ta. 'Cuz he was. B'longed there. Always. Wrapped the blanket 'round 'em. "Glenn an' Maggie..."

     "I know," Daryl stared at Judith. Risin' 'n fallin' with his ev'ry breath. " 'S our turn, though." Gettin' harder ta find deer up there. Gotta go further fer that anyways. Glenn 'n Maggie ain't gonna be able ta bring nothin' like that back. "I know we gotta." Fer her.

     Rick settled in. Arms 'round Daryl 'n Judith. Buried his face in Daryl's neck. Breath soft 'n warm 'gainst his skin. Voice quiet. "If there's one thing that girl knows 's that her Papa loves her."

     Daryl's eyes stung. 'N he ain't able ta breathe. Don't got no words. Couldn't a got 'em past the lump in 'is throat 'f he did. Moved his hand ta Rick. Squeezin' his arm. _Love_ _you_. Took 'while ta find his voice. 'N it's rusty. "Sorry fer bein' such a fuckin' girl."

     Rick jus' smirked inta Daryl's shoulder. Kissin' ev'ry freckle there. "Yer jus' bein' a good mom." Felt Rick's lips curlin'. Smilin' inta him. Lovin' him. "It's hard...leavin' 'em, but..." Rick's voice broke.

     Daryl finished fer 'im, "We gotta." Knew it. But...fuck that they had ta. But they got a home. A safe place ain't no one seemed ta bother with. Came with a price, though. Ev'rythin' in this world comes with a price. Ain't nothin' changed 'bout that.

     Daryl don't know 'f he ever drifted off ta sleep er not. But he's 'wake when Judy starts in 'gain. Frantic cries. Like she's chokin'. Face red 'n pinched 's he lifted her ta his chest. Checkin' her by the light comin' in the window. Sun's up. Time ta go. Ta leave 'er. Wonderin' why Papa ain't comin' when she calls. Fuck

 

**********************************************************************

 

     Ain't no amount a coffee gonna wake Daryl. Nothin' gonna dull the pain a leavin' them kids. His kids. But Carl'd got the thermos filled already an' started 'nother pot fer breakfast when they came out. Them kids's gonna be okay. Knew that. Kep' repeatin' it ta hisself 's Judy wailed in his arms.

     "Mornin'," he ruffled Carl's hair. Rifled the cupboards fer breakfast fixin's. "Mind oatmeal 'n peaches?" Easy 'nough ta fix one handed so's he could comfort Judith with cuddles. 'N maybe himself.

     Carl shrugged. Yawned. "Sounds good," he poured three cups a coffee.

     "I got this," Rick dropped their rolled blanket by the door. Took over fer Daryl. "Jus' boilin' water," he cooed. Winked. "I'm good at boilin' shit." Green beans 'n all.

     Daryl huffed. "Damn right ya are," he slapped Rick's ass. 'Fore he realized Carl's watchin'. Shit. Kissin' 'front a him's one thing, but coppin' a feel?

     "Ugh," Carl jabbed him. "This is gonna be like date night, huh?" His smirk's so big Daryl wanted ta tickle torture it right off'n the kid. "Like a night free from us kids," Carl tickled him 'stead. Right in his sides.

     "Hey," Daryl wiggled 'way. Jugglin' Judith. "We'll miss ya."

     Carl's face got serious. Eyes hard. 'N he looked ev'ry bit the man he's becomin' 'n not no kid. "But, remember, not so much you aren't focussed," he scolded. Actually fuckin' scolded. Fiddled with the hem a his shirt. "Not so much you aren't safe."

     Rick snapped his hand back from the stove. Like he got burnt. Prob'ly did. "Hey," he wrapped Carl in a hug. "We'll keep eachother safe." Always do. Gettin' him 'way from the stove's a start.

     "You better," Carl let Rick mess his hair. Let him. 'Thout fightin' it. Weren't lost on either a them.

     Daryl snuck in ta take over the cookin'. Bouncin' Judy on 'is hip. Rick could burn water. An' his hand 'parently. "Ya ain't allowed ta worry 'bout us, neither," he patted Carl's back. Turned down the burner so's the enamel don't melt off'n the kettle. "Be back 'fore dark t'morrow." Don't even say, _'fore ya know it_ , 'cuz 's a damn lie. 'N he don't lie ta his kids.

     They ate 'thout sayin' a word. Ain't words fer none a it. Hard ta talk over Judy's cryin' anyways. Girlie's suff'rin'. She don' even wanna stop ta take a breath. Er her bottle. Turnin' her head 'way ev'ry time Daryl put it ta her. Hadda have Rick squirt some a the formula on his finger 'fore she'd take it. Snuck the nipple in after.

     Carl packed the truck fer 'em. They don't wanna leave 'til Judy's settled. Sleepin'. Best she wakes up 'thout 'em than see 'em go. Walkin' 'way. Walkin' out on 'er. Damn 'f Daryl could do that. Got 'er sleepin' quicker'n he wanted ta. Nothin' left ta do but...leave.

     "Love ya, Darlin'," Daryl layed 'er in 'er basket. Wrappin' her up in his poncho. 'Least he'd leave her that. Kissed the tears off'n her cheek. "Be back fer ya." Promise. Standin', he let Rick say his goodbyes. Arms felt empty. Useless. Jammed his hands in his pockets while he paced.

     Carl's hug were fierce. Strong. 'N he don't even hide he's cryin'. Neither does Daryl. Er Rick. 'N too soon they's in the truck. Leavin'. Gone. Daryl fiddled with the crossbow propped 'tween his legs. Dropped his head ta the window. Starin'. Chewin' his thumb. Watchin' Carl gettin' small in the distance.

     Rick's hand were on his knee. Squeezin'. _Love you_. 'N then he shook Daryl's leg. Softly. Gave 'im a pat er two. Like he's sayin, she knows. _She knows ya love her_.


	25. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick prepare to spend the night away from home on a run.

     Easy livin' in them cabins ain't makin' Daryl soft. 'Cept a little in his belly. Regular meals an' all. But he c'n still go on next ta no sleep. Takin' it when he c'n get it. 'F he c'n get it. C'n go on little food. Er water. Roughin' it on runs. Ain't had shit growin' up. Knows what 's really like ta go 'thout.

     The world goin' ta shit ain't 'xactly the worst thing ta happen ta Daryl. Got the scars ta prove it. All a them people dead. 'N he's got the chance ta live. All his life he survived shit ain't nobody should haveta. But, that's all it was. Survivin'. Ain't never really lived. 'Til now.

     Ain't never b'longed nowhere. Ta no one. Even his old man ain't never wanted ta claim 'im. He were a nobody. Nothin'. Now he's a Grimes. Rick's. 'N they might not have much more'n the clothes on their backs. But they got eachother. 'N that's ev'rythin'. 'Sides, he don't need much. Jus' Rick. An' them kids a theirs. 'N his crossbow ta protect 'n feed 'em. Used ta livin' the simple life.

     The house they's holin' up in fer the night's nicer 'n anythin' he'd ever been in 'fore things went ta hell. But he don't want it. Their little cabin's home. Safe. Warm. This place ain't even holdin' in the heat. Not 'nough insulation. Er the fireplace's jus' fer show. Barely warmin' the place.

     But them cans he'd cracked open an' set in there gotta be gettin' hot. Been in there since they'd cleared the place. Cookin' while they secured the house with ev'ry latch an' bolt. Movin' the big ass furniture 'front a the doors. Made a sweep fer anythin' useful.

     "Dinner's 'bout ready," Daryl hunkered 'front a the fireplace. Usin' the rag from 'is back pocket ta pull the open cans a Gorbeli's pasta outta the fire.

     Rick arranged couch cushions on the floor fer 'em. Makin' a bed by the fireplace. Plopped down next ta him. Exhausted. Rollin' their blanket out over their legs 'soon 's Daryl turned 'round.

     Been up since dawn. Scavenged a good haul from the grocery store. Teethin' gel, diapers 'n formula fer Judy. Canned ham, tuna, beans, 'n all kinda carrots an' peas. Cases a sweet potatoes. Daryl took ev'ry can a them. Even found cigarettes. So much shit they hadda secure it with a tarp ta keep it from fallin' outta the truck. Gonna haveta try 'gain come spring. Get what's left. 'F ain't no one else finds it by then.

     Got the truck backed inta the garage fer safe keepin'. Don't want no douchebags comin' 'long an' makin' off with their hard work. Been a long day. Gonna be a long night, too. 'Way from home. From them kids a theirs.

     Daryl stuck a spoon in each can. "Spaghetti-Os er ravioli first?" Man, he ain't had time ta prepare much ta bring las'night. Ain't gonna be the best dinner he's served. 'Least they'd eat.

     Rick took the pasty-lookin' Os first. Dug in. "Think ya've spoiled me with yer cookin'," he winked. Forcin' down a bite. "Cuz these er shit."

     Daryl snickered. Them raviolis ain't much better. Don't know what kinda meat they used but it coulda been horse. Fuckin' dog food. "Wanna trade?" He wiggled the can.

     "Sure," Rick leaned inta Daryl. Shoulder ta shoulder. Warmth radiatin' off'n him more'n anythin' from that fireplace.

     "What ya think Carl an' Judith's eatin'?" Daryl sucked 'is spoon clean. Jammed it inta the can. Traded with Rick. Girlie's prob'ly still cryin'. Wonderin' where the fuck they's at. Why they ain't holdin' her. Why they's jus' lettin' 'er suffer. 'Thout 'em.

     Rick swung a leg over Daryl's under the blanket. Wrestled their feet t'gether. "Prob'ly eatin' real meat at least," he's wincin' at the ravioli. "Cookin' it over the fire."

     "I c'n see that," Daryl huffed out a laugh. Carl loves that damn fire pit. Prob'ly singin' songs with Beth 'bout now. Maybe even cuddlin'. Holdin' hands 'least. 'F he ain't talked 'er ta death 'bout comics first. "Hope they got 'nough wood." Ain't like Carl couldn't chop more. Er Glenn an' Maggie. Kid's got it covered. They's jus' so far 'way.

     Rick's squeezin' Daryl's bicep. _Love you_. "They'll be fine."

     "Yeah," Daryl nodded. Chokin' on them damn Os. Ain't nothin' but mushy noodles in bland tomato sauce. Sickly sweet, too. Ain't no tomato tastes like that. But, 'least he's gettin' full. Havin' ta force 'imself ta swallow ev'ry bite 'til they's gone. " 'S you I gotta worry 'bout," he teased. Twisted 'round ta pull them sweet potatoes outta the fire. Holdin' the can with 'is rag.

     Rick perked up. Sittin' up straighter. Still touchin' shoulders. "You spoil me." His eyes er glowin' with the firelight. Lips spread inta a wide grin. 'N he's lookin' tastier 'n anythin' Daryl coulda thrown t'gether fer dinner.

     "Well," Daryl licked his lips. Wanted ta lick Rick's. " 'F yer good an' finish yer dinner I'll take first watch." Gotta make sure he eats 'nough. Ain't like they's gotta ration fer them Woodbury extras no more. 'S jus' them.

     Rick sat the raviolis aside. Makin' Daryl's eyebrow quirk up. Hardly touched it. Prob'ly savin' it fer breakfast. "What ya think yer doin'?" Daryl huffed. Crossin' his arms over his chest. Meant business. "No dessert 'til ya finish dinner." Pressed 'is lips inta a thin line. Swiped those Os. Inspected the can. "Three more bites."

     Rick shuddered with a laugh. But he don't make no move fer that shitty pasta. His pout's meltin' Daryl. Makin' him go all weak. But, 'fore he changed his mind he scrambled onta Rick's lap with that damn can. Dug out a huge bite. Waved it 'round. Like a fuckin' airplane. Like he does fer Judith. "Open the hangar," he's teasin'. Sorta. Pushin' the spoon ta his lips. Pryin' 'em 'part.

     "Yes, Mom," Rick sighed. Soundin' jus' like Carl. Chokin' down them raviolis. 'Least he's fightin' a grin more'n the food.

     "Baby," Daryl cooed. Liked callin' Rick that. When they's 'lone. Brushed his fingers through Rick's hair. "Ya gotta eat." Gotta le'me take care a ya. "C'mon?" He wiggled the spoon.

     Rick grabbed the back a Daryl's ass. Pulled him in closer. Nose ta nose. "One more bite a those awful things, then I'll eat all the sweet potatoes ya want me to."

     Damn negotiatin'. Still tryin' ta save 'em fer later. Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Like 'nough ta fall outta his head. "Big bite," he dug 'round the can fer emphasis. Pulled out a heapin' spoonful a slimy ravioli. They's turnin' Daryl's stomach jus' lookin' at 'em. 'Course it coulda been all a them he'd eaten. Damn 'f he could blame 'im fer refusin'. 'Specially when they'd scored so much t'day.

     Sure 'nough Rick ate 'em. Groanin' an' makin' faces the whole time. Tryin' ta get a rise outta Daryl.

     Daryl smirked. Kissed the terrible sauce off'n Rick's lips. 'Fore passin' him the can a sweet potatoes. "Got a s'prise fer ya." He twisted 'round. Reached fer the bag.

     "Ya mean b'sides this lovely sweater ya found?" Rick opened his jacket ta show the monstrosity.

     "I went easy on ya," Daryl smoothed the crumpled sweater. Navy blue with a band a snowflakes 'long the chest. Pretty tame 's far 's ugly sweaters go. "Coulda made ya wear the one with them cats." How the fuck cats symbolize Christmas he don't know. Guess all ya haveta do is stick a Santa hat on 'em.

     Rick squeezed Daryl's arms. _Love you_. "Ya definitely showed mercy on me there," he trailed kisses 'long Daryl's neck. He don't know that cat sweater's in the truck. Fer Michonne a course. 'Long with the little one fer Judy. With the angel wings. Kinda like his vest.

     Daryl melted inta Rick's kisses. Liftin' the sweet potatoes back up ta his face. He don't even gotta force feed 'im those. "Got somethin' else," he leaned out. Pulled the bag all the way over. "But we's gonna have a little chat 'fore I show it ta ya, a'ight?" Rick's lookin' worried. 'N Daryl don't leave 'im hangin' fer long. "Ya gotta promise me somethin' first."

     Rick sucked on the spoon. Damn 'f that ain't seductive. Makin' Daryl's brain go haywire. Couldn't hardly think. "Scouts honor," Rick fumbled with the the hand sign. While clutchin' the spoon.

     "Pshh," Daryl swatted his shoulder. Looped his arms 'round Rick's neck. "Told ya," he pulled Rick in. Forehead ta forehead. "Them Boy Scouts ain't want nothin' ta do 'th us." Guess there's some shit them Scouts ain't prepared fer.

     "Anything fer you," Rick breathed inta Daryl's lips. Ticklin' him 'th ev'ry word. 'N Daryl knew he meant it.

     "Ya gotta promise me ya ain't gonna work yerself ta death, 'kay?" Waited fer Rick ta nod. "Close yer eyes then," he took the can a potatoes. Set 'em 'side. Rummaged in the bag 'soon 's he were sure he ain't peekin'. Took Rick's hands in his. Squeeze. Squeeze. Placed the packets in 'is palms. "Gotta promise you'll le'me help ya."

     Rick cracked open one eye first. Waitin' fer Daryl ta nod the okay. Looked down at the tiny packages. Eyes 's blue 'n wide 's Daryl's ever seen 'em. Starin' at 'em. Seeds. Tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce. All kinda peppers an' shit. Squash. "Daryl," Rick's voice's crackin'. Mouth hangin' open.

     "We c'n start 'nother garden." Grow fresh vegetables. " 'Long 's ya don't overdo it." Ain't gonna let 'im. "Maybe we won't haveta go on so many runs no more." Won't haveta leave the kids. They could all stay t'gether. Stay safe. Stay home.


	26. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick settle in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Some unforeseen stuff came up and it didn't leave me time to keep up both my fics. Sorry it is so short. Just had to get somethin out. Hope you enjoy.

     Them seeds mean more'n puttin' food on the table. Means safety. Less runs they gotta make. Ev'ry time they leave home they risk runnin' inta walkers. Er worse. People. Them tha's left ain't usually the kind they wanna run inta. Er the kind they want knowin' 'bout them cabins. Their family.

     Growin' up Daryl always thought his old man were the worst there is. 'N fer a long time 's true. But, soon 's the world went ta shit 's like most a the good people did, too. Fuckin' kill ya jus' 'cuz they can. Daryl's killed people. The livin'. In defense a his family. Er his life. But, there's those that'd kill ya fer a pair a boots. A chocolate bar. Er a cigarrette. Ain't even carin' ya mighta jus' offered 'f they'd a givin' ya the fuckin' chance.

     They'd secured the house best they could. Ain't no walkers gettin' in there. That ain't what they's 'fraid a. The smoke from the chimney's like a fuckin' flare pointin' 'em out ta anyone near by. But 's so cold. "Go on," Daryl nudged Rick down onta the cushions. Carressed 'is temple. "Told ya I'd take firs' watch." Twisted 'round. Poked the fire. Don't help much. Freezin'.

     Rick don't fuss at Daryl doin' up his jacket over that snowflake sweater he found 'im. Tugged Daryl down 'side 'im soon 's he's done fiddlin' with the zipper. Snuggled up. Tryin' ta get comfortable. 'Least 's comfortable 's he could get sleepin' in his clothes. 'N them boots. Ready ta run 'f shit hits the fan. "Guess I was good then, huh?"

     Daryl huffed. Makin' his bangs fly up. "Don't go gettin' all cocky." Can't keep the smile outta his voice. "Prob'ly gonna haveta force ya ta eat 'gain t'morrow." Look after ya. Damn 'f he don't love doin' that, though. Look after that man 'til his dyin' day.

     "Ya will 'f it's more a those fuckin' O's," Rick teased. Shit's terrible. Can't blame 'im. "Always hated those."

     Daryl pulled 'is crossbow over next ta them. Ain't had ta sleep like that fer 'while. Armed 'n dressed. He settled in. Spoonin' Rick. Still ain't nothin' 'round 'is waist ta grab onta. Ain't fillin' out like Daryl were. "Nah, wouldn't do that to ya," he whispered. Kissin' a trail 'long Rick's neck. "I's thinkin' raviolis."

     Rick shuddered in his arms. Laughin'. "Stop." But Daryl c'n tell he don't mean it.

     Daryl snickered. Huggin' Rick ta his chest. " 'M serious." 'Least he's pretendin' ta be. Prob'ly slip out at the crack a dawn. Check them snares he'd set. Cook up some squirrel er somethin'. 'Fore headin' home.

     "Hey," Rick shifted in Daryl's arms. Rollin' over ta face 'im. Them couch cushions slippin' ev'ry which way 's he pressed flat 'gainst Daryl. "I'll make ya a deal." His hands 's cuppin' Daryl's cheeks. Thumbs carressin' his patchy scruff. Makin' Daryl wanna agree ta damn near anythin'. "I promise I'll eat - even those shitty raviolis - if ya get some sleep an' let me take watch."

     Ain't slept a wink las'night. " 'M pretty fuckin' tired," Daryl sighed. 'Cept 'f Rick takes firs' watch he ain't gonna wake Daryl. "But I got this."

     Rick pouted. "Ya gotta let me take care a you once in awhile, too ya know." Pressed 'is forehead ta Daryl's. Sighed inta him. "If somethin' happens out here," he trailed off. Kissed the top a Daryl's head. "I need ta know yer rested. At the top a yer game." Nudged 'im onta his back. Brushin' the hair outta his face. " 'Cuz I'd die 'f anything happened ta you an'..." Couldn't even finish.

     Daryl swallowed hard. Ain't no one ever put him b'fore themselves. Like Rick does. Like Rick's always done. Damn 'f he ain't makin' sense. 'F he ain't alert, he ain't able ta protect Rick neither. Swatted him with a pillow. "Ya better wake me," he huffed. "Er you'll be eatin' raviolis fer the rest a yer life." Rolled over. Pullin' Rick 'round 'im like a blanket. Squeeze squeezin' Rick's hand. _Love you_. Planted it on his belly.

     "Love you, too." Rick's lips 's warm on the back a Daryl's neck. " 'Sides, ya know Judy's gonna wan't Papa as soon as we get home." More kisses. "Can't have ya fallin' asleep on 'er," he teased. Cuddlin' up.

     "Miss 'em," Daryl settled inta Rick's arms. Lettin' him stroke his hair. Makin' him sleepy.

     Rick started rubbin' down Daryl's neck. Shoulders. Workin' the tension out 'th soft circles. "Me, too," he whispered. "But those seeds ya found will keep us from havin' ta leave 'em. Best find ever."

     "Mm," Daryl's eyes 's gettin' heavy.

     Rick's fingers 's magic. "An' here I didn't think ya'd be able ta top Judy's sweater." Them angel wings 's pretty fuckin' perfect. "Matchin' Papa," he cooed. "But keepin' ya home...she'll love that even more," he smiled inta Daryl. Breath ticklin' 'n makin' Daryl's hair stand on end. 'S the las' thing he 'members 'fore fallin' 'sleep.


	27. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick pack up to head home.

     Mama ain't never beat on Daryl like 'is old man did. With 'er hands. Er belt. Preferred a switch. Made 'em go outside 'n pick their own, too. 'N Merle'd always come back 'th a skinny one. 'Bout 's big 'round 's his finger. Ain't never learned 's the small ones that hurt the worst.

     Daryl got good at pickin' ones ain't gonna hurt 's much. Took a little bit a lookin' 'round the back a the house. But, it were worth it. Never did get good at figurin' why Mama wanted ta wail on 'im, though. Prob'ly the drinkin' mos'ly.

     Ain't but a few times Daryl reckoned he had it comin'. Forgot ta stop an' get her cigarettes on the way home from school once. 'N spent the money eatin' 'imself sick on burgers an' fries with Merle at the Tastee Freeze. But they'd been so hungry fer so long the whoopin' were worth ev'ry mark she left.

     That were the day Merle started teachin' him ta hunt. 'Stead a jus' lettin' 'im tag 'long pickin' stuff up 'f he paid 'tention. Took right to it. Firs' thing he ever got all by 'imself from trackin', ta killin', ta skinnin' an' cookin' 's a rabbit. Scrawny ass thing ain't but barely had no meat on it. Jus' like Daryl back then. Cooked it over a campfire in the woods 'hind the house. On their knees. 'Cuz they ain't able ta sit down on them welts fer days.

     The rabbit he'd got in one a them snares they'd set las'night were jus' 'bout 's sorry 's that one. 'Least they ain't gotta eat them shitty raviolis 'gain. Had it skinned 'n gutted in no time. Ran it through 'th a stick fer hangin' over the fire. Woulda made a good switch. Gonna burn that fucker after the rabbit's done.

     Slipped back inta the house 'thout a sound. So's not ta wake Rick. Set the meat over the fire ta cook. Next ta the kettle a water warmin' fer coffee. Shit's instant. But they'd have 'nough ta fill the thermos fer the road, too. Save the good stuff they'd found fer home.

     Daryl poked the fire. Stirred it up. Shrugged off 'is crossbow. Crawled back under their blanket with Rick. Settled in ta finish keepin' watch. Enjoyin' the way Rick rolled inta him. The warmth a him. The soft tickle a his breath on 'is neck. Them arms wrapped 'round 'im. Wantin' him close like ain't no one never did b'fore. Lovin' him.

     Family. Ain't never had that b'fore. Even with Merle mosta the time. But Rick's diff'rnt. Good. Kind. Ain't never gonna raise a hand ta him. 'N fuck 'f he don't actually want them hands on 'im. 'Cuz they's gentle. Safe. Don't make 'im flinch er nothin'.

     Musta been a hour 'fore Rick finally stirred. Rubbin' his eyes. "Mornin'," he yawned inta Daryl's shoulder. Little shit were true ta his word an' woke Daryl fer watch. But not 'fore lettin' him sleep the better part a the night. Damn 'f he ain't needed it, too.

     Daryl raked 'is fingers through Rick's hair. Pettin' him like a kitten. "Mornin', Sunshine." Pulled the blanket 'round Rick's shoulders. "Ya let me sleep too long," he huffed inta the top a Rick's head. " 'Least ya woke me, though." Ain't no way ta be mad at that man. 'Specially fer bein' good ta him. "I c'n drive back so's ya c'n sleep more on the way."

     Rick jus' burrowed in deeper. " 'Course I woke ya," he snickered. "Ya think I want ya givin' me raviolis again?" His lips 's warm. Curlin' inta a smile 'gainst Daryl's throat. "Whatever yer cookin' sure smells good," he arched 'is back with a stretch. Pullin' Daryl closer.

     "Should be 'bout done," Daryl rolled ta face 'im. Noses rubbin'. Bellies touchin'. The sooner they eat the sooner they c'n get on the road. Get back ta their kids. Judy prob'ly thinks her Papa done left 'er fer good. Damn he missed that girl a his. "Got coffee goin', too."

     "Better get ya some, then," Rick sat up. Poppin' his back like a string a Chinese firecrackers. Crawled ta the kettle. "Know how ya are 'thout yer coffee." He's smilin'. Makin' Daryl's stomach flop. Damn 'f he ain't sexy. Dirty 'n tired. 'N sexy 's hell.

     "Pshh," Daryl tossed 'im his rag fer pullin' stuff outta the fire. Only half meanin' ta get 'im right in the face with it. "Could really use a cup, though."

     Rick made a show a shakin' out the rag. "Told ya," he winked. Poured hot water inta their cups from las'night. Mixed up the instant coffee. Passed one ta Daryl. Brushin' fingers. Crawled back ta his side. Where he b'longed.

     "Gonna be good ta get home," Daryl croaked. Warmin' his hands on the cup. A cigarrette'd be good, too. Scored 'nough he could break one out 'thout feelin' guilty.

     "Mm," Rick agreed. Sippin'. "Forgot what it was like ta haveta sleep in my clothes an' boots." Ain't like bein' home. Safe.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Yeah." Blushed. "Kinda like ya sleepin' in a bit less." Flicked Rick's jacket collar 'th his chewed on finger.

     Rick leaned inta Daryl. "Tell ya what," he's gettin' cocky. "When we get home tonight I'll be sleepin' in nothin' at all."

     "Sleepin', huh?" Daryl huffed. Teasin'. Gettin' up ta crawl over ta the fire. Get the rabbit ready.

     Rick slapped his ass. "Didn't tell ya what I'd be doin' b'fore sleepin'."

     "Can't imagine," Daryl ain't able ta keep the smile from 'is voice. But he don't turn 'round. Kep' workin'. Gettin' 'nother slap ta his ass.

     They ate quick 's they could. Daryl broke the stick in two 'n tossed it inta the fire. Up in flames. Jus' like Mama. Filled the thermos with the leftover coffee. Packed up what little a their stuff ain't already in the truck. Them precious seeds. 'N set off fer home. 'N home ain't jus' four walls an' a roof. Had that b'fore. 'S wherever Rick is. Them kids. Where they c'n be safe. Be together. Be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are still reading this. Your comments are appreciated and keep me going. I might go back and fix a few typos and such in previous chapters over the next few days so if you get notifications for updates I apologize in advance for the repeats.


	28. Homecomin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick make it home.

     Merle'd prob'ly raised Daryl more'n Mama did. Kep' 'im 'live anyways. Fed 'im squirrel an' possum he caught out back. Candy bars he stole from the corner store once 'n 'while. 'N the neighbor's cat that one time. Said it were a accident 'n they best get rid a the evidence. But he sure had a smile on 'is face 's they cooked that fucker over the fire. Biggest shiteatin' grin Daryl ever saw.

     Ain't hardly had nothin' in them cupboards back then. Not like now. Got all kinda shit. Pantries'll be full all winter with their haul. Bellies, too. Ain't no way Daryl weren't providin' fer his own. Even 'f he hadda face a herd a them dead fuckers ta do it. 'F ya love somethin' ya protect it. Goes fer people, too. Only thing his old man loved 's booze. 'N knockin' him 'round.

     That don't matter now. The past's done. Dead an' gone. Even 'f them scars ain't. 'N Rick don't mind 'em a bit. Rick's good 'n kind. 'N ev'rythin' Daryl ain't never thought he deserved. Never thought he'd have. Rick's safe. Rick's family. Rick's his. 'N so er them kids. Gonna be good ta see 'em.

     Town's quiet. 'N' the rumblin' a the truck seemed loud 's fuck. Makin' it sound like a bigger piece a shit than it is. Ain't nothin' 'bout. Not even walkers. Ev'rythin' jus' dead quiet. 'N the church sign's proclaimin' "The end is near." Fuck. Fer Daryl 's jus' the beginin'.

     "Ya think we'd a met...'thout all a this," Daryl waved at the ransacked shops 'long the main drag 's they's headed outta town. Weavin' the truck 'tween a couple a stalled cars in the road.

     Rick sipped coffee 'fore passin' it ta Daryl. Starin' out the window. "I'd like ta think so." He's transfixed on a empty carseat in the middle a the road. 'S makin' Daryl's heart ache, too. "Sides," he swiveled 'round. Shot Daryl a smile. " 'F Merle got inta half 's much trouble as ya say he did, I'm sure we'd a met up sometime." Some things 's jus' meant ta be.

     Merle'd been in damn near ev'ry jail 'round King County. 'N Daryl were always bailin' 'im out. Stormin' inta the station fer his asshole brother. Dirty redneck. Squirrels hangin' off'n his shoulder. "Ya think ya'd a liked me?" Daryl blushed. Bowed 'is head. Hidin' 'hind 'is bangs 'n chewin' his thumb.

     Rick cocked 'is head. Like he does when he means business. Put a hand on Daryl's knee. Fuck. Here it comes. "Daryl," his voice's low 'n soft in Daryl's ear. Like he talks ta Judith. "Ain't no way I could do anything but love you." Squeeze. Squeeze.

     Daryl looked up. 'N Rick's eyes 's right there. Meetin' his. Like always. Like he's worth somethin'. "I'da loved ya, too," Daryl ain't able ta keep the smile from spreadin' 'cross 'is lips. "Even 'f ya were a damn cop." His face's gettin' warm. Weren't the coffee neither.

     "Hey, you harassin' an officer a the law?" Rick teased. "Don't make me use my cuffs."

     "Psh," Daryl snaked his arm 'round Rick. Pullin' him 'cross the seat. Thigh ta thigh. So close he's gonna have trouble shiftin' gears. "Ain't never gonna need those ta keep me by yer side."

     Soon 's Rick's head hit Daryl's shoulder he's out. Makin' fer a quiet ride home. Damn 'f he don't love the sound a his soft breathin' next ta him. Warm on his neck. Close. 'S a long drive. Ain't 'nother car on the road. 'Less 's abandoned. Stalled 'n ransacked. Even the gas'd been siphoned outta them worth checkin'. Ain't no signs a life but that rabbit he'd got fer breakfast this mornin'.

     Rick finally stirred 's they's gettin' close. Road ta them cabins 's bumpy. Gotta take it slow. 'Specially when they's got 'nough of a load it hadda be secured with ropes 'n tarps.

     "How long was I out?" Rick rubbed 'is eyes. Shifted 'round. Tried ta work the kinks outta his back.

     Daryl reached over ta rub 'is neck. "A good while, but I figure ya needed it." 'Specially after Rick let him sleep damn near all night back at the house.

     "Looks like we're almost there," Rick perked up. Collectin' the thermos an' stashin' it back in the bag.

     "Ya think Judy'll forgive me?" Daryl eased the truck 'long the dirt road. Towards home. Girlie's prob'ly given up on 'im.

     " 'Course," Rick jus' smiled. Patted Daryl's leg. "Ain't no way she could be mad at Papa." Squeeze. Squeeze. "Yer her favorite."

     Daryl blushed. Waved ta Michonne 'n Hershel sittin' 'round the fire. Pulled up ta the fifth cabin so's they could unload shit. Slid outta the truck 's they's comin' over. "Judy okay?" Don't even wait fer a answer 'fore goin' fer the bag with them seeds an' the stuff fer his little girl. 'N his crossbow.

     Michonne patted his shoulder. "Last I checked Carl was tryin' to get her to go down for a nap." Her eyes 's pinched 'n 's all Daryl needs ta know it weren't happenin'. "She hasn't slept." Nobody has. Don't even gotta say it. 'S all over her face.

     "C'mon," Rick'd rounded the truck. Threaded his fingers through Daryl's. "Le's go home an' check on 'em 'fore we finish this."

     Hershel hobbled up ta the back a the truck. Marveled at their haul. "Glenn an' Maggie will come out to help with this. You two just go be with your kids."

     "Thanks," Daryl's already headin' fer their place. Hand in hand 'th Rick. C'n hear Judy wailin' from the porch 's he tromped up them steps. Threw the door open. S'prisin' ev'ry one.

     "You're back!" Carl's relieved. 'N not jus' 'cuz Judy's been cryin' 'er head off. 'S like he missed 'em. Both. Worried. He's passin' Judy off 'n huggin' them soon 's his arms 's free. Tight 'n confinin'. 'N Daryl don't even mind. Missed it even.

     "There's m' girl," Daryl's holdin' Judith in one arm 'n Carl 'th the other. She's flailin' fer him. All red face 'n grab hands. Clingin' ta his chest. Been in pain the whole time they's gone.

     "She's been cryin' since she woke up without ya," Beth piped up from the kitchen table. Pickin' up comic books. Damn, she still pretendin' ta like that shit? "Ain't no one able ta console her."

     Quieted right down fer Daryl, though. Sobs turnin' inta hiccups. Settled inta his arms. Lookin' up at 'im. Tears in 'er eyes. But there's trust there, too. 'N she ain't mad. 'S jus' like Rick said. She knows. She knows he loves 'er.

     "Poor baby," Rick's nuzzlin' her wet cheek. Kissin' the pout off'n her face. Guidin' Daryl ta the couch. Slippin' off his bag 'n crossbow 'fore easin' him down. Snugglin' in next ta them. Strokin' her fuzzy hair.

     "Ya done good, Carl," Rick pulled him inta the pile. "Proud a you." Carl don't say nothin'. Jus' clingin' ta them. Like he's five an' don't wanna let go. 'N Daryl don't want 'im to neither.

     "Yeah," Daryl cooed. "Girlie's got the best big brother, huh?" Don't even care 'f he sounds dumb talkin' ta her like that. Reached out ta ruffle Carl's hair. Pull 'im in.

     Maggie sat on the coffee table 'fronta them. "Glenn 'n I made ya dinner an' it's warmin' in the oven." Patted their shoulders. "Thought ya could use a night off."

     "Thanks," Daryl shifted under the weight a his family on 'im. Legs 's goin' ta sleep. Arms 's gettin' stiff. Wouldn't have it any other way.

     Glenn sat next ta Maggie. "You guys find anything out there?" He snickered, lookin' at Rick's jacket where it fell open. "Besides that lovely sweater."

     "Lots," Daryl rocked Judith. Lettin' her suck 'is thumb. Girlie might jus' gnaw it off 'fore he does. 'Specially now she got teeth comin' in. "Got her one, too." With wings ta match Papa.

     Rick went fer the bag. Dug out the teethin' gel. "More left, too." Held up the tube. Waited fer Daryl ta hold up 'is finger so's he could squeeze some on.

     "Sweaters fer ev'ry one," Daryl huffed. Teasin'. Rubbed the gel over Judy's gums. "Christmas cats 'n all kinda ugly shit."

     Rick jabbed his side with 'is elbow. "Daryl even found seeds."

     "Holy shit!" Glenn shrieked. Coverin' his mouth when Daryl narrowed 'is eyes. Judy's jus' 'bout ta fall 'sleep. Don't need no hollerin'. Made 'is voice a whisper. "That's like..." 'N Glenn don't even have words fer a minute. "That's the most amazing news ever."

     Maggie's eyes 's wide. "That means we got a real shot a makin' this a permanent home." Gettin' 's teary 's Judith. Jabbed Daryl's knee. "We'll unpack. And give Daddy the good news," she leaned in. Kissed the tops a their heads. Like they's kids er somethin'. "You just stay here." 'N there ain't no place else Daryl'd rather be.


	29. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and family enjoy bring reunited.

     Babies cry. 'N mama comes. Learn cryin' gets 'em 'tention. Er food. All Daryl ever got were a slap in the face. A pinch ta his arm. Was a quiet baby. Smart. Ain't took 'im long ta figure he don' want what's comin' 'f he cried. Somethin' ta cry 'bout.

     Bein' quiet don't keep them beatin's from comin' fer long, though. 'N they got worse the older he got. Leavin' scars. Got 'imself tattooed all over them marks. Ain't 'nough ta cover 'em up, though. Couple a demons. 'Cuz that's what them scars is. Reminders a ev'ry fuck up he ever made. Got worse after Mama died 'n Merle left.

     Daryl weren't sure 'f he got 'isself arrested er dead. 'N then one day Merle came back home. Outta the blue. Sayin',  _You's always been the sweet one, Baby Brother. Strong. Never let 'im beat ya inta a Dixon. Should be wings on yer back. 'Cuz you an angel._ Got 'im the vest he still wears. Ta cover up them demons. 'N left 'gain.

     Took Daryl a long time ta see it. That there's good in 'im. Like Merle said. Took Rick. Meetin' his eyes no matter how many times he looked 'way. Trustin' him. Praisin' him. Like he's worth somethin'. Askin' his 'pinion. Like he ain't dumb. Like he ain't trash.

     Daryl aint never want his baby girl feelin' like she ain't nothin'. Havin' demons. Jus' wings. Wings 's hope. Wings 's someone seein' the good in ya an' lovin' ya no matter what else ya done er where ya came from. Got 'er in 'er sweater. 'N they's a perfect pair. Matchin' an' shit.

     "Papa's little angel," he cooed at 'er. Brushin' her fuzzy hair outta her face. Sleepin' now. Cradled in his arms 's he paced the kitchen. All Girlie needs ta know 's 'f she cries he's there. So's Rick. 'N not jus' ta keep 'er quiet so's she don't draw a herd a walkers. 'Cuz he loves 'er. 'Cuz she's his.

     Maybe that's why she ain't talkin' yet. Ev'ryone always shushin' her fer so long. Out there. Only cryin' now 'cuz her teeth come in 'n she in so much pain she ain't able ta keep quiet. Er maybe she jus' ain't got nothin' ta say.

     Carl sure did. Kid ain't stopped talkin'. 'Parently Beth ain't so interested in them comics he's readin', but she gonna draw one a her own up fer 'im. 'N they's been workin' on it with some supplies they's able ta round up. Sounds real nice. Best part bein' she's honest with Carl. Trustin' him ta like her anyways. Fer herself. Fuck 'f Daryl ain't  jus' learned that lesson. From Rick.

     "Dad," Carl fumbled in the cupboard fer the plates. Settin' the table. Changed the subject all a sudden. "We could grow peas again!" Kid hated it the firs' time. Seems all excited now. Little man's growin' up.

     "Tomatoes, beans, you name it," Rick opened the oven. 'N Maggie's casserole's sure smellin' good. Ain't no fuckin' Gorbeli's t'night.

     Daryl tutted at Rick reachin' fer dinner. Shovin' pot holders at 'im 'fore he burned 'is hands off. Slappin' his ass. "They's in m' bag 'f ya wanna see what we got."

     Carl set right to it. Riflin' fer them seeds. "Will you help us?" Seemed like he's askin' 'cuz he wanted him ta. Fer fun er some shit. Not jus' fer a extra set a hands fer hard work.

     "Sure," Daryl rocked Judy. Fightin' the smile creepin' onta his face. "Ya wanna return the favor 'n help me hunt sometimes?" Kid's gotta learn anyways. An' he done good with them traps.

     Carl's eyes 's wide. 'N he's giddier 'n he gets over them comics an' shit. Fuck 'f Daryl knew why. Huntin' 's always been somethin' he hadda do. Fer survivin'. Even 'fore the world went ta shit. "You mean like...for deer?"

     Daryl nodded. Turnin' off the stove. Rick don't never 'member ta do that. "Gotta have somethin' ta go with all them vegetables."

     "Will you teach me to skin and gut it, too?" Kid seemed particularly interested in that part.

     "Ain't skinnin' all yer kills fer ya," Daryl huffed. Teasin'. Damn 'f there weren't nothin' he wouldn't do fer his family, though.

     "Tomorrow?" Carl bubbled like that casserole. 'Bout ta 'xplode. "Can we start tomorrow?"

     Fuck. Daryl looked ta Rick. 'N he jus' rolled 'is eyes. Sayin', _you started this_. But his hand slippin' up Daryl's back squeezed, squeezed, _love you_. "Maybe come spring," he let Rick ease him inta his chair 'side 'im. Rocked Judy ta keep 'er sleepin'. "Ain't much out there now an' I gotta make ev'ry shot count."

     "I think Daryl's gonna love workin' in the garden," Rick dished up a pile a casserole fer 'im. Passed 'im a fork. Winkin'. "Gettin' dirty."

     "Hah," Daryl shoveled a big bite. Gonna haveta get Maggie's recipe. "Gonna love eatin' it." Inspected Rick's plate. Plopped 'nother heapin' spoonful onta it. Man don't eat 'nough. Needs lookin' after. 'N Daryl loves doin' it.

     Rick jus' smiled. Diggin' in. "Jus' think a all the vegetables I can boil ta death."

     "Nuh-uh," Daryl choked on a laugh. 'N maybe a piece a meat. Wiped 'is mouth with the back a his hand. "Ya ain't gettin' near 'em once they's outta the ground." Poked Rick's belly with 'is fork.

     Judy stirred in his lap. Gave a kick 'n started wailin' 'gain. Cryin' 'er poor head off. Teethin' gel done wore off. Daryl dropped 'is fork. Lifted 'er ta his chest. Cuddled 'er. Patted her back. Rick went fer the medicine. By the time they got 'er settled dinner's cold. His head's hurtin' from the noise. Arms 's stiff. Damn he's glad ta be home. When baby cries mama comes. Like its s'posed ta be.


	30. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get some alone time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been almost a month since I updated this? Sorry for the long wait. Guess I had too many Happy Family ideas I got to working on...Anyway, thanks for sticking with this. Hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated.

     Fire's 'bout out. Daryl, too. Noddin' off. Judy been sleepin' fer a hour straight. 'Thout bawlin'. Daryl don't wanna put 'er down, though. Makin' up fer lost time. Needin' her more'n she needs him prob'ly. Snugglin' with 'er on the end a the bed. With Rick.

     "We should get some sleep, too," Rick pressed each word ta Daryl's neck like a kiss.

     Sleep sounded good. T'gether. Safe. Ain't gotta take turns. Keep watch. Ain't slept in 'is whole life 's good 's he sleeps with Rick. Used ta lay 'wake at night. Listenin' fer the rattle a beer bottles meanin' a beatin' comin'. 'N wishin' fer shit. Stupid shit mos'ly. Jeans ain't got no holes in 'em. That Merle ain't been rough on first. A bike. Ain't even a fancy one. Jus' any ol' bike. So's once, jus' once, he could play with them other kids. 'Stead a jus' trailin' 'hind 'em. Shit like that.

     Never food. 'Cuz he'd jus' go huntin'. Knew how ta take care a hisself. Never wished fer an' ol' man that don't beat 'im. Er a mama that'd hold 'im once in 'while. Ain't worth wishin' fer shit like that. Some things ain't never gonna change. Best ta jus' 'cept it. Move the fuck on. But stupid shit's okay. 'Cuz it don't break ya when all them wishes don't come true.

     Never wished fer a nice house. Like that one they's at las'night. Ain't needed it then. Don't need it now. But Rick had shit like that. Lost it. "Ya ever miss havin' nice things?" Daryl bent down ta lay Judy in 'er basket. She don't even stir. Done wore herself out.

     Rick flopped backwards onta the bed. Kicked off 'is boots. Crossed them bowed legs at the ankles. "I got nice thangs," he sighed. Reached fer Daryl roundin' the bed. Takin' his hand. Squeeze squeezin'. "I had nothin' 'til I found you." Pulled 'im ta sittin' on the mattress. Next ta his side. " _This_ is what I want." 'N his fingers threadin' with Daryl's said,  _us. I want us._

     Daryl blushed. Wanted it, too. "Psh." 'S all he could say. Part a the reason he slep' so good 'th Rick ain't jus' the trust. Er the feelin' safe. 'S he ain't gotta wish fer nothin' no more. Had ev'rythin' he needed. In Rick.

     "Daryl," Rick sat up. Scooted close. Wrapped 'imself 'round Daryl. Head on 'is shoulder. Hands rubbin' circles over his back. Over them wings. 'N scars. "This is home. 'Cuz a us," he cooed inta Daryl's ear. Makin' 'im shiver. " 'Cuz 's ours. Together." Tightened his grip. "Where you are is my home." Reached 'round. Patted Daryl's chest. His heart. "Here."

     Daryl nodded. Wishin' he had nice words like Rick's always usin'. "Yer m' home, too." His ev'rythin'. Ev'rythin' he ain't never wished fer. Never dared. "M' best friend," he looked up. Pressed his forehead ta Rick's. Eye ta eye. 'Cuz he ain't 'fraid a what he'll find there. "Best thing ta ever happen ta me's you. 'N them kids."

     "Flattery will get ya everywhere," Rick teased. Brushed the hair outta Daryl's eyes. So's he could look deeper inta 'em.

     "Yeah?" Daryl perked up. Toed off 'is boots. Twisted 'round. " 'Cuz I seem ta 'member ya sayin' somethin' 'bout sleepin' in a lot less'n ya got on here," he whispered. Even though Judy ain't made a peep. Tugged Rick's jacket off.

     Rick's eyes flickered. 'N he let Daryl wriggle 'im outta his sweater 'n tee shirt 'fore he went fer Daryl's vest. They's peelin' eachother's clothes off. Slow 'n deliberate. Hands glidin' over skin 's they 'xposed it. Warmin' it. Silent. Takin' turns. Takin' time. 'Til there ain't a stitch left on 'em.

     Daryl's ontop. Straddlin' Rick's hips. The heat a their hard cocks pressed 'gainst eachother makin' him sweat. Burnin' with need. Need he ain't never had 'til Rick. Fer physical contact. Ain't never knew it could be good. Comfortin'. Gentle even. Lovin'. He don't know what ta do. 'Cept rock 'is hips. Seemed ta work las' time. 'N they's both moanin' with the friction. Gettin' stiffer.

     Rick's fingers trailed over Daryl's belly. Where 's scarred 's fuck. 'N gettin' soft. 'N he ain't even 'fraid a the words formin' on Rick's lips. Knows they ain't gonna judge. Er hurt. "Yer so beautiful," Rick's voice's so low 'n honest it made Daryl wanna cry. 'N them baby blues a his 're takin' him in like he's a work a art.

     Daryl ain't never thought a hisself 's beautiful. Too many scars. Inside an' out. But, damn 'f that ain't how Rick sees 'im. 'N that's all that matters. Rick's the beautiful one. Them blue eyes. Sayin' things ta Daryl there ain't words fer. Candy pink lips. Always smilin'. The kindness. The good in 'im. That even this fucked up world ain't kicked outta him.

     "Ain't so bad yerself," Daryl cooed. Ran his hands 'long Rick's chest. Toned muscles 'n warm skin. Risin' 'n fallin' in ragged breaths under 'im. Let his fingers wander 'til he can't take it no more. Hadda get 'is lips on 'im. Pressed his mouth 'gainst Rick's chest. Tastin' the salt a his sweat. Feelin' his heart beatin' under 'im. Like 's meant ta. Like 's made jus' fer him.

     "Want ya," Daryl sighed. Let his tongue slip out. Glidin' over Rick's skin. Searchin' out his nipple. Savorin' the feel a it in his mouth. The way it made Rick groan 'n twitch 'neath 'im. "Need ya." 'N he did. Fer this. Fer walkin' side by side. Fer talkin' like he ain't never wanted ta share with no one b'fore. Needed 'im ta fuckin' breathe. Gettin' so hard it hurt 'n he's fumblin' fer what ta do next.

     'S like Rick read 'is mind. Like he always does. Hands comin' outta Daryl's matted hair. One wrappin' 'round 'is hip. The other over 'is shoulder. So's Rick could roll 'im onta his back. Take over. But it weren't takin' control. 'S equal. Tender. "Want ya, too," Rick bent down. Breathed the words inta Daryl's ear. Resuscitatin' 'im.

     'N Daryl gave 'imself up ta Rick. Meltin' in his hands. Sighin' 'n buckin' his hips 's Rick worked 'im over. Fistin' the sheets. Ready. Don't even gotta say it. Now. Now. Rick knows 'im. Slips inta him. Slow 'n careful. Like all that mattered 's bein' good ta him. Not hurtin' 'im. Like no matter how much Rick wanted him, how wide his eyes is with need, what he wanted more were ta give 'stead a take.

     'N Daryl wanted it. All a Rick. Wanted ta give Rick all a him. Fittin' t'gether. Their bodies becomin' one. Like their minds. Their soul. They rocked in unison. Rick slidin' in 'n out. Workin' Daryl's cock in 'is hand with the same gentle pace. Gaspin' fer air. Fer eachother. Lips wrestlin'. Heat risin'. Pressure buildin' with ev'ry thrust 'n tug. 'Til Daryl came 'tween 'em. Hot 'n sticky.

     Rick came next. Barely half a second 'hind Daryl. Like they do ev'rythin'. T'gether. "Love you," he sounded like he ain't hardly got the breath ta get the words out. Collapsin' on Daryl.

     "Love ya, too," Daryl purred. Wrappin' him up. Feelin' complete with Rick. Feelin' home. It ain't no place on a map. 'S layin' ontop a him. Snorin' 'n snufflin' inta his neck. Home is where the heart is.


	31. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is a good mom, up with Judy when she needs him, but he's really needing Rick right now...

     Daryl ain't never thought he'd a wanted sex with no one. Not after seein' Mama fight off his old man from pawin' at 'er 'n breathin' whiskey in 'er face. Er Merle. Balls deep in anythin' in a short skirt. Gruntin' in the back a the truck. Rollin' off'n 'em like they's yesterday's news. Ain't even knowin' their names. Fuck. Ain't nothin' could make 'im want that.

     But bein' 'th Rick's dif'rnt. Gentle. 'Bout connectin' an' shit. Comin' t'gether. Givin'. 'S 'bout love. Soft kisses. Tender touches. 'N that thing Rick does with his hands in Daryl's hair that always pushes 'im over the edge. Makes 'im purr like a damn cat. 'N he don't even care 'f he sounds silly.

     Wantin' ta be touched 's 'nough of a s'prise ta Daryl. Wantin' sex done blew his mind. 'Course, the actual sex done blew his mind, too, come ta think. Pretty fuckin' amazin'. But, actually fuckin' missin' it when he ain't gettin' none on account a Judy bein' fussy? Ain't 'spected that. Teethin' gel's helpin', but it ain't 'nough. Girlie been needin' 'er Papa. 'N Daryl's needin' Rick. Bad. Gettin' jumpy.

     They's up all night with 'er the las' few days. She don't cry so much 's whimper 'long 's she in his arms. Won't sleep 'less she's burrowed inta his soft belly where he's fillin' out. 'Leas' 's good fer somethin'. 'N Rick likes cuddlin' 'n squeezin' on it, too. So he ain't worried 'bout it.

     Woke up this mornin' 'thout Rick. Er Judy. Come ta find it ain't mornin' neither. Gotta be 'least noon the way the sun come in the window. 'N 's cold 'thout the heat a Rick 'side 'im. Where the fuck he go? Jesus. Gettin' antsy. Can't even let Rick take a piss 'thout 'im.

     'S even colder crawlin' outta bed. Daryl rifled 'round on the floor. Pulled on 'is pants 'n one a Rick's tee shirts. 'F he ain't gonna be able ta have Rick wrapped 'round 'im 'least he could have his shirt huggin' 'im. A little tight 'round his arms 'n belly. But the fabric's soft 'n smells like Rick.

     Paddin' 'round the house he found Carl. Nose deep in them comic books. Wrapped in a quilt on the couch. 'Front a the smallest fire he'd ever seen. "Where's yer dad?" He ruffled the kid's hair. Movin' ta the tiny flames ta warm 'is hands. 'N bare feet. Stoke the fire back ta life.

     "Hey, Sleepyhead," Carl looked up. "Dad took Judy to Hershel's when she started fussing, said I should let you sleep." Kid eyed 'im s'piciously. "You better get socks on before Dad gets back or he'll tackle you 'n put 'em on for you."

     Daryl huffed. A good tackle's what he needed. Poked the fire 'fore droppin' onta the couch next ta his son. Slidin' under the blanket with 'im. Makin' sure ta cover 'is feet. "What ya readin'?"

     Carl shifted. Offerin' up his shoulder fer Daryl ta drop 'is head on. All smiles 'n ready ta give the full overview. "This one's about -"

     Daryl cut 'im off, teasin'. "Le'me guess, boobs?" That 'n world domination. Mos'ly boobs. How them women could go 'round kickin' ass in them tight suits 'n stiletto heels with them big ass boobs bouncin' ev'ry which way he don't know. Fuck. 'S hard 'nough ta get shit done 'round here in jeans 'n work boots sometimes.

     "Funny, Papa," Carl elbowed 'im under the blanket. "But...kinda." Kid's blushin'.

     "What 'bout that comic Beth's drawin' fer ya?" Daryl yawned. Settled in. Chewed 'is thumb. "Why don' ya go work on that fer a bit?" Carl's a good kid an' Daryl loves 'im, but 'f he ain't able ta have the house ta himself when Rick comes back he gonna chew 'is thumb clean off.

     Carl perked up. "Can I?" Tossed the animated porno aside. "Dad wanted me to chop wood today." Mus' be why the fire's so small. Ain't got much left. "Once you got up he said...so I wouldn't wake you."

     "Nah," Daryl pulled on the blanket. Freezin'. "I got it, ya go have fun." Choppin' wood'd be jus' what he needed. Might help with the wood he been gettin' fer Rick all the damn time. "Jus'," he chewed 'is thumb. Fuck. Gotta stop doin' that. "C'n ya watch yer sis fer a bit?" Plan ain't gonna work 'f Judy started wailin' in the middle a it.

     "Oh my God!" Carl ruffled Daryl's hair. Like Merle used ta do when they's kids. Smilin'. Knowin'ly. "I thought it's been quiet lately."

     Daryl popped off'n Carl's shoulder. Pullin' back. Scramblin' ta the other end a the couch. "Shit." Ain't even considered that. "Ya c'n hear us?" Fuck. Fuck. 'N that's what Carl's fuckin' hearin'. His dad 'n Daryl. Fuckin'. Fuuuuuuuuck.

     "No...I mean..." Carl's stammerin'. Chokin' on a fit a giggles. Daryl don't see the humor in it. "Sorta - but just enough to know...you know, when you do it." Carl's eyes 's wide. Shiny 'n wet with tears from laughin' so damn hard. Tryin' ta be all serious now. "It's okay, you know."

     Daryl's shakin' his head. Ain't okay. Poor kid. "S-sorry." But Carl's comin' toward 'im. Layin' his head on Daryl's shoulder where he's curled up tryin' ta hide. Disappear. Carl jus' pulled the blanket up over 'is feet. "I know you love eachother," he shrugged 'gainst Daryl. "I'm okay with it. Okay?"

     Daryl don't say nothin'. Heart beatin' like ta bust outta his chest. Goin' over the las' time in 'is head. Felt like fuckin' ages 'go. He say anythin' he outta be 'shamed a?

     "Okay?" Carl insisted. Pokin' his belly. Makin' 'im giggle.

     Daryl nodded. " 'Kay." But now, Carl bein' outta the house moved ta number one in his plan ta ravage Rick.

     Rick came slippin' in the door with Judith. Limp in 'is arms like they fuckin' drugged 'er. Hershel musta had one a his remedies. Bad 's they taste prob'ly had a hell of a time gettin' 'er ta take it. 'N Rick's jacket's got somethin' spit up all over it. Why the fuck that gotta make 'im look so sexy?

     "Yer awake," Rick sidled up ta Daryl. Let Carl take Judith ta hold fer a bit. 'N she's so outta it she don't even fuss. Er stir. Even when the kid plops down in the chair 'cross the room. Makin' knowin' faces at Daryl. Little shit.

     "Yeah," Daryl's bitin' his thumb 'gain. "Well rested." 'N his eyes 's sayin,  _ready._ "Told Carl he could go ta Beth's 'n I'd chop the wood." Later. After...

     Rick replaced Carl 'side 'im. Snugglin' under the blanket. Gettin' handsy under there. Don't take long 'n Daryl's gettin' stiff. 'Course that's when Glenn came trompin' in. Fuckin' cockblocker. Sweet guy, but really? Now? 'N he weren't 'lone neither. Ev'ryone's filin' in. Bearin' casseroles 'n shit. 'N he don't even know what all Beth's got under her arm.

     Glenn's grinnin'. Ear ta ear. 'Blivious ta their shrinkin' dicks under that quilt. "We thought we could do this potluck style." He's wavin' a pitcher a somethin' 'round.

     "Nuh-uh," Daryl shook 'is head. "Las' time you's in charge a drinks I done promised ta never let it happen 'gain," he huffed. Teasin'.

     Glenn blushed. "Jeez, it's just sweet tea," he patted Daryl's shoulder on 'is way ta help Maggie in the kitchen. "Don't think I ever want to drink again." Neither did Daryl. Not that much anyways.

     "Whas' goin' on?" Daryl shifted under the blanket. Checkin' the tentin' in his jeans 's really gone. Carl hears 'im makin' love ta Rick, don't need the whole lot a 'em seein' his ragin' hard on fer 'im. His day jus' keeps gettin' better 'n better.

     " 'Bout that," Rick cooed in Daryl's ear. Squeeze squeezin' his soft belly. _Love you_. "Apparently we're havin' a meeting." Rick's lookin' all innocent. 'N ev'ry bit 's frustrated 's Daryl. Like a lost puppy he wanted ta pet. "Gonna discuss shit we can do over the winter ta keep safe...keep busy." Keep from gettin' it on 's what.

     Michonne jingled in 'er sweater. That woman ever take that thing off? "I have an idea for fences." Prob'ly spikey ones ta keep walkers out. Them tin cans on strings they got now's a good warnin' they's comin' but it ain't gonna stop nothin'. Least a all people. Live people. Leave it ta Michonne ta come up with a death trap. Though the only thing dyin' right now's his chance alone with Rick.

     Beth chirped from the back. "I got drawin's so ya'll c'n see her idea." Jesus. Drawin's? Meetin's gonna last all fuckin' day. Daryl weren't sure 'f he could.

     Hershel had garden ideas. A course. Maggie had plans fer sortin' 'n storin' shit they ain't able ta compost, recycle er reuse. Haulin' it out in the truck ev'ry run ta dump it so's they don't junk up their home. 'Cuz they gotta pile a shit goin' right now. All good ideas. All shit that needed doin'. But, all Daryl wanted ta be doin' right now's Rick. Repeatedly. Inta the fuckin' mattress. 'Til he called Daryl's name so loud Carl'd be bangin' on the wall ta quiet 'em down.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Couldn't take it no more. All them people, family, needin' his 'tention. When he jus' needed Rick. So bad it fuckin' hurt. "I -" he threw off the blanket. Stammerin' like a damn fool. Pokin' the fire. Harder 'n necessary. "Gotta take care a some wood." Stormed off ta the sound a Carl snickerin'. 'N Rick's footsteps 'hind 'im on the porch. Ain't never gonna teach that man ta walk silent. Clompin' like a damned horse. Fuck 'f that weren't the sexiest thing right now.

     "I'll start the coffee then," Glenn's helpful 'n cheerful 's always. 'N fuckin' clueless.

     Rick caught Daryl's arm soon 's the door closed 'hind 'em. Spinnin' him 'round so fast he weren't sure 'f he's dizzy from that er from finally bein' pressed ta Rick like he longed fer. Rick's 's hard 's Daryl is 'gainst his thigh 's he came closer. Pushin' 'im back with 'is whole body. Flattenin' him ta the house. Ruttin' 'gainst 'im like 'nough ta make 'im come in his pants.

     Daryl couldn't stifle the moan comin' outta his mouth. Fuck 'f them outside walls 's ev'ry bit 's thin 's the inside ones 'n all a them could hear. Needed this. Wanted this.

     Rick's bitin' on Daryl's ear. Nuzzlin' his neck. "That the wood yer talkin' 'bout?" His lips curled inta a smile. Pressin' kisses all over Daryl's face. " 'Cuz, ya know the choppin' can wait."

     Daryl tried ta catch 'is breath. Archin' his head back 'gainst the house. Givin' Rick more skin ta get at. Gettin' goosebumps. 'N ain't from the cold. "Ya know me too well."

     "C'mon," Rick peeled 'im off'n the sidin'. "The fastest way ta get this over with is...ta get this over with." Go back in, give ev'ryone their say, then say goodnight.

     "Yeah," Daryl agreed. " 'N I think Maggs brought them sweet potatoes ya like." Gotta get him fillin' out a little more, too. 'N Michonne had somethin' wrapped in so much foil Daryl's curious 's hell. "Guess I c'n wait a little longer." He blinked. Unable ta move. Locked in the orbit a Rick's baby blues. "But this," he waved 'is hand 'tween 'em, "this is happenin'." T'day.

     "Fuck yeah it's happenin'," Rick rubbed Daryl's bare arms. But he don't scold 'im fer not wearin' a sweater. Er coat. Not even 'is vest. 'Cuz he stormed off. Jus' wrapped 'im up ta take the chill off'n 'im. "Where's yer socks?" Guess he ain't lettin' that one slide. Prob'ly 'cuz he should know better by now. 'N shoulda had 'em on in the house. "C'mon back in 'n let me get ya warmed up." But he's hot already. Hot fer Rick.


	32. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts right after the last chapter. Rick has brought Daryl back inside to get him warmed up. And Daryl tries to put his plan into motion...Hope you enjoy. Comments appreciated. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't never had no one lookin' after 'im b'fore. Mama were always too drunk. 'N too cold. His old man ain't never gave a shit. Merle tried fer a bit. Best he could. But he were jus' a kid 'imself. 'N soon 's he got mixed up with drugs he changed. Inta a Dixon. Done gave up. 'N left 'im. 'Thout so much 's a goodbye. Came back once 'n 'while. Talkin' a big game 'bout bein' his big brother. But he were never there. 'N soon 's things went ta shit he took off. 'Gain 'n 'gain.

     Rick ain't like that. Rick's always got 'is back. Always makin' Daryl a priority. Fussin' over 'im an' shit. Lookin' after 'im all the time. 'N Daryl liked it. Used ta fendin' fer 'imself. But Rick's always checkin' he done up 'is coat. Rubbin' his head ta get 'im ta sleep. Shit like that. Makin' sure he eats 'nough after feedin' Judy off'n 'is plate. Damn 'f he ain't done that job a little too well.

     Daryl caught 'is sweater 's Rick tossed it ta him from the pile he'd had goin' on the floor a their room. Pulled it on over 'is head. Coverin' Rick's tee shirt where 's tight 'round 'im. "Ya think they could wait a bit?" Like a couple a hours. Wanted ta take 'is time with Rick. Settled fer makin' eyes at 'im. Collapsed onta the bed. Let Rick snatch 'is foot. Put socks on 'im. Those walls 's thin. But, so's his patience right now.

     "You kiddin'?" Rick crawled onta a his lap. Rocked his hips 'round. 'Til they's throbbin' 'gainst eachother. "Beth's got diagrams." Whole fuckin' sketchbook. " 'N Glenn's makin' coffee."

     "Sounds like a all-nighter," Daryl sighed. Rubbed 'is eyes. Wanted ta be rubbin' Rick. Wanted ta stay in bed.

     "Nah," Rick bent down. Sucked Daryl's bottom lip inta his mouth. Pulled off with a pop. "We'll get rid a them soon enough." His hands 's rakin' through Daryl's matted hair. Over 'is scalp. Carressin' 'n rubbin' jus' the way he likes. "You 'n I er the ones gonna have an all-nighter."

     Daryl shivered. Even though Rick got 'im fully dressed 'n warm now. "Need ya." Don't even care he's whinin'.

     'Fore they could get in 'nother kiss Glenn's knockin' on the door. "G-guys, we need you." Sometimes it sucks ta be needed.

     "Comin'," Rick slid off'n Daryl. Like he thought the door's gonna bust open. Ain't got no lock. 'N Glenn's clueless 'nough ta think they's really jus' gettin' socks in there.

     Daryl snickered. "You'll be cumin' t'night when I get m' hands on ya." Repeatedly.

     "I'm gonna hold ya to it," Rick helped 'im up. Pullin' 'im close once he's standin'. Noses touchin'. The heat a him seepin' inta Daryl.

     "Ya better hold me," Daryl teased. Dove in fer them pink lips. Suckin' the spit outta his mouth. 'Fore draggin' him ta the door. Throwin' it open.

     Carl's there, too. Holy shit they's all queued up. Waitin'. Wantin' shit. "Papa," Carl slipped past 'em inta their room. "I'm gonna grab Judy's basket so I can take her to Beth's after." Wink. Wink. Couldn't a been more obvious. Laughin' 'n pokin' 'im in the belly.

     Maggie's next. She got Judith in 'er arms. Makin' eyes at Glenn like she wanted one. But he don't get it. A course. "This little cutie's all wet."

     'N she still ain't fussin'. Jesus, what'd they give 'er? "I got 'er," Daryl reached out. But Maggie ain't tryin' ta pass 'er off. Barely let 'im stroke 'er hair.

     She jus' blinked 'er big, green eyes. "No, Glenn an' I will do it." Glenn jus' looked s'prised. Er scared. Like he shoulda stuck ta fixin' coffee. "Gonna show him how easy it is, just need a diaper an' wipes 's all." 'Parently Daryl weren't the only one with a plan.

     "Any time ya wanna babysit," Daryl teased. Hopin' she'd take the bait. Take his sweet girl fer a bit.

     Rick seemed ta pull the diaper bag outta thin air. On board with the plan. Like they'd rehearsed it. That man c'n read him like a fuckin' book. Like they's one mind. One soul. 'N that were turnin' him on more'n ever.

     "Can we?" Maggie beamed. 'N Glenn looked like he thought they's cockblockin' now. "If we can have that garden, make this place a permanent home, maybe we can start a family, too." She trotted off 's Glenn swiped the bag from Rick. He don't have quite the spring in his step that she got.

     Carl elbowed 'is Dad 'n Daryl. "Guess I can stay home and read now." Little shit let Daryl squirm a bit. "Just kidding." He took Judy's basket from 'side their bed. "I need quiet for that anyway," he teased. Pokin' Daryl's belly 'gain on the way out.

     "What does that mean?" Rick deflated. Threaded fingers with Daryl. "They really plannin' on stayin' here that long?"

     "Inside joke," Daryl huffed. Ain't even gonna tell Rick Carl c'n hear 'em. Ain't no sense them both bein' a nervous wreck 'bout that. 'Sides, Rick ain't the one gotta worry.

     Beth 'n Michonne er gigglin' in the kitchen. Breakin' 'part s'piciousyly 's they came outta the bedroom. 'N Daryl's fraid Carl'd told 'em somethin he'd overheard. Cheeks burnin'. But the kid's jus' lookin' at 'im like, _really_?

     "Coffee's done," Beth's smilin'. "An' the food's hot."

     Rick's hot. That's all Daryl c'n think 'bout. Watchin' them bowed legs a his leadin' him inta the kitchen. That tight ass he wanted ta get inta. "Starvin'." The word slipped off'n his tongue 'fore he thought 'bout it. Damn 'f they all don't know what starvin' really was. 'N here he's throwin' the word 'round like it don't mean nothin'. 'Cuz they's doin' good now. Livin' 'stead a jus' survivin'.

     Michonne's dishin' up plates. Passin' 'em out. Readin' Daryl's intense stare on them sweet potatoes. "I know," she plopped a extra spoon onta the plate she's fixin' fer Rick. "You gotta take care a yer baby." She winked. Plopped a heapin' spoon a instant mashed potatoes onta Daryl's plate. "What?" She tried ta act all coy. "He's givin' me the same look."

     "Psh," Daryl grinned. Gonna be eatin' 'em all hisself 'f Maggie don't pass Judy back. Bumped hips with Rick. Joinin' like magnets 's they made their way ta the table.

     "Here," Rick set down the coffees 'n silverware he'd grabbed fer 'em. Pulled out a chair. Sat down 'n motioned fer Daryl ta sit on 'im.

     None a them even laughed when he did. Cat called like a bunch a fuckin' teenagers. But ain't no laughin'. Food was good. Company, too. Even though they's all cockblockers. Ev'ry one a them. Beth's drawin's 's pretty good. She got talent. 'N all a them ideas were shit that's gonna keep 'em safe. Keep them cabins home.

     Daryl's lap felt empty 'thout Judith. More'n he could say fer his belly. All them damn potatoes. "Think we should start on them fences t'morrow," he shifted in Rick's embrace. Pushed 'is plate 'way 'fore he kep' eatin'. "Not too early, though...got stuff I gotta do." T'night. Like Rick. Over 'n over.

     Michonne leaned back. Givin' him a knowin' look. Nothin' gets by that woman. "How 'bout you just come by my place tomorrow when you're ready."

     Fair 'nough. "Sounds like a plan."

     Rick buckled 'is arms round Daryl's belly. Dropped 'is head on 'is shoulder. "We also need someone ta scout out the best spot fer the garden, where it'll get the best light, plan it out." Leave it ta Rick ta make sure Hershel had a part in things 'n don't feel left out.

     Hershel perked up. "Well, I do have some ideas."

     'N they's all good. Ev'rythin' comin' t'gether. Fer the firs' time 'n a long time they got a future. Got hope. Even goin' inta winter. When things 's usually at their worst. Supplies lowest. Ain't like that no more. They got what they need. Daryl had all kinda shit he ain't never had b'fore. Ain't never had no one lookin' after 'im. But now he's got Rick. An' all a them crowded inta their place. Family.


	33. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after last chapter where Rick and Daryl are trying to last until they can be alone. Gah, will that meeting ever end?

     Gettin' t'gether discussin' shit's necessary. But they gotta take so damn long? Drivin' Daryl ta distraction. Sittin' on Rick's lap weren't helpin' Daryl's resolve ta pay 'tention. Feelin' 'is cock twitchin' under 'is ass. Should be in 'is ass by now. But this meetin' ain't endin' anytime soon. Daryl's patience might. Chewed 'is thumb fer a bit. Locked eyes with 'im. 'Fore slidin' off'n his lap. Collectin' their mugs.

     Soon 's Daryl got up 's like he's bein' followed. Beth 'n Maggie. Them Greene girls 's persistent. Headin' 'im off in the kitchen when he's gettin' more coffee since them garden plans 's pretty detailed. Like 'nough Hershel's usin' Beth's sketchbook 'n drawin' diagrams now. Needed a cold shower. Coffee'd haveta do.

     "Listen," Maggie caught 'is shoulders. Her hands 's free now she got Glenn holdin' Judith. Kid might be warmin' ta the idea. "Ya'll keep eye fuckin' like that an' ya won't be needin' ta chop more wood ta warm this place up." Way ta be blunt.

     "Maggie!" Beth scolded 'er sis. 'Fore Daryl could get a word out. "Best not let Daddy hear ya talk like that," she shushed 'er.

     Maggie done jus' rolled 'er eyes. Like she don't give a fuck. "When's the last time ya'll got ta..." Looked 'round. Fer Hershel. Makin' sure he's still talkin' ta Rick. "The last time ya'll got ta..." The  _fuck_  were silent.

     "Jeez, Maggie!" Only it weren't Beth whinin'. Daryl'd said it. Outloud. Cheeks burnin'. Been too long fer sure. But he don't say. Twisted 'round. Busied 'imself pourin' coffee.

     Beth hopped on the counter. "Bet 's been awhile with Judy in such a state." Fuckin' days. "Carl said -"

     Fuck! She knows? He told 'er?! "Ugh," Daryl whimpered. Dropped 'is head on Maggie's shoulder. Ain't no 'scape. Woman still had a vice grip on 'im.

     Beth patted 'is shoulder. Sympathetically. Weren't sure 'f 's 'cuz she felt bad they ain't had sex in 'while er on account a her 'n er sister givin' 'im the third degree. "Carl said he's comin' over after the meetin'." Best be all he said. "I could...you know," she got all coy. Sluggin' his arm. "Keep 'im busy fer a couple hours." Ain't gonna be hard. Comic books 'n Beth were his kid's favorite things.

     Maggie joined in. "An' I meant what I said 'bout me 'n Glenn takin' Judy." Damn. They's all in on this plan. "Even overnight if that'd help." He weren't ready ta go that far. Miss his Girlie too much.

     Daryl looked up. Slowly. Met Maggie's gaze. Big eyes full a glee. Not no mockin' er nothin'. Genuine happiness fer 'em. "Fer a bit," he sighed. Takin' the coffee she jabbed at 'im. Needed ta know the kids ain't gonna barge in on 'em. Er hear. But he wanted 'em back at night. Close. Judy gonna need 'er Papa an' Daddy.

     "Don't worry," Maggie poked 'im in the belly 'fore takin' Beth's hand ta help 'er off'n the counter. "We got yer back." She winked. Ev'rybody's winkin'. 'N pokin' him in the belly. Ain't filled out that much. No more'n 'fore the world went ta shit.

     Beth hip checked 'im. Snaggin' Rick's coffee ta take ta him. "Long 's you got Rick's back." The sly, dirty wink she shot 'im looked outta place on 'er sweet face. 'N she poked 'im, too.

     "Ya'll keep pokin' me..." Daryl pouted. Pretended ta anyways. Ain't nothin' that girl could do ta make 'im mad. Like his little sis er some shit. "I'ma get bruises."

     Beth jus' smiled. All doe eyed. Leaned in an' gave 'im a peck on the cheek. Then them two skipped outta the kitchen. Gigglin' like fuckin' schoolgirls.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Sipped coffee. Now Glenn's comin' over. Musta passed Judy off. "So," Glenn shoved 'is hands in 'is pockets. Looked 'round nervously. "About that wood?"

     "Huh?" Daryl choked. Spittin' up a little. Checkin' he ain't tentin' in 'is pants 'gain.

     Glenn shifted foot ta foot. Shrugged. "You said you were gonna take care of the wood...or something." Clueless 's ever. "I was gonna fix the fire, but I can't find it."

     "Oh," Daryl collapsed inta the counter. Relieved. "Musta left it on the porch." 'Long with his chance at Rick.

     Glenn jus' smiled. Innocent 's the day he's born. "I'll get it." 'Least he's gettin' somethin'.

     Michonne took Glenn's place 's he trotted off. "Hey, Jingle Bells," Daryl greeted 'er. Poured refills. That woman loved that damn sweater.

     "Speakin' of bells," she took the coffee. Pulled out a flask 'n spiked it. Wiggled it at Daryl. 'N he don't protest so's she poured a few drops inta his mug, too. "Bet ya wanna ring Rick's bell pretty good right now." Jesus. C'n they all tell? Ev'ry one a them? 'Cept Glenn. A course.

     "So fuckin' bad," he don't even try ta hide he's whinin'. Choked on 'is coffee. 'N whatever the fuck she'd added ta it. Tasted like turpentine. Might settle 'is nerves, though. "Ya got anymore a that?"

     "Uh-uh," she jus' smiled. Tucked the flask 'way. "Not if you wanna be able to get it up." Shit mus' be 's strong 's it tasted. Burnin' his throat. 'N eyes.

     Gettin' it up ain't gonna be a problem. Wanted Rick. Bad. "Keepin' it down's m' problem right now." Poppin' up like a fuckin' Jack 'n the box ev'ry time he looked at Rick. Er touched 'im. Thought a him. Caught 'is gaze.

     Michonne patted 'is cheek. Like he's a kid. Not patronizin'. Sweet. "Say the word an' I'll break this party up," she waved 'er arms 'bout. Pretended like she got 'er katana. "Send 'em packin'." She would, too. He don't doubt it.

     "Nah," Daryl sighed. 'S gotta start windin' down soon. Ain't it? "All that shit needs doin'." Damn 'f he don't need doin', too.

     "If ya change yer mind..." She left 'im be.

     Carl don't. Clamberin' inta the kitchen like a herd a elephants. Swipin' his mug. Chuggin'. "Eew, your coffee's really off," he gagged. Pushin' the mug back ta Daryl. Overexageratin' his coughin' fit.

     " 'S 'cuz Michonne put a little whiskey in it," he swiped it back. Winked. Weren't the good stuff neither. Could run that old pickup on the shit she's usin'.

     Carl perked up. "Can I have some in mine?"

     "The hell for?" Daryl knocked 'is hat off. Ruffled 'is hair. "Ya don't need that shit." Don't like it neither. Best keep it that way.

     "Awe," Carl whined. "You let me have wine with dinner the other night."

     Daryl huffed. "We let ya have a sip." Sip. Held 'is fingers up. Showin' the tiny 'mount. "Ya already damn near swallowed more'n a sip a this." Held is coffee up. Made a face at how much 's gone. Poured Carl a fresh cup. "Yer done an' I don't wanna hear 'nother word 'bout it." End a story.

     "Fine," Carl caved. "Not another word," he made some kinda Scout's honor sign er some shit. Leaned inta Daryl. Ain't even breakin' out the big guns. The _'I ain't a kid no_ _more_ ' speech. Sipped coffee. "Wouldn't want you to have to ground me...not tonight anyway." Kid's a smartass sometimes. Ruffled Daryl's hair this time. "Dad's going nuts out there. Really needs you." Rolled 'is eyes. "So, how late can I stay out tonight?"

     Damn 'f he ain't the clever one. "Want ya ta gi'me a couple a hours." Wanted ta take his time with Rick. Enjoy ev'ry inch a him. "But I 'spect ya home t'night." With Judy.

     "Alright," Carl bumped shoulders with 'im. "You sure I can't have some a that in my coffee?"

     Daryl's rollin' his eyes now. "Get on back out there," he tossed Carl's hat at 'im. Nudged 'im outta the kitchen. "Go sit next ta Beth er somethin'." 'N the kid headed straight fer her.

     'N Hershel's headed fer Daryl. Gotta get 'is two cents in 's well. "Son, I can see you gotta problem." Fuck. Ev'ryone c'n see it. "You know what you need?"

     Best not be no fuckin' tea. Daryl shook 'is head. Ain't no nasty ass tea gonna keep 'im outta Rick's pants. "What?" 'S all he could manage. Barely able ta keep it from soundin' like he's snappin'.

     "You need to go grab yer man an' tell us to take this meetin' elsewhere." He winked. Actually fuckin' winked.

     "Michonne," Daryl hollered. Grinnin' ear ta ear. 'N true ta her word she rounded 'em all up 'n run 'em off. Catcallin' all the while.

     Rick's in the middle a the frenzy. Thankin' 'em all fer comin'. Gonna get him comin' in a minute. Sayin' goodbyes 'til he could close the door.

     They's 'lone. Daryl crossed the room in two steps. Meetin' Rick in the middle. Lips 'n teeth crashin' t'gether. Breathin' him in. 'S Rick pulled 'is shirt. 'Is hair. Pulled 'im close. "Fuckin' finally," Daryl sighed. Finally they's fuckin'.


	34. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, fixed a few glaring typos. Sorry. Also, smut is not my forte so I hope this isn't a huge let down. *bites nails*

     Daryl don't know what sex 's s'posed ta be like. Ain't never been with no one b'fore. 'N only ever heard 'bout it from Merle. Er seen 'is dirty magazines layin' 'round. 'N he never wanted that kinda shit. With Rick 's dif'rnt. 'S 'bout more'n gettin' yer rocks off. 'S 'bout bein' loved. 'N showin' love. 'S mutual.

     Daryl ain't good with words an' shit. Feelin's. But Rick c'n always read 'im. A look sayin',  _need ya._ A squeeze squeeze sayin',  _love ya_. Makin' love ta him's kinda like that. Like Daryl c'n tell 'im with 'is hands, his eyes, all the shit he ain't got no words fer. Ain't even words 'nough fer the love he got fer that man. Wouldn't know how ta put 'em t'gether anyways. But he c'n say it with a touch.

     'N his hands 's all over Rick. Sayin,  _missed this_. Slippin' up his shirt. Feelin the heat a him. The curve a the small a his back. The strength a his shoulders. The flex a his arms pullin' 'im in. The way Rick's body's sayin',  _come close, come close. I need ya._ 'N he responds. Pressin' in.  _'M here. 'M always here._

Glenn musta found that wood. Got the fire goin'. Poppin' 'n sparkin'. Ain't nothin' like the fire Daryl's got fer Rick right now. Burnin' him up. Poolin' in 'is belly. Tentin' in 'is jeans. 'N fer ev'ry bit a need there's jus' 's much trust there, too.

     Barin' 'imself ain't scary 'th Rick. Scars 'n all. Even the soft curve his belly's gettin'. Ain't none a that matters. 'Cuz he knows Rick loves 'im. As is. No take backs. No changes. 'N he rips 'is sweater 'n shirt over 'is head in one go. Catchin' on 'is shoulders 'n biceps. Flounderin'. Face stuck. Ain't got no game. But, damn 'f Rick don't think his kinda awkward's sexy.

     Rick don't laugh. Even though Daryl's gigglin' at 'imself. Rick jus' moved in an' eased off the tangled wad. Over 'is head. Grinnin' like he thinks he's perfect. Leanin' in fer a sweet kiss. So close they's one. Pressin' him 'gainst the door. Lockin' it. 'Fore any a them c'n change their minds 'n come back.

     'S hot 's Daryl were fer Rick he's shiverin'. Ev'ry nerve 'long 'is spine's goin' off like fuckin' fireworks when Rick rubs the back a his head. His neck. Sayin', _need ya._  Keepin' their lips t'gether. Even 's he spoke. Breathin' the word inta Daryl like he's givin' 'im CPR. "Where?"

     The thought a takin' Rick 'front a the fire made Daryl's heart thump a little harder. So many nights in the woods he'd wanted that. But, they got time now. 'N he wanted ta take it. Take him. Enjoyin' Rick 'thout worryin' 'bout bangin' 'is knees on the hard floor. Jus' bangin' Rick. Only thing hard should be them. 'N he's throbbin' already.

     "Bedroom," Daryl melted 's Rick pressed further inta him. Flattenin' the curve a his belly. Pushin' the air outta his lungs with 'is chest. "N-Now," he stuttered. Grabbed Rick's ass. That perfect ass. Squeeze squeezin',  _love ya._ Liftin' 'im off'n the floor. 'N their cocks pressin' t'gether jeans 'n all were 'bout 'nough ta make 'im come in 'is pants.

     "Love you," Rick's whisper's in 'is ear. Legs wrapped 'round Daryl's waist. Holdin' tight. Hands ev'rywhere. Runnin' through 'is mess a hair. Over 'is back. Them scars. Squeezin' his shoulders. Biceps. "Need ya so bad."

     Daryl stumbled forward with 'im. Down the hall. Damn near fallin' through their door. Trippin' on dirty clothes. Fallin' inta bed. 'Top a Rick. They's peelin' eachother's clothes off like they's on fire. 'Cludin' them damn socks Rick only jus' got on 'im. Pullin' 'n tuggin' 'til they's all skin on skin. 'N he's so hard 'gainst Rick he might jus' come 'thout gettin' in that tight ass a his.

     "Love ya, too," he's moanin' inta Rick's mouth. Ain't able ta pull 'way from 'im. 'Cuz Rick's his breath. His life. His ev'rythin'.

     "Want ya," Rick's resuscitatin' 'im. Breathin' air back inta Daryl's lungs.

      _Love ya_ , Daryl squeeze squeezed Rick's arms. Unable ta say it no more 'th 'is lips suckin' on Rick's face. The heat a Rick's hand strokin' 'im 's makin' 'is head spin. Tuggin' 'n pullin'. 'S all Daryl c'n do ta 'member ta breathe. 'N Prob'ly only then 's 'cuz Rick's doin' it fer 'im. Pantin' inta him.

     "Mnph," Daryl's bitin' 'is lip. Unable ta silence the moans Rick's jerkin' outta him. Ain't no one home ta hear anyways. 'N he's callin' out Rick's name. Lettin' go 'th a shudder.

     Rick let go, too. Lettin' 'im take over. Line 'imself up. Daryl pushed inta the heat a him. Slow 'n careful. Been a few days. Lettin' Rick adjust ta him. The perfect tension 'round 'is cock. Makin' 'im throb with need. But he waited. Daryl don't wanna be nothin' but gentle with Rick. Don't even gotta ask when. C'n tell by the way Rick's buckin' inta him he's ready now.

     Daryl pulled out a little. Quiverin' at the loss a contact with 'im. Slid back in. Slow 'n deliberate. Lettin' Rick guide 'is pace with the strength a his grip on 'is thighs. Like Rick's always doin' fer him. After a bit Rick's squeezin'. Sayin,  _faster_. So's he picked up the pace. Lockin' eyes with 'im. 'Cuz he ain't 'fraid a what he'll find there. Jus' Rick sayin',  _trust ya. Love ya._

     "So good, so good," he's poundin' inta Rick now. Pressure buildin'. Legs shakin' from exertion 'n all the bells 'n whistles goin' off in 'is head. Then he's goin' off. In hot spurts 'side a Rick.

     Collapsin' on 'im he c'n feel Rick's hard 'n sticky 'tween 'em.  _Yer turn,_ he blinked. Don't even gotta use words. Buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Suckin' in the smell a him. Nippin' soft flesh. Workin' 'im ta gigglin' with 'is chin scruff 's they rolled over 's one. Like they'd rehearsed it.

     Lookin' up at Rick he's beautiful. Ev'rythin' good an' kind. Safe. 'N his smile's sayin,  _I'm yers 'n yer mine. T'gether always._ Leanin' inta Daryl's lips he swallowed 'em whole. Wranglin' 'em t'gether. Soft, gentle. Twistin' 'n wrestlin'. Like their bodies was doin'.

     Daryl don't even flinch when he pushed in. Acceptin' ev'ry inch a him. Like he b'longed there. 'Cuz he did. 'N soon 's Daryl's ready, squeezin' Rick's legs ta go, 's like he knows jus' how ta find the spot that sets off them fireworks 'gain. The friction's got Daryl whinin'. Fistin' the sheets. Beggin'. Cryin' out unintelligible babble.

     But Rick understands. All a it. Like he always does. Carressin' his cheek. Brushin' the hair outta his eyes. Sayin,  _I got ya, baby. I got ya._ Ridin' it out 'th 'im. Matchin' his keenin' 'n shudderin' thrust fer thrust. 'Til he spilled out ev'rythin' he got. 'N Daryl can't breathe no more.

     They's lyin' there in a heap. Glued t'gether with sweat an' their mess. Hearts poundin' out,  _love ya_. "Fuck," Daryl finally panted. Ain't got 'is breath back yet. Room's still spinnin'.

     Rick curled on top a him. Snickered. "Thought we just did that." He's teasin'. "Gi'me a minute ta recover."

     "Psh,' Daryl hooked 'is arms 'round Rick's neck. Pulled 'im nose ta nose. They got 'while yet 'fore the kids come home. " 'M feelin' generous," he cooed. Lettin' a smirk twist the corners a his mouth. "I'll give ya five."


	35. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up with Daryl and Rick in bed after their alone time.

     Daryl's got scars. Inside 'n out. Grew up thinkin' touch ain't fer nothin' but discipline. Punishment from 'is old man. Even Mama ain't never showed 'im love 'n held 'im none. Thumped 'im upside the head. Er dragged 'im 'round by the ear. Always scoldin', _don't ya make yer daddy mad, ya hear?_ Blowin' smoke in 'is face.

     But his old man were always mad. Don't matter what Daryl done. Er don't do. Them beatin's always came. 'N them scars. Ain't never 'spected touch could be a way a showin' love. Sayin', _love ya_. But Rick's holdin' 'im close. Like he's the most precious thing. Like he'd hold Judy. They's layin' in bed. Sweaty, sticky, 'n wore out. Spoonin'.

     Rick's got 'im from b'hind. Thumbin' over the worst scar on 'is belly. Like 's a map 'n he's plannin' their next run. Feelin' out the ridges a the damn thing. Ain't no pansy ass touch like pity. 'S love. Flaws 'n all.

     "Yer beautiful," Rick hummed inta Daryl's neck. Ticklin'. Kissin' sensitive skin through his mess a hair.

     The thing 'bout Rick's he's always tellin' Daryl he's beautiful. 'N not, _yer beautiful ta me_ , like the compliment's a gift he's lucky ta get. Says it like 's a fact. 'N Daryl should believe it 'cuz 's true. Daryl don't say nothin'. Not with words. Rolled in Rick's arms 'til they's face ta face. Blinked out, _love ya_.

     They's quiet fer a bit. Tangled in them sheets. 'N eachother. Only sound 's their hearts thumpin' 's they got their breath back. Fire's goin' out in the next room. Ain't even a pop er spark from that. Gettin' cold. "Could stay here forever," Daryl broke the silence.

     "Mm," Rick agreed. Pullin' 'im closer. Like maybe he's gonna see jus' how many times they could get 'side eachother t'night. Daryl was up fer that.

     But they's interrupted. Like always. By the swift thunk of a axe. They's up like a shot. Bare ass naked 'n all. Rick at the window. Peekin' out. Where he got 'is Colt from Daryl don't even know. Daryl's got 'is crossbow. Cocked 'n ready. At 'is side in no time. But Rick's posture relaxed. Reassurin' Daryl even 'fore 'is words did. "Just Carl an' Beth choppin' wood."

     "Told 'im I's gonna do it later," Daryl huffed. Uncockin' 'is bow. Leanin' it back 'gainst the wall. "Let 'im have some fun with 'er." Get 'im outta the house.

     Rick crawled back inta bed. Pullin' up the blankets. "He's havin' fun," he snickered. "Showin' her how ta hold the axe right."

     "Psh," Daryl snorted. Bet 's a hands on lesson. "Oldest trick in the book." Slid under the covers. 'Side Rick. Snuggled inta the warmth a him. The touch he trusted. Needed.

     "Ya mean like how ya showed me ta use yer crossbow?" Rick's teasin'. Runnin' 'is fingers through Daryl's hair. Jus' the way he likes.

     Daryl damn near purred. "Ain't never said it don't work," he sassed. That lesson'd led ta Rick cockin' more'n Daryl's bow. "But she's a farm girl." Prob'ly grew up choppin' wood 's easily 's the heads off'n chickens. "Bet she been doin' it longer 'n Carl."

     "He knows," Rick sighed inta Daryl's hair. 'N he could feel 'im smilin' inta him. Kissin' the top a his head. "An' she knows he knows."

     That don't even make no damn sense. Made Daryl's head hurt. "Why they gotta make it so damn complicated?" Daryl don't know shit 'bout flirtin' er nothin'. Else him 'n Rick'd prob'ly a hooked up sooner. But what they's doin' ain't even somethin' he c'n work out in 'is head. "Could jus' pull 'er pigtails er somethin'." Ain't that what kids do?

     Rick squeeze squeezed 'im 'round the shoulders. _Love you_. Pulled the blankets over 'im. "Er throw squirrels at 'er."

     "Hey," Daryl swatted 'is ass. Swiveled 'is head ta look Rick in the eye. "Worked didn't it?" He's teasin' now. Fightin' the grin takin' over 'is face.

     "Sure did, ya little shit," Rick stroked Daryl's chin scruff. Meltin' 'im. Pullin' 'im in fer a kiss. Hot 'n wet. Warm.

     "Good thing they's takin' care a it, though," Daryl panted when he came up fer air. Gettin' cold. "Gonna need more wood." Fire musta burned completely out. "Prob'ly should get cleaned up while the water in the kettle's still hot." Gonna need ta wash them sheets, too. After what they done.

     "I got more wood fer ya," Rick smirked. Flashin' his eyes. Winkin'. All coy 'n shit.

     Daryl could feel it under 'im. 'N he's gettin' stiff, too. "Gonna show me how ta handle it?" He smarted off. Nipped at Rick's neck. Buckin' 'is hips 'gainst 'im.

     Rick snickered. "Mm, even though I know ya know I know ya can handle it."

     Rick's a little shit now. Makin' Daryl chuckle. "How 'bout ya draw the bath 'n I'll get the hot water?" Well water's cold 's fuck straight outta the tap. 'Least they got runnin' water, though. "Then maybe I'll give ya somethin' ta handle."

     Rick slipped outta the covers. Headin' fer the bathroom. Lettin' Daryl marvel at that perfect ass a his. Them bowed legs. "Be waitin' fer ya."

     Daryl rummaged fer 'is jeans in the pile on the floor. Slipped 'em on. Grabbed 'is tee shirt 'n padded ta the livin' room half naked. Gettin' down on 'is knees 'front a the fireplace he went fer the kettle he kep' there. Usin' the wadded up shirt like a pot holder. Don't know where the fuck 'is rag ended up.

     'Fore he could make off with the kettle the front door swung open. Fuck. Carl. 'N he got a full view a them scars. Them demons. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Daryl scrambled ta his feet. Nearly droppin' his shirt in the fire. 'Fore throwin' it on. Tryin' ta cover them ugly marks fast 's he could. But Carl's droppin' the load a firewood all over the porch. Prob'ly in shock.

     "Weren't s'posed ta see that," Daryl pulled the shirt down. Hangin' 'is head. Can't look at nothin' but 'is bare feet. 'Least they ain't got no fuckin' marks on 'em. Face 's hot 's that kettle he ain't got 'way with 's he chewed 'is thumb ta bleedin'.

     Carl don't miss a beat. Crossin' the room. "Your dad do that to you?" His voice's small. 'Bout 's small 's Daryl felt.

     "Merle always called 'im Daddy," Daryl snorted. Mumblin' 'round 'is thumb. Still unable ta meet Carl's eyes. "I had other names fer 'im."

     "Asshole," Carl snarled. Bendin' low. Ta make eye contact. Jus' like Rick does with 'im.

     Daryl nodded. "That was one a them repeatable ones," he admitted. Flicked the brim a Carl's hat when he could finally take 'is finger outta his mouth.

     Carl reached out. Slow 'n deliberate. Puttin' a hand on 'is shoulder. Like he's 'fraid he's gonna spook 'im. "Why didn't you want me to see?" Kid sounded dumbfounded. Like he don't get they's ugly. They's a reminder a ev'ry fuck up. Ev'ry time 'is old man said he was too damn dumb er stubborn ta do shit right. Er maybe Carl jus' don't see it that way.

     Daryl shrugged. At a loss fer words. But Carl jus' waited fer 'im ta find some. Patient 's Rick is with 'im. Kid's got a lot a his dad in 'im. "Don't want ya thinkin' 'm weak." Fucked up. "Er can't protect ya."

     Carl's shakin' 'is head. "No, Papa." Swep' 'im inta a hug. Chokin' the breath outta him. Kid's gettin' some muscle on 'im. "I think you're strong 'cuz you didn't let it change who you are and ruin you." Daryl can't move. Er speak. Throat's tight. Ain't even got no words. Carl does. "You're a good man," kid ain't lettin' go. "I'm glad my dad has you." Fuck. Daryl's tearin' up a little. "I'm glad Judy and I have you." He snifflin'? "You're a good dad."

     Jesus, when'd he get so damn grownup? "Ain't hard with good kids." Daryl's voice 's barely a whisper. Patted 'is shoulder. 'N 's true. Don't know shit 'bout bein' a dad. But when ya love someone ya jus' wanna make sure they got ev'rythin' they need. Protect 'em.

     Carl pulled back. But he don't let go. "Sorry I barged in. I saw there was no smoke from the chimney and I was just gonna restart the fire for you guys." His eyes 's holdin' Daryl's. Ain't lettin' 'im look 'way. "I'll get it going and I can come back later." He's givin' 'em more time.

     Daryl nodded. "I's gonna get dinner started in a bit." Mus' be somethin' he could rustle up. Gonna haveta check them traps, too. "Ya c'n bring Beth 'f ya like."

     Carl shrugged. "How 'bout just us this time?" Family. "Glenn and Maggie found board games." Suddenly he's a kid 'gain. "Thought it'd be fun if we played. Just us."

     Daryl don't know how ta play games. Ain't like Dixons went 'round havin' family night. But he'd give it a try. Fer his kids. Maybe haveta play 's a team with Rick 'til he got the hang a it. "Sure." Ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer the lot a 'em.

     Carl 'bout squealed. Choked the life outta him with 'nother hug. "Be back with Judy in an hour!" He jumped up. Ran fer the door. "Tell Dad he's going down! He sucks at board games."

     "What were ya, like eight the las' time ya got a chance ta do shit like that?" Daryl rolled 'is eyes. "Ya sure he weren't jus' lettin' ya win?"

     Carl considered it fer a second. "Nah, even Judy could probably play better than him." He's winkin'. Tippin' 'is hat 'n slippin' out. Teasin' 'n talkin' shit. So it begins. Now they's gonna haveta win.

     Daryl pulled 'is shirt back off 'n headed fer the tub. Strippin' down. Sure he's got scars. Inside 'n out. But damn 'f them ones that run the deepest ain't fadin'. A little ev'ry day. 'Cuz he got family now. Love. 'N a touch don't gotta hurt. Touch c'n say l _ove ya_. Jus' the same 's words. 'N he's got a naked Rick Grimes waitin' ta touch 'im right now.


	36. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Judy are back home. Thanks for the lovely comments last chapter. I am glad Daryl and Carl's father son moment was well received. I love that relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, fixed a few typos.

     The closest thing ta games Daryl'd played growin' up's hide 'n seek. Him 'n Merle in the closet hopin' them doors'd hold. Keep their old man from beatin' on 'em. Ain't never worked. Best ta jus' stay outta his way. Outta the house. Huntin' an' shit. 'Least they'd eat. Dixons ain't never sat down ta dinner 's a family let 'lone board games. 'N Daryl don't know nothin' 'bout mosta them Carl brought back from Glenn an' Maggie's.

     "Monopoly," he read the top box a Carl's haul piled on the kitchen table. Bouncin' Judith. She's all smiles now she got 'er Papa an' Daddy back. Daryl's smilin', too. "That the one with the funny money?" Merle always used ta say them little bits a colored paper ain't even good fer wipin' yer ass. 'Course he were always jealous a them Anderson kids down the street an' tried it once. Left 'em a s'prise. "Them hotels an' shit?"

     "Yeah," Carl opened the box. Like somehow that'd sell Daryl on it. But them pieces don't make no damn sense. A thimble, shoe an' a dog? What that gotta do with anythin'? "It's fun," Carl insisted.

     "Only 'cuz ya always win," Rick snuck a taste a Daryl's stew bubblin' on the stove. Put the lid back on. Cranked up the heat. Boilin' it ta death.

     Daryl nudged 'im outta the way with 'is hip. Distracted 'im with Judy ta hold. Turned down the burner. "How ya play that one?"

     Carl pulled out the board. Layed it on the counter. "These are properties for sale," he tapped a square. "You buy them and charge rent when other players land on them." His eyes 's wide. "The more you build the more the rent."

     Rick cocked Judy on 'is hip. Folded up the board one handed. "Carl always gets the right ones and it's game over," he snickered. Puttin' it back in the box. "Only it ain't. Ya gotta play 'til the money's gone an' he bleeds ya dry." Even Judy don't like the sound a that. Poutin' inta Rick's neck. "This one goes on forever."

     "Gotta have somethin' ta do all winter," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Ain't excited 'bout startin' with that one, though. Examined the stack a boxes. "What else ya got?"

     Carl went through the list. Trivial Persuit. Daryl ain't up on current events. 'Cept the dead walkin' 'round. Don't know politics er pop culture a the day let 'lone outdated shit from a game been gatherin' dust fer ten years. 'Sides, all that shit don't matter now. 'F it ever did. 'N Chinese Checkers? Them things ain't checkers. Down ta Candyland 'n Scrabble.

     "How 'bout this one?" Daryl nudged the Scrabble box. Chewed 'is thumb some more. Spellin' he could do. Ain't gonna take all night an' a pot a coffee ta figure it out neither. Went back ta stirrin' dinner. Checkin' Rick ain't burned it. 

     "Sure," Carl don't even seem ta care what they play. Kid jus' wants ta be normal. 'N Daryl's jus' grateful the kid still wants him 'round after seein' them scars. Ain't judgin' 'im. Droppin' his head on Daryl's shoulder. Peekin' over 'im. Checkin' out the stew. Like ain't nothin' changed 'tween 'em. "I can kick your asses at any a these," Carl teased.

     Daryl snorted. Flipped Carl's hat off. " 'S what you think." Ain't got the faintest idea 'bout grammar an' shit. What kinda pretentious fuck says,  _whom_ , anyways? But he's good 'th words. "Judy's gonna be m' good luck charm," he stirred the pot. 'N maybe some shit. Carl's trash talkin's rubbin' off on 'im. "Don't call 'er Asskicker fer nothin', ya know?"

     "Why don't ya set it up while we dish up dinner," Rick fumbled gettin' Judy's bottle open one handed.

     Daryl swiped Carl's hat off'n the floor. Plopped it on Judy's head. Makin' 'er giggle 'n clap 'er hands. "I got the Munchkin," he stole 'er 'way so's he could nibble 'er cheeks. 'N Rick could have both hands free fer gettin' her formula ready. "Ya wanna be on m' team, huh, Sweetheart?"

     "Papadeedee!" Judy shrieked. Bouncin' up an' down. Damn 'f her first word ain't sayin' their names t'gether. Like they's one. 'Cuz they are.

     Daryl's beamin'. Like 'nough ta split 'is face. Rick's got a tear in 'is eye. Firs' words 's a big deal. 'N hers weren't callin' fer food. Er medicine. She's callin' fer them. Claimin' 'em. "Papa an' Deedee's here fer ya," Daryl cooed. Always. Girlie got 'em wrapped 'round 'er finger.

     "Pretty sure she said  _Daddy_ ," Rick elbowed Daryl's arm. Winkin'. Knowin' full well she ain't.

     Carl piped up. "No, I definitely heard  _Deedee_." He's snickerin'. "I might even start calling you that."

     "You wouldn't dare," Rick flicked a Scrabble tile at the kid. 'Fore pullin' him inta a hug. Snatched Carl's hat back from Judy 'n pulled it on 'im. Over 'is eyes. Tight.

     "Thanks, Deedee," Carl sassed. Struttin' 'way soon 's he freed 'imself. Tippin' the brim a that hat. Makin' Rick laugh so hard he nearly missed while dishin' up a bowl a stew. "Looks to me like Deedee just forfeited a piece," Carl kep' it up.

     "Did not," Rick whined. Looked 'round fer the tile. But 's nowhere ta be found.

     Daryl took a seat next ta a pile a letters. Let Carl go fer them spoons they's gonna need. Sifted through his pieces. Glad Judy's more interested in pullin' on the hair on 'is chin than gettin' inta them little tiles all over the table. She's tuggin' an' gettin' impatient. "Don't worry, Girlie, Deedee's gonna sit next ta us."

     "Deedee!" She agreed. 'Course she did.

     Rick sat a steamin' bowl 'front a Daryl. "Not you, too?" Passed 'im Judy's bottle. "Yer s'posed ta have my back," he ruffled Daryl's hair. But he knew Rick loved 'er callin' 'im that.

     "Always," Daryl winked. Passin' 'im the missin' tile. Grabbin' his fingers an' squeeze squeezin',  _love ya_. "Don't tell."

     Carl pulled up a seat 'cross from 'em. Diggin' inta dinner. "Judy should go first," he chewed a big bite. Kickin' Daryl's feet under the table. "To celebrate her first word."

     Daryl sorted the tiles on 'is tray with one hand. Holdin' Judy an' 'er bottle in 'is other arm. "What ya wanna spell, Darlin'?"

     She pulled the rubber nipple out with a smack. "Papadeedee!"

     "Ain't got the letters fer that," Daryl kissed the top a her fuzzy head. But he got  _family_ in them pieces. Spelled it out. 'N more 'portantly he got family in Rick an' them kids. The world mighta ended an' the dead come back. But Daryl's got 'is life back. Games used ta be nothin' but a waste a time. Somethin' other people did. Not no Dixons. But he's a Grimes now.


	37. S'prises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl seeks some advice...

     Them Anderson kids down the street growin' up ain't never had nothin' neither. 'Cept a daddy that weren't drunk all the damn time. Never layed a hand on 'em. Loved 'em. Merle were always jealous. Hated 'em fer it. Daryl jus' wanted it. Bad. Even fer jus' a hour er two. Invited ta play Monopoly.

     Them kids had a good mama, too. 'N she'd cook dinner. Weren't nothin' fancy. Tuna casserole most a the time. 'Least they gotta eat. T'gether. 'S a family. 'N that game weren't 's bad 's Merle said it was neither. The one time they gotta play.

     Scrabble were a much better game 'n Monopoly fer sure. Don't require learnin' neither. Ain't nothin' to it but spellin'. But after three games a pot a coffee weren't goin' amiss. Daryl sipped. Rockin' Judy in 'is other arm. Girlie's gettin' sleepy. Little fussy, too. Needin' 'er teethin' gel.

     Rick's on top a things. Pullin' the tube outta his pocket. Ain't even gotta ask. Holdin' it out so's all Daryl gotta do 's put 'is finger out fer it. Daryl don't waste no time. So's Rick c'n go back ta eatin' the second bowl a stew he got 'im workin' on. Gotta get some meat on 'im.

     "You're a good team," Carl observed. Leanin' back in 'is chair. Tryin' ta look like he's enjoyin' Daryl's strongass coffee. "You think Beth and I will ever have that?" Kid's askin' fer real. Ain't teasin'.

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Blushin' like a damn schoolgirl. "Sure." 'Cept with him 'n Rick 's like they always had it. Ain't never hadda work at it. Came natural.

     Rick dug 'nother bite outta his bowl. "Don't ya feel like yer connectin' with Beth?"

     "Ev'rythin' okay with ya?" Daryl cocked 'is head. Like Rick's always doin'. Them two ain't never 'part 'f they c'n help it. 'Cept now. 'N it were Carl's idea come ta think. "Ain't she the one fer ya?"

     Carl lit up. Eyes wide. Pretty obvious she were. "Yeah," Carl's tryin' ta play it off like it ain't no big deal. Ain't foolin' 'em. "But how do I know she thinks I'm the one for her and not just...you know, the only one left?"

     Ain't nobody wants ta be settled fer. Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Ain't like he's no expert in love. Looked ta Rick ta let 'im field that one. 'N he did. " 'S all in the way she looks at ya, touches ya when she don't need to," Rick assured 'im. "Laughs when yer jokes ain't funny."

     Carl twisted up 'is face. "Are you saying my jokes aren't funny?" He's teasin'. Winked at Daryl. Jabbin' his foot under the table. "I learned them from you, Deedee."

     "Pff," Daryl huffed. "His knock knock jokes er the worst." 'Course they's prob'ly fer little kids, but Rick were usin' 'em on Daryl 'cuz he ain't never heard nothin' like 'em b'fore. 'N layin' in bed late at night after the kids 's gone ta bed listenin' ta Rick tell 'em did make Daryl laugh. Mos'ly on account a Rick bein' sweet. They don't gotta pretend nothin' with eachother.

     Rick grinned. Patted Daryl's knee. Squeeze squeezin' where the hole were. "But ya laugh anyway."

     "Only 'cuz I love ya," Daryl sassed. Rubbin' his hand over Rick's. "An' I c'n tell Beth's doin' the same fer ya," he looked ta Carl. "She put up with them shitty comics," he smirked. Even drawin' 'im one. 'N he ain't even gonna start on the wood choppin' thing. Why they gotta play them games Daryl don't know. "Pretty sure 's love. So, why didn't ya want 'er here t'night?" 

     Carl seemed ta relax. Fiddled with 'is letter tiles. "It's just...having feelings for her got me thinking, you know?" He pulled the brim a his hat down. Hidin' 'is eyes. "This isn't gonna last forever."

     Rick dropped 'is spoon, reached out. Took Carl's hand. Leavin' his other one on Daryl. "Ya know we're safe here." Ain't nobody seem ta give a shit 'bout a couple a remote cabins in them woods.

     "Startin' fences t'morrow," Daryl offered. Shifted Judy in 'is arms. " 'N all them booby traps Michonne come up with." Ain't lettin' nobody fuck this up. Hurt 'is family.

     Carl sighed. Flopped 'is head on the table. "I know we're safe...I mean," he trailed off. Looked up at 'em. "If you're right and Beth feels the same then maybe we might have to...take the fifth cabin." Way ta drop that bomb.

     "Carl," Rick started. But he ain't got no words the kid's gonna wanna hear jus' now. 'N he heeded the pat ta his knee Daryl gave 'im under the table. Lettin' 'im handle it.

     Daryl made 'is voice soft 's he could. Like he uses on Judy when she's fussy. "I think what yer dad's tryin' ta say is," he cut off. Lookin' ta Rick. But he jus' smiled. Went back ta eatin' stew. Trustin' Daryl. "Think he's jus' wantin' ta make sure ya wait 'til the time's right." 

     Carl sat up looked ta his dad. But he don't say nothin'.

     "Daryl's right," Rick chewed a piece a meat. "Gotta make sure the time is right." Make sure they's ready. "Ya know, in ten years," he tossed a tile at Carl.

     Carl caught it. 'Thout missin' a beat. "I didn't mean today," he huffed. Wavin' the piece 'round 'front a Rick. 'Fore placin' it in his own pile. " 'Cuz," he looked 'way 'gain. "When it happens I'll miss...this."

     Damn 'f Daryl ain't gonna miss it, too. Havin' the kid 'round. "Ain't like ya'd be goin' far," Daryl cooed. But Rick were right 'bout the ten years. Ain't ready. Kid'll figure it out, though. Tellin' 'im now's jus' gonna frustrate 'im. Make 'im wanna prove 'em wrong. Like Merle used ta do.

     "I know," Carl tilted 'is chair back 'gain. Chugged coffee. "But this is nice," he shrugged. "With you guys."

     Daryl nodded. Bumped shoulders with Rick. Grinnin'. They got 'em good kids. "Door's always open, even when ya do finally move out." Family's family.

     Rick looked up from 'is stew. "Jus' knock first," he teased. Smirkin'. Nudgin' Daryl's foot under the table. No tellin' what they's gonna get up ta unchaperoned an' shit.

     "Duh, Dad," Carl sassed. Tossin' that tile back. Right inta his old man's stew.

     Rick fished it outta his bowl. Beamin'. "Knew I could get it back."

     "Good one," Daryl snatched it. Wiped it on 'is pants 'fore handin' it back ta Rick.

     "See," Carl smiled. "That's what I want." He shook 'is head. "You guys are so together,  always on the same page, in on everything together and looking out for eachother."

      Daryl ain't never thought he'd have that with no one neither. Er have what them Anderson kids had. What Merle were always jealous a. Family. Ain't never thought the dead 'd be walkin' 'round neither. Guess life's full a s'prises an' shit.


	38. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl feels Carl had more to say and looks in on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter didn't want to come out. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts. Comments are appreciated.***Added author's note to the end.

     Daryl ain't never been much good at talkin' feelin's an' shit. Even ta Merle growin' up. Ain't never seen the point. 'Cuz weren't nothin' gonna change fer 'em. They's Dixons. But, once 'n while things got ta be too much fer Daryl ta process. 'N Merle always knew when. Said he had a 'tell'. Hangin' 'is head an' chewin' 'is lip more'n usual. But mos'ly it were avertin' 'is eyes. Even from 'is brother.

     Daryl don't even know how, but Carl done picked that up from 'im. Sneakin' off ta bed after five games a Scrabble. Sayin' he got readin' ta do. But them comics'd keep. 'N ain't like he don't got 'em all mem'rized anyways. Somethin's up.

     Rick'd gone off ta change Judy. An' them sheets a theirs. After what they done on 'em it needed doin'. Daryl worked on the fire. An' the nerve ta check in on Carl. 'Course maybe what the kid needs ain't even somethin' ya c'n say. Merle used ta take Daryl fishin' when things really went ta shit. Jus' the two a them. Hangin' their feet in the cold water. Merle sittin' shoulder ta shoulder with 'im. Sayin',  _'M here fer ya,_ more'n words ever could. 'N Daryl jus' snifflin' 'side 'im. Even then ain't really talkin'. 'Cuz how c'n ya say any a it?

     Daryl swiped the quilt off'n the back a the couch. Padded ta Carl's door. 'S open a crack. The way Rick's always doin' after checkin' in on 'im. Like he's three 'n might cry out fer 'em er somethin'. "Hey," Daryl knocked. Easin' the door open a ways.

     "Hey," Carl squinted in the dim light from the candle he got burnin'. Ain't no comics in sight. Jus' sittin' up in bed.

     "Thought ya could use this," Daryl held up the blanket with one hand. Chewed the thumb a the other. "Gonna get cold t'night." Weren't 'xactly a lie. Gets cold ev'ry night these days.

     Carl shifted under the covers he already got. 'N Daryl 'bout turned on 'is heel thinkin' he made the kid uncomfortable pryin' an' shit. 'Til he realized he's jus' makin' room fer 'im ta sit. Daryl sucked in a breath. Closed the distance 'tween 'em. Spread the quilt over Carl 'fore sittin' next ta him 'gainst the headboard.

     They's quiet fer a bit. Daryl jus' chewin' 'is thumb. Shoulder ta shoulder sayin',  _'M here fer ya._ 'N then Carl dropped 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. "You know what it's like having to grow up fast, don't you?"

     "Mm," Daryl nodded. Hadda fend fer 'isself many a time 'cuz weren't no one lookin' after 'im. Lost in the woods. Merle in juvie an' no one home but their ol' man. Dead drunk. Ain't even knowin' Daryl were gone. Three damn days.

     Ain't the same 's fer Carl. Havin' the whole world go ta shit on ya. Ain't no time fer playin' an' schoolyard crushes when ya's tryin' not ta get bit. But the result were the same. "Jus' know ya ain't gotta grow up in ev'ry way," Daryl croaked. Throat gettin' dry. "Ya got time ta take things slow with Beth."

     "Like you and Dad?" Carl sighed. "I don't want to wait _years_ ," he teased. "I think about her all the time." That much were obvious. "And I want to be with her, but...I want it to be right. Does that make me a dumb kid?"

     " 'Course not, actually makes ya more grown up," Daryl patted Carl's back. Been through a lot. Ain't never let it ruin 'im, though. "Yer a good man like yer dad an' I ain't jus' sayin' that 'cuz yer m' kid." Daryl don't even flinch when Carl squeezed 'is arms 'round 'im. "Yer jokes er way better'n his, though."

     Carl choked out a laugh inta Daryl's neck. "Thanks." He's quiet 'gain. Content ta jus' be with 'im fer a bit. 'Fore continuin', "But it will be weird to not live with you guys, you know, when the time comes."

     Daryl's stomach flopped when he realized that were what were really botherin' Carl. Leavin' 'em. "Who says ya gotta leave?" Daryl huffed. They got plenty a room. C'n make more room 'f need be. "Beth c'n always move in here with ya someday"

     "But," Carl sat up a little. Lookin' 'im in the eye. "I only have bunk beds."

     Daryl winked. Ruffled the kid's hair. " 'Xactly." Ain't gonna be no funny business goin' on like that.

     "Psh," Carl poked Daryl's belly. "You think you're as funny as Dad, huh?"

     "Funnier," Daryl stood. Pullin' the covers up over Carl. "Ya's stuck with us no matter what so's don' ya worry 'bout that." He tucked the quilt 'round 'im. 'F he thinks Daryl's treatin' 'im like a little kid he don't say. " 'Sides, in ten years," he teased, "when ya's ready ya may be sick 'f us anyways."

     Carl scooted down so's his head were on 'is pillow. Lettin' Daryl tuck 'im in. "That's what Dad said." 'Course he did. "Thanks."

     "Night," Daryl blew out the candle. Slipped out the door. Leavin' it open a crack. Case he needed 'em er somethin'. Stumbled his way in the dark ta his 'n Rick's room.

     Rick were sittin' up in bed. Under them clean sheets an' their blanket. Finishin' up feedin' Judy. Girlie's up late. Been fussy. On account a her gums. She's quiet, though. Mos'ly jus' whinin' 'n droolin'. Poutin' inta Daryl's neck the second he scooped 'er up. "M' poor sweet girl ain't even got all 'er teeth 'n she's still a better eater'n her Deedee." He nibbled 'er cheeks. Rocked 'er 'til her eyes 's droopin'.

     Rick's poutin' more'n Judy. "Hey, I ate all the stew ya gave me." 'N he did, too. Daryl'd checked 'is bowl were really empty 'fore lettin' Carl wash it.

     Daryl sat Judy in 'er basket. Gurglin' 'n snorin'. Wrapped the poncho 'round 'er. Toed off 'is boots. Slipped outta his jeans 'n climbed inta bed. Settlin' in next ta Rick. Ticklin' his ribs where they's still showin' too much. "Jus' lookin' after ya," he sassed. "Ain't gotta ration, got plenty a food stockpiled." An' them seeds. "Ya gotta le'me put some meat on ya so's ya don't waste 'way 'n freeze this winter."

     "I'd rather have you on me," Rick grinned. Sidlin' 'gainst 'im. Nuzzlin' in 'til Daryl felt the heat a him through all a their layers combined.

     Daryl reached up ta Rick's head. Rakin' his fingers through 'is hair. "Yer always gonna have me." Ain't never leavin' his side. Burrowed in. Shoulder ta shoulder " 'M always here fer ya." Sometimes 's nice ta say it. With words.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I almost forgot to ask what everyone thought of the season 6 premiere!?


	39. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl likes looking after his family.

     Daryl were used ta wakin' at the crack a dawn. So's him 'n Merle could lit out. Check traps. 'F they wanted ta eat. 'N 'scape the house 'fore their old man were up ta wail on 'em. Always hadda hunt. Ta survive. 'N Daryl weren't never sure 'f it were the meat he got er the 'scuse ta stay outta the fucker's way that kep' 'im 'live more.

     Huntin' now ain't jus' fer 'isself. His sanity. 'S fer family. 'N he don't mind providin' fer 'em. Lookin' after 'em. Liked it. Ain't gotta leave the house at firs' light, though. Ain't nothin' he's runnin' from no more. Rick's warm an' safe next ta him under their blanket. 'N Daryl don't wanna leave 'is arms. Ever.

     Stayed put fer a hour after wakin'. Jus' bein' held. Damn 'f he'da ever thought he'd a wanted that. But it ain't like bein' pinned down er nothin'. 'S nice. Shivered ev'ry time Rick's hot breath made it through his tangle a hair ta tickle 'is neck, though. But he kinda liked that. The heat a him pressin' in 'n the way his arms 's buckled 'round 'is belly were comfortin'.

     Judy done started burblin' fer Papa soon 'nough. All grab hands 'n pouty lips in er basket soon's she opened 'er eyes. Then Carl's creepin' in. Tryin' ta anyways. Settin' ev'ry floor board ta creakin'. Ain't able ta walk silent fer shit. Like Rick. Gonna haveta teach 'im 'f he's gonna take 'im huntin' come spring. Both a them Grimes gotta learn.

     "Do you ever sleep?" Carl teased. Pickin' Judy outta her basket. Poncho an' all. 'N Daryl weren't sure which one a them he's talkin' ta.

     Daryl jus' rubbed 'is eyes. Stretchin' under them blankets. Ain't helpin'. Gonna need coffee. "Give 'er here," he reached out. Sittin' up in bed. Careful not ta slip outta Rick's arms.

     Carl plopped onta the edge a the bed 'n passed 'er ta Papa. Yawnin'. "She sure doesn't sleep," he groaned. Pullin' the diaper bag over. Ready ta assist.

     "She don' wanna miss nothin, do ya, Girlie?" He cooed. Ain't even carin' he sounded like a fool talkin' ta her like that. All soft. But 's keepin' 'er from wailin' 'er head off. "How yer teeth doin'?" He slid a finger inta her mouth ta check.

     Don't take 'im long ta fix 'er gums an' change 'er. Only fussed a little. Squirmed on account a bein' cold when he hadda strip 'er PJs off'n 'er. She's smilin' now he got 'er buttoned up. Perched on 'is belly 's he leaned 'gainst the headboard. Girlie's fistin' his sweater. Makin' happy noises. Burrowin' inta the heat a him.

     "I'ma get coffee goin' 'n check m' traps 'fore breakfast," Daryl tried ta whisper. Don't wanna wake Rick. Judy seemed ta be driftin' off 'gain, too.

     "Ya think we can call in sick today?" Rick stirred. Keepin' 'is eyes closed. Nuzzlin' inta Daryl's side. Pullin' him an' Judy close.

     "Not even 'f we really were," Daryl fluffed them unruly curls a Rick's. Rubbed 'is head. 'Til he's snorin' softly 'gain. Turned back ta Carl on the edge a the bed. "Wanna come?" He shifted Judy. "We c'n let these two sleep in a bit." Got lots ta do on them fences t'day. Rick's gonna need his rest.

     "Sure," Carl popped up. Ain't 'xactly huntin' a deer like the kid were wantin' ta learn. But he seemed eager ta help with the usual chores. Er maybe he jus' wanted time with 'im.

     "Alright then," Daryl scooped Judy up. Ain't even worryin' 'bout the wet spot she left droolin' on 'im. "Gonna need a lotta layers. 'S cold."

     Carl run off ta get dressed 'n Daryl tucked Judy inta Rick's arms. Slipped outta bed. Kissed the both a 'em g'bye. Pulled the blanket up over 'em. 'S cold inside, too. Fire musta gone out. He fumbled fer 'is jeans. Slipped inta 'em. Picked up 'is boots an' crossbow. Padded ta the door. Barefoot.

     "Socks," Rick huffed. Proppin' 'imself up on 'is elbow. Remindin' 'im. Head cocked ta the side. Meanin' business. "Don't know how ya always end up strippin' 'em off in the night."

     Daryl rifled the dresser fer a balled up pair a socks. Tucked 'em inta his boots he's carryin'. Sent a second pair flyin' 'cross the room. Straight inta Rick's shoulder. "Love ya, too," he sassed. Fightin' the grin splittin' 'is face 's Rick layed back down grumblin' ta Judy 'bout catchin' colds an' shit. Nice ta be looked after.

     Daryl crept out ta the livin' room. Put them socks on. First. So's ta keep Rick from naggin'. Even though he loved it when he did shit like that. Then he set ta gettin' the fire goin'. Ain't nothin' but ashes. Even had time ta start coffee in the percolator 'n slip his jacket 'n vest on 'fore Carl come out. In three sweaters an' a coat. 'N that hat a Rick's he still loves wearin'.

     "Uh-uh," Daryl huffed. Pinched the unlit cigarette he were 'bout ta step out fer inta the side a his mouth. Slung his bow over 'is shoulder ta tug on the kid's jacket. "Gotta button up." Soundin' like Rick now.

     Carl rolled 'is eyes. "Good luck." He waved 'is arms 'bout much 's he could. "I can hardly put my arms down, let alone do up my coat." Kid did look like he were wearin' ev'ry layer he had. "You think I want to show off these snowflakes?" He thumbed his sweater. Teasin'.

     "C'mere 'n le'me look after ya," Daryl mumbled through the cigarette. Pulled on the jacket. Doin' up them buttons best he could. Like Carl's five er some shit. 'Least he don't gotta get down on 'is knee er nothin'. Er Carl'd a prob'ly had a fit er some shit. But he don't fuss. Stood there hangin' 'is head. Waitin' fer Daryl ta finish. Patient. 'N when he were done Carl did the damndest thing. Moved close 'n hugged 'im.

     "Thanks, Papa," Carl squeezed 'is shoulders 'fore backin' off. Then he were the one gettin' on 'is knee. Tuggin' the leg a Daryl's jeans up a few inches. They's torn ta shit an' usually tied up ta keep from splittin' even worse. But Daryl were too tired ta care this mornin'. Draggin' loose ends. "Just checking you have socks," Carl tucked the frayed ends a them pants inta Daryl's boots so's he don't trip on 'em. Now Carl's soundin' like Rick. "You should be looked after, too...and not just by Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all still reading this story. Let me know what you think. Also, I might go back and correct some typos in previous chapters in the next few days...so if you get repeated update notifications I apologize in advance.


	40. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes Carl out to check the traps. Has a little father son talk about Beth.

     Huntin' an' trappin' were always somethin' Daryl hadda do. Ta live. That ain't changed. Prob'ly ain't never gonna. But he don't gotta do it ta get 'way from the house no more. Like he always done when his old man were on a bender. Which were mos' days come ta think.

     Him 'n Merle'd go trompin' through them woods. Always splittin' off eventually. Goin' sep'rate ways. Competin' an' shit. Ain't never had no one match 'im step fer step. Doin' it t'gether. 'Cept Rick. 'N now Carl. Kinda liked it better that way. Even if them Grimes ain't able ta walk silent fer shit.

     Checkin' them traps ain't never take long. 'N Carl's gettin' good at it. Settin' 'em up 'gain, too. Ain't much fer Daryl ta do. 'Cept trail 'hind 'im. Smokin' a cigarette. An' keepin' a eye out.

     "I can't wait for you to teach me to get something bigger," Carl gushed. Fumbled a little with stringin' up 'nother squirrel. Frozen fingers an' all.

     Daryl blew smoke outta the side a his mouth. Adjusted the crossbow over 'is shoulder. "Gotta have somethin' ta do all winter 'sides kickin' yer ass at Scrabble," he teased. Flicked the brim a the kid's hat 'fore he could stand.

     "Hey," Carl slung them squirrels over 'is shoulder. Jus' like Papa. "I won a few games." _Few_. He kicked dead leaves over the snare he jus' set up ta hide it. Like Daryl taught 'im ta.

     Daryl huffed. Cocked 'is hip out. "Yeah, but winnin' 'bes' two outta three' ev'ry fuckin' time makes me the winner," he winked. Jus' havin' a family ta play them stupid games with made 'im a winner truth be told. But he liked flippin' Carl shit. 'Cuz he ain't 'fraid he'll take it wrong. 'S their thing. "I'll kick yer ass 'gain t'night 'f ya want." After them fences.

     Carl tilted 'is head. Like Rick's always doin'. "How about we play Monopoly tonight?"

     Shit. Kid might as well a triple dog dared 'im ta jump off'n a cliff. Rick says Monopoly takes a long ass time ta play. 'Least 's time with 'is family. "Guess so," he mumbled through the cigarette. "Ain't got nothin' else ta do," he pretended ta be put out. Reached out ta rearrange Carl's coat. 'Gain. Them buttons keep poppin' open. On account a he got so many sweaters on 'neath 'is coat.

     "I get ta be the dog, though," Daryl whined. Liked dogs. Settle fer the car even. But, ain't no way he's gonna be the thimble er shoe. Don't even get what them pieces gotta do with nothin'.

     Carl pretended ta be put out now. "Fine," he slugged Daryl's shoulder. All cocky. "It won't matter what you are, I'm still going to take all your money."

     "Hah," Daryl took a long drag. "Shit's worth more fer wipin' yer ass now," he elbowed Carl. Damn, Merle ain't lived ta see the day he's agreein' with that. "But, le's make it interestin'," he turned 'is pockets out. But they's empty. 'Cept fer 'is lighter. "Think I got me a chocolate bar at home says ya ain't gonna win."

     Carl's smilin' now. Leadin' 'em home. "Okay," he nodded. Pickin' up the pace.

     "Hey," Daryl bent down fer a pine cone. Hit Carl square in the shoulders with it. "What you got?" Ain't like it mattered. Jus' fer fun. But they gotta do this shit right.

     Carl shrugged. "Comic books?" Kid ain't got nothin' Daryl ain't brought 'im back from a run.

     "Nah," Daryl caught up. "What else?" He blew smoke. Checkin' them buttons 'gain.

     Carl huffed out a sigh. "Not the hat," he pouted. "Dad gave it to me."

     "Shit, I ain't gonna take that," Daryl flicked the brim. 'Course not. "Tell ya what," he slung 'is arm 'round Carl. "How 'bout 'f ya don't win we go back ta playin' Scrabble?" Fuck. Even Candyland'd be better'n Monopoly ev'ry night.

     "Sure," Carl shrugged.

     "Ya really like them games, huh?" Daryl puffed the life outta the cigarette. Careful ta blow the smoke 'way from Carl.

     "Yeah," Carl leaned inta him. 'N not jus' fer warmth. "But not because their kid stuff." Ain't like Daryl'd blame 'im if it were. "It's just, they're normal, I guess." Carl stared at 'is feet 's they's walkin'. "I don't want to get soft and forget how to survive and shit," he looked up. Eyin' Daryl fer a respons ta cussin'. But Daryl done worse an' let it slide. "But I don't want to forget how to just _live_ , you know?"

     "Makes sense," Daryl squeezed 'im 'round the shoulders. Damn 'f they ain't got the chance fer livin' now. Ain't gonna get soft, though. Not with all they hadda do fer them fences an' shit. Startin' up a garden. Huntin'.

    Beth were out on 'er porch with 'er coffee when they got back inta camp. All smiles an' moon eyes. "Mornin'," she's blushin'.

     'S obvious she were addressin' Carl. 'Least it were ta Daryl. "Go on," he nudged Carl's back with one hand, swiped the string a them squirrels off'n 'im with the other. "I c'n take care a these." Carl could use the practice skinnin' an' guttin'. Ain't so good at that yet. But he could use the practice with Beth more.

     "You sure?" Carl stopped short. Like he don't wanna leave all the dirty work ta Daryl. Good kid.

     "I got this," Daryl passed 'im Beth an' Heshel's share a their take. Turned ta go. "Jus'...shit," he huffed out smoke. "Ask 'er ta dinner t'night er somethin', will ya?" Gonna be weird 'f him 'n Rick hadda do it. But he don't say that. "Flirt a little."

     "How?" Carl blushed. Ain't like the kid a learned from him none.

     Daryl huffed. "Hell 'f I know, I threw squirrels at yer dad."

     "So," Carl stuttered. "Now I know what not to do," he fiddled with the dead squirrel in 'is hand. 'Least he were smilin'.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Jus' be yerself." That's what Rick liked 'bout Daryl. The real deal. Awkwardness 'n all. Fuck 'f he were good at flirtin'. Jus' got lucky Rick understood 'is fumblin'. Beth's sweet like that, too. "Ya jus' gotta let 'er know ya's interested."

     "Yes, Mom," Carl sassed. Stompin' back ta Daryl. But he don't pitch a fit er nothin'. Leaned in 'n hugged 'im. Dead squirrels an' all. "Thanks."

     "Jus' don't want ya ta be like me," Daryl chewed 'is thumb 'round the cigarette he already got tucked in 'is mouth. "Don't want ya thinkin' there ain't no chance fer ya so's ya go 'round ignorin' the obvious an' shit." Damn 'f he ain't wasted time thinkin' he weren't good 'nough fer Rick.

     "Hey," Carl squeezed tight. 'F it were anyone but Carl er Rick he'd a squirmed 'way. "You deserve my dad." Kid ain't lettin' go. "I miss Mom, but even if I could have her back, I'd still want you with Dad."

     Daryl sputtered. Chest tight. Mus' be chokin' on that cigarette. "Thanks, Little Man," he croaked. Let Carl be the first ta pull 'way.

     "I'll be back for breakfast," Carl called over 'is shoulder. Skippin' off ta Beth.

     Daryl took them squirrels 'round ta divvy 'em up 'fore headin' home. Make sure ev'ryone got their fair share. Michonne were givin' sly looks. Pokin' his belly an' askin' 'f he had 'nough energy fer workin' on fences after las'night. Ain't tellin' 'er he's a bit sore. Jus' told 'er he c'n handle more wood. That got a laugh. Glenn came ta his door in nothin' but pajama bottoms. Freezin' cold. So's Daryl knew what he were up ta. Mornin' quickie.

     Rick's all bundled up in their blanket with Judy on the front steps when he gets home. Got the coffee waitin' fer 'im. So's he don't gotta skin them things hisself. Sittin' in the cold 'lone. Always lookin' out fer 'im.

     "Ya gonna throw those at me?" Rick teased. Janglin' the cord a squirrels 's Daryl bent down fer a peck on 'is forehead. An' one ta Judy.

     Daryl 'bout spit 'is cigarette. "Nah," he ruffled Rick's hair. "Don't gotta flirt like that no more." Learned a lot. 'Bout feelin's an' shit. Communicatin'. He sat down thigh ta thigh with Rick. Sayin', _love ya_ 'thout even needin' words. Pulled Judy outta Rick's arms. Tradin' him the cigarette.

     Rick choked on it. Puffin'. Fingers from 'is other hand warm over the hole in Daryl's jeans. Squeeze squeezin', _love ya_ , right back. An' coverin' the tear ta keep the cold out. Even 's he pulled the blanket 'round Daryl. "Carl stop over at Beth's?" 

     Daryl settled at Rick's touch. Bounced Judy. Let 'er pull on 'is chin scruff. Girlie loved doin' that. 'N it only hurt once 'n while. "Told 'im he better invite 'er over," he nibbled Judy's chubby fists while she babbled inta his ear.

     "Aren't you the matchmaker," Rick bumped shoulders with 'im. Approvin'. Reached outta their nest 'n passed Daryl a coffee.

     Daryl shifted Judy ta one side. Careful ta keep 'er covered. Took the mug. Warmed 'is hands. " 'M a regular Cupid with m' arrows an' shit," he teased. "By the way," he chugged coffee. "We's playin' Monopoly t'night." Prob'ly all fuckin' night 's Carl bleeds 'em dry. Slowly.

     "No," Rick whined. "Carl's fuckin' ruthless at that." But there ain't no malice in his poutin'.

     "That ain't the worst a it," Daryl smirked. Liked flippin' Rick shit, too. "Yer the shoe."

     Rick busted up, "Yer killin' me here." He leaned inta Daryl. "If givin' me the shoe is yer idea of flirtin' I'd rather ya threw the squirrels at me."

     Daryl tried ta keep the smile from splittin' 'is face. "They's right here," he sassed. Kissin' Rick's stubble. "But, 'm starvin' an' I'd kinda rather eat them fuckers."

     Rick sipped coffee. 'Fore takin' Judy back so's Daryl could get ta work. "Let me know what I can do ta help," he cooed. Brushin' Daryl's hair back 'hind 'is ears.

     "Mm," Daryl chugged coffee. Took the cigarette back. "Yer already doin' it."

     The thing 'bout Rick is he got Daryl's back. In ev'ry way. Ain't gotta ask fer nothin'. Ain't nothin' he needs but Rick. Huntin' used ta be his 'scape. His getaway. But he ain't got nothin' ta run from no more. All he could think 'bout this mornin' were gettin' back. Ta Rick. 'Cuz Rick's safe. Rick is _home_.


	41. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get breakfast ready before the fences.

     Mama weren't much in the kitchen. But, 'least when she weren't drinkin' er in one a her moods she could burn 'em up somethin' outta cans. Do the washin' sometimes. After she died 'n Merle left ev'rythin' fell on Daryl ta take care a. 'Cludin' hisself. If'n he don't want a beatin'. _Ain't gonna be responsible fer yer worthless ass_ , his old man were always sayin'.

     Ten years old an' Daryl hadda be the man a the house. On account a his father were ~~~~a lazy ass sack a shit drunk. Ain't never 'preciated none a it, neither. Huntin' 'n hot meals fer the bastard weren't even 'nough ta keep Daryl from gettin' wailed on half the time.

     Mosta his life he been doin' shit 'cuz he hadda. Ta survive. Er keep from gettin' a few lashes. 'N it were always a chore. But, he done it. The thing 'bout havin' 'is family now's he don't mind a bit. 'S what ya do. Take care a yer own. 'F ya love 'em it ain't no trouble.

     Skinnin' an' guttin' them squirrels don't even take long. Cold fingers 'n all. On account a Rick pushin' Daryl's hair back so's he could see what he's doin'. 'N pushin' 'is sleeves up. Makin' 'im stop fer coffee ta warm up. Rubbin' the feelin' back inta his hands. Lookin' out fer 'im.

     "Papa, Papa!" Little Judy were happy watchin' from 'er daddy's lap. Clappin' 'er hands like Daryl were doin' somethin' special with them squirrels. Ain't nothin' but providin' fer his own. 'N he were happy ta freeze 'is nuts off doin' it. Nice ta be 'preciated, though.

     Daryl bent down ta kiss 'er fuzzy head. "Ya like that, huh, Girlie?" Gonna go good in them powdered eggs this mornin'. "Jus' wait 'til yer teeth come in proper an' ya c'n eat it," he cooed at 'er. Inspectin' 'er smile fer new growth. Havin' ta make faces an' shit ta get 'er ta open her mouth since his hands 's covered in squirrel guts.

     "The thangs this girl can get ya ta do," Rick jus' grinned at 'im. Don't offer ta help none openin' her mouth. Lettin' 'im be silly. Prob'ly on account a he thinks 's cute. Fuck 'f Daryl could figure what Rick saw in 'im muggin' it up like a damn fool.

     "C'mon," Rick helped Daryl outta the blanket he'd had 'round their shoulders. "I got more coffee goin' inside for ya."

     Daryl shivered at the loss a heat. Standin' up with his mess a squirrels. "Ya burnin' coffee now?" He teased. 'N sure 'nough it were 'bout boilin' outta the percolator by the time they got inside. Only notch on them stove knobs Rick seems ta know's  _high_. Daryl cranked it down.

     "Mhm," Rick hummed in Daryl's ear. Comin' up 'hind 'im while he were gettin' the coffee under control. "Ya know how I like ta boil shit."

     Daryl snorted. Damn, Rick were a fine helper in the kitchen, but left ta his own he could burn water. "Speakin' a boilin'," Daryl made short work a choppin' the meat. Ain't much there. Tossed it inta a pan with leftover grease from las'night's venison. Weren't 'nough fat on them squirrels ta fry 'em up. "I's thinkin' soup fer dinner t'night." Easy way ta make shit go further. 'Specially 'f they's havin' company. "Ya think tha's okay?"

     Rick passed Judy off ta Daryl an' rifled the cupboard fer them powdered eggs. "Anythang ya fix is gonna be good," he moved in close 'gain. Pressed 'is lips ta Daryl's temple. "But, I'm kinda partial ta yer cookin'."

     Daryl cocked Judy on 'is hip. Let 'er tug on 'is straggly hair while he rolled the bits a meat 'round the pan with a spatula. "Ya like it so much ya should eat more," he propped the utensil 'gainst the side a the pan so's he could pinch at Rick's thin side. Distractin' 'im from readin' the box a eggs. "Gonna freeze this winter 'f ya don't." Not that Daryl's lettin' that happen.

     "I thought you were gonna keep me warm," Rick pouted. Lost interest in them eggs. Nuzzled in. Sweepin' Daryl up 'round 'is belly. Where he got a bit a paddin' now. Like Rick should have.

     "Always," Daryl settled inta the embrace. Enjoyin' it. But, he were still gonna push extra soup. Rick ain't gotta feel guilty fer eatin' more'n two bites. They got more supplies goin' inta winter than they ever done b'fore. 'N less people ta split 'em 'tween. But he don't say that part. Don't wanna sound like a nag.

     Rick only moved off ta pour 'em coffee. Mix them eggs with water while the meat browned. Leavin' the actual cookin' ta Daryl with Judy on 'is hip. She loves watchin' Papa work. "Wonder how thangs are goin' for Carl," he passed a mug ta Daryl. 'Fore sippin' his own.

     They don't even gotta wait fer a answer. Carl come trompin' in. Smile splittin' 'is face. "Guess what, Papa," he stole Daryl's mug right outta his hand. Took a swig. 'N either he grew a inch er he's standin' taller. "I threw squirrels at Beth," he teased.

     'Fore Rick could even ask, Daryl smirked, "Flirty little shit." Winked fer effect. Him 'n Rick sharin' a knowin' laugh. Snagged 'is coffee back. "Damn, Kid, yer so worked up the las' thing ya need's caffeine." But it were good ta see 'im like that.

     "She comin' over tonight?" Rick fit 'imself ta Daryl's side at the stove. Hidin' 'is grin 'hind 'is cup.

     Carl took Judy so's they could finish cookin'. Daryl stirrin' an' Rick pourin' them eggs inta the pan. Even got all them damn lumps out. "She's bringing dessert," Carl bounced Judy ta quiet 'er. The way Daryl does. An' it almos' worked. "Sweet potato pie, I think," he sat 'er in 'er basket at the table. But she don't fuss 'long 's she c'n see Papa an' Deedee.

     "Nice," Daryl added spices ta breakfast. 'Least Rick'll be all over that. Daryl ain't even gotta twist 'is arm ta eat anythin' with sweet potatoes.

     "Ya gonna go easy on us while she's here?" Rick elbowed Carl. But the kid jus' shrugged. Holdin' back a smile. Prob'ly jus' go easy on her, bleed the rest a 'em dry.

     Daryl glanced over ta Judy. Gave 'er a wave so's she don't feel left out. "Nah, bet he'll drag it out more so's she has ta stay longer." Damn. Could be a long night.

     "She okay with Monopoly?" Rick asked. Like he were tryin' ta get outta it. Go back ta Scrabble.

     "As long as you're the shoe," Carl sassed. Stealin' Rick's mug this time. Slingin' 'is arm 'round 'is old man's shoulders. "She wants to be the horse." Figures. Them Greenes had plenty a horses back at the farm. Carl set his mug 'side 'n leaned in ta sling a arm 'round Daryl, too. "Thanks," he whispered. Pullin' 'im close.

     But, 's grateful as Carl were fer his proddin' an' all a them were fer breakfast an' shit, Daryl were the one with somethin' ta be thankful fer. He got all a them Grimes. Family. Ta love 'im. Make 'im feel safe. Like he mattered. Like he got worth.


	42. Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick work on fences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to BriannaNicole who inspired me to continue this sooner rather than later. I'm going through a rough patch with home repairs gone awry, but her encouragement in a stressful time inspired me to just write and not wait until things got better. Writing is what makes it better for me. Hope you enjoy.

     Daryl ain't never had nothin' a his own. His whole life. 'Fore the world went ta shit. Even 'is crossbow'd been Merle's first. 'Til Daryl got better'n him. 'N Merle pretended ta like guns better fer huntin'. 'Cuz they's loud. Like him. Not even the clothes on 'is back were Daryl's own. They's Merle's first. 'N he were rough on shit. Nothin' a his own, but the vest 'is brother gave 'im. Weren't much. Only thing in life he ever called his, though.

     Now he got somethin' worth protectin'. Family. An' a stockpile a food ta feed 'em all winter. Ain't nobody seemed ta give a shit 'bout them cabins in the middle a fuckin' nowhere. Untouched as they was when he found 'em. Don't mean that ain't never gonna change, though. Any asshole could come wanderin' through them woods. Desperate.

     Michonne's fences er a good idea. Gonna have spikes stickin' out ta skewer any walkers that make it up them mountain trails. An' holes a spikes hidden underground ta stop any people dumb 'nough ta try ta fuck with 'em. So's Daryl don't mind choppin' a shit ton a wood. Needed firewood anyways. All a 'em did. 'N 'f Rick enjoyed watchin' 'im work 'is arms ta fallin' off he ain't complainin' none. Watchin' Rick's tight little ass bobbin' 'round stackin' it were a show Daryl ain't turnin' down neither.

     First wood went ta Herschel. On account a him stayin' inside ta watch Judy. Then they'd started the bonfire. So's there'd be a easy place ta warm up 'tween workin'. 'N Daryl were takin' advantage a it. Sweatin' 's he was he got damn cold damn fast when takin' a break.

     "Lookit them," he warmed 'is hands over the fire. An' the mug a tea Rick passed 'im from the kettle they'd hung there. Carl 'n Beth was gigglin' 'way. Brushin' fingers ev'ry time they passed the shovel 'tween 'em. Takin' turns diggin' post holes.

     Rick sipped tea. Brushed Daryl's hair outta his eyes with warm fingers. "Whatever ya told him 'bout flirtin' it worked." He settled inta Daryl's side. Warmin' 'im more'n the fire. Flashed 'im a wink 'n smile over 'is mug. "Guessin' it weren't really throwin' squirrels at 'er."

     "Naw," Daryl bumped Rick with 'is hip. "That's our thing," he teased. Damn 'f he'd a ever thought he'd a had a _thing_ with no one. "Jus' told 'im he gotta let 'er know he's interested." 'Stead a hidin' it. Thinkin' he ain't worthy. Like Daryl done with Rick. "Time's precious 'n ain't fer wastin' no more."

     Rick slipped 'is arm 'round Daryl's shoulders. Pullin' 'im close. Fittin' 'is lips ta Daryl's temple. "I'm glad my time's spent with you." His words was warm in Daryl's ear. But, made 'im shiver.

     He don't even get ta respond 'fore Maggie come up ta the fire. Whistlin' 'n catcallin' at 'em. "I was gonna heat this over the fire fer later," she's lookin' all sly. Holdin' 'er Dutch oven at 'er hip. "But, ya'll could burn it up with yer flirtin'," she sassed. Hung the pot over the flame.

     "What ya got in there?" Daryl changed the subject. Pulled the rag outta his back pocket ta pull the lid off'n 'er pot 'case it were hot.

     "Just a little somethin' ta keep yer strength up after all that wood," were all she said. 'N she weren't talkin' 'bout the pile stacked 'side 'em. Winked 'n left them two 'lone. Daryl pokin' at 'er stew an' Rick sippin' tea. Tryin' 'is damndest not ta choke on it.

     "Ya b'lieve that woman?" Daryl huffed out a laugh. Ploppin' the lid back down.

     Rick cocked 'is head. "She oughta know." 'N he don't even gotta say, _the way her 'n Glenn carry on._

     Hell 'f she ain't right, though. After all a the wood he were gettin' from Rick an' choppin' the real thing all mornin' he were lookin' forward ta tearin' inta more'n what he were able ta scrape t'gether fer breakfast. "She got some balls," he fought the smile creepin' onta his face.

     "I think she were inferin' ya got mine las'night," Rick deadpanned over 'is tea. Swattin' Daryl's ass where he mighta been hurtin' a little.

     Daryl grunted. "Walked right inta that one didn't I?"

     "Little bit," Rick sassed.

     "Damn," Michonne come up ta the fire. Pokin' it with one a them sticks she been sharpenin'. "You sure got a lotta wood." She ain't talkin' 'bout the cord they chopped an' stacked neither.

     Daryl's face were burnin' now. "Ya jealous?" He teased. Tossin' a pine cone at 'er.

     She knocked it outta the air 'th 'er stick like it were nothin'. "Just glad I don't live right next door's all," she slugged Rick's shoulder. Now he were blushin'.

     Daryl studied 'is tea like he were tryin' ta read the fuckin' leaves. "Jus' blowin' off steam." Weren't all he were blowin'. But he don't say that part. Even teasin'. Weren't like it were cheap er nothin'. Were 'bout connectin' an' shit. Love.

     Michonne jus' flashed a toothy grin. Poked 'im in the belly. "If anyone deserves to do that it's the two a you," she prodded the fire 'gain. "I'm just glad the only fences you're building any more are this kind," she kissed 'is cheek 'n trotted off. Leavin' unsaid all a the ways he used ta try ta shut people out.

     All a them smirkin' an' smilin'. Flippin' 'em shit. Damn 'f he don't love all a them nosy bastards. Once he let 'em in. They's the reason he's buildin' that fence. Protectin' their homes. Protectin' family. Daryl ain't never had nothin' in this world worth fightin' fer. Dyin' fer. 'Til Rick. An' all a them, too. Damn 'f he ain't got somethin' worth livin' fer now.


	43. Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick finish up fences for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, has it really been a month since I updated this? Sorry for the delay. I got distracted with other Rickyl fics. Anyway, this chapter isn't my best and it's mostly just total fluff...But, after the mid season premiere I feel like a need a little fluff.

     Daryl's been buildin' fences 'is whole life. Shuttin' people out. Like Michonne said. But, ain't ev'ryone a asshole like 'is old man. Rick were good an' kind. Taught 'im that. With gentle words. Gentle hands. Fuck 'f he'd a ever thought he'd have a social life. People comin' over. But, now they's jus' the real fences he's buildin'. Ta protect them he let inta his life. Family. Mosta all Rick. 'N them kids a theirs.

     But, his arms gonna fall off if'n he chopped 'n stacked more wood. 'N dinner ain't gonna cook itself. 'Sides, they's gonna start losin' daylight soon, anyways. "C'mon," he swatted Rick's ass 'fore tradin' the axe fer 'is crossbow. Slingin' it over 'is shoulder. "Gotta take a piss."

     Rick looked up from stackin' them fence posts Daryl been cuttin'. Flashed 'im a smile. "Yer flirtin' jus' keeps gettin' better an' better," he teased. Bumpin' shoulders.

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Like 'nough ta fall outta his head. "Don't need ya ta hold it fer me, Grimes," he sassed. Blushin'. Wouldn't mind Rick holdin' it. Later. "Gotta check the traps, see what we's havin' fer dinner."

     "At least I get dinner out of ya first." Rick were a flirty little shit sometimes. Damn 'f Daryl don't love that.

     "Hah," Daryl huffed. Ain't even fightin' the smile takin' over 'is face. "I know all ya want's dessert," he worked 'is fingers inta Rick's jacket. Tickled 'is side. "An' I ain't talkin' pie." Though, he gonna make sure Rick gets plenty a that.

     Rick shook 'is head. Makin' them curls a his bounce. Makin' Daryl wanna tangle 'is fingers in 'em. "C'mon," he took Daryl's hand. Warmed it. "Let's get goin' before we get anymore wood jokes." Gonna be gettin' them fer 'while, prob'ly. Rick waved Carl over. 'Course he were glued ta Beth an' it took a bit ta get his 'tention.

     Carl finally pulled 'imself off'n Beth. Looked like he were helpin' 'er get the shovel dug in fer a post hole. But, Daryl ain't b'lievin' that were all he were doin' fer a second. Carl looked up like he been caught. Trotted up. Socked Daryl's arm. "Wood you like me to get a fire going at home?" Kid been doin' that all damn day. Thought he's so funny. Damn 'f Daryl don't get a kick outta it, though.

     "Would ya cut it out?" Daryl snorted. Fuck. He said it, too. _Wood_. Even though he don't mean it like that.

     An' Carl called 'im on it. A course. "I wood if you wood," he winked. Elbowin' the both a 'em.

     Rick got in on it, too. Ain't even able ta hide he's bustin' up. "Seriously, Carl," he choked out b'tween a fit a laughter. "Daryl wood like ya ta stop." They's snickerin' like damn fools.

     Shit. Daryl kicked at a rock. Pretended ta be put out. "Good thing Judy ain't here er that'd be 'er next word thanks ta ya'll," he huffed. Bowin' 'is head ta hide 'is smile. "Goes fer you, too, Deedee," he squeezed, squeezed Rick's hand. _Love ya_. "Lookit the 'xample yer settin' fer our kids."

     "Yer right," Rick pulled Daryl in close. Nose ta nose. Did 'is damndest ta keep a straight face. "If I were bein' good I wood stop."

     Daryl shuddered a little holdin' back a chuckle. "See 'f ya ever get wood 'gain, ya little shit." But, that were a promise ain't no one b'lieved he'd keep. Least a all Rick.

     "Seriously," Carl started grabbin' a armload a logs off'n the stack they been buildin' all day. "I'll go get it warmed up at home before Beth comes over."

     "We're going to check traps first, who's gonna get Judy?" Rick tried ta make a plan 's Beth slipped up b'side Carl.

     "I told Carl I wood," Beth chirped. Smile a little too wide ta be innocent.

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes 'gain. "Damn, Girl. You, too?" He tugged 'er braid fer good measure. 'Fore doin' his best ta stalk off. Draggin' Rick by the hand.

     Them traps ain't netted nothin'. Not with all a the noise they's makin' choppin' wood an' hammerin' ta get them fences up. But, they got plenty a shit in cans ta throw t'gether fer dinner. Daryl were jus' gettin' the soup goin' when Carl come inta the kitchen. All clean 'n smellin' like fuckin' flowers. Fancy ass soap. Hair all combed an' shit.

     "Lookit you," Daryl abandoned 'is cookin'. Wiped 'is hands on 'is rag so's he could muss the kid's perfectly parted bangs. "Hardly recognize ya." Now 's Carl's turn ta take some teasin'. 'N Daryl loved flippin' 'im shit.

     "Too obvious?" Carl shrugged. Smoothin' 'is hair back inta place. 'N it really jus' don't look right all neat an' layin' flat.

     Rick slung 'is arm 'round Carl. "Little bit," he tousled the kid's damp hair back ta lookin' normal. "Just be yerself." Damn 'f that ain't the way it is with Rick. Acceptin' an' gentle. A good dad. Buildin' the kid up. Not tearin' 'im down like a damn Dixon. Like Daryl's old man woulda done.

     Carl squirmed. "I think I might throw up," he buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Let 'is dad rub 'is back. 'N Daryl pat 'is shoulder. "Is this what love feels like?"

     "Yep," Daryl grinned. 'S how it was with him 'n Rick. Felt like butterflies. Like ev'ry hope an' wish he ain't never dared ta have. All comin' true at once. Felt like fences comin' down.


	44. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth arrives for dinner and Monopoly.

     Money makes people do weird shit. Daryl ain't never understood it. Ain't never had none growin' up. Never even got lunch money. Good thing the state a Georgia paid fer that. So's he got a hot meal. Mosta the time Mama spent the grocery money on gin an' cigarettes. Only money she ever gave 'im were so's he could get them Lucky Strikes fer her after school.

     The A 'n P were on the way home an' the dick 'hind the counter ain't never cared the cash came from a minor. 'Long 's he got paid. Never turned down sellin' beer ta Daryl's old man, neither. Drunk 'n all. Were all 'bout the money ta that prick.

     Most Daryl ever had a his own were fifty cents. From the neighbor down the road. Fer gettin' 'er cat outta the tree. 'N Daryl ain't wanted ta spend it at that fuckin' corner store. Walked two miles ta the gas station fer a Coke. Fuckin' needed it, too after walkin' that far in the summer heat. But, 'least that asshole at the A 'n P ain't made a dime from 'im.

     Daryl ain't never had wads a money in 'is hands b'fore. But, that game box were full a it. An' Carl dealt it out. Jus' funny money, though. Ain't like the real thing got no value no more neither. 'S all jus' bits a colored paper now. Only thing got value these days 's food 'n medicine. Time with family got value, too. Far's Daryl were concerned. Now that he got one.

     Even 'f it were jus' playin' a game with 'em. Carl were right 'bout spendin' so much time survivin' ya c'n forget how ta live. Daryl ain't even sure he ever learned. But, they's showin' 'im. 'N ain't no price he could put on the value a that. Funny money er not.

     "Ya sure we can't jus' play Scrabble?" Daryl bit 'is lip. Starin' at all a them cards Carl were layin' out. Monopoly had more pieces. More rules an' shit. Scrabble he could play.

     "It's easy, Papa," Carl tapped the corner a one a them property deeds er whatever the fuck they was. They's goin' over the rules 'fore Beth showed up. "Each property is marked with the price and they're all different."

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Fiddled with the stacks a money he'd made on the table. "How much fer them red an' green houses?" Looked cheap 'nough. Tiny little things he gonna haveta keep Judy from gettin' inta if'n he holds 'er on 'is lap.

     "Depends on which property ya wanna put it on," Rick rubbed Daryl's back. Lettin' 'im know he's there fer 'im. Squeezin', _love you_. Easin' 'is tension. Shit there were 'lot ta 'member. 'N Rick musta sensed he were confused. "Rent's marked there, too," Rick pointed ta where the card showed the price.

     "Fuck," Daryl huffed. "I gotta pay rent an' shit, too?" That five hundred dollars he got 'front a him ain't gonna last long. An' that damn board even got a fuckin' jail on it. Thought it were s'posed ta be a game.

     Rick nodded. "He's ruthless, but it'll be a slow death," he teased. Gonna bleed 'em dry. "Might want to put the coffee on," he winked.

     "Dad, you're just no good at it," Carl sassed. Placin' them tokens on the board. "That's why you're the shoe." He wiggled the piece at Rick. Laughin' 'is fool head off.

     "Yeah?" Rick yanked Carl's hat down over 'is eyes. "Just remember, I don't have to win just so long as you don't." That were the deal. Anyone else but Carl wins an' back ta Scrabble. Gonna be a long winter they gotta play Monopoly the whole damn time.

     "He's gon' let Beth win anyways," Daryl smirked. Jabbin' the kid's shoulder. 'Least he hoped so. This game were already hurtin' 'is head. 'N he were kinda hopin' ta share that chocolate bar he bet with Rick. 'Stead a losin' it t'night.

     Beth were trompin' up the porch. Puttin' their trash talkin' ta an end. Fer now anyways. Carl damn near knocked 'is chair over runnin' ta answer the door 'fore she were even 'front a it. "She's here," he prob'ly thought he's whisperin', but it were more like a squeal from a stuck pig. "Behave," he winked at 'em 's they joined 'im by the door.

     She got Judith in one arm an' the closest thing ta sweet potato pie she could throw t'gether in the other. Hair were all brushed an' braided like Maggie musta done it ta get it so perfect. "Evenin'," she cooed. Lettin' Judy nap 'n drool inta 'er neck.

     "Come in," Carl turned ten shades a red. 'N Daryl couldn't tell 'f he were goin' in fer a kiss an' chickened out er 'f takin' 'is sister off'n 'er hands were 'is original intent. But he were leanin' in awful close ta scoop 'er up.

     Beth were all smiles when Carl pulled 'way 'n Daryl wondered 'f him 'n Rick were that obvious all the damn time. Blushin' an' shit. Beth were jus' 's clean 's Carl were, too. Change a clothes 'n ev'rythin'. Daryl ain't even showered. But, he ain't gotta impress no one. Rick don't mind 'f he smells like a hard days work er two when he crawls inta bed.

     "I brought dessert," Beth handed it ta Rick. Winkin' at Daryl. Ain't no arm twistin' needed ta get Rick ta eat anythin' with them sweet potatoes. "Wood you like any help in the kitchen?" She elbowed Carl. Gigglin' t'gether like it were the firs' time they done heard that joke.

     'F the two a 'em ain't been so damn cute t'gether Daryl mighta sassed 'er right back. But, he ain't able ta think a no good comebacks, neither. Stuck on tryin' ta 'member all a the shit they done taught 'im 'bout Monopoly. "Nah," he pulled 'er braid. "Dinner's 'bout ready."

     "Papa?" Carl passed Judy ta Daryl fer a cuddle. Set ta puttin' 'er basket in a chair at the table. "Can Judy eat the soup or should I get her something else?"

     Daryl nuzzled his little girl. Stroked 'er hair. Cradled 'er so's she could sleep on 'is shoulder. "Soup's fine." Weren't nothin' in them traps. No meat t'night. "I'ma jus' feed 'er from mine." 'Course that were gonna mean him 'n Rick gonna be competin' who c'n sneak the other more food. 'Cuz Rick thinks Daryl's gonna starve er some shit if'n he slips Judy a bite er two.

     That were gonna be the real game he played t'night. Monopoly were jus' a distraction. But, he were gonna do 'is damndest ta keep 'is chocolate bar. Talkin' shit 'n bleedin' Carl dry. 'Stead a lettin' the kid take all a his funny money. 'N he were gonna have fun doin' it. Damn 'f money don't make people do wierd shit.


	45. Winnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game drags on. As Monopoly always does. LOL.

     Daryl's used ta fendin' fer hisself. His whole life. Doin' what he hadda do ta fight off 'is ol' man. 'N patchin' 'isself up when he weren't able ta. Huntin' so's he could eat. Ev'rythin' fer hisself. Ain't never needed no one. 'Til Rick. 'N Daryl needed Rick in ways he don't even understand. Ta fuckin' breathe. Ta feel whole. Feel safe. Ta feel like he fuckin' mattered. 'N like them stupid scars don't.

     'N he could see that kinda connection in what Carl 'n Beth got, too. Huddled t'gether. Like him 'n Rick sit. Even though they's fightin' eachother ta win that damn game. Took the pressure off'n Daryl, though. Beth got more money in 'er pile'n him 'n Rick put t'gether. She were bleedin' 'em all dry. Even Carl.

     "Hey," she slapped Carl's hand 'way from 'er money playfully. Tugged the kid's hat over 'is eyes. "That'll keep ya from peekin'."

     Carl were all smiles after he recovered. Kep' tryin' ta reach 'round 'er. Egged on by the wrestlin' an' ticklin' he got in return. "Just wanted to see who has the most money so far," he finally pulled back. Fanned out his stack fer her ta see. Prob'ly aimin' fer 'nother whack. 'N he sure got it.

     "Well, it ain't me," Rick shifted in 'is chair 'side Daryl. Holdin' up them three bills he got left. Not one a 'em were a hundred, neither.

     Carl laughed 'is ass off at that. Kicked Daryl under the table. "It's not Papa either," he winked. 'Cuz he don't mean nothin' by it. Jus' teasin' an' talkin' shit. "That chocolate bar's definitely gonna be mine," he turned ta Beth. Made 'is voice all soft 'n gooey. "I'll share it with you."

     Daryl smirked. Were gettin' the hang a this trash talkin' shit. "How d'ya know I ain't got somethin' up m' sleeve?" He don't. But, Carl don't know that.

     " 'Cuz ya don't wear sleeves!" Beth joined in. Snortin' with a fit a giggles. Little shit were fittin' right in. 'N they's all laughin' now. But, ain't at Daryl. Ain't mockin'.

     Daryl huffed out a laugh, too. He got 'is sweater on, but it were still funny. "Hah," he pulled a stack a bills from 'is lap where he been stashin' 'em 'way since he put Judy down fer her nap. Bought two hotels fer show. Even though ain't no way he were gonna win with them shitty properties he got. Prob'ly shoulda saved the money fer rent. Seein' 's Carl 'n Beth owned more spaces on the board'n he cared ta count.

     That game were goin' on so long it were painful. Makin' Daryl's ass ache from sittin'. 'N the only time in 'is life he been in jail, save fer holin' up at the prison, were that damn game. Over 'n over. "I call intermission," he stood 'n tucked the rest a his money in 'is back pocket. So's Carl ain't gonna be able ta count it while he's gone. Ain't like there's much ta count anyways. But, best leave 'em guessin'.

     "Time for pie," Rick popped up. Followin' Daryl ta the kitchen. Leavin' them two lovebirds 'lone. Ta giggle 'n bump shoulders an' shit. 'N that funny thing Beth keeps doin' looks like she got somethin' in 'er eye.

     "Tell me we ain't nothin' like them two," Daryl jabbed 'is thumb at 'em 's he cranked on the burner fer the percolator with 'is other hand. Reached up ta get the coffee outta the cupboard.

     " 'Course not," Rick slipped a hand inta Daryl's pocket. Fishin' fer that funny money. 'N coppin' a feel a his ass.

     "Get outta there, Grimes," Daryl snagged the rag outta his other pocket an' swatted Rick with it over 'is shoulder. Lettin' up only when Rick's hands move up ta his belly.

     Rick pulled 'im close. Squeeze, squeezin', _love_ _you_ , where he were gettin' soft. Nuzzlin' 'is neck. 'Fore hoppin' onta the counter. Next ta the pie. "Tell me how much ya got left, maybe we can make a plan," he stuck 'is finger in them sweet potatoes.

     Daryl let 'im have at it. Man needs ta eat. "Shit," Daryl sighed. Stuffin' his rag 'way. "Less'n you now I went 'n bought them stupid hotels." Them damn fuckers cost a fuckin' fortune.

     Rick sucked pie off'n 'is finger. Pulled Daryl close. "Know what?" He stroked Daryl's chin scruff. "We are those two."

     "Nuh-uh," Daryl tilted 'is head so's ta encourage Rick ta keep goin'. Givin' 'im better access ta his chin. "I ain't the flirty, eye-battin' type." Not that he ain't caught 'isself starin' at Rick more times'n he'd admit ta.

     Rick pulled Daryl face ta face. "Nah, yer more of a blusher."

     Daryl narrowed 'is eyes. Feelin' 'is cheeks burnin' even then. Jesus, he were so far gone fer Rick it weren't even funny. "Well," he reached 'hind Rick ta tug on 'is curls. "Ya sure do smile 'lot." Warm 'n sweet. Never mockin'.

     "Hey," Carl called out. " _Wood_ you two stop making out and come lose already?" Damn, them wood jokes never gonna stop. 'Nother chorus a giggles from them two. Soundin' like a couple a dumb kids. 'Stead a what they hadda be. Growin' up too fast ta survive this shit world. 'N even though they's laughin' at 'em Daryl liked the sound a it.

     "Comin'," Daryl grabbed the pie. If'n he lost that game, that bet, he knew he'd already won somethin' far more 'portant. Family. 'N 'f this were how he spent a long winter, it were alright by him.

     Rick swatted his ass. Winked. "Yer gonna be comin' later." 'N Daryl ain't gonna mind spendin' months doin' that neither.

     After they's done bringin' coffee an' dessert ta the table Daryl checked on Judy in 'er basket. She were startin' ta stir so's he scooped 'er up. "Hey, Girlie," he cooed. Carried 'er ta his chair.

     Rick stopped 'im from sittin'. Pulled the crumpled money outta his back pocket an' layed it on the table fer 'im. 'Fore easin' 'im down next ta him. Always lookin' out fer 'im. Daryl ain't never needed no one ta take care a him 'n do the shit ya gotta do ta make it 'nother day. But, damn 'f he don't like havin' it. Havin' Rick. 'N them things he did need Rick fer, feelin' whole, feelin' safe, feelin' loved, they's survival jus' the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank anyone still reading this. It means a lot. Are you getting bored yet? Should I end this here for good? Or do a time jump to spring? Let me know your thoughts. Also, check me out on tumblr (rickylloverao3). Feel free to send me an Ask if you have a prompt or anything. I still have lots of Rickyl ideas for Happy Family, etc, but I could try to squeeze in more. : )


	46. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up after Beth beat them all at Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, life is so busy lately. This is not my best, but I wanted to get something out this week. Hope you all know how much I appreciate that you are still reading and commenting.<3

     Daryl's life'd gone ta shit long 'fore the world did. Dixon family gatherin's weren't no more'n his ol' man roundin' 'em all up 'cuz they's in trouble. Yellin' 'n beatin' on 'em. 'Cuz dinner were shit. The house weren't clean 'nough. Er the fridge ain't stocked with beer. 'N that one time 'cuz Daryl brought 'im back the wrong cigarettes 'cuz the asshole ain't give 'im 'nough money ta get 'is brand.

     But, bein' with the Grimes, bein' a Grimes, were dif'rnt. We're 'bout connectin'. 'N he don't even mind playin' that damn game all damn night. 'Cuz it were 'bout more'n havin' their asses handed ta 'em by Beth. Er whether er not he were gonna lose 'is chocolate bar. 'N even though he still ain't got fuck all ta his name, 'cept what they scavenge, that chocolate bar ain't wha's precious.

     That game sure drug on, though. 'Specially after a long day a fences. 'N Daryl were glad when Beth finally put 'em outta their misery. Even gave 'em the chocolate bar anyways, 'cuz, shit, they's jus' too damn...cute. Time fer bed now. 'Sides, them two love birds could prob'ly use some time 'lone.

     Him 'n Rick could, too. 'N ain't jus' fer sex. Jus' bein' held were nice, too. 'N listenin' ta them awful jokes Rick's always comin' up with. On account a he thinks Daryl missed out er some shit. Funny thing were, he ain't missed nothin'. 'Cuz them dumb knock knock jokes ain't even funny. But, they meant the world ta him comin' from Rick. 'Cuz he were tryin' ta give 'im the shit he ain't never had.

     Girlie were snorin' inta Daryl's neck so's it were time ta turn in. Spend a quiet hour readin' er talkin' an' shit. Windin' down. Got plenty more work ta get done t'morrow. 'N traps ta check 'fore that.

     "I'ma put Judy down fer the night," he stroked 'er back 's him 'n Rick paced the floor with 'er. But, they don't need ta no more. She's down fer the count. "An' this one," he jabbed a thumb at Rick glued ta his side, "ain't far b'hind 'er." He bumped hips with 'im 'n he don't even gotta say nothin' ta prompt 'im ta yawn 'n stretch so's they c'n make their 'scuses.

     Carl popped up from the table. Trotted over with Judy's basket. Pushin' it inta Rick's hands. Like he might not be offended they's beggin' off early. "Papa, I'll do the dishes before I go to bed, but can we have a bonfire first?" Kid were ignorin' Rick. Mos'ly on account a he's doin' 'is best ta look like he gonna fall over. Overdoin' it, truth be told.

     "Them dishes'll keep 'til mornin'," Daryl shifted Judy. "Jus' throw 'nother log on our fire 'fore ya head out," he slitted 'is eyes at Rick ta signal he got other ideas ta keep warm anyways.

     "Here," Rick were suddenly alert 'gain. Riflin' Daryl's pocket fer 'is lighter. "Jus' don't lose it, ya know how cranky he gets when he can't smoke." He squeeze, squeezed Daryl's side in apology,  _Love you_.

     But, Damn 'f it ain't true sometimes. "I want it back," Daryl flicked the rim a Carl's hat.

     Carl ruffled Daryl's hair. Ain't like he could make it worse. "I will guard it with my life," he pocketed the lighter. Beamin'. Placed his hat on Daryl's head. "I give you my most prized possession as deposit," he made a show a bowin'.

     Beth were already seein' ta their fire. Stokin' it up. Eager ta get Carl ta herself. "G'night," her smile were innocent 'nough he ain't gotta worry 'bout what they's gonna get up ta.

     "You're not worried about..." Carl cut off. Lookin' over 'is shoulder at Beth. "I mean, not that we need a chaperone, but," he shrugged. Like he were s'prised they's lettin' 'im grow up a little.

     "A course we ain't worried," Daryl huffed. "Her ol' man c'n see ev'ry move ya make out there," he teased. Pattin' the kid's shoulder. " 'Sides, we trust ya." 'N that were true. Carl were a good kid. Don't even matter Hershel'd prob'ly be watchin'. Kid were jus' honorable. Like 'is dad.

     Carl jus' rolled 'is eyes. 'N damn near floated over ta Beth. Gigglin' 'n huddled t'gether 's they's trottin' out the door. Arm 'n arm. "Ya see them two carryin' on?" Daryl shook is head. "Yer right, we are those two." Damn.

     "Told ya," Rick snickered. Blew out all a them candles, but one. Used it ta guide Daryl an' Judith through the hall ta their room. The door been open 'while so's it ain't too cold back there. They's still gonna haveta huddle close. But they'd be doin' that anyways.

     Rick let Daryl cradle Judith. Took off the hat 'n set it 'side. Helped 'im outta his boots 'n pants so's he could ease 'im down onta the bed. Pull them blankets up 'round 'em. "Yer good with our kids, ya know that?"

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Ain't no one been so generous with praise fer 'im like Rick were. 'N he knew Rick meant ev'ry word a it. 'Cuz he don't lie. "Jus' want 'em ta be happy 'n have a good life," Daryl balanced Judy on 'is belly under the covers. Girlie settled right inta the soft warmth a him. Droolin' on 'is sweater. "Want 'em ta have all a them things I ain't never had." Things he got a chance ta give 'em now they got this place. 'N them seeds an' shit.

     Rick shimmied outta his boots 'n jeans. Snuffed the candle out 'fore slippin' inta bed 'side 'im. Swept 'im inta his arms. "I want those thangs fer you, too, Daryl," he stroked Daryl's hair. Somehow smoothin' them tangles 'n not no pullin'. Always gentle with 'im. Like he were the most precious thing. "I want ta give ya everythang ya deserve," he breathed inta Daryl's ear.

     Daryl damn near purred like a damn cat at his head bein' rubbed. "I got you an' tha's ev'rythin'." Ev'rythin' he ain't never even knew he needed. Ta live.

     Rick pasted 'imself ta Daryl's side. "We got a real chance here 'n when I get that garden goin'-"

     Daryl were 'bout ta nod off with Rick's fingers strokin' 'is hair. "Hold up," he jolted 'wake, " 'f ya think ya c'n use yer fancy words ta make me forget how ya damn near worked yer skinny ass ta death on yer damn peas ya got 'nother thing comin'," he swiveled 'is head at Rick. Knowin' he ain't gonna see 'is narrowed eyes in the dark. "Ya mean when _we_ get the garden goin'," he corrected. Reached up 'n squeeze, squeezed Rick's hand on 'is head. _Love_ _ya_.

     "You just wanna play in the dirt," he could hear the smile in Rick's voice more'n the sigh."Yes," Rick pulled 'im close. "I mean _we_." Ev'rythin' t'gether. Always.

     "Alright, then," Daryl settled inta Rick's arms. Grinnin' like a damn fool. Dozin' 'gain. Quiet 'n content ta let Rick's fingers work. "Ya do gi'me all a that shit ya's talkin' 'bout, ya know?" He finally broke the silence. Ain't got no pretty words fer it. But, it needs ta be said. "Ya make me feel home." Loved. "Make me feel safe." 'N he ain't never felt safe with no one, but Rick.

     "I love you, too," Rick pressed 'is smile inta Daryl's neck. Cuddlin' up ta him. "Even though yer a nag," he teased. Cringin' 'n waitin' fer the pillow he thought he were gonna get in the face.

     Daryl took the bait. Like he always does. Jabbin' Rick's side with 'is elbow 'til he laughed 'stead a pillow fightin' like he usually would. 'Cuz he don't wanna disturb Judy. "Somebody gotta get yer skinny ass ta eat, Grimes," he sassed. Grinnin'. "Somebody gotta look after ya."

     "Yer the only one I want lookin' after me," Rick got all serious 'gain. Kissin' Daryl's temple. "Family," his voice were thick with sleep. "But, don't think fer a second I ain't gonna look after you, Mr. Never-Wears-Socks-Ta-Bed-No-Matter-How-Cold-It-Is-Grimes."

     Daryl damn near bounced Judith off'n 'is belly tryin' ta stifle a laugh. "I got socks on," he whined. Makin' 'im hot, too.

     "Yeah," Rick nipped 'is neck. "Only 'cuz I didn't take 'em off ya and used our daughter as a distraction ta keep ya from doin' it yerself."

     "Ass," Daryl chuckled.

     "You got a nice one, by the way," Rick fished under 'im fer a squeeze.

     Daryl snickered. "Yers ain't so bad neither." 'Specially in them jeans look like they's painted on. Er bare ass naked.

     Rick sighed. Rubbin' Daryl's head some more. "Got a lot ta do tomorrow, ya best get that hot ass a yers ta sleep."

     "Mmmm," Daryl let Rick lull 'im ta noddin' off. Feelin' safe in 'is arms. Feelin' like he b'longed.

     Family ain't jus' blood. 'S who understands ya. Even when ya ain't good with words. 'S who protects ya, looks after ya, c'n tease ya 'thout makin' fun, makes ya laugh. Who makes ya feel safe. Loved. Home. Family gatherin's ain't nothin' ta fear no more. They ain't gotta be them fancy ass things like them Christmases they used ta show on TV, neither. They's perfect with soup made outta nothin', playin' a game made 'is head hurt 'til 'is ass ached. Er jus' layin' in bed laughin' at their teasin' 'n plannin' their future. 'Long 's he got Rick. 'Long 's he got family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter really did not want to post. If you got a notification every time I kept trying I am so sorry.


	47. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick find out how Carl's "date" went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I updated this. I've had a few family issues going on and a lot of house guests lately so I couldn't devote the time I needed to it. I also wrote a few new Rickyl fics in the mean time. Anyway, hope this little Drabble of fluff was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. Your comments are appreciated and keep me going.

     Daryl ain't never had the sex talk growin' up. 'Less'n ya count Merle's dirty magazines shoved in 'is face. An' his brother braggin' 'bout all a them dirty fucks he'd had with all kinda women. Pissed drunk an' all. But, Daryl'd figured that shit ain't had nothin' ta do with the birds an' bees anyways. Least a all love. 'N he wanted Carl ta get better'n that. Kid's gonna need ta know shit soon 'nough 'f he don't already. Don't need Carl 'n Beth beatin' Glenn 'n Maggie ta havin' the next baby 'round here.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Worryin' 'bout it. Scrunchin' 'is eyes closed. Ignorin' the moon tellin' 'im ta go ta sleep. 'Least 's all he gotta worry 'bout now. They got more'n 'nough supplies ta last through winter. An' them seeds. A garden'd keep 'em goin' fer 's long 's they kep' it up. 'N Daryl knew Rick'd work 'is ass off doin' that.

     "Daryl?" Rick groaned inta his neck. Squeeze squeezin' his arms tighter 'round Daryl's belly. _Love you_.

     "What ya doin' up?" Daryl rolled in Rick's embrace ta face 'im. Even though it were damn near dark.

     Rick pulled 'im close 'nough his nose were in 'is face. "Yer thinkin' so loud ya woke me," he teased. Tappin' Daryl's forehead. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

     Talkin' 'bout sex were the las' thing Daryl wanted ta do. Jesus, he'd rather fight a herd a them dead fuckers than schoolin' Carl on the finer points a where ta stick yer dick an' why it ain't a good idea fer him jus' yet. Ain't like Daryl were no expert. Still figurin' shit out hisself.

     "Ya ever..." He pulled his thumb outta his mouth. Ran 'is fingers through Rick's mess a curls stickin' out ev'ry which way. Savorin' the softness. An' stallin' fer time. "Ya ever give Carl the talk?"

     Rick huffed out a laugh. Breath warm an' soft in Daryl's face. "I ain't even given you the talk yet," he teased. Hands goin' fer Daryl's hair, too. Workin' gently through them tangles.

     "Psh," Daryl relaxed a little. Rick always knew jus' what ta say ta settle 'im. "Ya done alright gettin' the basics across so far," Daryl smirked. Feelin' 'is cheeks burnin'. "But, I think there's more ya c'n teach me," he dropped 'is head on Rick's chest. Layed there fer 'while. Lettin' Rick rub 'is back. Over them scars Daryl don't think too much on no more. They's still there, but they's jus' a part a him. Don't define 'im no more.

     If it weren't fer Rick's hands caressin' him Daryl woulda thought Rick fell back ta sleep he were so quiet. But, he finally mumbled, "Carl's had a crush on Beth since the farm, gave him a long talk then." Seemed like ages 'go.

     Daryl sighed. Relieved he ain't gonna haveta brave that one. 'Least 'til Judy gets older. 'N there were a whole other mess a shit she gonna need ta hear. But, he'd suffer through it. They's his kids, too. An' ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer 'em.

     "Ya think he could use a reminder?" Rick sounded worried now. He's a good kid. But, good kids make mistakes, too. An' out here it c'n cost ya yer life.

     "Nah," Daryl propped 'imself up on 'is elbow ta look at Rick. Even though it were damn near impossible ta see 'im in the dim light a the moon. "Said he wants ta take it slow, make sure 's right." Pretty grown up fer 'is age. "Jus' got me thinkin' he should know 'bout...ya know." Jesus, he don't even like sayin' the word.

     Rick found a knot while strokin' Daryl's hair. Used both hands ta work it out. Ain't even pullin'. Gentle 's c'n be. "He thought it was gross back then."

     Daryl fought the urge ta fall back ta sleep with them fingers in 'is hair. "I thought it were gross...'til you," he sassed. 'Til it were right an' good. 'Til he found someone ta love that loved 'im back. Someone gentle an' kind. Who's hands he wanted on 'im. Trusted on 'im.

     Them hands musta massaged 'im back ta sleep. Next thing he knew the floor were creakin' like 'nough ta wake the dead. Them two at least. They ain't never gonna get the jump on nothin' when they go huntin' this spring 'f them Grimes don't learn ta walk silent. Kid can't even sneak inta their room 'thout settin' off the floor boards like a string a them damn Chinese firecrackers. But, Daryl were grateful ta get his lighter back 'fore mornin' so's he'd get a smoke.

     "Hey," he huffed out a greetin', voice raspy with sleep. Leanin' over ta Judy's basket ta rub 'er head ta keep 'er from stirrin' at the racket. She shuddered with a heavy sigh that were almos' a whine. So's he picked 'er up an' let 'er burrow inta him. "Ya have a good time?" He don't know what time it were, but 's pitch black an' he ain't able ta see the moon in the window no more. So's them two been at it a good while.

     Rick moved b'side 'im. Proppin' up on a elbow. "Sounded like a good time with all that gigglin'," he rubbed 'is eyes.

     Carl shifted in the dark 'n Daryl ain't even gotta see the kid ta know he were blushin'. "Yeah," his voice were low. Somewhere 'tween embarrassment an' pride.

     Somethin' happened. 'N Daryl wanted ta hear it. "Ya gonna spill it er we gonna haveta guess?" He tugged Carl's arm 'til he were sittin' on the edge a the bed. So's he don't sneak off. Leavin' 'em ta wonder. Little shit.

     "Move over, it's cold," Carl socked Daryl's shoulder on 'is way ta crawlin' over 'is legs. Careful a Judy. Burrowed 'tween 'em in bed like the runt a the litter squeezin' in. "I kissed her," he finally squeaked once he were under the covers. "I mean, I think I did."

     "You mean ya don't know?" Rick huffed this time an' Daryl were grateful he were the one ta ask.

     "I mean," Carl squirmed. "I know we kissed, but she might have kissed me." He sunk deeper inta them. Droppin' his head on Rick's shoulder. "Guess it was mutual."

     Daryl could hear the smile in 'is voice. "Yer dad says he gave ya the talk so's ya best behave," he sassed. Kickin' Carl's foot under the blanket.

     "Yeah he did," Carl sighed. Er laughed. Daryl couldn't tell which. "It was so awkward it made me never want to do it," he smirked.

     "Then he musta done it right," Daryl jabbed Carl with 'is elbow.

     Rick mussed the kid's hair. "Yeah, 'cuz yer waitin' 'til yer thirty, remember?"

     "Thirty-five," Daryl corrected. An' Rick leaned over Carl in the dark ta kiss 'is cheek fer it.

     Carl jus' chuckled. Settled in like he were gonna sleep there. "Get a room." Now he were yawnin'.

     "This is our room," Rick patted Carl's shoulder. But, he were kind 'nough not ta remind 'im it were their bed, too.

     "You guys are so in love it's disgusting," Carl yawned 'gain. "And sweet." He reached over to stroke Judy's hair 's she snored softly inta Daryl's belly. "I want Beth to think of me like that."

     "She does," they both snorted in unison. Fuckin' obvious. Moonin' over the kid. But, Carl don't respond. 'Cept with a snore.

     Daryl shifted Judy on 'is belly. "Guess we got two babies sleepin' with us t'night."

     "Ya know ya love it," Rick reached over ta squeeze squeeze Daryl's arm. _Love you_.

     " 'Least we ain't gonna freeze," he pretended ta be put out. But, truth was it were nice havin' family. Even 'f they's gonna end up with their skinny elbow in 'is side all night like Carl. Er droolin' all over 'im like Judy. There might be a lotta shit Daryl don't know 'nough 'bout. But, love's one he got figured out. On account a them Grimes.


	48. Learnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick take Carl tracking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been awhile since I updated this one. Thanks to all who are still reading. Your kudos and comments keep me going. : )

     Daryl might not a had a lotta book learnin'. But, he ain't dumb. Picked up on shit quick. Like he gonna haveta lay 'wake all night. On his shit mattress. On the floor a his shit room. Freezin'. 'Fraid ta get up an' take a piss so's he don't wake 'is ol' man 'n catch a beatin'. Er he gotta learn which a them floor boards creak 'n which that don't. Learned early on ta walk softly. Mind his step. Lay low. An' always be 'ware a ev'rythin' 'round 'im.

   Merle mighta taught 'im ta hunt an' track, but it were all a them things he learned tryin' ta avoid his ol' man made 'im good at it. Carl needed ta learn them things, too. But, ain't no way he gonna learn same's Daryl done. At the back 'f a hand. Er belt.

     T'day gonna be a good day ta start. Been a light dustin' a snow. Ain't much, but even from the kitchen window Daryl c'n tell there been a couple a rabbit's through camp. Them fences they's buildin' was meant ta keep walkers out. 'N people. Small game they ain't worried 'bout.

     "Think Carl's gonna get us somethin' t'day," Daryl finished bundlin' Judy in the warmest clothes she got. Secured 'er under his poncho. "Ya 'bout ready?"

     Rick poured the coffee. Passed one ta Daryl. Boiled ta death an' burnt a course. But, it hit the spot jus' the same. "Let's go," Rick poured 'nother cup. Fer Carl. Kid's gonna need it.

     "Papa?" Judy babbled inta Daryl's chest. Fistin' his sweater. But, she don't say no more. Like she knows they's goin' out. Girlie's one up on her brother 'n old man fer huntin' already. Quiet little thing.

     Daryl rubbed 'er fuzzy bangs pokin' out where they's ticklin' his chin. 'N she burrowed inta him 's he made 'is way ta the bedroom. "Good girl," he cooed nudgin' the door open with 'is foot so's he ain't gotta let go a her. Even though he got 'er in the sling.

     "Carl," Rick took a seat on the bed. Put the coffee on the side table. Jabbed 'im 'wake.

     Carl rolled over. Groanin'. "Five more minutes." Like it were jus' school he were bein' roused fer.

     They done fed 'n changed Judith, got ev'rythin' ready 'n saved wakin' Carl ta the end as it was. "Nuh uh," Daryl tugged the blankets down. "Ain't lettin' m' kid get too soft." Soft gets ya killed. But, he don't say that part. Don't gotta. Carl popped up 'cuz he knows 's true.

     "Alright," Carl rubbed his eyes. Feelin' blindly fer the coffee Rick were now shovin' in 'is face. "Ugh, this is awful, Dad," he choked on it. "Why does Papa let you in the kitchen?"

     "Drink up an' get yer boots on," Daryl tried not ta jostle Judy too much with his chuckle. Adjusted her on 'is chest. 'N she still don't make a peep. Jus' looked up at 'im with big eyes. "Got us some trackin' ta do."

     That got Carl movin'. Kid's been wantin' ta learn more a that fer 'while now. Pickin' up whatever Daryl will teach 'im 'bout it while they's out checkin' traps. He done good with trappin' an' shit. Could use little more practice skinnin'. But, he's ready fer more.

     Excited, too. 'Parently. Don't take long fer Carl ta scurry outta bed 'n throw 'is boots an' coat on. An' his hat a course. Kid don't go nowhere 'thout it. Once he were dressed he scrambled ta the door like a dog gotta pee. Daryl were glad he'd already had 'is coffee an' smoke. Ain't no holdin' the kid back 's he threw the front door open.

     "Alright, Little Man," Daryl stepped inta the cold. Shieldin' the top a Judith's head with 'is hand where it were 'xposed. "What d'ya see?"

     Carl looked 'round at all a them tracks like he don't see none. 'Course they's already disappearin' 's the little bit a snow there was melted leavin' b'hind sticks an' leaves pokin' out all over the damn place. "Not much," Carl padded down the steps. Quiet 's he could. "I don't see a trail."

     "Look again," Rick closed the door. Slung the crossbow over 'is shoulder. So's all Daryl gotta worry 'bout 's Jude.

     "Leaves an' shit gonna be random," Daryl sidled up ta Carl. Lettin' the kid take 'is time. Sort it out fer hisself. "Look fer patterns. Er where the mud comes up through the snow." Plenty ta see 'f ya know what ya's lookin' fer.

     Carl tip toed onta the snow. Like he don't wanna miss nothin' an' trample over tracks by mistake. "There?" He pointed off ta the left. Couple a tiny holes with mud showin' through. Jus' like Daryl'd told 'im.

     Daryl nodded. "Lead the way."

     Carl took 'em through the fence. Stoppin' ev'ry few feet ta try ta pick up them tracks 'gain. "This way?" He looked over 'is shoulder ta Daryl fer reassurance. "Stop me if I'm wrong."

     "Ya got this," Daryl patted the kid's shoulder. "Tracks's faint. But, still there." Easy fer the kid ta miss.

     Carl picked 'em up 'gain. Took off ploddin' ta the tree line 'fore stoppin' short. "Through here?"

     Daryl were proud a his boy. Learnin'. "Doin' good," he whispered. Even though ain't nothin' close 'nough ta be spooked by 'em.

     Rick ruffled Daryl's hair. Fingers cold 'gainst his face. But, his breath were warm in his ear, "He had a good teacher." He tugged on the crossbow where it hung on 'is shoulder. "So did I."

     "Hope so," Daryl smirked. " 'Cuz 'f he finds somethin' yer gonna haveta shoot it on account a I got her." He nuzzled Judith.

     "You are a good teacher," Carl followed their lead an' whispered, too. "Wish I could teach you something cool in return."

     Daryl huffed. His breath cloudin' 'front a his face. "Ya sayin' Monopoly ain't cool no more since ya lost?" He teased. Flickin' the brim a Carl's hat.

     Carl jus' smiled. "I'm so gonna kick your ass at Candyland."

     "Hold up," Rick whined. "You realize you were five and only won every time 'cuz I let ya, right?"

     "Whatever, Dad," Carl shrugged. "Candyland is so easy to win. But, I want to teach Papa something useful," he sighed. Kicked at a rock.

     Daryl stifled a laugh. He were learnin' so much more'n he could ever teach. 'N it were the truth. Daryl were teachin' Carl how ta survive an' shit, but Carl an' Rick an' little Judy been teachin' Daryl how ta fuckin'  _live_. "Ya taught me lots, Kid. 'Bout family." 'Bout love. An' so much more'n he'd ever have words fer.


	49. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl puts his hunting lessons to use...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this. Sorry about that. I got distracted with a new Rickyl fic (By Any Other Name) and a few things in real life...Anyway, thanks for your patience. I hope this was worth the wait. Comments are appreciated so let me know what you think. : )

    When Daryl were a kid, lost in the woods 'n fendin' fer hisself fer days it felt right bein' alone. Felt safe. Safer'n home anyways. Like nothin' hidin' in them woods coulda been worse'n his ol' man. Them fists an' his belt. All Daryl hadda do was look after hisself. Ain't hadda worry 'bout nothin' else. No one else. Ain't hadda look over 'is shoulder. Er flinch at ev'ry sound.

     It were peaceful. Quiet. No yellin'. No hittin'. 'N nothin' hurt. 'Cept a banged up knee from slippin' on them rocks crossin' the creek bed. It were then he realized he ain't needed no one in this world ta survive, but hisself.

     But, he ain't knew fuck all 'bout livin' then. Like he does now. 'N trompin' through them woods don't seem right alone no more. 'Thout Rick by 'is side. Er Carl. 'N Judy tucked 'gainst 'im under 'is poncho. T'gether. Like they was now.

     'Sides, he liked teachin' his son shit. 'N Carl done took ta the crossbow almos' 's fast 's Rick done. Ain't much ta cockin' the thing. Though, Carl ain't quite got the muscle fer it yet. But, he'll get there soon 'nough. Growin' like a damn weed. But, his aim needs work. Not fer lack a concentration, though. Kid tilts his head ta the side jus' like 'is daddy.

     Daryl were 'bout ta tap 'is elbow. Nudge it a little fer better aim. But, Carl fired off a shot 'fore he had a chance. It went through the rabbit alright. Belly shot. Pinnin' the thing ta the ground. Wheezin' an' strugglin'.

     "Shit," Carl lowered the crossbow. Panicked. "What do I do now?" The more the thing grunted the bigger his eyes got.

     It weren't even close ta a clean shot that woulda killed it outright. Daryl hadda get down an' break its neck ta put it outta its misery. Poor thing twitchin' in 'is hands 'til it were done. Makin' Judy fuss inta his chest where he had 'er secured in the sling. But, they gonna eat t'night. Weren't pretty, but it were the way it was.

     Carl crouched down next ta Daryl. Eyes still wide. "Think I better take more time with my aim," he pulled the bolt out. Starin' at the mess a blood on the ground. Sad. "Sorry," Carl mumbled. 'N Daryl weren't sure 'f he's talkin' ta him er the rabbit. "I should have done that..." he pointed ta the lifeless body in Daryl's hands. Bowed 'is head like he were tryin' ta hide under the brim a his hat. "I froze."

     "Ain't like killin' walkers," Daryl moved on 'is knees ta look Carl in the eye. Like Rick always does fer him when he tries ta retreat 'side 'imself like that. "This thing had a life 'n ya respect that. Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' upset fer makin' the thing suffer even though ya ain't meant ta." Kid could take down a dozen walkers an' not give it a second thought. But, this were dif'rnt. "It don't make ya soft." Makes 'im a good kid.

     Daryl could tell Carl were done fer t'day. Mopin'. "First kill ain't never easy," he nudged 'im with 'is shoulder. Strung the rabbit on the laniard with them ones Rick got an' passed it over ta Carl. "Firs' thing I ever got from trackin' ta shootin' an' skinnin' all on m' own were a rabbit." Skinny ass thing.

     "Like father like son," Rick patted 'em both on the shoulder while they's hunkered down. Proud. He got 'is Python out. Standin' guard while him 'n Carl was distracted on the ground. But now the deed were done he relaxed. A little.

     "Really?" Carl seemed ta perk up at that. Wipin' the blood off'n the bolt on 'is pant leg 'fore securin' it inta the crossbow's quiver 'stead a back inta the rails. Definitely done fer the day. "I did just like you, Papa?"

     "Yep," Daryl wiped 'is hands in what little snow were still left on the ground. Tryin' ta get rid a the blood. "Now ya gotta skin 'em an' cook 'em up over a fire." Like him 'n Merle done. Standin' on their knees 'cuz they ain't able ta sit on their asses with the welts Mama gave 'em from beatin' 'em with a switch. Over cigarette money a all things. "Invite yer girl ta dinner." Should be somethin' ta celebrate.

     Carl seemed pleased with that. "Can I?"

     "Ya better," Daryl sassed. Lettin' Rick help 'im up so's he don't jostle Judy too much. "Me 'n yer dad'll cook up some sides ta go with it." Some canned corn er green beans. Sweet potato fer Rick. Make it special.

     Rick pulled Carl in fer a quick hug. Flicked the brim a his hat. Nothin' ta make 'im feel babied. "Don't worry, Papa won't let me boil 'em ta death."

     "Damn straight," Daryl reached fer Rick's hand. Tryin' ta warm them cold fingers. 'N they followed 's Carl lead the way. "Gotta teach ya how ta cook them vegetables up proper 'fore ya go ruinin' any come outta the garden." Don't want 'im workin' hisself ta death growin' them things jus' ta turn 'em ta mush. "Judy's gettin' teeth now 'n ain't gonna need no baby food," he sassed. Squeeze squeezin' Rick's hand. _Love you_.

     "Hah," Rick huffed out a laugh. Pullin' Daryl close so's they's walkin' hip ta hip. Rubbin' his back ta warm 'im. Noddin' ta Daryl like he were pointin' out Carl were headed toward home 'stead a further inta the woods. "Speakin' of teeth, it's probably about time for her medicine," he ruffled the stray bits a Judy's hair stickin' outta Daryl's poncho. Already hadda give 'er teethin' gel twice this mornin'. Poor girl.

     Daryl don't say nothin' ta Carl 'bout bein' done. Jus' tried ta give the kid an out. "Best get home 'fore they send out a search party thinkin' we deserted 'em ta get outta all a that fence buildin' left ta do." Girlie needs a nap anyways. 'N Daryl ain't gonna mind noddin' off a bit neither. Been up since dawn.

     It don't take long ta get back ta them cabins. 'Specially when they ain't trackin' nothin'. Er lettin' Carl try ta pick up a trail on 'is own. Sure 'nough Glenn an' Maggie an' all a them's up 'n 'bout. Workin' on them fences.

     Soon's Carl saw Beth he took off runnin' ahead ta show 'er them rabbits. 'N she done poured 'im some coffee from the big pot they got goin' over the fire. Holdin' his hands over the cup ta warm 'im. Jus' like Rick were always doin' fer Daryl.

     "You really made him feel better about that rabbit," Rick squeeze squeezed Daryl. _Love you_. "You're good with him."

     "Weren't nothin'," Daryl shrugged. "Jus' needs practice is all."

     Glenn put down his axe 's they approached. Poured coffees fer 'em. "And we thought you guys were sleeping in," he passed the cups. "Well, Maggie thought you were _up_ to something else," he winked. Elbowin' Rick.

     Maggie rolled her eyes. "The joke's usin'  _wood_ , not _up_ ," she slugged his shoulder.

     "Well, I'm starting a new one," Glenn swatted her ass.

     Michonne stopped hackin' at a stick long 'nough ta flip em' shit, "Come on, admit it, you were _up_ to no good." She gestured with the business end a it.

     Rick sipped coffee. " _Wood_ you guys stop," he smirked over the top a his mug. Rocked on 'is heels. "Anyway, what makes ya think it was no good?" He winked. Slyer'n Glenn.

     Daryl shook 'is head, "Ya'll 're terrible." He were tryin' ta hide it, but he were smilin'. "Give it _up_ ," he teased. Makin' even Hershel laugh.

     "Yeah, I bet you did," Glenn snorted. Hidin' 'hind 'is coffee. But, it don't protect 'im from gettin' a good-natured slap upside the head from Daryl.

     "Eeew," Carl groaned. "I was there, remember? Chaperone," he reminded ev'ryone.

     Daryl were glad he ain't 'lone no more. Glad he got Rick by his side. Watchin' his back. Lookin' after 'im an' lovin' 'im. Glad he got all a them jokin' an' treatin' 'em like family. 'Cuz they was. 'N he might not a needed no one ta keep hisself alive. But, sure's shit he were glad he had the love a his husband an' kids an' all a them family ta give 'im reason ta live.


	50. Teachin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still around the fire after getting back from the hunt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been awhile since I updated this. Thanks to all still reading it. I got distracted with writing some new Rickyl fics. So many Rickyl ideas and never enough time to write them all. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait...There is still so much more to tell of this story. Leave me a comment and let me know if you are still into this fic and want to keep reading it. : )

     Daryl's ol' man ain't never taught 'im nothin'. 'Cept how ta hate hisself. Ain't nothin' Daryl ever done were good 'nough fer the ol' bastard. Puttin' food on the table. Doin' the washin' up. Nothin' were never 'nough ta win his approval. _I'll teach ya ta 'member yer place_ , he were always sayin'. Beatin' marks inta Daryl so's he ain't never forgot it neither.

     But, Carl were a good kid. Steppin' up. Doin' shit needed doin'. 'N Daryl were proud a him. He ain't Daryl's blood, but that don't mean he ain't his family. His son. 'N Carl were gonna know he were 'preciated. An' loved.

     Daryl sipped the last a his coffee. Huddlin' 'round the fire ta warm Judy. Watchin' Carl an' Beth hunkered down unstringin' them rabbits off ta the side. Leanin' in with their heads t'gether. Settin' up ta prepare 'em. They's prob'ly gonna do it on their own. Ain't needin' him no more.

     "Little Man's growin' up," Daryl pressed inta Rick's side. Snagged Michonne's stick ta poke the fire.

     "At least somebody's acting mature," Michonne huffed with a wink. Grabbed 'nother stick from the pile she got goin' next ta her an' swatted Daryl's ass with it. 'Fore settin' ta hackin' a point onta one end. 'Nother spike fer her fence.

     "He sure is growin' up," Rick sighed. Liftin' Daryl's poncho ta pull Judy outta the sling. Give Daryl's back a rest. "An' this one's growin' like a weed, too." He kissed at them chubby fingers she were stickin' in 'is face. Rubbin' Daryl's back once he got Girlie situated.

     "She's a good eater an' ain't gi'me no problem puttin' some meat on 'er," Daryl sassed. Pattin' Rick's belly. Still ain't filled out 'nough. "Unlike some I know." He gave Rick a squeeze squeeze even though there ain't much ta grab. _Love you._

     Rick smirked. Pullin' Daryl close. "You take plenty good care a me," he assured 'im.

     Daryl snorted. "Always will, ya stubborn ass." Squeeze squeeze.

     He turned back ta ev'ryone 'round the fire. "Ya'll 're gonna eat good t'night, courtesy a m' boys," Daryl bragged. Rick 'n Carl done good. 'Course Rick got mosta 'em. But, Daryl ain't gonna take none a the shine off a Carl by sayin' that.

     Beth patted the kid's back. "They sure are some fine rabbits, Carl," she looked 'em over. Includin' the gut shot one covered in blood he got in 'is hands. 'N Daryl were grateful Beth were such a sweet girl ta pay it no mind.

     Carl turned all kinda red. Passin' his coffee ta Beth ta share. "Couldn't have done it without Papa."

     Now Daryl were blushin'. Shiftin' in 'is poncho. "Weren't nothin' ta do with me," he fiddled with the sling. Feelin' empty 'thout Judy. "Bet Carl's gonna be outhuntin' me in no time." Kid were sure willin' ta work at it.

     Rick kissed the top a Daryl's head. Bounced Judy on 'is hip. "I don't know about that," he whispered inta his ear. "You're a good teacher, but you're a damn good hunter, too."

     Daryl's face were burnin'. "Ain't that good a teacher," he huffed. Snaggin' Judy from Rick an' cockin' 'er on his hip. "Ain't never gonna teach none a ya Grimes ta walk silent." Ain't neither a them two c'n go ten feet 'thout findin' a twig ta snap. But, ain't no one else he'd want by 'is side. "None a ya's silent, 'cept maybe Judy, here," he smoothed 'er wild hair.

     Rick jus' smiled. Rocked on 'is heels. "Ya gotta put 'er down ta teach 'er ta walk," he sassed. Squeeze squeezin' him 'round 'is shoulder. _Love you_.

     "Ain't no kid a mine gonna wander off inta them woods," Daryl held Judy close. 'N maybe he were poutin'. A little. But, he ain't gonna admit ta nothin' a the kind.

     "How about if you put her down to eat?" Glenn served up two heaps a powdered eggs from the pan he still got warmin' over the fire. 'N they ain't lookin' so bad so's Daryl sat down on the log Hershel offered up.

     "I could eat," Daryl took a plate an' set it on one knee. Judith on the other. Tested the eggs were cool 'nough an' pinched off a bite ta feed 'er with 'is fingers. Been trompin' through them woods awhile an' he were starvin'. "An' this one," he jabbed a thumb at Rick, "needs ta eat." Gotta look after 'im.

     Glenn refilled their coffees 'fore comin' back ta grab Girlie. "I'll take her and feed her," he made a show a tuggin' 'er outta Daryl's arms. "Guys, I got this," he held 'er close. Makin' faces.

     "Hah," Daryl chugged coffee. Watchin' Maggie moonin' all over Glenn with a baby. "Ya best get the practice." They's gonna have one a their own soon 'f they don't stop foolin' 'round all the time.

     Michonne swatted Glenn's ass with the stick this time. Ain't 's hard 's she done Daryl. "Believe me," she quirked a smile. "I hear them practice every night." She spun 'round ta whack Maggie, too. Even though she were tryin' ta look all innocent. Thankfully Hershel were pretendin' ta be more interested in them rabbits.

     "Practice makes perfect," Maggie jabbed Michonne's shoulder.

     Rick huddled next ta Daryl on the log. Shoveled eggs. "Jesus, hope she ain't heard _us_."

     "Nah," Daryl leaned inta Rick's shoulder. Carl's the one heard them two. But, he ain't tellin' Rick that.

     "Papa," Carl waved 'im over ta where he were crouched with Beth 'n them rabbits. "We're about ta start if you're ready." Kid seemed eager fer Daryl ta help. Ta make it a family thing.

     'N so were Daryl. "Sure," he were full on blushin' now. Ain't no use hidin' it. "Finish yer eggs," he reminded Rick 'fore gettin' up. "Gonna be plenty fer dinner t'night, but that don't mean ya ain't gotta eat now," he stole the fork an' fed Rick a big ass bite. _Love you_.

     Trompin' over ta Carl he pulled out 'is knife an' knelt down next ta his boy. "Ya done real good." Sometimes ya gotta say the obvious. 'Cuz people need ta hear it.

     "How do ya wanna cook 'em?" Beth brushed Carl's fingers reachin' fer a rabbit ta skin. Them two was bumblin' inta eachother like 'nough they shouldn't be trusted with knives. But, they's mos' likely jus' usin' it 's a 'scuse ta touch. Daryl recognized that tactic on account a he used ta use it on Rick. 'Fore he's able ta jus' come out an' hold 'is hand like now.

     Carl tore 'imself 'way from Beth. Slit down the middle a his first kill. "I really like Papa's stew," he slipped the knife under the skin ta pry it up.

     "Pffff," Daryl snorted. Bumpin' shoulders. "Ya like the wine in it," he tugged Carl's hat down.

     Carl elbowed Daryl where he were ticklish. Tipped his hat back so's he could see 'gain. 'Least best he could with them bangs a his hangin' down. "But, I think I want to just cook it over the fire." He winked at Daryl an' he don't even gotta say, _like Papa done_.

     "M' stew ain't bad," Daryl leaned inta Carl. "If ya wanna learn ta make it," he got distracted. Pulled back the hide a his rabbit. "I'll teach ya." 'N them words rolled off'n 'is tongue 'fore he even realized what he'd said. 'N how dif'rnt the meanin' could be.

    _I'll teach ya_ , his ol' man were always sayin' 's he brought down the belt on Daryl's back. _I'll teach ya ta cross me_. Smack. _I'll teach ya ta sass me, ya worthless shit_. But, 'f there were one thing Daryl wanted ta teach his son it were that he got a place in this world. In the family. He got worth. 'N he's loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a Gleggie baby...what do you guys think?


	51. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fence building...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating this for so long. I've been in a bit of a depression over the holidays missing my mom. Trying to pull myself out of my grief, though. Hope this doesn't suck...Thanks for sticking with this. Leave me a comment and let me know if you are still into it or not. : )

     Winters was the worst growin' up. They's cold an' all Daryl had were thin shirts an' jeans with holes in 'em. Ain't had nothin' warm 'nough ta be able ta stay outside all a the time. Outta his old man's way. Best he could do were ta lay low, mind his step an' always be 'ware a ev'rythin' 'round him. 'N try ta make sure Merle had the sense ta do the same.

     Merle used ta call the old bastard Daddy. Even though the asshole ain't never claimed neither one a 'em. Said they's nothin' ta him but 'nother damn mouth ta feed. Fucker ain't never provided fer 'em once, though. 'Nother mouth ta smack in the teeth were more like it.

     But, Daryl don't mind he ain't never been claimed by none a them assholes. Daryl ain't never been a Dixon. Not really. Ain't mean like his ol' man. Er cold 's fuck like Mama. Sendin' his boy off ta look fer sticks 'hind the house ain't fer beatin' on the kid.

     "Gotta be this long," Daryl held 'is hands out three feet apart. "Sturdy." Ain't sendin' him off lookin' fer no damn switch. They's fer doin' them rabbits up over the fire. Do 'em up right. Do his boy proud.

     'N Carl were eager ta do it. Like he were wantin' ta make Daryl proud, too. "I think I know just where to look," he adjusted his hat low on 'is head. "Come on," Carl took Beth's hand. "I've got some wood I want to show you," he winked. Draggin' her off. Leavin' the rest a 'em ta set back ta workin' on them fences best they could while they still got daylight left.

     "Ya best be kiddin'," Daryl called after 'em. But, he knew his boy were smarter'n that. Jus' ain't never gonna let them damn wood jokes die. An' Rick jus' shrugged it off, too so's he ain't gonna let it get ta him.

     Got plenty a work ta do anyways. The only wood he should be thinkin' 'bout were the wood he gotta chop. Daryl grabbed a pair a work gloves. Took off his poncho an' wrapped it 'round Judith in Glenn's arms. Kissin' the top a her head where it peeked outta the cocoon he made 'er.

     "Wood, Papa," she cooed. Lookin' all pleased with 'erself fer sayin' a new word.

     "Damn it," Daryl fought the smile creepin' onta his face. "Ya'll taught m' girl dirty jokes, ya happy?" He huffed. But he weren't mad. Jus' proud a his girl.

     Glenn busted up. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy right now," he slugged Daryl's shoulder. Then Rick's. Carried Judy off ta Hershel fer mindin' so's he could get ta work. "Only thing that could make me happier is if she started saying, 'damn'," he teased. Whisperin' the word so's she don't learn it from _him_.

     "Shit," Daryl ain't even realized he'd said 'damn.'

     Michonne trotted up. Jinglin' in 'er sweater. Them damn bells. "Admit it, you're happy, too."

     "Yeah," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. World mighta gone ta shit, but he got ev'rythin' he ain't never even knew he needed.

     Rick jus' grinned. Picked up an axe. "Judy's got your sense a humor, ya know," he smirked. Squeeze squeezin' Daryl's arm. _Love you._

 " 'Least she ain't got yers er we'd never hear the end a knock knock jokes," Daryl flashed Rick a wink. 'Cuz he kinda liked them dumb jokes. An' the way Rick kep' him up at night tellin' 'em an' strokin' his hair.

     Maggie stoked the fire. Keepin' it goin' fer them rabbits. "Knock, knock," she passed Daryl an axe. Took a shovel fer herself ta dig post holes.

     "Who's there?" Rick were the only one ta take the bait. A course.

     "Don't know," Maggie shrugged, "but I'm gonna knock yer heads together if ya don't get back ta work," she prodded Glenn until he gave her a salute.

     They been workin' 'least a hour an' them kids ain't come back yet. Longer'n it should take fer a couple a damn twigs. Long 'nough him an' Rick got a stack a posts cut. Daryl'd a chewed 'is thumb off with worry 'f he ain't needed both hands ta hold the axe.

     "Ya think they're makin' out back there?" Daryl brought the axe down 'gain. Choppin' at 'nother small tree. Them skinny ones was perfect fer fence posts. An' they don't wanna clear them big ones. Not when this place were home.

     Rick slipped off his work gloves. Brushed the hair outta Daryl's eyes. "I'd definitely be makin' out with you," he pressed them soft, full lips a his ta Daryl's cheek. Cold 'n all they still warmed 'im. Them catcalls from the rest a the group made 'is face fuckin' burn.

     "Ya'll's jus' jealous," he dipped his head inta Rick's neck. Hidin'. But, he knew they ain't meant nothin' by it.

     "Damn right they're jealous," Rick stroked Daryl's hair. Soothin'. "Here," he passed the water bottle. Waitin' ta make sure Daryl drank 'fore bendin' down ta drag a couple a saplings over ta the pile a them needed trimmin'. "Come on," he called Daryl softly. "I got some wood I wanna show ya," them blue eyes a his sparked 's he started snippin' off stray branches. Tryin' ta act all innocent. Like he ain't jus' stole the line Carl used on Beth.

     Daryl swallowed hard. Watchin' Rick's ass bob 'round. "The wood yer givin' me ain't the fence buildin' kind," he sassed. Passin' the water back ta Rick. 'N slappin' his ass. "Ya need ta get better at flirtin', though," he hunkered down next ta him. Picked up the other pair a garden snips ta help trim them twigs off.

    "Ya don't like my flirtin'?" Rick tried ta sound hurt, but he knows Daryl don't mean nothin' by it. Don't stop 'im from makin' his best pouty face. Which a course made Daryl go all gooey inside. Like a damn schoolgirl.

     "I mean," Daryl leaned inta the warmth a Rick. An' this time he were the one pressin' lips. "I mean, ya gotta follow through, man." Though, he hoped that ain't what Carl were doin' with Beth 'bout now.

     Rick sat back on his heels. Winkin'. "Believe me, I aim ta follow through."

     "Ya better," Daryl bumped shoulders with 'im. Careful not ta knock him on his ass.

     But, 'fore Rick could make good on his promise Carl come trompin' up. "Good thing we got the rabbits, nothing in the traps today," he shifted his armload a sticks. Nudgin' Beth.

     She got a pile a sticks, too. Skinny ones, like Merle used ta get. "We also got these," she flashed a wide-eyed grin. "Thought they might make good bolts for ya."

     That they would. Trimmed an' all. Daryl looked 'em over, unsure a what ta say. "Thanks," he finally choked out. But, it don't really seem like 'nough. Not after they done him such a kindness. "Means a lot." He took one a them sticks inta his hand. Wishin' he were better at expressin' feelin's an' shit. All a this time he thought they was goofin' off, bein' kids like they got ev'ry right ta, an' they was doin' this.

     Carl perked up. "Maybe you could teach me and I could help you make some."

     "I'd like that," Daryl slung an arm 'round Carl's shoulders. Glad his boy were wantin' ta spend time with 'im. Seekin' out ways ta do it. 'Stead a fearin' him an' tryin' ta stay outta his way. "Could teach both a ya's," he tugged Beth's braid. They was a package deal now. Almos' 's close 's him 'n Rick.

     "Well," Rick moved in closer. Fiddlin' with the buttons on Daryl's jacket. Makin' sure they's done up proper. Even though he got that ugly ass sweater on, too. "It would sure beat havin' these two kick our asses at Monopoly all winter."

     "Damn straight," Daryl huffed out a laugh. Lettin' Rick mother hen him. That game ain't never gonna be his favorite. But, it makes Carl happy. 'Cuz shit like that were what families do. Hell 'f Daryl knew nothin' 'bout that. Daryl were jus' grateful fer the time t'gether. 'N he got a kick outta trash talkin' even though he ain't shit at the game.

     Spendin' the winter stuck in them cabins might seem long ta the rest a 'em. But, they gonna be warm an' fed. 'N they got eachother. Cramped 'n all Daryl ain't gonna mind a bit. 'Cuz he ain't gotta lay low, mind his step. An' be 'ware a ev'rythin' 'round him. 'Cuz what he got 'round him were family. The way it were s'posed ta be. Safe. Secure.


	52. Belongin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG once again it has been forever since I posted. Sorry about that and thanks for sticking with this...Your comments and kudos mean the world to me.

     The worst beatin's Daryl ever got were any time he showed up his ol' man. Only he ain't never done it ta smart off er nothin'. Knew his place. But, it were always the same. Like the time he brought back ten rabbits. Jus' wanted ta eat. An' it needed doin'. Weren't tryin' ta prove nothin'. But, weren't no use 'xplainin'. _Don't gi'me none a yer sass ya pansy ass little shit_ , his ol' man were always sayin'.

     An' the fucker cut the string a them rabbits right off'n Daryl 'fore he even got up them porch steps. 'Front a the neighbors an' all. Cuttin' his shirt an' a scar 'cross his chest, too. An' Daryl ain't even got none a them rabbits fer dinner. 'Cept the little bit Merle snuck out ta him later. Where he were hidin' in them woods. On account a he weren't even allowed inta the house that night.

     Merle were a good brother once. Protector. When they's kids. 'Fore all a them beatin's turned 'im inta a asshole. 'Nother damn Dixon. An' the drinkin' an' drugs Merle done ta forget the pain jus' made him forget hisself. Who he was. Forget 'bout protectin' his little brother. He talked a big game when he were older, but he weren't never there. Not fer a long time anyways.

     Carl were a good big brother, though. Like Merle used ta be. He seen shit an' done shit ain't nobody should have ta. But, it ain't ruined the kid. 'Cuz none a it were at the hand a his daddy. Rick ain't nothin' but kind. Safe. Got a gentleness Daryl ain't never seen in a man b'fore. Ain't never gonna raise a hand ta the kid. Ain't never gonna raise a hand ta Daryl neither.

     "She's lookin' pretty proud a you 'n yer Daddy," Daryl passed Judy ta Carl so's he could check on dinner. Made sure she were latched 'round the kid's neck 'fore lettin' go.

     Carl were all smiles. Even though he were fightin' 'er from pullin' his hair. Needed it cut somethin' awful. "I wish Judy could have some of my rabbit, too," Carl bounced 'er on his knees by the fire. Tryin' ta warm little sis best he could 'thout gettin' too close ta them flames.

     Daryl shook out 'is poncho. Pulled it over Carl's head. Which ain't hard on account a Beth were wearin' Carl's hat now. "Bet I c'n find somethin' she c'n get through with them teeth she got comin' in," he adjusted the poncho 'til Judy were peekin' out. Gotta make it a family thing.

     "One thing's for sure.." Rick knelt 'front a Carl. Shieldin' Girlie from any sparks might fly up 's he threw 'nother log on the fire. Eyein' them sweet potatoes Daryl got warmin' in the Dutch oven covered in cinders. "She'll definitely have plenty ta eat," he pulled his sleeve over 'is hand like he were gonna reach fer the lid er somethin'.

     "Uh-uh," Daryl hip-checked Rick's shoulder from where he were standin' 'tween him an' Carl. Waved his ass an' his red rag in Rick's face so's he don't singe 'is fingers off. "M' potatoes ain't the only thing I don't want burnt," he were feelin' cocky. Ruffled Rick's hair.

     Rick's cheeks turned pink. An' ain't from the fire. "Thanks," he snagged the rag outta Daryl's pocket. Squeeze squeezed his ass while he were at it. _Love you_.

     "Speakin' of burnt," Beth popped up from b'side Carl. Grabbed a trowel ta scrape embers off'n her cornbread she got goin' in the other Dutch oven buried in the fire. Pullin' Carl's hat down low ta hide her face. But, Daryl seen 'er makin' eyes at Carl anyways. Them two think they's so subtle.

     Daryl hunkered down next ta Rick. Thigh ta thigh. Eyin' him, too. 'Bout 's subtle 's Beth were with Carl. Checkin' the meat. "Rabbits er lookin' 'bout done." Sure smellin' good.

     "We got plates and things," Maggie an' Glenn come trompin' up. Passin' 'em out.

    Michonne jingled up in 'er sweater right b'hind 'em. "And I brought this," she pulled a small flask from 'er jacket. Prob'ly that strong ass shit she'd found awhile back.

     "Should I stand back?" Daryl snorted. "Ya gonna pour gasoline on m' fire?"

     She ignored his sass. Raised the bottle. "To the Grimes men for providin' this meal." She took a swig. Passed the whiskey ta Carl. "Just so you know," she thumped Daryl with her foot. Shot him a smile had 'im hidin' 'hind his bangs. "That means you, too."

     Carl took the bottle. A little too eager fer Daryl's likin'. But, Rick stepped in. "Go easy on that," Rick patted Carl's shoulder. Gently tellin' the kid how it was. 'Stead a shamin' him an' ruinin' his moment like Daryl's ol' man woulda done. "It's gotta make its way around."

     Carl nodded. Cleared his throat. "To Dad for getting most of these rabbits," he choked on the belt he knocked back. Composed 'imself. Ain't even fought Rick pattin' his back ta stop 'im chokin' on the shit. "And to Papa," he bent down over Judy. Squeezed Daryl's shoulder. "Who is a kind and patient teacher who made it possible for Dad and I to do this."

     Ev'ryone cheered. Daryl'd a fell on his ass 'f he ain't already on the ground. "Psh," he buried his face in Rick's neck. Burrowed inta his welcomin' arms that was already reachin' out ta protect 'im from the attention. "Told ya I ain't done nothin'," he huffed.

     Carl passed the bottle ta Daryl, but he don't take it. "You've taught me so much, Papa. Someday I'll think of something to teach you."

     Daryl took the whiskey after Carl prodded him 'gain. "Damn it, the smoke's makin' m' eyes water." An' his chest squeeze. He held the bottle up. Proud. 'N not jus' 'cuz a them rabbits. "Ta m' boys," Daryl wiped at his eyes. "Fer teachin' me 'bout love an' kindness by showin' it."

     Rick pressed his lips ta Daryl's cheek. "To Daryl," he nuzzled inta his scraggly hair. His warm breath makin' Daryl shiver. "My everythang."

     " _Wood_ ya'll get a room?" Maggie tossed a pinecone at 'em from 'cross the fire. Started dishin' up the food.

     "Wood, Papa!" Judy shrieked. Over an' over like a broken record. Bouncin' on Carl's knees. Sendin' the kid inta a fit a hysterics like 'nough ta piss his pants er somethin'. But, 'soon 's Carl's dinner were on the kid's lap 'front a her she changed 'er tune. "Eat, Deedee. Eat," Judith cooed at Rick. Cockin' her head ta the side like 'er daddy does when ya shouldn't fuck with him.

     Daryl reached up ta rub 'er fuzzy hair. Turned ta Rick. "Ya best listen ta yer girl." He put 'nother bit a rabbit on Rick's plate. An' 'nother helpin' a them sweet potatoes he loved so much.

     "You taught her that, didn't ya?" Rick took a bite. Bumpin' Daryl's shoulders b'fore signalin' Beth ta give Daryl 'nother piece a corn bread while she were handin' it out.

     Daryl snorted. "Dirty jokes ain't the only thing Girlie's been learnin'," he shot Rick a wink. Huddlin' close. Pickin' off little bits a meat ta pass ta Carl fer Girlie.

     Them rabbits was the best he ever had. Plenty ta go 'round, too bein' they got ten a 'em. Things ain't gone nowhere near like they done the las' time there was ten rabbits. Things was dif'rnt now. He got family. Worth.

     Daryl were enjoyin' the fire warmin' his knees where they stuck outta his ripped jeans. Enjoyin' the company a people he trusted. Loved. People who loved him in return. He ain't even done nothin' but what needed doin'. But, they's proud a him. Not ashamed. An' they made sure he knew his place. That he b'longed with Rick. With Carl an' Judy. With all a 'em.


	53. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has come and the garden is in progress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers. Just a little bit of a time jump here...just enough to get them out of winter...

     Daryl always hated sleeves. An' not jus' 'cuz his shoulders always been so broad. Hated sleeves fer what they covered. Bruises from 'is ol' man. But, bearin' his arms once the sun come out meant the ol' bastard hadda be careful grabbin' an' beatin' on 'im.

     Daryl's ol' man mighta been a mean, useless sack a shit, but he weren't dumb. Beat on Daryl 'n Merle all winter long on account a they's cooped up with 'im. But, the fucker hadda be careful come spring that them beatin's ain't in places gonna show when them sleeves come off. Er he'd land his ass in jail.

     Daryl don't mind long sleeves no more. Rick ain't never left a mark on 'im. 'Cept maybe a hickey now 'n then. But, it ain't never been ta hurt er mark 'im. Claim 'im like property er some shit. Were jus' lovin' on 'im. Claimin' him 's family, not no damn possession. So's he were kinda sad ta be storin' his ugly ass sweater 'way fer the next few months. 'Specially since it were a Grimes thing. An' he were a part a that. He were a Grimes now.

     But, that damn Georgia sun been beatin' down. Makin' it unbearable ta wear it no more. Damn near unbearable ta be out diggin' in the dirt neither. But, tha's where Rick wanted ta be. Startin' the garden. Them damn peas 'gain. So's Daryl were grateful fer the tank top he'd made rippin' the sleeves off'n a ratty old tee shirt. Fer them holes in 'is jeans givin' ventilation now 'stead a jus' lettin' the cold in like they done all winter. An' fer the haircut Beth give 'im with them rusty shears she'd found.

     Bare arms, choppy hair lightened by the sun an' Daryl were 'bout lookin' like hisself 'fore the turn. Even got a couple a extra pounds on 'im. Guess tha's what three square meals a day'll do ta ya. Even Rick'd filled out. A little. Daryl could feel it on 'im when they's close more'n see it. But, 'least it were there.

     Winter'd passed slowly, but it weren't no hardship. Not like b'fore when they's out on the road. Still had plenty a canned goods leftover come spring. Now they's able ta get through them mountain roads ta town, but they ain't in no hurry. 'Cuz anythin' they scavenge now's jus' a bonus. An' Carl'd got better at trackin'. Helped out keepin' ev'ryone fed. Ain't no one gone without.

     Ev'ryone filled out. Ain't no one skin an' bones no more. Though, Rick keeps workin' in the garden like he been doin' he gonna lose what little meat Daryl put on 'im. But, that ain't gonna happen. Daryl ain't gonna let it.

     But, Damn Rick c'n be stubborn sometimes. 'Specially when it comes ta workin' too hard. Fer the group. Daryl don't wanna change that, though. 'S what makes 'im a good leader. Jus' needs lookin' after's all. A few subtle hints. In the mos' lovin' way.

     Hotter'n hell t'day. An' he's still out workin' the field. Tendin' them crops from them seeds they'd found. Lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, onions, all kind a good shit planted. Fuckin' peas. Even some kinda squash Daryl ain't never heard a b'fore. But, that weren't due 'til fall.

     Prob'ly 'bout mid April 'f anyone were countin'. Sun's beatin' down. An' Rick's out in it. Diggin' an' weedin'. Work that needed doin'. But, breaks need takin', too. Daryl were sweatin' already. Even in a shirt with them sleeves ripped off. Trompin' back out ta the garden with Judy under one arm an' a parcel tucked under the other. Trompin' fast 's he could 'thout spillin' the drink in his hand. Countrytime lemonade.

     "Lookin' good," Daryl caught sight a Rick's ass bendin' over ta pull them weeds. Garden ain't bad neither. Prob'ly be some kinda salad with dinner soon. Damn 'f he could tell when. Couldn't tell the dif'rence tween a weed an' them crops sproutin' up.

     "Thought maybe I was workin' ya too hard an' ya weren't comin' back," Rick stood an' wiped the sweat from 'is brow with the back a his arm. Eager fer the drink. An' the kiss that came with it. Judy offered one, too. "Almost done here," he told Daryl between chugs a fake lemonade. Prob'ly meant it, too. 'Cuz, he don't lie ta Daryl. 'Least not intentionally. Meant it fer the moment. Then he'd find somethin' else needed doin'.

     "Brought lunch," Daryl cocked his head toward a shady spot. Gotta get him outta that damn sun. "C'mon," he adjusted Judy on 'is hip an' led the way. Knelt down an' opened his bundle with his free hand. Spread ev'rythin' out. The last slices a his rosemary bread, some smoked pigeon an' a little Dijon mustard. An' a chocolate bar that were already half melted. Like Rick. Even had a damp rag fer 'im ta wipe his hands clean first.

     Rick collapsed inta the grass next ta him. Already done with the lemonade. "Jus' one sandwich?" He tilted 'is head. Confused. 'Cuz, they share ev'rythin', but ain't like supplies er low an' they gotta share food, too.

     "I already ate back at the house when I went back ta feed Jude," Daryl passed 'er ta Rick an' let 'er settle inta his lap. Rick were still starin', dumbstruck 's Daryl assembled them fixin's inta lunch fer 'im.

     "Ain't gonna eat with me?" Rick bounced Judith an' took the food 's it were offered.

     "Nope," Daryl stood an' left Rick in the shade. "Gonna help ya." He grabbed the shovel an' went ta work on the tillin' Rick'd started. Wanted ta add few more rows. "Gonna make ya eat 'n rest while I finish this," he huffed 's he worked. Rick ain't gonna be able ta fight 'im with Little Asskicker in 'is arms.

     "Eat, Deedee!" Girlie piped up. On cue. Jus' like Papa taught 'er. Good girl.

     "I am, Baby," Rick took a rediculously large bite a sandwich fer Judy. 'Least he were eatin'. He turned back ta Daryl after chewin'. "You don't gotta do that," Rick were protestin'. But, the smile tuggin' at the corner a his lips meant he done give in already. Meant, _thanks_. 'Cuz he were tired 's fuck. Meant, _love you_.

     Daryl shrugged. Kicked the spade a the shovel inta the dirt. "Gotta keep from gettin' too soft," he patted his belly where he done filled out. "Ain't 'xactly starvin' no more." Raisin' two good kids ain't 'xactly gruelin' work neither. Lookin' after Rick verged on it, sometimes. Wouldn't trade it fer nothin', though.

     Rick were inta the chocolate bar now. Lettin' Judy lick the melted bits off'n his fingers. "I like ya a little soft." He fumbled fer a pinecone. Hit Daryl square in the ass with it. "With all that muscle ya gotta have somethin' ta squeeze."

     "Hah," Daryl grunted 's he worked. Sweat pourin' off a him. Too fuckin' hot. "Tell ya what," he kep' diggin'. "Ya stay put over there so's I c'n finish this an' I might let ya squeeze me later." Gonna let Rick squeeze him all over. "Might," he teased with a wink.

     "So you're in charge now?" Rick threw 'nother pinecone. Knocked the rag outta Daryl's back pocket. "I thought we's equals," he sassed.

     Daryl kep' diggin'. Aware a the effect his rounder ass bobbin' up an' down had on Rick. "Not when yer head ain't on straight." He threw a pinecone back. Deliberately missed. On account a not wantin' ta risk gettin' little Judy.

     Rick's smile spread ta both corners a his mouth 's he shook his head. "Fair enough." Yeah, he knew when he were beat. Knew when Daryl ain't gonna give in. Daryl could be pretty fuckin' stubborn, too. When he hadda be.

     Rick jus' layed back in the shade awhile. Lettin' Judy nap on 'is chest. Teasin' an' chattin' while Daryl worked. Mos' importantly restin'. "Nobody else is comin' back out here are they?" Ain't like he worked 'em too hard. 'Cuz he ain't expect from no one what he expects a hisself.

     Daryl tossed a spade full a dirt aside. "Glenn's checkin' the truck over an' gettin' it ready fer a run t'morrow." First one a the season. "An' Maggs 's makin' a list a shit we oughta keep a eye out fer." Mos'ly medicine an' shit on account a they got food covered. "We goin'?" Jus' needed ta get Rick 'way from that garden 'fore he did hisself in.

     "I'm in if you are," Rick sounded like he were driftin' off.

     "Carl wants ta drive," Daryl kicked the shovel inta the dirt. "Beth's gonna teach 'im after Glenn's done with the truck." He snuck a sideways glance at Rick. Makin' sure he were stayin' put. "So's they ain't comin' back out here t'day." Ain't like Rick should still be out there neither.

     Rick don't even open 'is eyes. "Thought you were gonna teach 'im."

     "Nah," Daryl huffed. "Said it'd be hot 'f Beth teaches 'im." He ain't able ta hold back a snicker. "Tol' 'im ta roll the damn window down then, 'fore I figured out what he meant by that."

     Rick snickered, too. "I gotta say I sure enjoyed havin' my boyfriend teach me the crossbow."

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. "Ain't nothin' to it," he chewed 'is thumb. "But, baby girl ain't gonna be the only baby 'round here 'f them two ain't careful."

     "And we got Glenn an' Maggie ta worry about," Rick reminded 'im. Them two's at it all the damn time. Like a couple a rabbits.

     Daryl done dug three more rows while they's talkin'. Took 'nother hour er two 'fore he got it finished. Sure 's shit there'd be more t'morrow, though. But, takin' Rick out on the run'd actually be a break fer the man.

     When he were done he layed next ta Rick. Sweatin' an' sore. Were too hot ta be shoulder ta shoulder, thigh ta thigh, but that's the way they liked ta be. Joined. "So?" He panted. Tryin' ta get his breath back. "Ya gonna squeeze me er what?"

     Rick don't open his eyes. Pretendin' he's asleep. Pretendin' 'cuz his arms ain't slack. Still had a hold a Judy. After what seemed like forever with no response, but from them cicadas clickin' in the grass, he reached out. Rested his hand on the slight curve a Daryl's belly. Squeeze, squeeze. _Love you_.

     "Got somethin' fer ya," Daryl rolled inta the touch. Fished a cigarette an' Zippo outta his back pocket. Puffed it ta life an' passed it ta Rick.

     "This mean I was good, then?" Rick sucked the Marlboro like a straw. Blew the smoke 'way from Judy.

     Daryl propped his head on his arm. Slitted his eyes, givin' Rick a sideways glance. "Fer t'day," he conceded. "We'll see how ya do t'morrow," he snagged the cigarette. Inhaled deeply. Damn, it tasted good. Name brand 'n ev'rythin'. Not no cheap ass generic. "Got m' eye on ya, Grimes," he blew smoke out the side a his mouth. Passed the cigarette back ta Rick. Watchin' him close. Makin' sure he were seen ta. Looked after.

     Rick let out a contented sigh a smoke. "Ain't nobody else I'd want watchin' over me, but you." T'gether. Always.

     "Same," Daryl raked 'is fingers through Rick's trimmed hair. Ain't nobody he trusts lookin' after him, but Rick. Only thing beatin' down on him no more's that damn sun. Only thing markin' his arms 's chocolate fingerprints. Left by gentle hands squeezin', _love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, 52 chapters and I just had to get them out of winter. LOL. Thanks for sticking with this. Hope you enjoyed it. : )


	54. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl are heading back to the cabin after working in the garden...

     Daryl's ol' man ain't taught 'im ta drive. Ain't taught 'im nothin', but how ta hate hisself. Merle come home one time. Outta the blue. Back from prison. Taught Daryl ta drive in his piece a shit truck. Two blocks down so's the ol' bastard wouldn't catch 'em. Over a couple a beers. Daryl were twelve an' he weren't sure what were worse, piss warm beer er almost runnin' over the neighbors damn cat. Both made 'im wanna puke.

     Drunk 's Merle were that night he were the closest ta hisself he been in long time. Since b'fore he up an' left. Since b'fore them drugs ruined 'im. _Someday this_ _gonna be yer ticket outta here, Bro_ , Merle'd said. Slurrin' his words. Hangin' on Daryl's shoulders like they's family 'gain. _Promise me you's gonna find yer way outta this shit_. 'N Daryl knew he meant 'way from their old man. But, Daryl ain't never left the ol' bastard. 'Least not 'til the virus burned 'im up. So's in the end the fucker left Daryl. Jus' like Mama. Like Merle.

     Daryl mighta disappointed Merle by stayin'. 'Least he ain't got inta no drugs. Ain't left his shit life b'hind, but ain't left his senses b'hind neither. Like Merle done. Drinkin' an' druggin' 'cuz a the ol' man. Ain't even realizin' he were turnin' inta the son of a bitch hisself. Draggin' Daryl 'round ta all a his tweaker friends whenever he needed a hit. 'N Daryl followed. Like his damn shadow. Never usin' what he learned ta get 'way. Jus' ta drive his brother's drugged up ass back the fuck home.

     The truck they got now's 'bout 's old an' run down 's Merle's were. Rollin' down the dirt path toward him 'n Rick. Two miles an hour. Like maybe Carl weren't even drivin' an' jus' forgot ta set the parkin' brake er somethin'. Then it lurched an' sputtered ta a dead stop. Jus' like when Daryl firs' learned. Damn clutch. Ain't 's easy 's ridin' a bike. But, Carl were havin' fun at least. If'n the laughter comin' outta the window were anythin' ta go by.

     "Ya know," Daryl adjusted the shovel over 'is shoulder. "After all a them wood jokes I got half a mind ta ask 'im 'f she taught 'im how ta handle 'is stick," he huffed. Prob'ly don't wanna know the answer ta that.

     Rick bounced Judy on 'is hip ta free up a hand ta swat Daryl's ass. "Ya wouldn't dare," he sassed. Chokin' on the laugh he were holdin' back. "Anyway, it looks like not."

     They waited at the intersection where the loggin' road they's on met the path ta them cabins. But, the truck stayed parked where it were. Ten feet from 'em. Like the kid were 'fraid a runnin' 'em over. "Don't look like he'll be ready to drive tomorrow," Rick shrugged. 'N there ain't a shred a disappointment er judgement in it. Jus' statin' a fact.

     "Psh," Daryl shook 'is head. "Ain't like he c'n hit nobody out there." Ain't seen no one on them roads in long time. "Guess it ain't gonna hurt nothin' ta let 'im try once we hit them open roads." Maybe _hit_ weren't the best word. Ain't gonna risk slidin' off the windin' loggin' road down the mountain fer damn sure. But, them straight, paved roads once they hit the highway ain't gonna be no problem.

     "As long as he can keep the speed up so we can make it there and back before dark," Rick smiled. 'Cuz he were proud a Carl even so. "C'mon," he patted Daryl's side, "guess we have to meet him halfway." 'N they walked hip ta hip like they's glued t'gether up ta the driver's side a the truck. "Looks like you're gettin' the hang a thangs," Rick patted Carl's arm hangin' outta the window. He don't even mention the kid only gone a mile er two. Ain't never nothin' ta take the shine off'n anythin' he done.

     Carl's face were flushed from the heat a the cab. 'N maybe what else the kid been learnin' in there 'sides drivin'. "Papa said I can drive tomorrow," he puffed out his chest.

     "Said we'll see how ya do after t'day," Daryl corrected. Chewin' his thumb an' pressin' inta Rick more'n he already were. Shit. He had promised. "But you's two got 'while 'fore dark yet so's ya best get back to it 'f ya wanna be ready." He reached in ta push the kid's sweat soaked bangs outta his eyes. Carl'd let Beth cut his hair, too. But ain't 'nough.

     Beth leaned over. Put her chin on Carl's shoulder ta look through the window at 'em. "Carl thought ya might like a ride back," she beamed. Blinkin' 'er big eyes all innnocent. Like they ain't headed out there ta drag Rick's ass outta that damn sun.

     Weren't far from the garden back ta them cabins. Short hike ta anythin' level 'nough. But, Daryl ain't gonna mind the ride after workin' his ass off in the dirt. An' them bowed legs a Rick's could use a rest fer damn sure. Ain't gonna mind lettin' their boy show off a little neither. Even 'f it took a half hour goin' slow. Jus' wanted ta get home. There were a beer an' a camp chair in a shady spot with his an' Rick's name on it.

     "Don't mind 'f I do," Daryl stowed the shovel in the truck bed. 'Bout ta climb over the side.

     "One thing, though," Carl hunched down small. Blushed like a tomato. "It's pretty tight here and I'm not sure I can turn this thing around." He twisted 'round ta look through the rear window like he thought he gonna have ta back all the way home.

     "Sure ya c'n do it," Daryl huffed. Surveyin' the tee a the intersection. Slugged Carl's arm. "Slide on over an' le'me show ya." Ain't nothin' his boy can't do.

     While they's gettin' situated, Carl practically slidin' on Beth's lap ta make more room'n necessary, Daryl took Judy from Rick. Offered Rick a hand up inta the back a the truck 'fore passin' her back. "Hold on," he sassed. Flashin' Rick a wink.

     "Oh, I aim ta hold on ta ya later," Rick smirked. Helpin' Judy wave bye-bye ta Papa.

     Daryl waved back an' slid inta the cab. Jockeyed the stick ta get the truck outta reverse. "Don't forget the clutch on this thing sticks so's don't let it get ya flustered," he checked the mirror. Makin' sure Rick were safely in position. An' he ain't even hardly gotta adjust it. Kid were gettin' tall. 'N he were payin' 'tention ta Daryl like his life depended on it. Course, someday it might.

     "He keepin' his hands on the wheel?" Daryl leaned over Carl ta ask Beth. Carl were a good kid. Growin' up. But, tha's jus' it. Hormones an' shit.

     Beth jus' blushed. "At two and ten o'clock," she grinned while the kid mimicked the position in front a him as if on cue.

     "I promise I've been good...mostly," Carl whined. Side-eyin' Daryl b'fore elbowin' him. "We've been plotting how Beth and Maggie are going to work the garden tomorrow while you and Glenn and I get Dad away on the run."

      'Least it ain't gonna sit growin' weeds all damn day they's out. "That garden gonna be the end a him 'f we ain't keep a close watch," Daryl huffed. Eased on the gas, turned left onta the loggin' road. Careful not ta jostle Rick 'n Judy too much. Them brakes squeaked 's he stopped. Even though he were goin' 'bout 's slow 's Carl been drivin' earlier.

     Carl tilted 'is head. "He did promise he wouldn't work himself to death," he reminded. "But, if you hadn't dragged him..."

     Daryl cut 'im off, "He aims ta keep his word." He shrugged like it weren't nothin'. 'Cuz it ain't. Shifted inta reverse. "We jus' gotta help 'im a little 's all." Daryl ain't never been a nag. Ain't gonna help nothin' houndin' the man. 'Specially when he means well.

     "You take good care of him, Papa," Carl hung on Daryl's shoulders. Like Merle done all those years 'go. Like they's family. 'Cuz they was. "You take good care of all of us."

     Daryl ain't got no words fit fer 'xpressin' his feelin's. So's he jus' bumped shoulders with Carl. An' the kid seemed ta understand ev'ry word he left unsaid. Like Rick always does.

     It were funny how things'd shifted. Daryl teachin' his kid ta drive. Like Merle taught him. So's ta leave home. But, the intention here were ta always come back. 'Cuz Daryl ain't gonna do nothin' ta make his boy wanna run 'way an' leave 'im. Er hate hisself.

     It don't take much more ta get the truck turned 'round. A little backin' up, then 'nother left. 'N Daryl headed home. Not 'cuz he had ta er it were all he knew. But, 'cuz ain't no place else he'd rather be.

     Funny thing were they's stuck up in them mountains, but Daryl felt freer'n he ever been in 'is whole life. 'Cuz, fer once home weren't a place he were tied ta. Er scared a the shit gonna hit the fan 'f he got caught leavin'. Now home were his safe place. Where he could be hisself. Faults 'n all. Home were anywhere Rick Grimes were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated. : )


	55. Teasin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Rick, Carl and Glenn go on the first run of the season...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the late update. Real life just gets in the way sometimes. Hope this was worth the wait...

     Dixons ain't never had nothin'. Nothin' worth a damn anyways. Other people threw out better shit'n they ever had. An' havin' fuck all yer whole damn life either makes ya desperate an' dangerous an' wantin' ta take from other people, even yer own damn kin, er it makes ya appreciate them few things ya got. Take care a 'em.

     Merle ain't never took care a nothin' his whole life. Least a all his truck. Damn thing were always breakin' down. Ain't never had no money ta buy new shit so's Daryl were always havin' ta learn ta fix the shit they got. Er do without.

     People could laugh all they want at him fer bein' one a them damn dumb Dixons ain't got shit. Weren't nothin' new ta Daryl. 'N them fuckers ain't never had nothin' on them things his ol' man taunted 'im with. Er Merle teasin' him. Callin' him Darlena. Always tryin' ta toughen him up. _Make a man outta ya, boy._

     Daryl ain't never gave a shit. He ain't minded goin' 'round in old hand-me-downs he'd stitched up. Weren't no dif'rnt 'n stitchin' up the latest cuts from his ol' man. He could fix jus' 'bout anythin' the old bastard an' Merle broke. Even that damn truck. Them skills came in handy at the end a the world an' all, too.

     So's when the truck broke down on the first run a the season, Carl's first drive, it weren't no big deal. Were more'n Glenn could fix with a screwdriver an' what he'd picked up from Dale. But, weren't no big deal. Jus' a little pit stop 's all. Time ta take a piss an' stretch their legs. Get off'n them vinyl seats they's stickin' ta.

     "Would ya'll stop pacin'?" Daryl ain't even lifted 'is head from under the hood. Fuckin' hot under there, but 'least it were a little shade. "Yer distractin' me," he twisted the spark plugs checkin' they ain't loose. Really it were jus' Glenn pacin' while Rick an' Carl stood watch, guns drawn. But, Daryl don't wanna single 'im out.

     "You're the one guilty of distraction, Daryl," Rick gave Daryl's ass a smack while he were bent over the truck. "Distractin' me with that view." An' damn 'f that ain't how teasin' should be. Jus' talkin' shit. Not makin' fun. Not nothin' cruel. Like his ol' man 'n Merle always done.

     "Oh my God, why's there smoke?" Glenn come runnin' up wavin' his cap. He been fannin' hisself with it an' now he were fannin' the engine.

     Daryl pulled outta the hood. Hands up in surrender an' squintin' inta the sun 's he backed 'way. " 'Cuz I jus' lit up," he damn near spit the cigarette outta his mouth 's Glenn flailed. Stopped short a laughin' his ass off.

     Glenn swatted Rick with his hat. On account a Rick were bustin' up over it. Glenn turned back ta Daryl. Eyes wide. "Should you be doing that?"

     "Relax, Short Round," Daryl patted his arm. "It ain't leakin' gasoline er nothin' like that so's 'm pretty sure I c'n keep from blowin' us the fuck up." He made a show a flickin' the ashes 'way from the truck 'fore passin' the cigarette ta Rick.

     "Pretty sure or definitely sure?" Glenn pouted. Starin' inta them weeds like he thought they's gonna ignite.

     "What's got you so jumpy anyway?" Rick moved side by side with Daryl, still keepin' a eye out fer walkers an' shit. He took a long drag a the cigarette. Passed it back ta Daryl with a knowin' glance. Prodded Glenn's shoulder. "Somethin' ya wanna tell us?"

     Daryl ain't but barely graduated, but he ain't dumb. Don't take much ta put two an' two t'gether. Glenn were nervous as fuck on a run an' that ain't like him. At all. Maggie ain't come. She ain't but had a sip a Glenn's beer las'night 'round the fire neither. Daryl were pretty sure what kinda shit were on her supply list fer Glenn ta look fer. But, he don't say nothin'. Jus' snickered with Rick.

     Glenn's face were red. 'N not jus' from the sunstroke he were workin' on. "I just," he bounced around. Screwin' his hat back on like a fuckin' bottle cap. "In case you haven't noticed we're broken down in the middle of nowhere," he whined. "With nothing..." Guess them supplies Daryl'd packed don't count. "And we'll never make it back before dark on foot and Maggie-"

     Carl pulled Glenn's cap down over his eyes. Like Daryl does ta him. "He misses his girl," he teased. Tried ta steal the cigarette from Daryl.

     "Psh," Daryl pinched the cigarette in his lips like 'nough ta bite it in two. Swatted Carl's hand. Ain't no sense startin' bad habits when Carl got 'nough ta worry 'bout. "Kid, these things'll kill ya."

     "And walkers won't?" Carl protested. But, he done give up 'cuz he knew it were a weak ass argument. Got a laugh anyways.

     "Ya think yer funny, don't ya," Daryl sassed. Blew smoke rings fer effect 's he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back a his hand. Ain't done no good. Jus' kep' sweatin'.

     Carl smiled. Bumped shoulders with Daryl. "I've got lots of jokes."

     "Not as many as me," Rick boasted. Proud a his knock knock repertoire. Er whatever that fancy ass word is fer a shit ton a shitty jokes. He pulled a water bottle outta the driver's side window. Made Daryl drink on account a he been hoverin' over that hot engine fer so long.

     Piss warm a course. "What I wouldn't give fer a cold beer," Daryl sighed. "Next time we go fishin' I'ma put a couple a bottles in the creek fer us, cool 'em off." Maybe he could get Rick out on the water t'morrow. 'F the garden survived 'thout 'im t'day.

     "Sounds like a plan," Rick scanned the tree line. Ever vigilant. Always lookin' out fer his own.

     "Might even put one in fer you, Little Man," Daryl tugged on Carl's hat. "Maybe even one fer Glenn, too," he jabbed a thumb at 'im. "See 'f I c'n pay 'im back fer gettin' me plastered off m' ass awhile back," he teased. But Glenn ain't even heard 'im. Got a lotta shit on his mind lately.

     Glenn paced on ahead while Daryl went back ta work on the truck. "Hey guys?" Glenn whispered over his shoulder. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

     Mus' be tryin' ta get in on the teasin' er somethin'. "Shit, yer jokes er worse'n Rick's, man," Daryl huffed. "Even I heard that one b'fore."

     "No," Glenn hissed quiet 's he could. Hunkered down. "For real, I just saw a chicken cross the road."

     Ev'ryone went dead quiet. 'Cept fer them damn cicadas. Sure 'nough, all but drowned out by the hissin' a them bugs were the cluckin' of a damn chicken. Carl moved fer the crossbow propped 'gainst the truck.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Whispered, "We shoot it an' we eat t'night, we catch it we got eggs fer a long time."

     Carl nodded. "I saw a dog crate on the side of the road, maybe thirty yards back," he shrugged. "We could put it in there if you can catch it." Smart kid.

     "Take Glenn," Rick advised. 'Cuz it ain't a good idea goin' nowheres alone no more. Could be walkers sneakin' up on ya. Er worse. People.

     "Yeah," Daryl passed the cigarette ta Rick. " 'Cuz I'ma need you to ta scare it outta the bush fer me." He patted Rick's ass. _Love you_. Nudged 'im toward them overgrown weeds the thing were hidin' in.

     Rick puffed on the Marlboro. Workin' up his nerve ta face the chicken. Poked the cigarette inta Daryl's mouth. Tromped 'cross the road. Crunchin' gravel. 'N the thing shifted in the bush makin' the tall grass sway. "Do I call it?" Rick shrugged. Lookin' back ta Daryl fer advice. An' maybe hesitatin' a little.

     "It ain't no dog," Daryl smirked. "Jus' get b'hind it." Them boots'll do the rest. Snappin' twigs an' shit. "C'mon, don't be chicken," he chuckled.

     "Asshole," Rick sassed. But, he were smilin' like he thought it were fuckin' funny. "Who has the bad jokes now?" He holstered 'is gun. Disappeared inta the overgrowth.

     All a them weeds an' bushes shook. An' there came a loud shriek. Daryl weren't sure 'f it were the chicken squawkin' er Rick. But, the damn thing come flappin' outta the shrubs sprayin' feathers all over the damn place. Daryl 'bout choked on the Marlboro.

     "You okay?" Daryl barely had time ta ask Rick. Damn thing flew straight inta him in its panic. All he hadda do were grab it. Weren't 's hard 's wrangin' a wet cat, but it were feisty. An' got some sharp ass talons on it. So's he were glad when Carl an' Glenn come trottin' up with the kennel. Door open an' ready. Couldn't hardly blame the thing fer peckin' him 's he shoved it in.

     "They say a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush," Rick crawled back onta the road. Hair full a leaves an' twigs. An' stickin' out ev'ry which way. "But, what about two in the hand?" He'd found a second chicken. An' it were tucked under his arm like it b'longed there. Musta been a helluva fight, though 'f his hair were anythin' ta judge by.

     Glenn were laughin' now. "Looks like you sure scared the shit out of it," he were pointin' ta the white trail a chicken crap all down Rick's black jeans.

     "Very funny," Rick sassed. Nodded ta Carl ta open the cage jus' 'nough ta shove the fucker in.

     Daryl poured out the rest a the water bottle on Rick's leg. Brushed at the chicken shit with his rag. It don't come clean, though. Made a bigger mess. Which a course Glenn an' Carl found funnier'n shit. "Sorry ta make ya look like ya pissed yerself, but it'll be dry in no time in this heat." Prob'ly best ta leave it 'lone.

     Rick jus' pulled him in fer a hug. "I've had worse on me."

     "Dad," Carl set the kennel in the back a the truck. Leavin' them chickens ta peck at the bars. An' eachother. "Glenn and I could see a farm through the trees back there. Should be a turnout up ahead a bit," he covered the box with a tarp from their supplies. Seemed ta settle them fuckers. "Maybe there's more, we should check it out."

     Daryl grabbed his bow. Closed the hood. "Truck should start right up, were jus' a loose wire." Ain't gonna mention the fan belt were frayin' more'n he liked. Should get 'em home, though. Prob'ly got a truck sittin' at that farm ain't gonna miss a fanbelt anyways. No sense makin' Glenn worry any more'n he already were.

     "We'll drive close enough ta scope it out," Rick were lookin' at Carl ta make sure he understood he ain't ta pull on up ta the front porch an' say hello. "Leave the truck under cover an' approach on foot." Don't wanna spook nothin'. "If the chickens came from there I'm thinkin' there could be people, too and they might not take kindly ta strangers."

     Ain't ev'ryone 's hospitable 's them Greenes was. 'N even they was cautious at first. 'Cuz havin' fuck all in this world makes people desperate. Dangerous. Like a damn Dixon. An' them that got shit now might not wanna share. Some things ain't never gonna change. Best be careful. An' that ain't no joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated. And a special thanks to the lovely Bella_Monoxide and Little Leedus for getting me unstuck! : )


	56. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl search the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for sticking with this. Your comments are much appreciated. Sorry this update is late and short, but I hope you enjoy.

     Daryl always thought his old man mighta been the devil incarnate, but he ain't never b'lieved in God. Up there all high an' mighty. Lettin' a little boy get beat an' ain't doin' fuck all. Jus' someone else judgin' an' lookin' down on him far 's Daryl were concerned. 'Cuz 'f all a that shit in the Bible were true an' He ain't never showed up ta stop Daryl from gettin' 'nother beatin', 'nother scar, then some people was jus' made ta suffer. An' Daryl ain't wanted no part a that.

     Merle always thought God owed 'im somethin', though. Ev'ryone owed him somethin'. So's he jus' took what he wanted. But, Daryl ain't never stole nothin' his whole life. 'Least not 'til the world went ta shit. An' even then he only ever took from them ain't never gonna need it no more. Lootin' were the way a things now. But, it don't make it any less strange goin' through other people's shit. Even 'f they up an' left it b'hind like them from the farm seemed ta.

     "You see anything?" Glenn paced 'long the side a the road where they's pulled over ta hide the truck an' check the place out.

     Ain't seein' no signs a life from where they's at far 's Daryl could tell. Even lookin' through the scope a his crossbow fer a closer look he ain't seen no movement. Nothin'. The door'd been kicked in an' a few windows broke. But, tha's it. "Don't look like anybody home," Daryl shrugged. He don't even gotta say that don't mean there ain't dead in there. Er looters hidin' real good so's ta get the jump on 'em.

     Rick checked his gun. 'N Daryl caught himself checkin', too. Makin' sure it were fully loaded. 'Cuz ya c'n never be too careful. "Daryl 'n I will go on ahead, check it out," Rick clicked the barrel back inta place an' it sounded loud in the silence they been keepin'. Even them chickens had settled. "We'll signal you an' Glenn when it's safe ta bring the truck in."

     "Dad," Carl whined. But, he don't protest. 'Cuz he knows it's the way shit's gotta be. "Just...be careful," were all he said. Ta the both a 'em. Pattin' their shoulders. Squeezin' the back a their necks an' pullin' 'em in close. Like, maybe he were sayin', l _ove you_ , in their secret language.

     Glenn stopped fannin' hisself with his cap. Pulled the rifle off'n his shoulder. Aimed toward the house. "I'll cover you," he lined up the front door in his sights. 'N suddenly all a his fussin' an' frettin' were gone an' he were focused on protectin' them like Daryl knew he would be.

     "Ready when you are," Daryl raised his bow 'gain. 'F there were anyone Daryl trusted by his side walkin' inta that house an' whatever the fuck were in there it were Rick. An' he don't trust easy.

     Rick sidled up ta him. Squeeze squeezin' his side. _Love you_. "Now or never," he sighed.

     An' they made their way down the dirt road ta the farm. Hip ta hip. Even though they's already sweatin' in the heat a the day. Daryl kep' his crossbow at the ready, settled by Rick keepin' one hand on the small a his back ta guide 'im from trippin' on anythin' underfoot he might miss while scopin' things out, an' the other hand on his Python. Tryin' ta look friendly ta anyone might be holed up in there. But, damn 'f he ain't a quick draw when he needs ta be. Deadly 's Dillinger. Kapow.

     Daryl kep' scannin' the house. The trees. Ev'rythin'. "Still nothin'," he whispered ta Rick 's they approached.

     The house were 's big 's Hershel's. Bit more lived in. White paint were peelin' an' them porch steps was creaky as fuck. Like they's gonna give out with ev'ry step. The door were half open, but Rick knocked anyways. Only reply were the curtains billowin' through them broken windows. Snappin' in the breeze.

     "Just passin' though an' needin' supplies, we don't mean no harm," Rick called out. All calm an' friendly. Still nothin' from inside. 'N Rick looked ta Daryl like he were thinkin' the same thing, that he don't know if that were more encouragin' er creepy. But, soon's Rick drew his gun Daryl were movin' through the door with him like they's Siamese twins.

     Clearin' the house don't take long. Back ta back. Coverin' each other. Ain't a word passin' 'tween 'em 'cuz they move like they's one. Readin' eachother's cues. Weren't nothin' like clearin' a house with Merle. Where even growin' up t'gether left him wonderin' what dumbass hotheaded thing his brother were gonna do in the heat a the moment. Always havin' ta try ta stay one step 'head a him. Anticipate his shit. But, with Rick it were instinct. Like whatever Daryl thought ta do Rick were already doin'.

     In no time they's on the second floor. In the master bedroom. Almos' done with their sweep a the place when they heard a rustle in the closet. Rick don't even gotta signal fer Daryl. He were on him like a shadow, crossbow aimed an' ready ta protect him 's Rick kicked in the closet door. But, the only thing come outta there were a mouse. Been hidin' in there with the musty old clothes an' shit. Chewed through a couple a boxes.

     "Think I found us a few more games," Rick holsterd his gun. Held up a ratty box said, _Cooties_.

     "Cooties?" Daryl huffed. Proppin' his crossbow by the window. "Ain't that what ya get from kissin' girls?" He yanked the sheet off'n the bed. Tossed it ta Rick.

     Rick dropped the game an' giant plastic ant parts spilled onta the floor 's he caught the wadded up bedding. "I think I could get cooties from this," he choked on the dust from the sheet. Shoved it out the window an' waved it 'round. The all clear signal ta Carl an' Glenn.

     "Think ya jus' did," Daryl ruffled the musty mess outta Rick's hair when he finally pulled back in the window. "Hope it ain't catchin'," he made a show a wipin' his hand on Rick's shirt 'stead a his own.

     "Very funny," Rick fought the grin on 'is face. Sucked his finger an' poked it inta Daryl's ear. Like them wet willies Merle were always givin' 'im. "Whatever I got it's yours now," Rick were full on grinnin' now 's he wadded up the sheet an' tossed it on the bed.

     "Speakin' a cooties," Daryl searched the nightstand. Pocketed the condoms fer Glenn 'n Maggie. Keepin' the lube fer him an' Rick. Seemed fair.

     There were also a bible in there. "A little light readin'," he smirked. But, he tossed it in the bag he had open on the bed. Daryl ain't b'lieved in none a that. But, Hershel did. An' he'd appreciate it.

     Rick went fer the other nightstand. Poked 'round an' found a couple a westerns an' a pack a cards. He waved 'em at Daryl. "Not much on this side," he tossed 'em inta Daryl's bag.

     "You kiddin'?" Daryl pulled the pack a cards outta the loot. "Now I c'n teach Carl some real games." Monopoly an' Candyland was kid stuff.

     "Poker?" Rick got down on his knees ta pull some boxes from under the bed.

     Daryl trotted over an' slapped Rick's ass bobbin' 'round. "Well, I sure 's hell ain't teachin' him Go Fish," he sassed. An' ain't jus' 'cuz he don't know it.

     "What you gonna bet with?" Rick kep' goin' through them boxes. Holdin' up a bright red sweater with cartoon cats like he were sayin', _this_?

     Daryl glared at the ugly ass thing sayin', _even Michonne ain't gonna want that piece a shit_. Held up the condoms, "Ain't gonna bet these fer damn sure." Kid ain't ready fer that. "Maybe put that Monopoly money ta good use."

     Rick don't seem convinced, "He's gonna want a prize or he won't play." They may not have fuck all, but that don't mean the kid's gonna settle fer jus' braggin' rights. "And I ain't lettin' ya lose every last bit of chocolate we have ta him," he jabbed Daryl's side where he were ticklish.

     Daryl let out a noise he ain't never gonna admit were befittin' his nickname a Darlena. Swatted Rick's hand 'way. "Guess I's thinkin' chores mos'ly," he shrugged. Tapped the top a Rick's head with the Trojan box. "Baby sittin' so's we c'n get us the house ta ourselves fer a couple a hours."

     "That's if we win," Rick reminded him. On account a Carl beat their asses at most games.

     Daryl moved his crossbow closer ta the bed from where he'd had it propped 'gainst the wall. "Don't worry," he ruffled Rick's hair. "Merle taught me how ta cheat like nobody's business." Learned ta hustle guys at poker 'fore he learned ta drive.

     Rick stretched out on the bed. Crossin' them bowed legs a his at the ankles. "Sounds like a plan."

     "What sounds like a plan?" Carl were in the doorway now. Lookin' the room over. Musta put ev'rythin' Daryl'd taught him 'bout walkin' silent ta good use ta sneak up on 'em like that. Daryl'd heard 'im comin', but barely.

     "Poker night," Daryl tossed the cards at 'im. "Might even let ya have some a m' beer," he winked. Feelin' generous.

     Carl scrunched up his face. "Will I still get the cold one you promised me if we go fishing tomorrow?"

     "Don't push yer luck," Daryl huffed 's Rick tossed a pillow at the kid. Teamwork 's always.

     Carl swatted it 'way like so much 's a fly. Tucked the pack a cards inta his shirt pocket. "If I check the traps and do the chores right when we get back, can you teach me tonight?"

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Shit, it were workin' already an' they ain't even played yet. "Sure," he set back ta searchin' the room. "After dinner." He got chores, too, afterall.

     Carl tromped off ta search the bathroom down the hall an' Daryl took advantage a the moment. Crawled onta the bed with Rick. "So," he cuddled up, " 'f ya get cooties from kissin' girls, what ya get from kissin' me?" he teased.

     "The love of my life," Rick don't even hesitate. Plantin' his lips on Daryl's. "But," he pulled back 'nough ta stroke Daryl's chin scruff, "sometimes I get beard burn, too."

     "Ass," Daryl swatted him with a laugh. Nuzzlin' Rick's neck with his scruff.

     Carl were back. Tossin' a bottle a eye drops an' a half used pack a Sudafed 'tween 'em. Musta been all that were left in the bathroom. "Seriously, I leave you alone for two minutes and you're in bed together talking about asses?" he sassed. "Get a room."

     Glenn were gettin' in on shit now, "Uh, I think they kind of did get a room."

     Daryl felt his face burnin'. "C'mon," he pulled himself off a Rick, "le's get back ta work."

     Carl waited fer Glenn ta leave the doorway. Whispered, "There's a kid's room might have a few things for Judy." He looked over 'is shoulder like he were expectin' Glenn ta pop back 'round the corner. "And I bet Glenn might want to check it out," he winked. 'Cuz, poker aside, the one sure bet were there gonna be a little Rhee comin' one a these days. "So, I volunteer to go keep watch outside so he can get what he needs."

     "Good kid," Daryl tilted 'is head at Carl. Threw a hand out ta help Rick off'n the bed.

     "Even if he is a little shit sometimes," Rick agreed with a smile that made Daryl wanna tackle 'im back onta that mattress. He don't even care it were infested with fuckin' cooties. But, they got work ta do.

     Goin' through that house were like goin' through someone's whole life. Photos. Momentos. Shit like that Daryl ain't never had. The good life. 'N it had all fallen apart. Crashed down. Like a house a fuckin' cards. Them people'd had ev'rythin' ta lose. An' left it. Ta survive.

     Daryl'd had fuck all ta lose when the shit hit the fan. Yet he'd found ev'rythin'. But, ain't in no damn house er fuckin' fairytale. Found it in Rick Grimes. An' them kids a theirs. It were Rick that were always there fer him, steppin' in. Rick that saved him. Not no one in some old book. So's maybe he weren't made ta suffer after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. Let me know your thoughts. I love to hear from you. : )


	57. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farm turns up something unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late again...hope it was worth the wait. : )

     Daryl always knew he ain't never been wanted growin' up. Ain't never been nothin' but a damn nuisance. No matter how quiet he were. Er how much food he put on the table. His ol' man ain't never showed 'im love. Ain't showed 'im nothin' but the back a his hand. An' Mama? Merle always said, _It ain't that Mama don't love ya, 's jus' Daddy done made 'er forget how ta._

     He done made Merle forget, too. After 'while. Er maybe it were them drugs. Merle took 'em ta forget the bad shit. But, he forgot the good, too. What little there were. Like what him 'n Daryl had t'gether. Brothers. _Friends_. Forgot fer a long time. But, he 'membered in the end. 'N he were gone now like the rest a 'em.

     Daryl might not a had no blood left in this world. But, he got kin jus' the same. Got Rick. An' them kids. An' Rick been teachin' him since the moment they met, goin' back fer Merle on that roof, that ain't ev'ryone a asshole. Been teachin' him ain't ev'ry daddy fed up with his kids an' wishin' they's never born. Ain't nothin' Rick wouldn't do fer his kids. Fer Daryl.

     Glenn were gonna be that kind a daddy, too. Gentle 'n patient. Like it oughta be. He were on his knees goin' through that nursery. Packin' up anythin' useful fer his little one he got comin'. It were a sight. An' Daryl stood in the doorway with Rick. Not wantin' ta disturb him. Watchin' the care he took with them baby things. Kid ain't even born an' he loved it more'n anythin'.

     Glenn musta sensed they's watchin'. Held up the tiniest set a baby pajamas Daryl ever seen. "Thought maybe Judy could use this stuff," his face turned pinker'n when he drinks too much.

     "Sure," Daryl hummed. Even though his little girl ain't been small 'nough fer them clothes Glenn been sortin' fer a long time now. He moved inta the room. Put 'nother box front a Glenn so's he don't gotta get up. Picked up the full one. Cocked it on 'is hip. "I'ma put this in the truck."

     Rick patted Glenn's shoulder. "We pretty much finished up goin' through the house, but take your time," he soothed. "Gonna go check out the garage an' that old truck out front." Gonna see 'bout gettin' the fanbelt an' anythin' else useful off'n that other pickup. Gonna give Glenn the time he needs. 'Cuz, he ain't told 'em nothin' yet, but they got a pretty good idea.

     "Guys!" Carl come runnin' up them steps. Ain't even tryin' ta be quiet this time. But, he don't sound panicked. Daryl had his crossbow ready anyways. "Look what I found," kid were passin' out peaches. Big, fat, ripe peaches that was only a little squished in his excitement.

     "Damn," Daryl bit inta his. Juice runnin' down his arm. Ain't had nothin' like that since Hershel's place. Sure beat the shit outta anythin' from a can.

     "Wow," Glenn savored a bite. Eyes closed. Makin' obscene noises over it. Like Daryl hears him an' Maggie make sometimes. "Are there enough to take some back?"

     Carl dripped on his boots. "Tons." He chewed. "I packed up a few buckets full already."

     "Good," Rick sucked on his peach. Tryin' not ta make a mess. Er drip on the floor like Daryl an' Carl.

     "If I's you," Daryl dribbled down the front a his tee shirt, swatted Rick with a sticky hand, "wouldn't bother tryin' ta stay neat." He took 'nother huge bite. Talked through it. "Ain't no use when ya still got bird shit all down the front a yer jeans." Them clothes gonna go inta the laundry anyways.

     "Hah," Rick wiped peach juice off'n Daryl's chin. "I don't think you could stay neat if ya tried," he wrapped an arm 'round Daryl. Squeeze squeezin' him. _Love you_.

     Carl'd made short work a his peach. Tossed the pit outta the window. "Some of the trees are smaller, like maybe they're just starts or something," he pointed out back. "Maybe we could dig some up."

     That got Rick excited. More shit ta grow. An' work hisself ta death on. "Maybe we could have our own peaches next year," Rick were hangin' out the window scannin' them trees. Makin' plans. "Help me find a shovel."

     "Already by the truck," Carl winked. Dartin' off downstairs.

     Daryl followed after 'em with Glenn's box. Careful not ta get peach juice on anythin'. Loaded it inta the truck. Were a bit of a squeeze with the haul they got already. "Ain't a lotta room left," he slammed the tailgate.

     He looked 'round ta the abandoned truck. Trotted over ta it. "Was jus' gonna take a few things off a this one," he shrugged. Jimmied the door open. "Might have ta take the whole thing." He fiddled with them wires hangin' under the wheel. Like Merle taught him. Fucker started right up. "Lead the way," he held the door open fer Carl.

     "You have to teach me that," Carl slid the shovel in. Jumped inta the driver's seat. Started the truck ploddin' 'long slow 'nough Daryl an' Rick could hop on the open tailgate in back.

     Daryl squirmed inta place. "Why ya think Glenn ain't told us his news?" He fiddled with his crossbow on his lap. Tryin' ta figure shit out. "I mean," he steadied hisself from bein' bounced out, "thought he wanted this."

     Rick bumped shoulders with him. "Probably just waitin' a few months ta make sure everythang is okay with the baby," he patted Daryl's leg. Like he knew he been worryin' maybe Maggie were havin' problems, even though he ain't put words ta it. "Even before the world went ta shit the first few months are the most critical."

     "Yeah," Daryl leaned inta Rick. " 'Cuz ya c'n see how happy he is." Nervous 's fuck, but happy. "Gonna be a good dad."

     Carl hit the brakes a little hard. Jostlin' them 'round. But, Rick got a good grip on Daryl. "He'll be great," Rick slid onta the ground. Offered Daryl a hand down. "Just like you."

     Daryl's face were burnin'. Even his ears. "Psh," he shrugged off the compliment. Like he always does.

     "It's true," Rick assured 'im 's Carl bounded outta the truck. Fit hisself 'tween 'em. Arms slung 'round their shoulders.

     "Hell if I know how ta shut the engine off without a key," Carl sighed.

     Daryl adjusted the bow slung over his shoulder. Reached in the door the kid left open. Least he'd set the parkin' brake. "I got it," he yanked at the wires 'til the engine stopped. By the time he were done Rick an' Carl was already scopin' out which a them trees ta dig up.

     "What do ya think about this one," Rick beamed. Giddier'n Carl.

     'Course Rick done picked the biggest one. "Peachy," Daryl huffed. Arms crossed an' chewin' his thumb.

     His response earned him a rotten peach ta the hip from Rick. An' a sassy, "Ass." But, there were a grin there, too.

     Daryl brushed at the peach mush on his jeans. "Well, 'f you's aimin' fer m' ass ya missed," he teased. Lookin' over them trees.

     Them small ones ain't so small. They's four er five feet an' big 'round 's Carl. But, they could prob'ly fit a couple a them in the pickup easy. Worth the work 'f they got peaches a their own come next year. Ain't gonna be no time 'fore Carl 'n Beth start havin' kids, too. Gonna have families ta feed now.

     An' tha's what they was. _Family_. Daryl ain't never looked on his kids like they's anythin' but a gift. Not no damn nuisance. They ain't looked at him like he were a nuisance neither. An' no matter what kinda shit this fucked up world threw at 'em they ain't never forgot how ta love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! And thanks to Pete and Canny for giving this a read through. If you love Rickyl or Leedus fluff check out my besties Pete and Canny on Instagram (petecannymoss). They are so sweet and happen to look a bit familiar. ; )


	58. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl finds something on the way home from the run...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe it has been months since I updated this fic. I have been working on my new Rickyl fic, Chemistry Lesson for awhile and still have a ways to go on that one. I hope you have been enjoying it, but I hope to get back to updating this one more often, too.

     Home ain't never meant nothin' ta Daryl growin' up. Four walls an' a roof. Doors ain't never strong 'nough ta keep his ol' man from gettin' ta him. Beatin' on him. Weren't never a place he missed. Even after bein' lost in the woods nine damn days. 'Cuz that were the safest he ever been. But, it ain't like that no more. Not with Rick.

     Gettin' home's gonna be good. Damn tired after diggin' in the dirt all day. Hot an' sticky. Gotta be 'least ten degrees cooler back at them cabins up in them mountains, though. But, mos'ly Daryl wanted ta get home 'cuz baby girl gotta be missin' her daddies. An' raisin' hell. 'Least 's much hell as his sweet girl c'n raise.

     An' Glenn's gettin' damn twitchy bein' 'way from Maggie. An' his own little one he got comin'. So's Daryl ain't minded a bit when Carl asked Glenn ta ride with him. Keep a eye on them chickens. Kid prob'ly wanted ta keep a eye on Glenn, truth be told. An' drive one a them trucks back.

     Daryl were keepin' his eye on 'em, both. Ploddin' 'long in the truck 'head a him 'n Rick. Never givin' 'em more'n a ten foot lead. 'Course it weren't hard with as slow as Carl were drivin'. But, he were lettin' the kid set the pace.

     "Bet ya's already got a place fer them trees all figured out," Daryl jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at 'em in the back 'fore fightin' with the gearshift on the pickup they done hadda take ta fit them trees. Damn thing were gonna need some fine tunin'. An' prob'ly a new fan belt soon. But, ain't nothin' that'd keep 'em from gettin' home t'night.

     Rick shifted in the passenger seat like he were tryin' not ta stick ta the vinyl. But, that were a losin' battle in the heat. He quirked a grin at Daryl. "An' I bet you already got your 'don't work yerself ta death over them damn trees' speech all ready for me." Don't he know it. "You'll be standin' there, hip cocked out," he let the smile he been fightin' overtake his face. "All petulant an' sexy." He rested a hand on Daryl's knee. Squeeze squeezed. _Love you_.

     "Love ya, too, asshole," Daryl sassed. An' he ain't never meant nothin' more in his whole life. 'Cept fer the asshole part. Rick were good an' kind. Only time he ever laid hands on Daryl were outta love. Gentle. Not no beatin' on him. "Been called a lotta shit b'fore, but ain't never nothin' like _petulant_ er _sexy_ ," he snorted. "Good thing I love ya ta put up with all a yer sass," he teased.

     Rick dug in the bag at his feet. Passed Daryl the bottle a water they been sharin'. "You can show me just how much ya love me tonight," he winked. "Maybe give me that speech a yours."

     Daryl sipped water. Piss warm a course. Rick were gettin' the speech fer damn sure. But, he don't let on. "Don't know 'f I'ma have time after puttin' all a this shit 'way," he did his best at bein' petulant. Wavin' the bottle at the overloaded truck 'front a them. Ain't even tryin' ta hide his smile.

     "We did good, didn't we?" Rick sat straighter. Tappin' on the windshield. "Hope he don't try to take any turns too fast."

     Truck were loaded like 'nough ta flip over 'f the kid had any speed. "You kiddin'? He ain't but barely goin' as it is," Daryl smirked. A little too cautious bein' his firs' time drivin' 'n all. But, cautious were better'n dumb any day. "Be lucky ta get home 'fore dark." An' Glenn'd have ta take over then fer damn sure. Ain't no way the kid were ready fer them damn twisty mountain roads in broad daylight let 'lone pitch black.

     "Hah," Rick held half a stale Twix bar out fer Daryl. "If it's too dark when we get back you ain't gonna be puttin' this shit away."

     Daryl sucked the candy outta Rick's hand. Makin' a show a suckin' his fingers, too. Swirlin' his tongue over 'em. "Guess I might have time ta show ya some things, then," he talked through a mouthful. "Like how ta cheat at poker with me fer when I teach Carl." Gonna need Rick's help so's the kid don't beat 'em at that, too.

     Rick shook his head. "Ass," he licked Daryl's spit off'n his fingers 'fore eatin' his own piece a candy.

     "Why didn't ya jus' say ya wanted m' ass," Daryl smarted off. Bumpin' shoulders with Rick as they shared a laugh.

     An' a course that's when things went ta shit. Carl put on the hazard lights. Pulled ta the side a the road. Daryl's heart stuck in his throat 's he hit the brakes. An' Rick were already passin' him his crossbow. Fuck, he ain't been able ta see up 'head with Carl's truck loaded so high they'd hadda secure their haul with tarps an' ropes an' shit. Ain't seen fuck all even after Carl done pulled outta the way neither. So's they slid out. Weapons drawn.

     Gettin' ta Carl's window ain't relieved their fears none. Glenn were pale 's fuck. Fidgitin' in the passenger seat. Like them damn chickens in the dog crate next ta him. But, Carl seemed calm. Too calm.

     "Whatcha see, Kid?" Daryl forced his attention back ta the road. The treeline. Usin' his scope ta scan them overgrown fields 'long the road.

     "Easy," Carl reached through his open window. Pushed Daryl's arm 'til he put his crossbow down. "Nothing bad."

     "Carl?" Rick promted. Python still at the ready.

     "That sign," Carl nudged 'em outta the way with his door 's he slid outta the truck. "Look," he jogged 'cross the road. Yanked on the vines an' shit overgrowin' it. "It says tree farm."

     Sure 'nough. _Dusty Hollow Tree Farm and Garden Center. Next left. 25 miles._ That put it pretty far inta the treeline. Definitely outta sight. An' off course a bit. Daryl surveyed the settin' sun. "We check that out an'..." he shared a look with Rick. Understandin' why Glenn were so bent outta shape. "Gonna haveta find an' clear a place ta hole up fer the night." Them mountain roads was barely safe durin' the day.

     Rick sighed, meltin' inta Daryl. "What do ya think?" It were clear he were askin' Glenn. Givin' him a chance ta have his say. Rick were good like that.

     Glenn shrugged, "I think we have to try." He ain't likin' the idea of worryin' Maggie like that. Not comin' home t'night. But, he were seein' sense. "They could have more fruit trees." Things they's gonna need ta build a future.

     Daryl ain't never planned fer the future growin' up. Were too damn busy survivin' day ta day ta plan fer shit ain't gonna happen anyways. But, he got a family now. Ta look after. An' he wanted ta give his kids a better life than he ever had. A home. That were more'n four walls an' a roof. A place where they felt safe. Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! OMG are you guys still interested in this fic after months with no update? Let me know and if you are I will continue it soon. : )


	59. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and the group check out the tree farm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been awhile for an update. Thanks for your patience and for coming back to this fic. I hope you are still enjoying it. : )

     Daryl ain't had nothin' ta lose when the world went ta shit. 'Cept a couple a pounds. Ain't had fuck all ta his name. Jus' his vest an' crossbow. Bunch a scars an' bruises. All them secrets he ain't never s'posed ta tell 'less he wanted 'nother beatin'.

     So's goin' without weren't no big deal. But, he got shit now. More than that he got family. An' he ain't wanted ta leave 'em back at them cabins worried they ain't comin' home jus' as much as Glenn don't. But, Dusty Hollow were too good a find ta leave it.

     The garden center been picked over. But, only them things could be useful on the road was looted. Batteries. First aid shit. An' the vendin' machine been cleaned out a ev'rythin' but them damn Corn Nuts. The fuck er those anyways? Break yer damn teeth on 'em. Ain't riskin' that.

     Ain't nobody come through there lookin' fer anythin' ta put down roots an' settle. All a them trees in pots indoors was long dead an' gone, but the lot out back were full a shit they could dig up. Far 's they could see.

     Daryl surveyed row after row a fruit trees an' shrubs. "Yer so gettin' that speech," he cocked his hip out. Nudgin' Rick with it.

     "Mmmm," Rick hummed inta his ear. "Like I said. Petulant an' sexy."

     Carl were either squintin' inta the sun er tryin' not ta cry. It were a sight alright. An' Daryl'd be lyin' 'f he denied he ain't doin' the same. "Where do we start?" Kid were jus' like his old man. Eager ta dig up ev'ry damn tree.

     "Ain't gotta lot a room left in them trucks," Daryl had ta rain on their parade. "Best we get what we need most an' gonna have ta come back fer the rest." Ain't like no one in a hurry ta take it from under 'em.

     "Dad?" Carl tugged on Rick's sleeve. But, he ain't tryin' ta get him ta overrule Daryl. "Can I be part of the group that comes back?" He slung an arm 'round Daryl's shoulders, too. "Can all of us come back?"

     "Prob'ly need Beth, too," Daryl huffed. With all them trees. "Er this one," he reached 'round Carl ta flick the back a Rick's head, "gonna work hisself ta death diggin' all this shit up." Gonna have ta worry 'bout him out plantin' it all back home, too.

     Glenn either don't notice Daryl left Maggie outta the equation a doin' manual labor er he ignored it. An' a course they's leavin' Michonne b'hind ta guard her, Judith an' Hershel. Goes 'thout sayin'. "We head straight here and we can do it in a day," Glenn kicked at a rock. "Fill the trucks I mean." He adjusted his cap. Takin' in the view. "Because getting all we want here could take several trips."

     Carl tugged the brim a Glenn's hat over his eyes. "No more overnighters," he reassured him.

     "Daryl's right," Rick were reachin' b'hind Carl now ta tap the back a Daryl's head. "Not a lot of room left, so we best decide what to grab now and find a place to clear for the night."

     Daryl jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. Pointin' toward the main buildin' 'hind 'em. "I seen some tools, rolls a wire an' scrap wood we could use ta build a coop fer them chickens." Gotta be nails 'round someplace. " 'Less ya like chasin' 'em 'round," he sassed.

     Rick brushed at the chicken shit dried ta his jeans. "We could definitely get that in the truck," he winked.

     Them rolls a chicken wire was a tight squeeze, but them boards slid right in. 'Tween all a them trees. An' it weren't more'n a few minutes drive 'fore they found a house. Had it cleared in no time. Two walkers an' two head shots later they was throwin' open the second story windows ta air the place out. Were hot as fuck an' smelled like the dead. But, it'd do fer home fer the night.

     They worked as a team. Glenn usin' them tools an' scrap wood they got earlier ta secure the ground level windows. Carl draggin' all the mattresses inta one room an' pushin' anythin' heavy 'front a the doors an' shit. An' Rick joined Daryl ta see what they could round up fer dinner.

     Not much as it turned out. But, a couple a squirrels shared 'tween 'em ain't too bad. Ain't gonna starve leastways. Gone without plenty a times so's Daryl ain't too worried. B'sides, Rick raided their haul in the trucks an' come up with a few things ta supplement the meager bit a meat.

     They got dinner cooked an' the fire put out jus' as the sun went down. An' them walkers come out. Could hear 'em rustlin' 'round in them bushes at the edge a the yard. Groanin' in the dark. Closest they been ta any in 'while. T'day were a good reminder they's still out there. An' nowhere's safe.

     After closin' things up they got nothin' ta do, but hunker down an' wait 'til first light. Daryl passed out the warmed over beans an' franks an' what little squirrel they's able ta get. On the mismatched plates they rounded up from downstairs. An' Rick opened up the stalest bag a Cheetos Daryl ever had. All in all it weren't bad. Shared with family.

     Daryl spent the next few hours teachin' Carl poker. An' tellin' hisself ev'ry noise he heard were them damn chickens in the corner an' not no walkers outside. "Noisy little shits," he pointed at the kennel.

     "I named one peaches," Carl wiped Cheeto dust on his shirt and rearranged his cards while ev'ryone waited fer Glenn ta decide 'f he were gonna hold er fold. "Haven't decided on a name for the other one yet. Choosing a good name is hard," he hinted at Glenn.

     Glenn ain't even registered they's talkin'. "What's on yer mind, Short Round?" Daryl tossed a Cheeto at Glenn. But, he jus' kep' starin' at his cards, brow all scrunched up. "Somethin's up, ya ain't exactly got a poker face."

     "Come on," Rick bumped shoulders with Glenn. "You know ya want to tell us." He fiddled with his cards an' Daryl could tell he were itchin' ta lay down somethin' good. But, he were takin' the time ta be patient with Glenn. Rick were good like that.

     Glenn sighed, "I have to tell you guys a secret." Las' time the kid had a secret it were walkers in Hershel's barn. An' he were actin' like this were the same. "I think Maggie's pregnant, but you can't let on you know or she'll kill me," he breathed it all out like it were one long word.

     "Congratulations," Carl flicked his cards at Glenn. Slugged his shoulder.

     Rick ruffled Glenn's hair. "You're going to be a great dad."

     "Wait," Glenn blushed red as a damn tomato. Deflectin' all the shoulder bumpin' an' high fives. "Why aren't you guys surprised?" He groaned. "Did Maggie already tell you?"

     Daryl huffed. "Not with words," he slugged Glenn's shoulder, too. "She ain't drank nothin' 'round the fire the other night. An' yer a bundle a nerves." Daryl ain't the smartest, but he ain't dumb. Pays attention. Observant.

     Rick dug in his bag an' pulled out a bottle a whiskey. One a them little airline size ones. "I was savin' this for just the occasion," he uncapped it. Passed it ta Glenn fer the first swig. "Figured it was a secret ya couldn't keep fer long."

     Daryl dug out a cigarette an' puffed it ta life. Passed it Glenn's way, too. "Think it's s'posed ta be cigars, but this 's all I got."

     As much 's Daryl thought the gesture fell short a what he were tryin' ta express Glenn teared up. Like he understood ev'ry word they ain't able ta say. "Thanks, guys," he slugged back the whiskey an' passed it ta Carl as he choked. "This means a lot," he tried ta suck on the cigarette, but immediately set ta coughin' his lungs up.

     Carl heeded Daryl's slitted eyes an' only sipped the whiskey. Twice. Little shit. "Why didn't you want us to know?" The kid put ta words what Daryl been wonderin' fer weeks. Passed him the bottle.

     Glenn sighed again. "Maggie knew there was a lot of work to be done and didn't want everyone telling her to take it easy." He made a point a lookin' each a them in the eyes. "But, seriously, guys, you have to help me tell her to take it easy when the time comes for that."

     Maggie were sure stubborn 'bout workin' hard. Like they all was. Prob'ly why they's all still 'live. "Don't worry," Daryl knocked back the whiskey. "Mine's pretty stubborn, too," he teased.

     "And you're not?" Rick blew smoke. Leaned in ta kiss Daryl's neck.

     Daryl pretended ta pout. "Thought I's petulant."

     "And sexy," Rick whispered inta his ear. Warm breath makin' him shiver.

     Daryl leaned inta Rick, his voice low and quiet 'nough Carl ain't heard. "I got a secret, too." Rick's raised brows was all he needed ta continue. "Don't matter how good ya are at poker, I'ma cheat the pants off ya when we get home," he confessed. Tugged on the waistband a Rick's jeans.

     A walker musta bumped inta the front door an' jus' like that their celebration was over. "I'll take first watch," Glenn offered. "Probably won't sleep much anyway." An' he don't gotta say nothin' 'bout bein' worried on account a makin' Maggie worry fer him.

     Carl collected up the cards ta deal one last round. Rick ain't never even got ta play his hand. "I'm worried about Beth, too." Now Carl were sighin'. "Not because she's a girl and I think she can't take care of herself," he shrugged. Lost track a how many cards he dealt an' had ta try 'gain. "It's just...she's Beth. And I love her."

     "I get that," Rick checked his cards. An' by the look on his face they was nothin' like the hand he was dyin' ta play b'fore. "Papa can take care of himself, of all of us, better than anyone I know," he squeeze squeezed Daryl's knee. _Love you_. "But, that don't stop me from wantin' to do what I can to make sure he's safe, looked after. Well fed."

     Daryl snorted. "Well, yer doin' too good a job with that last part." All them times he snuck extra food onta Daryl's plate. "Startin' ta get a belly," he pouted. Pattin' it where it stuck out a little. Jus' like it done b'fore the world went ta shit.

     "Ya mean you're startin' ta get healthy," Rick reminded him. Squeeze squeezin' his belly. _Love you_. Not no skin an' bones like they was when they's on the road. 'Fore Daryl found them cabins.

     Daryl ain't had nothin' ta lose when the world went ta shit. Survivin' day ta day ain't exactly livin'. Hidin' bruises. Keepin' secrets. An' all he ever had ta show fer it were them damn scars. Now he got a home. Family. Rick makin' sure he's safe. Looked after. Well fed. An' damn 'f that ain't what love looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait. I am still working on the Chemistry Lesson update as well, but I want it to be perfect and not rushed so that is still in the works...And, I just realized I have 24 Rickyl works on here. Woohoo. But, I wouldn't mind rounding it to 25. Any ideas?


End file.
